


Snotlout x Reader Stories

by SalphiraStarsIsOnlin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Slow Burn, multiple books in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 135,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin/pseuds/SalphiraStarsIsOnlin
Summary: A collection of stories of you and a certain overconfident Viking. This is just one big book with stories of you going on adventures. All of them include Snotlout.This book will contain spoilers from movies and the TV series even books so be wary.🔞🛑Some books have adult themes and languages, however, they will be stated! You have been warned.🛑🔞BOOKS SO FAR:1) Life Without Dragons - SEMI-INCOMPLETE: REVAMPING2) Figuring It Out - COMPLETE3) Happy Birthday - COMPLETE4) Life With Dragons - INCOMPLETE: ONGOING5) New Life New Love - INCOMPLETE: ONGOING6) Abomination - COMPLETE7) Memories - WIP
Relationships: Fishlegs Ingerman/Ruffnut Thorston, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW

**Author's Note:**

> I cross post between 3 platforms Quotev, AO3, and Wattpad. My main platform is Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/SalphiraStarsisOnlin I update there first before anywhere else!

Here are some things you should know before reading.

(Y/N) = your name

(Y/d/n) = your dragon's name

(D/S) = dragon species

🎶not italicized🎶 = singing

🎶 _italicized_ 🎶 = background music

If I happened to write down a dragon species that you don't like you can obviously change it. Same with pronouns (although for the **Life With/out Dragon** series it's kind of hard because of origins and what not, sorry!)

**_Please leave kudos if you are enjoying this book! Thank you! A subscribe is also greatly appreciated!_ **

**(you can skip this if you want)**

By the way I really... I mean REALLY like Snotlout, but mah boy doesn't have the satisfying fanfics I need to fill this obsession...ahem.

🛑 _ **(DONT SKIP THIS PART)**_ _ **🛑**_ ****

PS. There will be spoilers from...well everything from the movies to the TV series even books¹ so read with caution.

**~PLEASE DO NOT COPY OR UNRIGHTFULLY CLAIM THIS STORY. THANK YOU**

**-SalphiraStarsisOnlin~**

_

** Copyright © 2020 by SalphiraStarsIsOnlin all rights reserved. **   


\-------------------------------------------------

1) I may add references here and there from the book series.

**■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■**

**THE BEGINNING:** **JULY** **24TH, 2019**


	2. Book 1: Life Without Dragons

Book 1:

**Life Without Dragons**

All your dragon companions are now in the Hidden World. How are you going to move forward in life now? This book is the story of you and your close friend and your love interest Snotlout.

** T ** **akes place after HTTYD 3**

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

**SEMI-INCOMPLETE: REVAMPING**

**============================**   
**JULY 24TH 2019 - ?**


	3. Chapter 1: Missing You

**_YOUR_ ** **_POV_ **

I am in New Berk now. All the dragons have gone to the Hidden World not too long ago and since there are no more dragons there's nothing really fun to do. At this time at least.

I'm in my home laying in my bed as I sing the song I always sang to my best friend "Y-you are my sunshine. My only s-sunshine you make me happy when skies are g-grey--." I couldn't continue. The song brought too many memories and I don't think I can handle it.

I felt a bit depressed. I miss my dragon dearly. I haven't been eating, sleeping, and going outside as much.

I think back on that day.

•●●●•

I cry hard as I was saying my goodbye to (y/d/n) "I'm going to miss you so much my good (boy/girl)...don't forget about me." I hugged (his/her) neck for what feels like hours. Sadly it was time for them to go. As I saw all the dragons fly off I just watched my dragon. Just waving and watching. Feeling happy knowing that (y/d/n) would be safe and be where (he/she) belongs but at the same time...sad knowing this is the last time I am going to see (him/her).

•●●●•

I suddenly hear a knock on my door and it brought me back to reality.

I sat up on my bed and noticed tears were going down my face. I wiped them off quickly "I'm coming!" I said in my happiest voice.

I took a deep breath, smiled, and opened the door.

"Hey!" I said forcing a smile

"Hey, (y/n)!"

It was Snotlout at the door.

"So...uh...What brings you here Snotlout?" I asked as I glanced away.

He seemed to stare at me for a second too long. Which got me slightly self-conscious.

_'Could he see my bloodshot eyes from crying?'_

"Oh, uh. The gang wants to know if you're available later today for dinner?" Snotlout said as he smiles

Right...the gang. I haven't really spent time with them after the day we let our dragons go.

We used to get into crazy but fun and exciting adventures which I am going to miss so much. I wonder how they feel...I wonder how everyone feels.

Snotlout waved his hand in front of my face. "Hellooo?" His smile turned into a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head a bit.

"Yeah!...yeah...I'm..." I trail off.

' _Should I tell him?'_

I haven't told anyone. I don't like people seeing me like this. It makes me feel...weak but I can't take it anymore.

I trust him. Yeah sometimes he can be an egotistical jerk and seems selfish at times but I know deep down he is really not that and he knows it.

We have been best friends for years. He saw me when I was at my happiest, my angriest, and my saddest. But never like this.

Here goes nothing. I breathe in.

"I'm...really having a hard time right now..." I choked out

My tears are coming back again...

There was some silence and he pulled out a small white chipped seashell with pink speckles.

"A seashell for your thoughts?" He asked softly as he handed it to me.

My tears are now slowly dripping down my face. Even after all these years he still kept it.

I hesitated but I took it off his hands without even thinking. It was kind of a habit that I picked up over the years but it's a special interaction between and him so it felt right to accept.

 _'_ _Well_ , _I_ _guess I_ _have_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _now_ _....'_

"I...just miss (y/d/n) so much." I sobbed out and suddenly started to burst into tears. I covered my face with my hands.

I couldn't keep my emotions inside of me any longer.


	4. Chapter 2: Comfort

**_Snotlout's POV_ **

_'Uhh (Y/N) is crying?!'_

I panicked a bit because I never really experienced this before. I never even really seen (y/n) like this before!

I shook myself out of my thoughts and quickly brought her inside her house and closed the door behind me with my foot while having my hand on her back. I felt really sad for (y/n) and I wanted to be there for her. I lead her to a bench and we sat together.

I felt a bit awkward since I never really dealt with a crying person but I really do...like?...(y/n) and she is my close friend...my best friend, at least, that's what she claimed me as long time ago.

I tried to think of something to say. Something that would comfort her.

I sighed and looked down at my hands "You're not alone (y/n)..." I muttered

There were some silence. I pushed away my pride and opened up a bit to (y/n)

"...I miss... Hookfang...a lot...and everyone misses their dragons too."

(Y/n) started to calm down a bit as she listens to me.

I continued on "No one ever thought that they would go back...I mean, I totally knew it was going to happen but..." I realized what I was saying and it was probably not helping "Uh, never mind," I quickly added

There were some silence and hiccups from (y/n)...and a soft chuckle?

There was more silence. It felt comfortable in an odd way. I would usually say something to break the silence but when it's with (y/n) I think it's okay.

(Y/n) suddenly started to talk, she seemed calmed down a lot more and she stopped hiccuping.

She started to chuckle "Remember when we were living at Dragon's Edge Hookfang found girl Hookfang and you thought he was gone for good and you said "You give a dragon the best years of your life and then... bpfft" (y/n) stuck her tongue out and did a raspberry while she extended her arm and did a thumbs down, then added "...it's over!' I feel that now. I understand how you felt now..." she sulked.

Memories flooded back. Really couldn't believe she remembered word for word of what I said.

Gave her a soft laugh "Heh...yeah, I think we all do (y/n), but it's for their own good. They will be safe there... and be where they're supposed to be." I said as I held her closer to me unsubconsciously.

I blushed at what I just did.

Luckily, (y/n) didn't push me away, instead she started to lean against me and put her head on my shoulder. I feel my face getting heated up even more.

"Snotlout?" She said while looked up at me

"Yeah?" I replied looking away slightly hoping she doesn't see my red face.

She did a little yawn "I'm tired...by the way, I do want to go to dinner" she looks away and down at the floor "...I...haven't seen them in a while." She mumbled

I chuckled "Okay, I'll see you soon then" I patted her shoulder

As I get up to leave I heard (y/n) stand up and felt her grab my wrist. I look back at her kind of confused.

"Don't leave! I-I mean..." she looked at me with worry in her eyes as if I was going to disappear, she then sighed and looked down "I haven't had visitors in a while and I kinda..." there a pause, but it was only for a few seconds. Then, she said something to me that surprised me.

"Missed...you," she finished.

I couldn't tell if she was blushing or if it was from the crying but, me? I was shocked and felt myself getting red from the request. Me? Missed me?

I blinked at her in dismay. She looked at up at me, waiting for an answer. I realized I have been silent for a little bit too long so I quickly cleared my throat and regained my composure. I couldn't pass this up. I gave her my typical smirk "Of course you missed me! I am the best Viking after all and your best friend!" I said in a joking manner to lighten up the mood.

She blinked at me and rolled her eyes and punched me lightly while smiling.

That's what I like about her. She never punched me hard to hurt me like Astrid....okay maybe sometimes when I really mess up but (Y/n) always does it in a playful way just the way I like it.

(Y/n) stood up and went to her bed, which was just behind the bench we were sitting at, and I followed right behind. She went to her side and I went to the opposite side of the bed. She laid down on her back staring at the ceiling. 

I hesitated and was stalling. (Y/N) looked at me with an eyebrow raised and let out a chuckle. "You're welcome to join Snotlout." she said with smile.

I was a bit nervous, not going to lie, I never really had slept in a bed with a girl before!

"Of course! I knew that...I was just stretching..." I said with a smirk and did a fake stretch 

It was clear that didn't convince (Y/N). She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

After I did my mini stretch session I carefully laid on the bed beside her.

Her bed felt nice and smelled pretty good too. I looked over to my left and I saw her eyes closed. Her face looking so peaceful than before. Just looking at her made me pretty sleepy too and I felt my eyes becoming heavy and I slowly fade away as I get just a little bit closer to (y/n).

\--------  
A/N

Also, I consider everything with the HTTYD franchise cannon or at least with some things. Like character personalities etc.

(EXCEPT RESCUE RIDERS that is not cannon)


	5. Chapter 3: Confession

**_YOUR POV_ **

As I slowly woke up from the amazing power nap that I needed. I felt some warmth around me.

_'This feels really nice'_ I thought, then I realized _'...but wait...warmth? And is that... breathing I feel?!_ _It_ _is definitely_ _not_ _from_ _me!'_

I shot my eyes open and looked up with my eyes and I saw Snotlout. It felt like he had his arm around me. Hand behind my back and his arm on my waist and it looks like I got really close to his chest. I don't remember laying down and facing Snotlout.

I started to blush really hard. As my brain started to catch up and realize what kind of predicament I am in. 

I have never gotten this close with Snotlout before. We have hugged before but not like...cuddled!

_'Oh no...what is he going to think?! He probably think I'm some sort of perv or I'm like a super weirdo! But this is Snotlout we are talking about...AGH. I don't know this is just confusing....'_

As I was panicking in my thoughts I felt him waking up, he was stirring a bit.

I tried to slowly move away from him...well...more like roll away from him, but I didn't realize I was really close to the edge of the bed.

Then suddenly with a loud THUD, I ended up on the hard wooden floor on my back.

I felt all the air just escape from my lungs and then I saw a tired faced Viking looking over me on the bed with one of his eyebrows up.

"Well, hello down there." He said as he did a small wave and had that stupid smirk on his face...which I just...I don't know...like? No...more like...loved.

"Shut up Snotlout," I said with half-closed eyelids with no amusement in my tone. I couldn't help but smile a little bit though. I got up and walked towards a window and took a look outside. The sun was still up so it doesn't look like dinner was going to be happening soon.

Then my stomach growled loudly in such a weird disgusting way. I held my stomach with wide-opened eyes and turned around to look at Snotlout who was behind me, he was still on my bed, he looked at me and blinked a couple of times then suddenly he burst out laughing.

"H-hey! I'm hungry, okay?! I haven't eaten..." I blushed with embarrassment. I haven't eaten in about three days but he doesn't need to know that.

Snotlout gets off my bed "Well we could go around the village and see if we could get some food."

I thought for a bit. I liked the idea of walking around the village, especially with Snotlout. It's something that we don't do very often.

"Sure, I would like that! But first..." I looked down at my clothes "I need to change...so could you...?"

It seemed like he got the hint. He nodded and went outside to wait.

I changed into some just basic clothes. A dark, long, red short-sleeved tunic, some brown pants, a nice thick belt made from (y/d/n) scales to put around my waist, and my trusty boots I had since my late teens. I haven't grown that much, so most of my clothes I am still able to fit even after all these years. I put my hair in a high ponytail since it has been getting really hot lately. 

I grabbed my old satchel and went out side. I looked to my right and saw Snotlout leaning his back against my house waiting patiently.

"I hope I didn't take too long?" I asked tiling my head to the side

He stood up straight and shook his head, "Nope, you were pretty quick." he grinned

I smiled and nodded, "Alright, let's get going!"

We then started walking side by side, heading towards the village market.

•●●●•

We just got some simple things like bread and cheese. I didn't want to get too full. Dinner at the Great Hall has all the great foods! So I had to leave room for that.

I suggested if we could go walk into the forest. Ever since we came to New Berk I was so busy building my new home, fighting Grimmel, and then suddenly sulking over the departure of my dragon. I never had the time to appreciate the beauty of New Berk.

It was stunning when we first arrived. High up higher than anything I have ever seen, it's so beautiful and way bigger than the Isle of Berk. Since it was up so high, it was up above the clouds. The only way to get up here was on the dragons. Of course we then had to create a pully system to get up and down the extreme steep cliffs.

•●●●•

We started to walk through the forest. It was dense and there were lots of pretty flowers and tall grass. It felt nice and relaxing. It's been a while since I felt like this.

Snotlout and I had some small talk when we were walking towards the woods but we just kind of stopped and just enjoyed the sounds of the birds chirping and the sound of running water and heard all the bugs talk as the trees rustled along the breeze.

I looked over at Snotlout. I loved seeing him like this. Softly smiling and enjoying the scenery. After debating with myself for a while, I decided to break the silence.

I cleared my throat "This is really beautiful, don't you think?" I looked at him grinning.

I never really had this much alone time with Snotlout. Even if we consider each other best friends. We did spend alone together from time to time but we were always around other people. Mostly the gang.

I really liked Snotlout for a very long time, for about six years to be exact. It was a crush at first but now, clearly, I was in love. It took a while for me to come to terms for my actual feelings for him. I constantly appreciated him from afar. I always tried to be by his side when he needed someone the most.

I love his personality, even his annoying arrogant and egotistical ways, but his flirtatious behavior confused me, but it annoyed me the most. It was difficult to tell if he was serious or if that was just his personality. He did flirt quite a bit, because of that, I was always too scared to tell him I liked him because I was afraid he didn't like me back and it would ruin our friendship and make things very awkward.

I love what we have and losing my friendship with him means I lose part of myself and I don't think I need to lose more in my life.

I heard a small chuckle which got me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah it is...I think it's even more beautiful with you here." He said without skipping a beat

I blushed. I loved receiving compliments from him but this felt different. It wasn't just his typical flirtatious compliments it seemed really genuine and not the typical flirtatious vibe at all.

Which is odd since I don't think I have ever gotten that feeling before. Maybe I was just ignorant and never noticed?

Something suddenly sparked in me almost like fearless confidence. 

_'I have to tell him... How I feel about him...how I really feel about him...It's now or never. It's the perfect opportunity. I've waited this long and it feels like a really good time to do it. Life is too short and I realize that now after our dragons left._ _I have to do this. I really do. Even if we might become awkward with each other, if Snotlout doesn't feel the same way, but if I don't take the chance, when will it be too late? I almost thought I lost him to some maiden lady and Mala the Queen of Defenders of the Wing Tribe back when we were at the Edge and yet I didn't take the chance back then, thinking that he would be better off with them!'_

"(Y/n)?" Snotlout said with a bit concern.

I slightly jumped "Oh! Thanks" I softly spoke, flustered by the compliment but mostly the fact that I took a bit too long to reply.

I breathed in. _'Here goes nothing!'_

"You know..." I looked up at him and into his eyes. He slightly tilt his head to the side in curiosity. I started to fidget with the seam of the tunic. I let out an awkward laugh.

"Back when I arrived at Berk, years ago...I started to gain feelings...for you...About a few days after I arrived." I said slowly making sure every word comes out perfectly. I started to fidget my hands out of habit. I looked at his face and his eyebrows were raised with wide-opened eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I continued as I looked away.

"As the years went by and you got older you became...pretty handsome." I chuckled out loud as I blushed "I've always wanted to tell you that... but I never had the courage to do it." I said sadly as I shake my head.

I went on I breathed out nervously. I realized my heart was beating in my ears.

"And now you're 21 and you have matured a lot...physically and mentally...basically what I'm saying is... I've seen you grown as a person and I think you've became a really attractive Viking...." There was a short pause. I continued "Snotlout..." I breathed in "I like-- no..." I hesitated

"I...I love you." I breathed out

I held in my breath. By now we stopped walking.

I noticed I had trouble keeping eye contact with him. I was looking at the trees behind him and at the dirt on the forest floor. I gathered up all the courage I had left and looked up and saw Snotlout's face. His eyes was still wide open and his face was red as if he just ran a mile.

He didn't say anything. Only the sound of birds singing and the trees rustling were made. It slowly made my confidence dwindle. I breathed out and looked away and shook my head. Tears forming in my eyes and felt embarrassed.

"U-Uhm, sorry that was a lot and if you don't feel the same way it's--" I got interrupted

"No! No... I really...um.." He stammered

\----  
 ** _Snotlout's POV_**

I started to think, my mind was going crazy.

_'Whoa, did (Y/N) just confessed that she liked me!?_

_At that age, when I was 15, I liked Astrid but I started to lose feelings for Astrid after a year or two when (Y/N) came to Berk and then I started to like (Y/N)._

_I was afraid to admit to her after all these years because I didn't want to ruin our friendship._ _I_ _t was_ _also_ _hard to tell if she enjoyed the flirting or hated it._

_She was always been so kind and nice to everyone. Especially to me, always there when I needed to talk to someone. Anyways, I assumed she didn't like the flirting, like every other girl, but just never told me._

_I never realized she actually really liked me_ _back_ _._

_I remember I got kissed by a girl a couple of years ago, a Wing Maiden something like that, and (Y/N) got very upset that day but I never figured out why..._

_Oh no...All that time I flirted with Astrid, Heather, almost became king on this one_ _islan_ _d_ _and kissing a girl and probably a million other things I did._

_All these years_ _(Y/N) liked me the whole time._

_I'm an idiot._ _I should have known from the beginning!_ _I can't believe she thinks I'm attractive!'_

I started to trip over my words. I'm usually so smooth and cool with my words but this time it was different. This was really different.

"I...um.." I stuttered. I could tell that (Y/N) looked disappointed. I hope she didn't think I'm rejecting her. I couldn't spit out the words.

_'Come on, Snotlout!'_

I guess there is only one thing to do. If I can't say it, then I'll show her.

I grabbed her face and got her attention, she looked up, tears in her eyes. Then I closed my eyes, breathed in, and gave (Y/N) a kiss. 

A real, loving, meaningful kiss


	6. Chapter 4: Dinner

_**YOUR POV** _

_'Oh...my...Thor, he's kissing me! He's kissing me?? This feels...really nice. I wonder if this is how Astrid felt when Hiccup kissed her. Or was it the other way around? I don't know!!'_

My mind kept on rambling and rambling but I realized I didn't return the kiss.

Snotlout quickly pulled back. I could tell he was embarrassed and confused as to why I didn't return the kiss.

"I...am sorry. I just got into the moment and--"

My confidence was through the roof and with all my strength I grabbed his tunic and yanked him towards me and kissed him hard.

I close my eyes tight and my body felt tense. I slowly started to relax and and we both just melted into the kiss.

Before we knew it we were holding each other close. I looked down embarrassed not believing what I just did to him.

"Wow (y/n)" Snotlout breathlessly said in a whisper which was really calming and relaxing. "That...was really something."

I looked up at him and smiled. I didn't know what else to say. All I could do was stare into his blue eyes. I stepped back a bit and held his hands. They felt rough and were way bigger than mine. I then looked up into the sky. A lot of the sun was covered from the trees but I could tell the sun was about to be going down and it looked like it was about to be dinner soon. I looked back at Snotlout and gasped. Snotlout looked at me in sudden confusion.

"We should be heading back soon and meet up with the gang!"

He looked up as well and nodded in agreement "Yeah we should."

•●●●•

As we were walking I looked at Snotlout

"I wish I had told you everything a long time ago." I then looked at the sky thinking back when I was just a teenager. "It would have saved a lot of heartaches. But I didn't know you liked me back! I thought our friendship would get ruined if I told you. I was scared." I admitted, chuckling to myself.

It was true. I was scared to lose this friendship but it broke my heart every time he became flirtatious towards another person and thinking he liked someone else. Maybe part of that was jealously too.

"I wish I said something too. I liked you for a while, but I didn't know you felt the same. Argh! I'm an idiot!" Snotlout yelled.

I stepped in front of him and held his face with both my hands

"It's okay, you muttonhead! You didn't know we had mutual feelings. What matters now is that you're with me, right here." I smiled at him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

I stood by his side again and grabbed his hand. We started to walk back to where we entered, walking hand in hand shoulder to shoulder. I gave him a reassuring smiled and he smiled back at me.

•●●●•

We were heading towards the new Great Hall. Since we couldn't bring our old one because bringing that back here is impossible since it was practically inside a giant cliff side.

This new Great Hall is, well, pretty great and impressive like the last one. And just like the last one, it's a place where the Cheif and the village can make important decisions together it is also a shelter when the weather gets bad. It's also a place to celebrate and eat together.

We both walked in and it was very loud and full of life. It was weird to see no dragons though. It is going to be hard getting used to not seeing dragons.

We went to where they were serving food. Snotlout and I picked up a plate and began to serve ourselves. There were various types of meats, fruits, vegetables, and fishes. For drinks, we had some water, juice, and of course mead.

I went for the juice since I'm really not much of a drinker and of course, Snotlout went for the mead. I hoped he doesn't get too drunk tonight.

We found our friends who were sitting at a long table. It seemed like they got here not too long ago.

"Long time no see everybody!" I joked. It's only been a few days since the last time I saw them but definitely felt like forever.

Everyone started to greet me one at a time

First, Hiccup waved, "Hey! (Y/n)!"

"(Y/n)!" Astrid exclaimed

Then

"Hey! It's good to see you!" Fishing cheerfully

And then Ruffnut said in a happy tone, "What's up (y/n)!?"

And "She's still here?" Said Tuffnut

Everyone gave Tuffnut a deadpanned look while Ruffnut punched his arm.

"Ow, what!? I was just kidding!"

I chuckled "Yes! I'm still here. It's good to see you guys!"

I sat beside Astrid and Snotlout sat across from me and was beside Hiccup.

We begin to eat our food. We joked and laughed and talked about our memories and adventures that we went through, throughout the years. How we all wished we could relive some of those memories.

We have been talking for what seems like hours. Some of the gang Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and even Fishlegs are acting a bit tipsy but not too much. Not yet at least.

Out of curiosity, I asked Snotlout.

"How much mead do you have left, Snotlout?" I said nodding towards his tankard.

He looked in his tankard and looked up at me.

"Still a lot. Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I have some? To you know...just to taste?"

Astrid backhanded my arm and looked at me in surprise "You're going to drink...that?" She gestures at the tankard

I looked back at her "Well, I never drank mead before and I'm just curious as to what it tastes like. You know I'm not much of a drinker."

Snotlout handed me his tankard without a second thought. I took a small sip and it wasn't very bad. Although, I coughed a little bit. It slightly burned my throat.

It tasted like honey but watery it was somewhat dry too, although it was sweet but not too sweet. It's very hard to explain but it was surprisingly good even with the burn.

I nodded in satisfaction

I couldn't help but drink more of it. Snotlout ended up taking the tankard away from me.

"Hey! Don't drink all my mead!" Holding the tankard close to him as if I just stole one of his possessions.

I laughed "Alright! I'll just get my own then!" I got up to get more mead. There was a lot when we first arrived but there's only 3 more left. I then got an idea. Luckily, I grabbed all 3 before the drunk Viking behind me did.

I went back to my seat and I gave one to Astrid and Hiccup. They looked at me confused.

I explained, "You guys should drink. Live a little, ya know?"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and shrugged. Both took a swig of their mead.

I nodded in satisfaction and kept on sipping on the mead. Am I getting tipsy? Is this what getting tipsy feels like?

After what felt like hours, which was really just about forty minutes, I started to feel a bit tipsier and maybe a bit too happy.

\---  
A/N  
If you're under 21 don't drink! If you're above 21 drink responsibly.


	7. Chapter 5: E-Y-E-S Spells?

_**YOUR POV** _

Yep, I can definitely feel it now. I am getting tipsy but I'm not to the point where I am drunk and have no self-control and no awareness of my surroundings.

As I was getting lost in my thoughts I started to remember something interesting and wanted to try it out with someone. A day or two ago when I was laying in my bed sulking. I randomly found out something interesting with words.

Y-e-s is spelled as yes and e-y-e-s is eyes but sounds different.

I decided that I was going to share this with Snotlout. One, because he is much drunker than I am and anyone else in the gang and two, his reaction is going to be hilarious.

I licked my lips and tried not to laugh "Hey, Snotlout?"

"Huh? Hm?" He replied drunkenly

He reeked of mead I could smell it from him or maybe that was me I wasn't sure.

"I have a simple game I want to play," I said with a straight face.

The gang stopped what they were doing and looked at our direction to see what's going to happen.

"Uh, alright whatever you say, baby." He said as he slurred his words.

Yup, he was totally drunk I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Okay...what does y-e-s spell?" I asked holding in a laugh

"Yes" Snotlout said without skipping a beat. He responded pretty quickly, which surprised me.

"Okaaay" I nodded, I was kind of worried that this joke was not going to go as planned but I continued anyways "What does e-y-e-s spell?"

"Yes" he quickly replied

I started to laugh but I stopped myself. I asked again, I didn't think this would of actually worked.

"What does e-y-e-s spell?" I said as my voice cracked to prevent myself from laughing out loud.

Without a beat he confidently said

"E-yes?"

I started to laugh harder but this time I couldn't stop and just let myself go!

"What is happening?" He asked in confusion as he looked at the gang. They just looked at him and shrugged, they were as equally as confused.

I breathed in trying to catch my breath

"Okay, okay" I giggled and tried again "What does y-e-s spell,"

"Yes?" He responded slowly

"What does e-y-e-s spell?" I asked as I was laughing hard. It was more of an airy laugh no sound was coming out of my mouth.

"E-yes!" He said smiling probably because of my laugh being funny

At this point, I'm losing it and started to tear up and snort.

He looked at me with concern "Why are you crying for?"

I wiped a tear with my index finger. The gang is just looking at me as if I lost my mind.

"What do--" I couldn't stop laughing. I couldn't finish the sentence.

"What are you do--?" He started but I interrupted him

I sighed catching my breath quickly

"Okay, try again!" I said as I was breathing heavily

"What does-" I laughed a bit "y-e-s spell?"

He stopped to think "Yes?"

"What does e-y-e-s spell?" I asked again trying to not crack up.

He looked at me serious while his lips were moving carefully thinking of what to say. I started to laugh because of how hard he is overthinking this.

"Eez?"

I started to laugh and hold my stomach

"A-s?"

I started to bang on the table. And started to laugh so hard no sound is coming out of my mouth.

The people around us are starting to stare at me. Probably thinking I'm losing my marbles.

"I can't breathe!" I said as I am holding my stomach. "Okay..." as I breathe in recollecting my composure.

Snotlout started "e-y-e-s.....E-yes!"

I burst out laughing...again!

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs are starting to understand what was going on here and started to laugh hard too. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were not really paying attention though and were doing their own thing.

I started laughing again but I want him to figure it out!

"Say it again!" I encouraged. He breathed in being slightly annoyed "What does e-y-e-s spell?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes concentrating and my laughing fit came back. He looked at me and said "Yes?"

All four of us just burst out laughing

"What??" He asked genuinely confused

"Ye--" I laughed at the answer but couldn't finish my word.

"You're making me cry. What?" He said trying to make a serious face.

Trying not to laugh I slowly said "E-y-e-s..."

Snotlout repeated the letters while writing them down with his index finger on the table "E....y...e...." then he stopped and looked up at me as if he just made a huge discovery.

"Eyes!" He exclaimed

We all burst out laughing. Me, laughing the hardest and loudest and almost falling off the bench I was sitting on.

This was the first time in a while when I laughed this hard and this much.

\---  
 _A/N_  
 _I love this prank so much I used a video to be my guide for this chapter!_

_Its the Y E S spells yes. What does E Y E S spell?_


	8. Chapter 6: Goodnight (Lime)

_**YOUR POV** _

As the night went by everyone started to leave slowly. Hiccup and Astrid left, following Fishlegs, and then the Thorston twins.

Snotlout and I are the only two left at our table. There were some knocked out Vikings scattered around in the Great Hall.

Snotlout was drunk out of his mind. I didn't even think he could get this drunk. I'm a bit drunk myself but I can still comprehend things and not make a fool out of myself. Then again I may have since I laughed like I never before.

He started to ramble on how amazing, strong, and handsome he is and how he saved the day with his dragon when we fought Grimmel.

I went along with everything, also being somewhat truthful "Yes, Snotlout I know!"

Then he started to cry all of a sudden, saying how much he misses his Hooky. I guess his rambling reminded him that Hookfang was gone.

I just sighed and told him it was time to go home. He stood up but he had no balance at all. I had to grab him from the side so he wouldn't fall over. And damn he was really heavy. He isn't very tall which is uncommon for Vikings. I'm not much of a tall person too though. In fact, Snotlout is slightly taller than me! It's actually kind of annoying. He would always tease me about my height even though he is short himself when we were younger.

Anyways, Snotlout is heavy and taking him to his home is going to be hard. In fact, probably would take a few hours because I have no idea where he lives and I just really want to go home in my cozy bed.

"Well this is a problem," I mumbled out loud.

I decided that I would just take him to my place. As we made our way to the exit of the Great Hall he stopped...

I looked at him in concern, he looked awful and making some weird noises

"Hey, are you--?"

And of course, in slow motion, he throws up.

I gasped loudly "Oh...my...Snotlout!" I shrieked

I checked myself and I got some on my tunic and pants but somehow he got it all over himself. On his long woolen shirt, pants, and boots. I gagged.

_'Yuck!'_

I looked over to Snotlout he is holding his head and wobbling. I sighed loudly. This is going to be a very long night.

•●●●•

We finally made it to the front of my house, smelling like puke. As I was about to walk inside I stopped in my tracks and suddenly I came to a realization. What I was going to do with his clothes? I don't want his nasty puke-covered clothes all over my bed. I started to cringe...am I going to have to strip down Snotlout?

I went inside my humble abode and closed the door behind me. It was dark but some of the moonlight was shining through the windows. I turned to Snotlout and strictly told him not to move from the door. I looked for my lantern and lit the candle that was inside.

I then took Snotlout's hand and lead him to the middle of the room. I started to prepare myself as to what I was going to do.

🛑 **(Warning: characters are going to be semi-naked! Also, this part of the story is going to be a lime. You've been warned.)** 🛑

I placed the lantern down and looked at Snotlout.

"This is going to be kind of weird but..." I took a deep breath "I need you to take off your...clothes" i averted my eyes to the side and looked back at him.

He looked at me confused, his face was flushed red from being drunk or maybe embarrassed. I wasn't sure.

He started to mumble something but it was incoherent. He started to take off his vest but he almost lost his balance.

I held onto him before he fell

"Um, let me help you."

I started to take off his vest that he was wearing and placed it down on the bench that was beside me. Luckily, the vest was clean.

I looked at Snotlout and then blushed because I knew what I had to do next.

I carefully took his puke-covered tunic off, making sure it doesn't go anywhere, and placed it on the ground.

I looked at it in disgust

 _'I need to clean this later'_ I thought to myself

I looked up from the shirt and my eyes caught Snotlout's topless body I couldn't help but admire it. He was in no way fat at all. Not that there's anything wrong with that it's just surprising because of how heavy he was when I dragged him all the way to my house.

I went down lower. My hands shook as I took off his sash that was around his waist and put it beside his vest.

_'I'm just helping him clean up that's all! That is all!'_

I squatted down a bit and carefully pulled his boots off first and then socks. As handsome as he his. His feet don't smell too good. I looked away real quick and took a deep breath.

I then started to take off his pants. The pants were the worst they were just covered with nastiness.

I looked up to see how Snotlout was doing and I saw him looking down at me and having his typical smirk plastered across his face with one of his eyebrows up. I just narrowed my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that!"

I came to the realization that I didn't have any extra clothes. Especially in his size. So I guess he would be sleeping in his underwear...

In  
My  
Bed

I stood up and looked down at myself still covered in a bit of puke and I looked back up at Snotlout.

I took him to the right side of the bed and sat him down. I went into the far corner to the left of the room and I told Snotlout to turn around....but he didn't. I gave him my best death stare and yet he still didn't budge.

"Snotlout!" I yelled

He sighed and turned the other way

"Thank you!"

I sighed loudly and stripped down my clothes while Snotlout was not staring at me. At least I think so. I was facing the wall, which was probably not smart, it felt weird to just stare at Snotlout.

Suddenly, he came up to me and turned me around and tried to kiss me but I placed my hand on his cheek and pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like tasting the puke from your mouth." I stated as a I cringed at the thought.

"C'mon baby." He slurred he words.

I shook my head at him and laughed "No, don't "baby" me now Snotlout!"

I then got an idea. Still being semi-naked I looked for the wooden box that I store usually some herbs and such. I found a small sack of mint leaves in the box. I grabbed one and gave it to Snotlout. I also grabbed him a nice cup of water freshly poured from a pitcher.

"Eat this," I said and handed the mint leaf "and drink this." As I handed him the cup of water

He took it and ate it without any hesitation. He made a weird noise.

Couldn't tell if it was from disgust or from enjoying the taste. Either way, he ate it and the smell was really good, very minty and sweet. He then took 2 gulps of the water and placed the cup down on the nightstand beside my bed.

I pulled him closer to me and looked into his eyes. I can smell the nice minty-ness coming from his breath "That's better." I whispered.

I looked down embarrassed realizing we were both in our undergarments and so close together. He lifted my chin up with his index finger. He closed his eyes and so did I and just like magnets we slowly came closer to each other and kissed.

His saliva tasted minty which was good plus he cleansed it down with water so I don't have to worry about what happened minutes ago. In fact, I don't want to even think about it. 

Our kiss became more passionate. We started to push each other inwards getting deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Even though Snotlout is pretty drunk he was still pretty good. He then grabbed me and lifted me up. I made a small squeak, I was really caught off guard.

Then he placed me onto my bed and now he was on top of me.

At this point, I am blushing hard. It happened so fast too. We continued to kiss each other.

I started to notice something though and it was bulging in his underwear.

My eyes went wide in surprise. Before it went too far and too fast I pushed him back and I was on top of him. I could feel him under me. He looked up at me with half-closed eyelids smirked.

I smirked back and got close to his face. "Sorry, but not tonight, Snotlout." I kissed his nose and got off the bed.

As I went to my closet to put some clothes on. I turned around and he sat up, crossed his arms and pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud because of how childish he looks. He may have grown up but he was still a child at heart.

I changed my clothes into some sleepwear. I looked back at Snotlout who was still looking at me.

I said to him "You should get some rest...a handsome Viking like yourself should get some beauty sleep." I giggled as he did his goofy smile.

"Of course!" He exclaimed and plopped down and fell asleep. Just like that.

I chuckled at him then I looked at the nasty pile of clothes on the floor. As I got closer I could smell the vomit. I gagged.

I grabbed my wooden basin that I clean my clothes is, using my thumb and index finger, I picked each clothes off the ground and placed it in the basin. Including mine.

I took the basin outside and got two big wooden buckets and went to a nearby well in the village. Luckily it wasn't too far from my home.

•●●●•

All the clothes were finally washed now. I placed some mint leaves and some lovely smelling flowers with the water and the disgusting smell disappeared. The soap wasn't strong enough!

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I set the clothes up to dry. I looked up into the sky and the moon has definitely moved a lot.

Although, I will have enough time to sleep for a few hours. I was glad that it didn't take too long to clean our clothes.

I went back inside and Snotlout was out cold. He was snoring a little bit which I found cute and not really obnoxious like I was expecting. I went to the left side of the bed and carefully laid myself down, facing towards Snotlout. I got closer to him and placed my arm on his chest and wrapped my legs around his.

I whispered to him, looked at his calm and relaxed face, and smiled "Goodnight...I love you." I then kissed his cheek and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 7: Secrects

_**Snotlout's POV** _

I slowly opened my eyes and woke up with a pain in my head..how much did I drink last night? The sun's ray was seeping through one of the windows and onto my face. I squinted and turned the other way. I looked down and I saw (y/n). She looked so beautiful and peaceful when she is asleep. I looked down at myself and noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

Wait...I wasn't wearing any clothes!? What happened last night!? Where am I!?

I don't really remember everything but what I do remember is that we were at the Great Hall and that was it.

_'Did I..we? Do the...no...no, (y/n) wouldn't let that happen, right? It would have been too fast. Besides, I'm still in my underwear.'_

I started to get hot and embarrassed just by the thoughts of all the possibilities that could have happened last night. I shook my head. I carefully lifted (y/n)'s arm off my chest and move my legs off the bed.

I needed to find my clothes...but where were they?

I started to rummage through some of her stuff. I didn't mean to pry into her private things...but I need to find my clothes. I looked across the room and went to her closet. It was nicely organized. 

A nice bow and a quiver full of arrows leaned against the inside of the closet and beside it was a small lute that (Y/N) found years ago and always played for us.

In the corner of my eye though I spotted something that glistened from the sun's ray. It was on a high shelf in her closet. I looked over to (Y/N) for a few seconds to make sure she was still sound asleep.

I reached up to get it and it's a book with a familiar looking golden locket hanging down between the cover and the first page.

The book was lined with silver and had light blue jewels on each corner of the book. There was a band that kept the book shut. I looked over to (Y/N) again.

My heart is racing.

_'Should I open it?'_

I decided that I was going to...my curiosity got the best of me.

"Sorry, (Y/N)" I quietly whispered to myself.

I pulled the band back and opened the cover slowly. It creaked a little bit. It looked old and smelled old too. There was stuff written in the pages.

I first opened the locket and there was a single dragon scale. It was from (Y/N)'s Sand Wraith.

I closed the locket and placed it back. Then I turned to a random page in the book and I started to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_My father hates me! It makes me so sad...My mother told me I wasn't suppose to happen. That these spells, amulets, herbs, and so much more were supposed to stop me from being born. "I ruined her life," she says. There were rumors going around that my father wasn't my real father that my mother got pregnant with a different Viking. Maybe that's why he has so much hatred for me. He doesn't accept me. And if that's not true it could be because I am a girl and not a strong Viking man like he had hoped and wished for...I guess it's common for girls to be abandoned..._

_There were some tear stains. Some words got smudged._

I went a few pages back to see what was going on here.

_Dear Diary,_

_I found this really cool book!_

Oops, too far!

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I have been told by my "parents" that I was found in a forest. Left there to get eaten by wild animals. I always knew it! I never looked like my "parents". I asked if they could take me back to where they found me. That maybe I can see my biological parents. They seemed uneasy. But there has to be a good reason why they left me! I don't believe my biological parents left me to die! I refuse to believe that! Fortunately for me, the clothes that my "parents" found me in had my family house crest! _

I turned to a different page

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I'm on my way now to this new place! I'm excited to go on this new fun adventure! Woohoo! _

I smiled because of how cute she sounded but I frowned knowing what was going to happen. I started to hear rustling from the bed but (Y/N) was still asleep

' _phew'_

I couldn't stop reading I need to know more. I turned to a new page.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It's been a day since we left our home to meet my biological parents. We arrived safely. But I felt...queasy. This place was very big, way bigger than our small island with a population of 30 people. This place seems like it had at least 100! I started to ask around if they recognized the crest I held up. No one really paid attention. I ran up to an older man and asked if he knows this house crest. Before he could answer a tall big Viking loomed over me. I turned around he looked angry. Beside him was a large lady with a baby boy. _

I skipped a page because I already read it.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I'm back at home now. I couldn't help but cry all the way back home. My biological parent's made up I guess. I'm not sure but they had a baby boy together who they love an- _

_There were a lot of smudges, it was illegible._

I turned a couple more pages and one caught my eye. It started off differently.

_ I can't believe it. Both my parents have gotten very sick and were taken to a tent to prevent their sickness to spread. At least ten people are infected right now. I hope they are okay. _

_ \---------------- _

_ It's been five days now. I am not allowed to visit. I pray to Odin every day that they will be okay. _

_ \---------------- _

_ It's been a week now. Three tents were burned yesterday. And three the day before. _

_ \---------------- _

_ It's been two weeks now and I saw my parents' tent get burned. _

_ What am I going to do? _

_ \---------------- _

_ I turned 14 today. It's been a month since my parents passed. I feel lonely... No one in my village is able to take care of me. I need to go far away. But where? Being here brings me pain. _

_ \---------------- _

_ I found a small boat. I grabbed everything that I hold dear, some food and water that could last me for a bit. Before I pushed the boat out to sea. I burned my house. I didn't want anyone else to live in it. Only my family...my  _ **_ real _ ** _ family. I didn't want to have the urge to come back too. I looked back at the house that I set ablaze. I'm going to miss home. _

I breathed out. ' _Wow that was heavy_ _it all makes sense now.'_

I turned the page. It started off normal again.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ It's been a couple of weeks...I think. I lost track. Along the way though I saw some dragons. It was scary I thought I was going to die. But I might be going crazy because I saw someone riding it? _

_ \-------- _

_ It's been a couple of hours now and I see an island with two very large statues in the water! I also saw ships and people! And...people on dragons? And dragons free roaming  _ _ the _ _ island? Whoa. Should I be scared by that? Do they kill strangers? Are they savages? Well, what is there to lose? I ran out of food and water and I'm really desperate right now. _

_ \---------- _

_ Oh my Thor! Everyone was so nice and the dragons are super cool! When I arrived at the docks these group of teenagers who looked like my age (maybe they were a year older?) Greeted me. They probably didn't really see me as a threat which was good except for the twins. I remember each of them. Hiccup who was the chief's son. He was scrawny but smart. Astrid, she seems like a really tough girl and aggressive but kind. Fishlegs, he is a big Viking. I like his little helmet with horns on it. He also seemed very smart too and love learning  _ _ about _ _ dragons. The twins...Ruffnut and Tuffnut...Ruffnut is the guy and Tuffnut is the girl...right? No....I'm not sure at this point. I'll figure it out. But they are funny. And Snotlout, he was shorter than the others which I thought was interesting since that was uncommon. He has a pretty cool Viking helmet with horns going off to the sides. It also seems like he has a lot of confidence. He started to say things to me that...no one ever said to me before. I liked it but... he started to flirt with Astrid so I assume he likes her. _

_ But at the end of the day I like Berk. I like my new home. _

_'And the rest is history.'_ I thought thinking back. I started to realize she never really explained about her past. She was always vague about it. After reading all this. Things are really starting to make sense now. Her parents and her locket. Basically, her past.

Flipping through the pages there seemed to be a lot more. She must have written almost every day.

I heard some soft rustling, I looked up, I started to notice (Y/N) waking up.

I quickly closed the book quietly and placed it back where it belonged. As I backed away from the closet (y/n) sat up. Hair a bit frizzy and mumbled "Snotlout? What are you doing?" As she rubbed her eyes.

_'Oh shoot, think of something! Quickly!'_

"Oh! I...was just looking for..." I looked down "my clothes!"

She yawned. "Oh yeah...let me get them for you."

As she was going to the door I gave her a guilty smile she looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched up.

"What?" She said.

"Oh! Nothing...nothing..." I replied quickly

She looked at me and crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Tell me." I never have seen this side of her being all serious with me.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Imayormaynotreadyourdiary"

"What," she said quietly

I was about to repeat myself "I-"

"No! I mean what? Why??" She started to blush.

"I'm sorry! I have gotten curious and-"

"How far did you read!?" She interrupted

"Not that far just when you arrived at Berk!" I explained as quickly as I could.

She seemed to settle down...?

"Okay...good!" She exclaimed. Did she not care that I went and read about her past?

She went to grab her book but I stopped her. Now I'm really curious.

"Why?"

"None ya business!" She said as she turned red. She then went around me and grabbed the book.

"Awe, why not! Just tell me. Pleeease" I begged her hoping that it would work. I also gave my best puppy dog face.

She looked at me and then at the book.

**_Your POV_ **

He just gave me his puppy dog face. Lips quivering and everything. I sighed and gave him my book while looking away. I mean we did kiss and seems like we are starting something. Right?

> 


	10. Chapter 8: Yes!

**_Your POV_ **

I told him to go to the page with the bookmark. "That's where you're going to find what you're looking for," I told him as I looked away. I hated this but he does deserve to know. I went out of the door while he was reading and grabbed his clothes. When I came back he was blushing hard and there was a wide smile on his face and that made me blush and embarrassed.

**_Snotlout's POV_ **

_'Wow'_ I thought

There was a stick figure picture of what I assume is me with hearts around it. I couldn't help but be flattered by all her kind words and how she thought of me.

We have known each other since I was 15 and she was 14. She trained with us and became a Dragon Rider. We spent together almost every day and yet I was a blind dumb 15-year-old boy.

I fell for Astrid instead. Although, I did figure out that she liked Hiccup and Hiccup liked Astrid, which I would never get by the way, I mean, who doesn't want to be with a strong Viking man like me?? Anyways, I got over her.

I looked up at (Y/N) and she handed me my clothes. She had her face covered by her hair.

Assuming she is hiding her blush. I placed the book down on the bench and took the clothes from her and placed them with the book.

I brought her close to me. "You know..." I thought for a few seconds. Thinking if I should just go ahead and do this."...be my girlfriend!" I said confidently.

She looked up at me, narrowing her eyes.

 _'No! I have to be serious about this'_ I tried again but this time with sincerity "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_**Your POV** _

I looked up at him shocked. Wow, he really seemed like he wants me to be his! I do want him to be mine as well. However, though I decided to mess with him instead of giving him the answer he wants.

"Hm...I don't know Snotlout." I said my lips cracking into a smile.

He smirked "Oh? Playing hard to get I see...Me likey."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but laugh out loud. I smacked his chest playfully.

I looked into his pretty blue eyes. I went closer to his face and fluttered my eyes shut Snoutlout did the same and we kissed. We kissed for what felt like hours. I felt so light, I could just fly.

We pulled back and just looked into each other's eyes. I took a step back and took a good look at him. I feel so lucky to have a guy like him.

"Sooo, is that a yes?" he asked

"No Snotlout it's definitely a no," I said sarcastically

"Oh " he said in a disappointed tone

I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head

"I'm kidding, you muttonhead! Of course! I would love to be your girlfriend!" I jumped into him with so much excitement.

"I thought you would never ask," I added

He beamed a smile as we hugged and he hugged me back really hard. 

"Duh. Of course, you want to be with the best Viking ever!" he boasted.

I started to laugh but I wasn't able to breathe.

"W-whatever you say S-Snotlout but...you're...crushing...me..." I said in a strained voice

He quickly lets go of me. "Sorry, babe." He gave me a crooked smile. It was cute.

"Well, you should put some clothes on... even though you look good without any," I said as I scanned his whole body and gave him a sly wink.

He laughed and pinched my cheek "You're cute (Y/N)."

He then picked up his clothes and gave them a sniff. "Mmh, smells like-"

"Mint and flowers?" I interrupted him

"Yeah, like mint and flowers. Why does it smell like mint and flowers? By the way, what happened last night?" He asked while putting his clothes on.

I shook my head "Do you really want to know?"

He looked at me and thought for a second. "Uh...do I want to know?"

"Weeeell..."

•●●●•

**_Snotlout's POV_ **

_'Holy....'_

"I did what!?" I was shocked I can't believe it. "No one saw me right?" I asked hoping no one witnessed what happened last night. What would the others think!?

I continued "Also you're sure we didn't..."

(Y/n) laughed. "Yes! We didn't do anything. You just had a...moment."

I blushed but relieved.

"Also no one saw you last night..." she stopped and thought for a second, "I think..."

I facepalmed.

"You'll be fine Snotlout! It was late I'm sure no one saw!" (Y/n) reasoned.

I huffed and crossed my arms "Fine. I'll take your word for it."

"Great, now let's get going I need to see Gothi." She was walking towards the door.

"Gothi? Why? Are you hurt? Sick??" I was worried

She just kept on walking and I followed her close behind.

"No, silly! I'm fine. I just want to see if I can work for her again."


	11. Chapter 9: Memories

_**Your POV** _

I was walking to Gothi's hut with Snotlout beside me, arms intertwined and holding each other's hand.

I told him that I wanted to work for Gothi again.

I didn't tell him why but I had a dream last night.

It was back at Dragon's Edge it felt like I was reliving all the adventures we had. We fought the Dragon Hunters, Ryker, Viggo, Krogan, and the worst bastard of them all...Johann.

Viggo is kind of an exception though, he did save Hiccup's life. But he was a jerk at the beginning. 

Anyways, when I mean 'we fought' I mean my friends did most of the fighting. I never really did hand-to-hand combat, if at all. I couldn't really hold a simple sword right. I only fought during really critical times. However, I did end up finding a suitable weapon for me.

But mostly I was good at something else and it was medicine.

My adoptive mother taught me when I was young. Now, I wasn't an expert at that age but I was good for a 10 year old child.

She would help heal the people in our village when they got hurt or got the common sniffles, as we call them.

Well, it brought back memories four or five years ago before we even created Dragon's Edge.

•●●●•  
 _ **-flash back-**_

When I arrived at Berk I had the amazing opportunity to join the Dragon Riders. Combat with dragons was part of the training later on. However, in the mean time Gobber taught hand-to-hand combat.

I was good with combat on my dragon but hand-to-hand combat was not my forte. I always got pushed down. A lot. Especially from Snotlout and Astrid. They're both very tough fighters.

It's been a few weeks now that I came to Berk. I had to stay with one of the Riders since there wasn't a home available for me and also because I was only fourteen years old. I got to stay with Astrid. Her parents seemed like tough people but kind people. Just like Astrid.

It was early morning and I got ready and headed towards Berk Dragon Academy, which I helped named!

Not too long ago I got my own dragon, (Y/d/n). (He/she) was a beautiful Sand Wraith and was my very first best friend. We bonded together very well. I was scared of (y/d/n) at first but I turned to trust.

Today we are going to do combat, obviously, but in the air, not only that but also some maneuvers to dodge attacks while in the air. I was nervous because this was the first time I was going to do that.

I arrived at the academy, which was just an arena that used to be used to fight dragons, not anymore now. Hiccup and Astrid were already there. Fishlegs was right behind me. And of course, Snotlout came a few minutes late and the twins shortly after.

So far everything was going very well. Until I was getting ready to do my maneuver. I wanted to really impress Snotlout and my friends.

But I guess my dragon could feel the tension in my body because in the middle of our maneuver I got tossed off my dragon and my side got slammed into the arena's hard wall and I landed face-first into the dirt.

I had trouble breathing for a few seconds. I was sure I was going to die.

Everyone ran up to me in a panic including my dragon who was behind them. They all asked if I was okay. My dragon did a low gurgle sound, as if to apologize for what had happened.

I was embarrassed and tears were forming in my eyes. I didn't dare to cry in front of everyone especially Snotlout. I don't want to be seen as weak.

Snotlout lifted me off the ground and I leaned against him "Are you alright (Y/N)?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

I gave him a painful smile. "Yeah, I think so." I let go of him but the pain shot through my body and I lost balance but got caught by Snotlout.

"You need to go see Gothi." Hiccup said worriedly

"Gothi? Who's that?" I haven't heard that name before.

Snotlout started to talk in his spooky voice. "Okay, so there's this creepy old lady named Gothi who never talks and always hits me with her stick. She throws these special stones called runes on the ground because she thinks they can tell her what'll happen in the future!"

Everyone just looked at him.

"What? It's true!" He said

Hiccup shook his head. "Snotlout, can you take (Y/N) to Gothi?"

He nodded and left the arena.

Apparently, she is the Village Elder. She does the important stuff, like crowning the new chief for the tribe, officiating marriages, oversee rituals, use runes to predict the weather, and does the healing.

When we arrived, I saw Gothi for the first time. I saw Gobber too.

Gothi is a very short old lady. Well, Snotlout was right with that one but she wasn't scary or creepy at all! I thought she looked like a sweet lady. I noticed she was carrying a stick that Snotlout mentioned.

I waved at her smiling to get her attention. She started to write on the ground. It was in a language I couldn't read.

Gobber started to translate. "What brother, you're her?" I looked at him confused. Even Gobber was confused with that sentence.

Suddenly, he got hit with Gothi's stick. I covered my mouth with my hand almost letting out a laugh. I take it back maybe she's not all that sweet.

"Ow! What **brought** **you here**! Sorry." Gobber said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh. I just got in a little bit of an accident. I got some scratches on my arm. It's not a big deal." I said, I tried to be strong and tough.

Snotlout rolled his eyes.

I showed her the many small deep cuts on my arm. She hits me with her stick. "Ouch! Okay...maybe it is a big deal." As I rubbed my head.

Snotlout snickered and I blushed with embarrassment.

She went to work and grabbed some dried leaves and flowers that looked really familiar, hot water, and a small wooden mortar and pestle. She then crushed the leaves and flowers with the pestle while adding the water into the mortar and then slowly made a paste. She walked towards me and started to apply to my wounds.

I slightly wince but I started to ignore it as I smelled the aroma from the paste, it smelled spicy in an odd way. It reminded me of... Then something hit me.

"Mmh! Are you using Yarrow? I love that stuff! It's one of the best ways to stop bleedings, it's also used to reduce fevers and clear sinuses too. This stuff is like magic and its so common!"

Gothi looked up at me and at Snotlout. He just shrugged. She then put down her mortar and pestle and started to write on the ground again.

Gobber started to translate "Where did you learn to know this?"

I looked at Gothi and smiled

"Ah...back at my island my...mother. She was, I guess, a healer. Just like you. She taught me a lot about remedies and herbs."

She looked at me and then continued writing on the dirt.

"Would you like to return bore and help me?" Gobber translated.

Snotlout and I got confused again

Gothi hit Gobber's head for his bad translation.

"I meant to say ' **learn more** and help me!'...old Bat" Gobber said and also made sure to mumble the last part but Gothi heard him and she was about to wack him for the third time until I cleared my throat and raised my arm then I gave Gothi a nice smile, giving her the hint that I still needed to get patched up.

She glares at Gobber, placed down her stick, picked up her mortar, and continued applying the paste. She then wrapped my arm in a cloth and gave me what seemed to be like rosemary and water to help ease my aching side.

As I finished drinking the rosemary water I answered her question.

"Thank you, anyways, I would love to work with you Gothi! There's always so much to learn about medicine..." I thought for a second. "But how can we communicate? I can't read the words that you write."

She started to scribble something in the dirt.

"She says that I... can help you teach the language..." Gobber said as he looked at me.

I smiled widely "Would you teach me? Please?!" I begged.

I wanted to be a useful team member during combat. Not just a weak little girl with no upper body strength and be completely useless on the ground.

"Well...I mean..." he trailed off. It sounded like he didn't want to do it. So I gave him my best puppy face.

"I really want to learn Gobber. This would help my friends tremendously. Please! You gotta understand!" I begged harder. I might have showed a little weakness but I wanted to be useful.

Snotlout was shocked when he heard this. But I ignored it.

Gobber looked at Gothi and she gave him a you-better-say-yes look. And then he sighed and looked at me "Fine, I will teach you..."

"Yay!" I hugged him with excitement but flinched in pain when my arm touched him. I took a few steps back and held my arm.

"But what about dragon training, (Y/N)?" Snotlout asked with slight worry.

I looked over at Snotlout and frowned "Oh, yeah."

Gothi wrote something on the dirt. "She said you will start tomorrow after dragon training," Gobber said

I jumped with happiness and excitement. I looked at Snotlout "I'm still going to go to training!"

I then looked towards Gothi "I will be here right after training! Or whenever you need me." I said with a shrug.

Gothi nodded at me and it seemed like I was good to go.

•●●●•

When we left Gothi's platform area I looked at Snotlout "Can we go back to the Academy? I know I'm not in good condition to train but I want to watch you guys train at least."

He looked at me with some concern "Are you sure?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

I nodded, eagerly wanting to watch the gang especially Snotlout.

He shrugged "That's fine with me."

"By the way, Snotlout" he looked at me curiously "please don't tell anyone what I said back there." I said giving him an awkward chuckle.

He put up a finger by his chin "Hmm...I don't know..."

I scoffed "Snotlout!" I whined.

He gave out a laugh as he nodded and smiled "I promise I won't tell."

I smiled radiantly at him "Thanks"

And with that, we headed to the Academy and I finally was able to work on something that I was useful at and more passionate about.

And that's helping others through medicine.


	12. Chapter 10: Something To Do

**_Your POV_ **

As we were walking to Gothi's Snotlout looked like he was itching to tell me something. Being with him for years it's easy to read his body language.

I reached into my old satchel and pulled out the small white speckled seashell.

"Seashell for your thoughts?" I asked handing it to him.

I hesitated but took it.

"I...read your diary..." he said slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused "Uh, yeah, I told you--"

"No, I mean I read your past." He said as we stopped walking and he looked at me worriedly

I sighed "It's alright. It was time for me to tell you anyways and the rest of the gang. Hiccup knows a little bit but...not the whole story. You guys deserve to know." I smiled at him.

He gently smiled at me "Only if you're comfortable with it."

It made my heart flutter that he seemed so caring.

I gave him a firm nod and we both continued on walking.

•●●●•

We made it to Gothi's hut. We saw Gothi and she seemed happy to see me but Snotlout, not so much.

I remember a few years ago Snotlout would sometimes pretend to be sick or get burned by Hookfang just so he could see me.

Gothi would hit him with her stick to chase him out if we figured out he was pretending.

Anyways, Gothi realized that we were linking arms and gave me a confused look.

Which I understand. See, back at the Isle of Berk we never been this close to each other. Arm linking stuff at least.

I was always doing my own thing and Snotlout was well...he was doing Snotlout things.

Besides, at that time I was young and had no confidence at all. I kept to myself a lot. As I got older though I opened up to my friends.

Anyways, she started to write on the ground. _'Are you two together?'_

I looked at her, smiled, and nodded.

She started to scribble something _'Why him out of everyone? Why not at least Eret, son of Eret?'_

I laughed. "He is a handful, trust me, but he really is a good guy, Gothi. I promise."

Snotlout looked at me confused he whispered to me "What are you talking about? And what is this old hag saying?"

I smacked his shoulder with my backhand and Gothi hit him with her stick.

"Hey! Ow!" He yelled with a very high pitched voice.

I turned to Gothi and laughed. "Sorry about him. He won't call you that anymore. Right, Snotlout?" I made sure I sounded serious.

"Yeah yeah...whatever," he mumbled

Gothi hit him again just for safe measures.

"Ouch! Ugh..." he huffed as he rubbed his head.

I giggled and put an arm around his waist.

"Anyways, Gothi. I'm here because I want to start working with you again. Since dragons are, you know, gone now and we are on new land. There's probably some new plants around."

Things got so busy when we had dragons. I had less and less time working with Gothi to the point I barely even worked with her anymore.

She nodded and started writing on the ground. ' _You can start tomorrow morning.'_

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

And with that Snotlout and I left her hut.

Snotlout crossed his arms and huffed "Now I can't spend time with you all day!"

I giggled "I can't be by your side every second of our lives, Snotlout. Besides, we're not Dragon Riders anymore so you need to find some work or something to do. Maybe test weapons like back in the day? Or something, you know? How about you talk to Hiccup? He might help you!"

I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

He sighed heavily and slouched "You're right, (Y/N)."

I gave him a reassuring hug, suddenly, I heard a low growl under me and it was not from me. "Someone's hungry!" I laughed.

I saw Snotlout blush "Well, I haven't eaten anything!"

My stomach growled too and it was my turn to blush "Yeah me too...We should get some ingredients and make something."

"I like that idea. At my place?" He asked as he placed his arm around me.

"Thought you would never ask." as I flirtatiously side bumped him.

He chuckled "Alright, let's get going. Should we invite the gang?"

"Yeah, we should! Good idea, Snotlout" I said as I smiled at him. I could tell I stroked his ego.

He doesn't get that many compliments...

"Well, yeah! My ideas are always the best!" He said with his chest out

...Because of that.

I just shook my head and chuckled and together went towards the market stalls.  
  



	13. Chapter 11: Home Cooked Meal

**_Your POV_ **

We are at Snotlout's home now with everyone. It was on top of two large white trunks. It has a face, which I assume it's his, which is such a Snotlout thing to do, with a helmet with what looks like horns coming out of it, it looked identical to his helmet, and spikes on the roof top. The house color scheme was red, blue, and white. To get inside we had to climb a ladder.

I realized he doesn't live too far from me. Just 2 houses down and 1 across but I'm glad I took him to my place instead because I don't think I would be able to piggyback a 200 pound Viking and climb up some ladders.

On the inside was more of a Monstrous Nightmare theme. Which I thought was sweet. On the outside it just appeared like it was all about him but on the inside it was all about Hookfang.

Anyways, Snotlout and I finished making our dishes. Snotlout made the main dish and I made the dessert.

The main dish was lamb chops with mint and garlic yak butter. It smelled so amazing.

"Wow, Snotlout you've outdone yourself!" Hiccup exclaimed.

I stood beside Snotlout "I know right?" Who knew he could cook without burning the whole house down." I grinned

He crossed his arms "Haha funny." He frowned

We all begin to eat the lamb chops and damn it was good! It tasted even better than it smells. There were mmms and yums

"Snotlout, this tastes incredible!" I looked at him, eyes gleaming.

He smiled softly "Thanks (Y/N)."

I was shocked but hid it. This was the first time in a long time that he never bragged about his accomplishment.

After we were done I decided that it was dessert time.

"Alright, so I made Æbleskiver! It's my mom's recipe. I used metal shield bosses to make them round. Also, I couldn't decide what filling to use so I picked all of them some of them don't have fillings too."

I put down two big wicker baskets and there was a lot. The Æbleskivers were stacked very tall.

"I may have made a bit too much." I gave an awkward laugh.

There were a few different flavors. There are raspberries, bilberries, plums, strawberries, cloudberries, and honey with apples.

Everyone started to dig in.

"These taste great (Y/N)!" Astrid said

"Yeah! They're amazing!" Fishlegs said while stuffing one in his mouth

I smiled proudly " Thanks! You guys are welcome to take some home later."

•●●●•

We talked for a bit and then Astrid brought something up.

"So (Y/N), are you and Snotlout...together?" She asked mischievously

Hiccup choked on his water and Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut looked up at me and Snotlout with curiosity.

I turned red from the sudden question and everyone staring at me.

I looked at Snotlout and he was equally red. He looked at me, gave me a crooked smile and shrugged.

We never really talked about telling our friends that we were a thing.

Although, Astrid knew I had a thing for Snotlout since we were teens.

I shifted my eyes from Snotlout to my friends and smiled "Uh...yeah...Yeah! We are together." I said with a grin

Just saying it out loud made my heart feel full.

"Finally!" Astrid cheered

"Ha, I knew they were dating!" Tuffnut said

"Sure you have," said Ruffnut as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Hiccup asked out loud, looking between Astrid and I.

"Wait...Finally? Astrid, you knew (Y/N) liked me the whole time?!" Snotlout exclaimed looking between me and Astrid

I laughed "She promised she wouldn't tell a soul. And she kept her word." I looked at her smiling

•●●●•

We talked a bit some more. Talking mostly about future plans.

Hiccup and Astrid are going to get married and would be having a ceremony soon and I was so happy for the two.

I started to think about what I was going to say to the gang but I just didn't know how to start.

Snotlout noticed, I guess, because he got the others attention

"So, (Y/N), is there something you want to share?" He asked kindly.

The rest looked at me curiously.

I sighed "Yeah, I...think it's time to tell you guys about me...about my past." I smiled at them "You guys deserve to know."

I told them about my life. What happened between my biological parents and told them what happened to my adoptive parents. Why I ended up in Berk. Why I did certain things that may have confused them. Why I had to have that battle. I told them about how I felt about Hiccup's relationship with his father and Snotlout with his mother. How envious I felt. How I wished I had what they had.

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Astrid said softly.

I smiled at her. "It's okay. I have closure now. Besides, I have everything that I could ever ask for right in front of me...." I said as I looked at everyone. "A family."

•●●●•

It was getting dark and our friends started to leave. It was just Snotlout and me left. We cleaned up the table and we started to clean the plates together in a large wooden basin.

"Can't you believe Astrid and Hiccup are going to get married now?" I said happily but I felt sad "It felt like we were just kids yesterday." I said with a slight tone of sadness.

"Heh, yeah it's weird how time goes by fast." I could also hear the sadness in his voice.

I finished washing the last plate and gave it to Snotlout. Without looking up he just took it and dried it. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Snotlout?"

He dried the last plate and placed it down and looked up at me.

"Yeah?"

I slowly leaned towards him looking into his sparkling blue eyes and glancing at his lips. I then closed my eyes and softly kissed him.

I then pulled back but our foreheads were touching.

"I love you." A smile was forming on my lips.

Snotlout smiled back "I love you too, (Y/N)"

\-------------  
A/N

Fun fact!  
The foods I mentioned are real. Apparently, Æbleskiver aka appleskives are a popular Danish dessert and originally came from Vikings. They use shield bosses which is the round metal in the front middle of the shield and used it as a pan!


	14. Chapter 12: Wedding

_**Your POV** _

It's been 3 months now and the weather has gotten very cold and everything was covered in a soft white powdery snow from last night but whether it was warm or cold, today was the day that Astrid and Hiccup were going to get offically married.

"Astrid, this is so exciting!" I squealed as I helped her put on her beautiful white dress and clipped her long furry white cloak onto her dress. We both looked into a long mirror and I placed a flower bridal crown on her head. The flower bridal crown was decorated with small pink flowers.

The crown replaced the kransen which would now be passed down to Astrid's future daughter, if she has one.

"I'm so nervous (Y/N)."Astrid said, her voice was shaking. I turned her around and made her look at me.

"You look absolutely beautiful. There's nothing to worry about!" I smiled at her and gave Astrid a long hug.

A Viking lady came in "It's time!" And left in a hurry.

I looked at Astrid and gave her two thumbs up and smiled. "You got this."

I left and ran down the long stairs from the Great Hall that I was just in. In the front of the Great Hall was a large round wooden platform and there was a statue of Stoick the Vast who stood tall with his double-headed ax. At the base of a statue, there were picture carvings. One was of Hiccup reaching up to Toothless as he's looking down at Hiccup.

I walked to where the gang was. Hiccup was there in front of the statue standing on the right side. He had a white long-sleeved tunic with gold embroidery and tan pants. He had a long brown furry cloak and had a thin green crown, with leaves, on his head

Gobber and Valka were up closer and was on his side. On the left was a large lady with blonde braided hair with a Viking helmet. It was Astrid's mom. Her dad, who was also a large Viking with red hair and a big red beard, was standing by the Great Hall door waiting for his daughter.

We heard the doors from the Great Hall open and everyone looked at the direction of the sound. It was Astrid and she looked amazing. She was even more beautiful in the sun with the snow. She walked down the stairs with her father and they walked towards where Hiccup was waiting patiently.

Astrid's father handed her over to Hiccup and went to stand beside his wife.

Everyone was silent and listened. The couple said their vows and then Hiccup looked down at his hands and raised both of them up. Astrid looked down at his hands and looked up and smiled at Hiccup and he smiled back at her. Astrid then lifted her own hands and placed them in his and gave him a nod.

Gothi then places a white cloth with gold embroidery and wrapped them around their hands.

I heard someone crying to the right of me. I looked over at the sound and it was Gobber.

He started to wipe his face with the bouquet of flowers that he was holding in his hands.

I shook my head as I silently chuckled to myself and looked back at the couple.

Gothi then lifted up her stick and touched the cloth and then Astrid and Hiccup kissed.

"To the Chief and Chieftess!" Spitelout yelled out

Everyone cheered and Gobber threw the bouquet of flowers. Eret, Son of Eret caught the bouquet and was surprised but smiled.

I started to feel emotional and my eyes welled up. I looked over to Snotlout to see if he was getting emotional and I saw a tear. He noticed me looking at him and he wipes it away but then he started to cry.

I was going to grab him to comfort him but Tuffnut beats me to him and grabs him, accidentally knocking off his helmet "Come, cry into my full thick beard." Tuffnut said as he hugs Snotlout

I picked up Snotlout's helmet and shook my head as I laughed. 

To my left I saw Fishlegs was crying "Oh, it's so beautiful!"

"Gross" Ruffnut muttered in disgust

I knew Ruffnut had a thing for Hiccup for a bit, but you gotta admit, Astrid is really a good match for Hiccup.

Fishlegs hugs her and cried harder. Ruffnut smiled "Okay, you win I like sensitive guys." And hugged him back.

I giggled at their silliness. But Fishlegs and Ruffnut is something I can see together.

In the back I heard some people yelling.

"Finally!"

"Right?!" Someone answered back

And I had to agree! Finally, they're married!

Tuffnut finally let Snotlout go and he looked over at me.

"What?" He mutters.

I rolled my eyes as I gave him a sappy smile and gave him a side hug as I placed his helmet back onto his head.

Hiccup and Astrid looked towards the crowd. Astrid took a glance at me and I gleamed at her and gave her a thumbs up. She and Hiccup both looked at each other once more and looked at the crowd who were cheering.

•●●●•

The gang, Gobber, Valka, and Eret all went to the edge where we let our dragons go and stared into the horizon.

"I wonder how they're doing." I thought out loud to myself.

No one answered, we all just stared at the white fluffy clouds floating above the ocean and the sky as if we were waiting for them to come back.


	15. Chapter 13: The Dance

[Click here for music to go with story](https://youtu.be/BZsXcc_tC-o)

**_YOUR_ ** **_POV_ ** ****

As cliché as this may sound it was really the best day of my life.

I married my best friend. My long-time crush.

I just wished (y/d/n) was here though.

Snotlout and I walked at the place where we let our dragons go. It was an important spot of ours. It was to all of New Berk.

The moon was high in the sky shining down so beautifully. It was only us two looking at it.

After a while, Snotlout turned to me and offered me his hand.

"Would the lady like to dance?" He said smiling

I gently took his hand and he kissed it softly.

"I would love to," I said as I smiled and giggled

We slowly intertwined our fingers together as we grabbed each other's hands

**_-Song starts_ ** **_here-_ **

_**Snotlout's POV** _

We started to dance slowly rocking side to side

_🎶 You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky_   
_With you, I'm alive_   
_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide🎶_

I love the feeling of her soft hands as they gently grabbed mine. We looked at each other deeply. Smiling.

_🎶_ _So stop time right here in the moonlight_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes_ _🎶_

Then we started to step back and forward.

_🎶 Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song_   
_I'm just a sad song🎶_

_**Your POV** _

As we danced I looked at Snotlout's face as he smiled. I smiled back at him softly.

_🎶 With you, I fall_   
_It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall_   
_With you, I'm a beautiful mess_   
_It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge🎶_

We slowly started to expand our dance on the grassy field

_🎶 So stop time right here in the moonlight_   
_'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes🎶_

I stare into Snotlout's beautiful blue eyes

_**Snotlout's POV** _

We started to pick up the pace. Dancing across the field. As I look into (y/n)'s eyes

_🎶Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song🎶_

_**Your POV** _

_🎶You're the perfect melody_   
_The only harmony I wanna hear🎶_

I spun out of Snotlout's arm as he extended his arm. I then extended my left arm as I held Snotlout's hand with my right hand.

_🎶 You're my favourite part of me_   
_With you standing next to me_   
_I've got nothing to fear🎶_

I spin back and Snotlout was behind me and held my hands. I stayed there for a bit. We both looked into the horizon

_🎶Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song🎶_

He then twirled me in place and I was now facing towards him into his loving arms. I laid my head on his chest.

_🎶 Without you, I feel broke_   
_Like I'm half of a whole_   
_Without you, I've got no hand to hold_   
_Without you, I feel torn_   
_Like a sail in a storm_   
_Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song🎶_

He then dipped me. He looked at me tenderly and he closed his eyes and came closer to my face. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips touching mine.

He lifted me up and I hugged him I was close to his chest I could hear his heartbeat.

I turned my head and looked at the moon and so did Snotlout.

I then looked up at him and he looked down, back at me.

I smiled at him warmly.

"I love you. So much." I whispered

He kissed my forehead and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you, too just as much."


	16. Chapter 14: Beginning of a New Life

_A/N_   
_\-------_

_This chapter does contain a birth of a baby and breastfeeding. You've been warned_   
_\----------------------------------------------------_

**_Your POV_ **

It's been two years now and a lot of things happened.

Astrid and Hiccup decided that they will occasionally go on a voyage to find the 'Hidden World' but they have been coming back disappointed. Astrid became pregnant and had her first child, she is now about two years old.

Since then, they stopped and started to take care of their child. Astrid is pregnant again and would be having her second child in two moons.

Snotlout and I got married last year in early winter and we both made a beautiful house that represented both our dragons and our personalities.

Ruffnut and Fishlegs are together and seem like they would be getting married soon too.

Right now I am pregnant with our first child. Gothi told me that it would be a girl and she would be born in Heyannir ** _¹_** on the seventh day. Which is just in two days.

I am extremely nervous but excited. The adventure that I had the past nine months and the support of my friends made me feel so full of love. Especially Snotlout being crazy and not letting me do anything.

"Snotlout! I'm not crippled, I can do it!" As I was putting away plates we had just finished lunch with our friends.

"I know but I want you to relax! I don't want you to overwork yourself." He kissed my forehead and grabbed the plates from me.

Ever since we got married and me getting pregnant he has changed, for the better, he seemed a lot less arrogant and rude. He matured a lot as a person.

I took a plate from him and was about to place it myself until I felt a strong pain. Stronger than I had experienced these past few moons. I dropped the plate and Snotlout caught it before it hit the ground.

I groan in pain loudly and almost fell on the floor. Snotlout quickly put the plate down held on to me.

Before he could speak my water broke, it wasn't a big gush like Astrid experienced. Mine was just a light stream thankfully.

"Snotlout the baby--" I couldn't help but let out a yell, the contractions were getting painful

"She's coming!" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to lessen the pain

He started to panic. "What? Now!? But you're not due yet! Gothi said--"

"I know what Gothi said but the baby wants to come out now!" I was yelling I didn't mean to but I was in pain.

"Okay, okay I'm going to get the bed ready and find Gothi and Astrid."

We already discussed who was going to help me give birth and I trust Astrid and Gothi. I wanted them to be the witnesses.

I told Astrid she didn't have to but she wanted to return the favor because I was there for her's. Even though she's pregnant herself.

I chose Gothi because I see her as my own grandmother in a weird funny way. She is also very wise and would know what to do if something goes wrong.

Snotlout stripped the bed and it was just the wooded base left. He helped me lay on the bed frame. It was uncomfortable but it was better than giving birth squatting or standing up like others have. They said that the gravity will help but that's not for me.

I laid down breathing slowly. Trying to calm myself down as Snotlout ran out the door.

**_Snotlout's POV_ **

I ran outside and down a few stairs. Oh, Odin where was Gothi and Astrid?

I almost forgot where they'll be but luckily I remembered. They should be at the hut in the center of the village.

I ran as fast as I could.

I found the hut and opened the door and both stood up and looked at me. Fortunately, both are there.

"It's (Y/N)!" I yelled

**_Your POV_ **

"Argh! Where are they?!" I thought out loud. I felt tears falling, the pain was awful, worse than anything I have ever felt.

Suddenly the door swung open and Snotlout was by your side. Astrid and Gothi were right behind him.

I sighed in relief.

I got into position and Astrid, my best friend, was at my side as well. I grabbed Snotlout's hand. I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. Many people die during child birth sometimes the child comes out dead. I was scared, so scared. He looked back at me and gripped my smaller hand.

Gothi gave me some medicine that should help me calm down and lessen the pain.

I looked forward and the contractions came and I was finally was able to work with it.

Astrid told me to push and I pushed as hard as I can.

•●●●•

It has been four hours now and I am sweating extensively probably from all the yelling and still being in pain. I may have given the whole village a heart attack. On the bright side, I can feel a little bit of progression.

Why was giving birth so difficult? As much as I am going to love and cherish this baby I want him out of me.

Gothi told Astrid that I haven't opened all the way yet and that we needed to wait at least an hour or two.

Snotlout was still holding my hand and using his free hand he pushed my hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a nice soft tone.

I looked at him and smiled weakly "I'm feeling great, Snotlout." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled "Stupid question?"

•●●●•

It's been at least an hour now I was able to push again.

I pushed very hard and I felt stretching and a burning sensation.

Astrid has gotten hasty. The baby's head must have come out.

"(Y/N), you need to push really hard now."

I gripped Snotlout's hand and he might have winced a bit.

I groaned loudly as I pushed hard. Astrid counted and wanted me to push on 3. I was pushing so hard I lifted my head up and shut my eyes hard on every push.

I started to feel odd. It felt like my world was spinning and I was losing my breath. Astrid started to get worried

"(Y/N) stay with us."

I tried I felt like I couldn't breathe but then I looked at Snotlout.

If I was going to die I couldn't. Not now. I'm not ready. I came this far in life and I don't want to lose it all.

I fought hard.

And I won.

I did my last hard final push and I heard the beautiful sound of a baby crying.

Gothi cleaned the baby and clipped the cord and I was quickly taken to take a bath while Snotlout fixed the bed. After my bath I put on some nice clean clothes and I sat on my comfy, soft furry bed.

Finally, Gothi handed me a beautiful healthy baby...boy?

So not only was my baby a boy but also born 2 days earlier than predicted.

Snotlout and I both looked at each other with shock. We both looked at Gothi and she shrugged.

We came up with many female names but not males. We weren't prepared for this.

Snotlout and I looked at each other again and just chuckled.

I handed him our baby. The baby opened his eyes and cooed. Snotlout placed an index finger out and the baby grabbed it.

I couldn't help but have tears well up.

Seeing Snotlout as a father was something I haven't really thought of until now since I'm actually witnessing it.

He was so gentle with the baby too it was really precious.

The baby had Snotlout's bright blue eyes that I just love and his cute round nose, he also had Snotlout's hair color. The baby had my eye shape, and face shape.

Astrid and Gothi looked at the baby and smiled. Gothi left me some medicine to help me heal from the pain faster. I thanked her. Then she left.

Snotlout handed me the baby back then Astrid walked up to Snotlout and punched his arm hard.

He looked at her bewildered "Ow! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing his arm.

"You're a father now. Congratulations, I thought I will never see the day!" She exclaimed with a chuckle

He rolled his eyes and looked at his new born son.

"Hehe, yeah. I guess I am a dad now." He smiled softly

As Astrid was leaving I asked if she could tell the news to our friends to come visit. She nodded and closed the door as she left.

The baby started to cry a little bit and I started to breastfeed him.

He started to calm down and stared into my eyes as I smile at him.

•●●●●•

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Snotlout went up to the door and opened it and all my friends came in and so did my in-laws. Hiccup and Astrid even brought their daughter with them.

"I'm so proud of you boy-o!" Spitelout said as he hugged Snotlout and lifted him up and then placed him down.

"Thanks, dad." He smiled looking at Spitelout.

Everyone was so excited to see the baby. They wanted to know the name.

"Um, yeah about that." I looked at Snotlout.

He sat right beside me. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

He cleared his throat "Uh, so Gothi said we will be having a girl but," he looked at his baby "we ended up having a boy."

They were in awe, Gothi was rarely wrong with her predictions.

I added "Yeah, and as you know he was supposed to be born on the seventh day but ended up being born today."

"What's today?" Tuffnut perked up

"The fifth day," I answered

Tuffnut continued "Ooh. Wait, he was born two days early?"

I nodded

"Cool." He smiled

"He is full of surprises," Hiccup said.

Ruffnut laughed "You should name him Loki cause--"

In unison, the twins said, "You got Loki'd!"

"What?" I was confused. Everyone looked at them. Confused as well.

"Your baby Loki'd you! It was going to be a girl but ended up being a boy!" Ruffnut said

Tuffnut continued "and he came 2 days early!"

I shook my head and laughed "Oh, no-no. We already have 2 pranksters we don't need another one!"

Everyone laughed, the twins just looked at each other. Ruffnut shrugged "Well, your loss."

Astrid placed her own down on the bed and the little girl stared at my baby in curiosity

"Bah-bey" she cooed.

My baby started to giggle happily.

We all chuckled at how precious the interaction was between them.

"Yes, Zephyr it's a baby." Astrid said softly smiling at the little auburn-haired girl.

•●●●•

Later after everyone looked and greeted the baby they all left to let me rest.

After they left Snotlout and I tried to come up with names. Although, like in the past, Snotlout is not very good with names.

However, two names popped into my mind.

"What about...Herleif (HER-LEEF)?" I asked. I continue "it means warrior descendant."

"Warrior descendant?" Snotlout said nodding his head liking the name.

"Yeah, I mean I like to think of us as warriors, you know?" I grinned at him.

I looked at my baby "I was also thinking Sven."

"Ooh! Young warrior? I like that." Snotlout said nodding again.

"Herleif Sven Jorgensen? How does that sound?" I looked up at Snotlout and down at the newborn baby. I rubbed a thumb over his cheek. The baby yawned.

I couldn't help but smile at how precious he is

"I like that...Herleif Sven Jorgensen." Snotlout said slowly

"Welcome to the world Leafy," I cooed

I heard Snotlout chuckle "You already came up with a nickname?"

I did a half-hearted laugh "Yeah! My little Leafy."

I brought up the baby closer to my face and I snuggled him.

Snotlout gave us a hug and kissed my forehead.

•●●●•

In the next few days, Hiccup would be commencing the naming ceremony.

Making my new son officially named and be part of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe.

\----------  
A/N

Fun fact  
Vikings only really experienced 2 seasons: winter and summer!

Fun fact#2  
Vikings did stand up and gave birth or squat down on stools or gave birth on all 4s!

Fun fact#3  
When Viking babies are first born they are not considered a person. The father must accept the child and give them a name and then they will be accepted. They must also go through a ritual and become an official member of the family.  
(In the real world its much more complicated but a naming ceremony is all you need for the Hooligan tribe)

 **1** ) The old Nordic version of August


	17. Chapter 15: Epilogue(?)

_**Your POV** _

It's been nine years now.

Hiccup and Astrid finally found the Hidden World. They took their two children since they were old enough.

They told us that Toothless had his own offsprings and that made my imagination go wild. I wondered how my dragon was doing and if (he/she) had (his/her) own offspring.

Speaking of offspring I had another baby with Snotlout and this time it was a girl. She turned 6 years old and her name is Eira Gari Jorgensen.

Eira (AY-RAH) meaning hope and mercy. People argue that Eir could mean a goddess associated with healing/medicine or a valkyrie. I wouldn't mind if her name is associated with a goddess that worked with medicine and healing since that's my specialty.

Her middle name Gari means spear maiden, a female version of Snotlout's middle name.

Anyways, this new life is crazy in its own way. All my friends now have families of their own. We spend time together as a big family.

During hot summer days we would go into the woods and swim in the large lakes like what the gang used to do when we were younger back at the Isle of Berk and during the Dragon's Edge era, I like to call it.

Or during the cold winters, we would camp out and sit around the campfire in the woods together and even go sledding.

There are no dragons involved though and sadly, the future generations won't be able to experience what my friends and I had, but we always tell our experience through stories.

We always start them off by saying

" **There"** Fishlegs

 **"Were"** Ruffnut

 **"Dragons"** Tuffnut

 **"When"** Snotlout

 **"I"** (Y/N)

 **"Was a"** Astrid

 **"Boy"** Hiccup

 _ **The End**_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Or at least that's what we thought


	18. Book 2: Figuring It Out

Book 2:

** Figuring It Out **

You and Snotlout seem to fight a lot. Your friend's Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut are getting sick over you guy's bickering all the time. They made a plan but would this plan bring you guys closer? Or would it make things worse?

** Takes place during  ** ** RTTE **

~~~~~~~~~~~  
🛑 _A/N_ 🛑  
 _This story is going to have very_ ** _strong language_** _and will be_ ** _very graphic._** _You've been warned_

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

** COMPLETE **

**=============================**

** JULY 31ST 2019 - AUGUST 2ND 2019 **


	19. Chapter 1: The Plan

**_3RD PERSON POV_ **

"You're an asshole! You know that Snotlout?" (Y/N) yelled as she was stomping out of the clubhouse and onto the platform.

"Me? Are you sure you're not the asshole?" Snotlout snapped back as he was following behind her equally as angry as (Y/N)

(Y/N) turned around "Yeah, I'm actually not. At least I don't go around bragging how 'I am the best!' " she mocked and made a face.

Snotlout started to walk towards her and stopped by her side.

"Well, sorry that you're not as good as me."

"Why you..." (Y/N) started

Snotlout started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you fucking dare walk away from me!" (Y/N) started to lose her temper. She hated people just walking away from her. It's her pet peeve.

He stopped and turned around. It was his turn to mock her. "Or what? You're going to hug me to death?"

At this point, the gang was watching the commotion.

(Y/N) completely lost it and ran towards Snotlout and tackled him to the ground. She was about to slap him but someone grabbed her.

"(Y/N) you need to calm down!" It was Astrid, she was holding (Y/N) back.

"Ugh! Just let me at him!" (Y/N) yelled as she starts swinging at the air aggressively.

Snotlout was surprised and scared. (Y/N) noticed and calmed down a bit. Feeling a tinge of guilt.

Astrid placed her down and (Y/N) crossed her arms and sighed

Fishlegs picked Snotlout up.

Hiccup got in between us "You guys need to stop this. Now." He was serious but what can he really do?

(Y/N) just huffed "I'm going to bed." She mumbled.

She whistled and a (D/S) came to her side. She hopped on him and flew in the direction of her hut.

Snotlout spoke with a slight shake in his voice. Still shaken from getting attacked but still angry. "I'm going to my hut too." He called for Hookfang and he left.

It was just Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

"What am I going to do?" Hiccup said as he held his head.

"You can always just leave them on an island by themselves and let them fight to the death," Tuffnut said casually.

"That's a stupid idea. We want them alive not dead." Ruffnut said to her brother.

Hiccup lit up "Actually, Tuffnut might be onto something."

"He is?" Astrid, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut spoke up confused.

Hiccup nodded "Alright, so here's the plan."

•●●●•

**_YOUR POV_ **

I was trying to sleep. I tossed and turned but I just couldn't. The tinge of guilt is eating me up...

_'I should go and apologize to Snotlout.'_

I got up to leave my hut but before I was able to step out the door. I felt cloth over my face and smelled something sweet and then everything turned black.

**_SNOTLOUT'S POV_ **

I couldn't go to sleep. I was still angry at (Y/N). I decided that I was going to go for a walk. As I left my hut someone covered my face. Before I could yell I blacked out.

_**3RD PERSON POV** _

"Wow, that...actually worked!" Astrid said to Hiccup impressed.

"Yeah. Now we just need to find a good spot for them." Said Hiccup as he was thinking of all the islands in the area.

Fishlegs spoke up "I know an island! It's pretty safe and not very far from here."

"Okay good. Ruff and Tuff, did you take care of Hookfang and (Y/D/N)?" Hiccup asked

"Yup, they're sleeping like a little babe," Tuffnut said

Hiccup wanted to make sure everything was according to plan.

"Have you made sure you lock the stable doors? We don't want their dragons to interfere."

"Yes, we got everything under control!" Ruffnut confidently said.

Hiccup got on Toothless with a knocked out Snotlout behind him laying vertically on his stomach.

Astrid got on Stormfly. (Y/N) was on Stormfly in the same position as Snotlout.

Fishlegs gave Hiccup a bag that had some basic supplies and a map with an island circled.

"We will be back soon." Hiccup said

With that Hiccup and Astrid flew off.


	20. Chapter 2: Snotface

**_3RD PERSON POV_ **

(Y/N) woke up, she felt sand on her arms and legs. She sat up and was facing an ocean. There was a small campfire going on to the left of her. She noticed it was still dark and the moon was still high.

She looked to her right and saw a sleeping Snotlout. She looked around and no one else was around not even their dragons. Just the noise of the waves from the ocean and the crickets.

(Y/N) looked at Snotlout and started to shake him. "Hey! Wake up!" she whispered loudly.

"No, Mom let me sleep in" he mumbled.

(Y/N) sighed getting slightly annoyed. She took a good look at him. He was kind of cute when he was asleep. She couldn't help but smile softly.

She shook her head and then lightly started to repeatedly smack her cheeks and grumbled "No! Stop!"

(Y/N) got up and went towards the ocean. She scooped up some water and dropped it on Snotlout's face.

He slowly started to wake up   
"Huh?" He sat up and his helmet fell off his head.

"Someone finally decided to wake up" she picked up his helmet and pushed it down on his head covering his eyes.

Snotlout pushed back his helmet and gave (Y/N) an annoyed look.

(Y/N) walked over to the campfire and saw a satchel. She opened it and there was some food, water, first aid, and a piece of paper. She opened the folded paper and read it out loud while pacing back and forth.

'You guys need to figure something out. We can't let you guys fight all the time. We hope by tomorrow night you two will get along.

We left you some supplies while you're staying on this island.

-The gang'

"Well, this is yak shit," said Snotlout.

"Tell me about it" (Y/N) crumbled up the note and threw it in the fire.

(Y/N) sat by the fire while Snotlout just stared at the ocean.

It's been a few minutes of total silence and (Y/N) broke it.

"Hey..." she said softly looking at Snotlout who was slightly shivering.

"What?" Snotlout replied without looking at (Y/N).

"There's a campfire over here for a reason." She scooted to the left and patted on the ground.

Snotlout just looked at her for a second, stood up, and plopped down beside her.

"Thanks," Snotlout said quietly as he stared at the fire.

It's been almost an hour now, at least it feels like it. The fire was slowly burning down. (Y/N) got up and walked towards the woods.

"I'm going to find some firewood." She walked behind some bushes and disappeared before Snotlout could say anything.

•●●●•

The campfire has burned out and Snotlout started to feel uneasy. (Y/N) hasn't returned yet. It was also dark but the moon shined brightly.

He grabbed the satchel and decided that he was going to go into the woods. For all he knows (Y/N) could have ditched him and this was just a really messed up joke from the whole gang.

Snotlout walked into the woods. Looking left and right trying to find (Y/N)

"(Y/N)! Where are you!?" He yelled cupping his hand around his mouth.

 _'_ _Where the hell is she?'_ He thought.

He saw a pile of sticks on the forest floor and continued "If this is some sick joke it's not funny!" He heard a noise behind him it sounded like a small thud but no one was behind him. Just a bunch of trees. He walked towards the sound "Haha very funny. You got me (Y/N) you can come out now." Nothing.

He started to feel scared. Just when he was about to turn around someone or something landed on top of him. Before he could scream. He heard a female voice close to his ear.

"Boo! Gotchya!" And then heard a hearty laugh.

Snotlout growled and stood up while (Y/N) was still on his back. She slid down and laughed while on the ground holding her stomach. "Your face! It was priceless! Only if you could capture a moment and keep it forever!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Snotlout yelled.

"I was just having a little fun Snotface!" (Y/N) said through her giggles

"Don't you call me that." He said deepening his voice and glaring.

"Oh sorry do you like Snotters? Snotty? Snothat? Snothead? Snotpocket? Snotlip? Snothole? Snotnose? Snotrag? Snotrider?"

Snotlout was about to answer

"Ooh, what about Sir Snots-a-Lot?" She said in an accent "I like that one it rolls off the tongue."

Snotlout growled he hated all of it. "No!"

(Y/N) scoffed "Whatever..." she got up and walked towards the camp and smirked. "Snotface."

He was now really angry and started to run towards (Y/N). She started to run away from him.

She was going to run towards camp but decided to make a detour. She turned 2 lefts and a right. As she was looking behind her she didn't notice an edge to a cliff. She looked in front of her before she ran off the cliff. She tipped forward and pulled herself back.

 _'Phew_ , _that was close.'_ She thought

(Y/N) looked down at the edge. It wasn't too steep but still looked painful if she were to have fallen. She heard some rustling leaves behind her and turned around. Snotlout was making a beeline for her running at full speed.

She raised her hands in front of her "Snotlout! Wait! Wait!" But it was too late. He tackled her and both of them flew off the cliff.

Before they knew it they were falling into the trees below them.


	21. Chapter 3: Unknown Dragon

_**3RD PERSON POV** _

"Ow!"  
"Fuck!"  
"Oomph!"   
Then a thud.   
Snotlout groaned in pain. "Good gods." He held his arm there was a long scratch, probably from one of the tree branches. He started to look around. "(Y/N)?"

(Y/N) was on her back and she slowly started to open her eyes. "What the fuck happened?" She said out loud to herself, emphasizing 'fuck'. She started to look around and then up.

Right.

(Y/N) was shaken by the fall and shocked that she even survived. Her body felt sore but still grateful to be alive.

She looked around and saw Snotlout. "Snotlout!" She called. Snotlout turned around and ran toward (Y/N) and she ran towards Snotlout.

"Are you okay?" Snotlout asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little sore. What about you?" Said (Y/N) equally concerned

"I'm alright I just got a scratch on my arm." He said as he showed (Y/N) his arm.

(Y/N) became visibly upset "Well this wouldn't have happened if you listened to me when I said wait!"

Snotlout was taken aback. "If you--ugh!" he huffed

"What?" She raised her voice

"This is your fault! If you just grabbed the firewood without trying to scare me we wouldn't be here!" He yelled back as he lifted his hands in the air.

"My fault? My fault!?" She yelled even louder. To (Y/N) being here on this island in the first place wouldn't happen if Snotlout stopped being a jerk.

"You know what Snotlout Gary Jorgensen?" There were tears forming in her eyes. Snotlout eyes went wide, (Y/N) never said his full name before.

She hesitated for a bit and then said something that broke (Y/N)'s, own heart. "I fucking hate you! Fuck! You!" She then ran into the woods.

"(Y/N)! Wait!" Snotlout ran after her.

•●●●•

Snotlout ran and ran but wasn't able to catch up to (Y/N) and lost her. He stomped the ground

"Damn it!" He yelled.

He sat down against a tree and pulled out a waterskin and drank some water. He placed it back into the satchel.

He sat there and looked at the sky. It seemed like the moon was going down and the sun was rising up.

 _'Does (Y/N) really hate me?'_ he stared into the sky and was deep in thought. Then all of a sudden he heard a blood-curling scream.

He shot up and it sounded like it came from (Y/N)!

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!" He called he heard nothing but then he heard the screaming again. He ran towards the sound of (Y/N)'s screams.

When he arrived he came to an open area and he saw (Y/N) on the ground. In front of her was a dragon they never have seen before.

It had a long snake-like body and the color has a deep blue-black. It had spikes on the back with small wings.

The dragon grabbed (Y/N) by the leg. Snotlout ran towards her and grabbed her. The dragon started to pull.

_**YOUR POV** _

I felt someone grab me and it was Snotlout. I was so relieved but I was in pain.

The dragon had my leg in its mouth.

The dragon was about to take off. I kicked its face as hard as I can and it let go of me. I felt bad but I didn't want to die.

To our horror, the dragon screeched in pain that sounded human and it swelled up then the unthinkable happened.

It spoke in a feminine voice.

"You'll pay for this," she said venomously as blood was dripping down her nostrils.

_**3RD PERSON POV** _

The dragon was going to strike (Y/N) but luckily she was able to dodge it but yelped in pain. She looked down at her leg and she was losing a lot of blood. She had a dragon tooth in her calf.

The dragon was about to strike her again but Snotlout picked up a rock and threw it in her eye. The dragon roared in pain.

Quickly Snotlout picked up (Y/N) bridal style and ran away from the enraged dragon.

_**YOUR POV** _

Snotlout picked me up and he ran. I started to feel light-headed and started going in and out of consciousness. I took a look behind Snotlout and we were still being chased.

I looked up at Snotlout and he was breathing heavily and had a worried look on his face. His face was filled with horror and fear.

I started to close my eyes I can hear myself breathing and my heart beating.

The roar from the dragon faded.


	22. Chapter 4: ocean eyes

**_[Song that goes with the story](https://youtu.be/-u5gDCNwTiw) _ **

**_YOUR POV_ **

I gasped and sat up. Was it a dream?

I looked around and it seems like we were in an enormous hollow trunk.

I looked around. Where was Snotlout? I tried to get up. I felt pain in my leg. The tooth was still in my calf.

I heard a rustle at the entrance where it was covered with a lot of bushes and branches. I backed away preparing for the worse.

Snotlout ran in and started to breathe heavily and looked at me

"(Y/N)!" He crouched by me "How's your leg?"

"There's a tooth in my leg" I looked at him, slightly annoyed that he didn't see the tooth in my leg.

He breathed out

"Okay, we need to take it out." Snotlout said as he was adjusting my leg.

"Do we have to? Now?" I asked hoping we didn't have to I was hoping there would be some numbing medicine.

"We have to. If we don't it'll get worse." I can hear the concern in his voice.

I nodded and whispered "Okay."

"It's going to hurt a lot, alright?" He said as he was reaching for the tooth.

I mentally prepared myself but my body became tense I had to keep myself from screaming in pain.

To lessen the pain I curled my hands into a fist, scrunched up my face, and squeezed my eyes shut as he slowly and carefully started to pull the tooth out.

When he pulled the dragon's tooth out I loudly sighed in relief.

He went through the satchel and found a bandage. He started to wrap it around my leg. As he was working on my leg I couldn't help but stare at him.

I then remembered what I said to him and my eyes started to fill with tears.

_**3RD PERSON POV** _

Snotlout admired his handy work and looked up at (Y/N) and smiled but it quickly went away when he noticed (Y/N)'s tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

She started to cry harder and hugged Snotlout.

He was in shock but he hugged her back.

"Snotlout, I'm so sorry. I don't hate you at all. I was angry and upset and--" she cried into his shoulder.

Snotlout patted her back comforting her.

She continued

"The fact that you saved me. You could have just left me to die but you didn't."

He was surprised to hear that from (Y/N). Leave her to die? He pulled her back so he was looking at her tear-stained face.

(Y/N) stared into his blue eyes

_🎶I've been watchin' you for some time_   
_Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes_   
_Burning cities and napalm skies_   
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_   
_Your ocean eyes🎶_

  
"I would never leave you! Yeah, we may fight a lot but I would never ever let you die you're my friend and I-I..." he breathed in and softly he said, "I care about you a lot."

He then hesitated.

"And I really like you..." he blushed

"You really do?" (Y/N) said slowly wasn't sure if she actually heard right.

_🎶No fair_   
_You really know how to make me cry_   
_When you give me those ocean eyes_   
_I'm scared_   
_I've never fallen from quite this high_   
_Fallin' into your ocean eyes_   
_Those ocean eyes🎶_

"Yeah, that's why I always try to one-up you all the time and try to impress you."

"I...didn't know." She whispered

🎶 _I've been walkin' through a world gone blind_  
 _Can't stop thinkin' of your diamond mind_  
 _Careful creature made friends with time_  
 _You left her lonely with a diamond mind_  
 _And those ocean eyes🎶_

She hugged him and felt tears going down her face again. Feeling tremendous guilt.

"That's not how to impress a girl...you jerk." she sighed

🎶 _No fair_ ** _(No fair)_**  
 _You really know how to make me cry_  
 _When you give me those ocean eyes_ ** _(Those ocean eyes)_**  
 _I'm scared_ ** _(I'm scared)_**  
 _I've never fallen from quite this high_  
 _Fallin' into your ocean eyes_  
 _Those ocean eyes🎶_

(Y/N) continued _"_ I actually was always trying to impress you too though. I wanted you to think I was cool and fun so you would like me but you kept trying to be better than me and it was upsetting." She confessed

"I'm sorry (Y/N)" he whispered and squeezed her harder.

"I'm sorry too, Snotlout. I'm really sorry." (Y/N) said in a hushed tone.

🎶 _No fair_  
 _You really know how to make me cry_  
 _When you give me those ocean eyes_  
 _I'm scared_  
 _I've never fallen from quite this high_  
 _Fallin' into your ocean eyes_  
 _Those ocean eyes🎶_


	23. Chapter 5: Mood-Dragon

**_SNOTLOUT'S POV_ **

**_-flashback-_ **

I picked up (Y/N) bridal style and I ran into the dense woods while this crazy dragon was chasing us. I glanced down and (Y/N) has her eyes closed.

The dragon screeched and it made me run even faster.

I took a hard turn and found a large hollow log that had the entrance covered with bushes and leaves.

I ran in it and placed (Y/N) down quickly.

I looked up and there was a hole right above us. I lifted myself through the hole and I got the dragon's attention as it turned from a corner.

I ran away from the hiding spot. I got an idea. I yelled as loud as I can, hoping the dragon would hear me "Where is that one place at the far side of the island!?"

I ran through the thickest part of the forest and the dragon ended up getting stuck in the trees. I then went around and came back to the hiding spot.

**_-flashback ended-_ **

**_3RD PERSON POV_ **

"And that's what happened when you were unconscious." Snotlout said casually

"Oh, wow. Good thinking, yelling a random place where we could be hiding. That should keep it busy" (Y/N) said as she took a bite of bread that was in the satchel.

Snotlout looked down with a hand on his chin.

"What are you thinking?" (Y/N) asked filled with curiosity, this was the first time in a long time that he hadn't bragged about his great idea.

"Well, it's just that dragon. It...-" he trailed off

"Talked?" (Y/N) said shuddering

"Yeah...talked," he said looking at (Y/N)

"There's something else." (Y/N) said as she bit her lip

He raised an eyebrow

"This dragon can change its scale color too." She said as she looked at Snotlout

"Like a Hobblegrunt?" Snotlout asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah but the colors are different. A dark black blue means anger."

"How do you know that's not it's natural scale color?" He asked

"Because before I angered it... Erm I mean she... She was more colorful. I didn't realize she was a dragon at first but the colors on her were yellow fading to orange to a pink then purple and then a dark blue."

He chuckled "You angered her? How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, hehe I may have accidentally stepped on her a lot while she was sleeping. I may have jumped on her tail too by accident." (Y/N) rubbing her neck.

(Y/N) became serious "Something is bothering me though"

Snotlout asked, "About what?"

"This dragon actually spoke our language. That could mean she's very smart. Could be smarter than Toothless. He can't speak our language!"

"So?" He asked wondering where this was going

"So, what if she none stop hunt us and try to torture us or worse?" (Y/N) asked shaking

They heard a roar not too far.

"Well, it's not a matter of 'if,' it's a matter of 'when'." Snotlout whispered.

They both stayed quiet.

•●●●•

Through the hole above them and the cracks between the hollow log. They could tell the sun was going to go down.

(Y/N) was laying on the ground with her head on Snotlout's lap while he was playing with her hair.

"This would be much more romantic if we weren't being hunted down by a very intelligent dragon who wants us dead." (Y/N) said smiling sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah I know." Snotlout said quietly

"I wish the gang came back right now. I wish at least they left us with weapons." (Y/N) whispered in annoyance

"They probably thought we would actually kill each other by accident." Snotlout quietly chuckled.

"Yeah" (Y/N) trailed off. "What should we name that dragon?" She thought out loud

"Angry-Dragon" Snotlout answered

"Mood-Dragon" (Y/N) causally said at the same time as Snotlout

"I like yours better," Snotlout said to (Y/N)

(Y/N) giggled "Thanks."

Snotlout chuckled "Well let's get some rest. I'm tired." Snotlout suggested as he yawned and stretched

"Yeah, me too" (Y/N) smiled and also yawned.

Snotlout kissed (Y/N)'s forehead and both fell asleep.

•●●●•

(Y/N) first woke up to the sound of crickets. It was very quiet and dark. She looked through the hole of the hollow log. She noticed some stars through the treetops.

Finally, they can go home.

"Snotlout, wake up." (Y/N) whispered while shaking Snotlout vigorously.

He grunted, "Okay, okay I'm awake." He mumbled.

"We can go home!" (Y/N) said excitedly.

That woke Snotlout right up.

"Well, what are we waiting for! We need to go back to our camp."

"Why can't we just stay here?" (Y/N) asked.

"Because" as he was moving the bushes and branches away from the entrance "the forest is too thick in this area. They won't be able to see us."

"Damn" she whispered

"Are you able to walk?" Snotlout asked

(Y/N) took a step and she winced. "It hurts a little bit, but I think I'll manage."

Snotlout nodded "Well I'm just letting you know but if things get hairy we may have to run."

She gulped "Okay" she agreed nervously

Both of them left their hiding spot. The forest was thick the moon barely shone through the treetops but it was enough where they saw the moon.

They used the moon as a guide to lead them back to the camp.

As they were walking through the thick forest they heard a rustled through the treetops.

"Did you hear that?" (Y/N) whispered

"It could just be the wind," Snotlout said as he just kept on walking

As they kept on walking, (Y/N) close behind Snotlout, the rustling came back but this time leaves started to fall.

"Snotlout, I don't think its the wind" (Y/N) whimpered

He turned around "(Y/N), I'm sure it--"

His facial expression changed to annoyance to fear.

"I found you," a bitter voice said

(Y/N) was too scared to turn around.

Snotlout grabbed (Y/N) and ran.

"I think that the dragon waited for us to come out on purpose!"

"You think!?" (Y/N) yelled

They ran onto the beach the female Mood-Dragon right behind them.

"Where are they!?" (Y/N) yelled.

The gang wasn't there. Not even their campfire was there

"We might be on the wrong side of the island." Snotlout said. There was panic in his voice.

"Shit" whispered (Y/N).


	24. Chapter 6: Rescued

Snotlout and (Y/N) just kept on running. The dragon lunged at the two but they were able to dodge it.

As they were running (Y/N) tripped on a rock that was buried in the sand.

Snotlout turned around "(Y/N)!"

(Y/N) turned around and was face-to-face with the talking dragon "I got you now"

The dragon was about to lunge at her mouth wide open.

Then a purple blast came out of nowhere and exploded on the dragon's face.

Snotlout and (Y/N) recognized the blast. It came from Toothless!

Both turned and they saw the whole gang flying towards them and their dragons.

"Snotlout! Go!" (Y/N) shouted

He hesitated

"Go, now!" (Y/N) said desperately

But he stood his ground and shook his head "No, I'm not leaving you!"

He then ran back to (Y/N) and lifted her up quickly

(Y/N) tried to run but the pain in her leg started to catch up with her. She pushed herself and limped towards the gang as fast as she can.

Meanwhile, the Mood-Dragon shook herself and growled and flew towards (Y/N).

Astrid told Stormfly to do a spin shot at the Mood-Dragon. The dragon skillfully dodged them but it didn't slow the dragon down at all.

Toothless shot two plasma blasts at the dragon. One missed and one hit.

Then the twins flew in making a fire barrier.

It gave enough time for (Y/D/N) and Hookfang to come to them.

(Y/N) looked over at Snotlout who was getting on Hookfang. She smiled at him sweetly "Thanks"

"Like I said I would never leave you to die. Not on my watch." He smiled back

They flew to where the gang was and the Mood-Dragon was enraged. She flew through the clouds of smoke and growled as she headed straight for the group.

"Friends of (Y/N)'s are enemies of mine!" The dragon screeched.

Tuffnut, in surprised, said "Did that dragon just--"

"Speak!?" Fishlegs finished

The gang flew apart as the dragon tried flying into them

"We need to fly away! Now!" Hiccup yelled.

Everyone started to fly in one direction. Towards Dragon's Edge. The dragon was still on everyone's tail firing at them.

"We need to lose this dragon, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled

Hiccup started to look around. Up higher there was a lot of thick clouds.

"Follow me!" Hiccup commanded

Everyone followed. They went in the thick clouds and in the distance they heard the dragon scream.

(Y/N) shuddered it sounded so human.

•●●●•

Everyone managed to get to the Edge safely and the dragon did not follow.

They all landed on the platform in front of the stables.

"What was that?" Hiccup said pointing at the direction the dragon was at.

"I call it the Mood-Dragon." (Y/N) said her voice shaking.

"Mood-Dragon...Mood-Dragon." Fishlegs mumbled, "That name sounds familiar." Fishlegs stated

"Oh? It was the first name that popped in my head because its scale changed colors depending on the mood." (Y/N) said

"Like a Hobblegrunt?" Astrid asked

(Y/N) nodded "Like a Hobblegrunt."

Fishlegs gasped "I think I might have something! Meet me at the clubhouse!"

Fishlegs got on Meatlug and he headed towards his hut.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and went to the clubhouse to see what Fishlegs was going to show us.

After a few minutes, Fishlegs showed up with a book. It looks to be a smaller book. It wasn't The Book Of Dragons.

He opened it to a page and pointed at it. Mood-Dragon, it had pictures and it looked exactly, or somewhat similar, like the one at the island

There were some information and pictures on the page.

_(This is real. It's part of the book series but some info is just my interpretation.)_

On the next page, there was some other information.

Fishlegs read out loud. "In extreme special cases, they can speak Norse. Which indicates a high level of intelligence. " He continued reading

"Mood-Dragons are extremely rare possibly extinct due to unknown causes."

"Is that it?" (Y/N) asked as Fishlegs was flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, not a whole lot of information. Some people believe that they don't exist at all because they are so rare." Fishlegs said

"Huh, interesting." (Y/N) stated.

She then crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, it's very real." Snotlout said as he pulled the dragon's tooth out of the satchel.

Fishlegs squealed in excitement "Oh my Thor! You got a Mood-Dragon's tooth!?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy getting it though." Snotlout said sounded slightly frustrated

"By the way who's great idea was it to put me and Snotlout on an island? With a dragon?!" (Y/N) asked sarcastically

Snotlout also crossed his arms.

Fishlegs became nervous. Hiccup whispered to Fishlegs.

"Didn't you say it was safe!?"

Fishlegs stuttered "I-I didn't know! It wasn't there when I checked it out!"

(Y/N) and Snotlout was oblivious of Hiccup's and Fishleg's conversation

Tuffnut came forward "It was I who came up with the idea. At least you guys are a bit closer now. Right?" He said smiling proudly.

Snotlout and (Y/N) growled.

(Y/N) grabbed the closet thing and it was an empty bucket while Snotlout grabbed a broom.

(Y/N) threw the bucket at Tuffnut as Snotlout whacked him with a broom on his head.

"(Y/N) and I almost died!" Snotlout yelled as he chased a running Tuffnut followed by (Y/N)

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Guys! It was--"

Astrid elbowed him to keep him quiet.

All that mattered was that it seemed like Snotlout and (Y/N) made up. Whatever happened on that island made them a bit closer.


	25. Chapter 7: Epilogue

A/N   
Contains make out session  
\---------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful night. Everyone went to bed except for (Y/N) and Snotlout. They sat together cuddling at the edge of the platform of the clubhouse.

(Y/N) had her head on his shoulder. Both of them were looking at the moon and the stars.

"It's so beautiful." (Y/N) commented

Snotlout smirked "Not as beautiful as you."

(Y/N) lifted her head up and stared into Snotlout's shining blue eyes.

She softly smiled at him.

Looking at his lips (Y/N) slowly got closer to his face.

Then she closed her eyes and so did Snotlout. Then their lips met. She placed her hands on his face as Snotlout placed his hands on her waist.

While lips still connected (Y/N) pushed towards Snotlout and away from the edge of the platform and sat on his lap facing towards him with her legs wrapped around his waist.

As they were intensifying the kiss both of them moaned softly. Breathing on each other.

Snotlout wanted more and licked (Y/N) lips for entrance. She wanted to tease him so she denied but that didn't stop him.

He squeezed her ass and it made (Y/N) gasp and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

(Y/N) couldn't help but moan loudly it felt so good.

Snotlout pulled back. "Shh, we don't want everyone to wake up." He chuckled

"Then shall we take this somewhere else?" (Y/N) smirked and then playfully bit his bottom lip.

Without a beat, Snotlout lifted (Y/N) bridal style and took her to his hut.

 _'Everyone seems to think we are a bit closer now but we are way more than just 'a bit closer' and I want to keep it that way.'_ (Y/N) thought with a smile on her face.

**_ The End _ **


	26. Book 3: Happy Birthday

Book 3:

** Happy Birthday **

Today you turned 20! A great milestone in your life. You plan on having a party with your best friends and people you care about but it seemed like everyone forgot!

There's also something else going in your mind. You and Snotlout have been dating for four and a half years but your relationship is stagnant are you going to mention it or just brush it off?

** Takes place  ** ** between ** ** HTTYD 2 and HTTYD 3 **

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

** COMPLETED **

=============================

** AUGUST 5TH 2019 - AUGUST 5TH 2019 **


	27. Chapter 1: Birthday

I woke up stretched, yawned, and smiled. 

It was my birthday and I finally turned 20.

I looked to my right and saw a certain sleeping Viking, Snotlout.

I spent the night at the Jorgenson's because I wanted to see Snotout first thing in the morning.

I hugged Snotlout and kissed his cheek. He slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head." I smiled.

He smirked back and kissed me "Good morning babe."

We got up and got dressed for the day we went downstairs and headed straight for the door, but greeted Spitelout before leaving.

"Hey, dad."  
"Morning, Snotlout's dad"

"Good morning boy-o, Good morning (Y/N). By the way, call me Spitelout."

I smiled and nodded "Right."

I tend to forget to just call him by his name even though I had been with Snotlout for four and a half years now and been at his house more than my own.

We left the house and we got a full face of life. Tall colorful buildings and dragons passing by. Everyone was out and about talking and laughing.

Both of us headed for the Dragon Academy since I wanted to spend time with the gang, my best friends. I planned some stuff out, days before my birthday so they weren't busy on my special day.

As we were headed towards there I snuggled up to Snotlout.

"So," I said holding the 'o'

"So?" Snotlout did the same

"Do you know what day it is?" I beamed

"Today? Uh, Monday?" Snotlout guessed

"No, I mean yeah but no," I replied slightly getting annoyed. I tried again.

"I mean what is today?" I asked slightly smiling

He put a hand up to his chin to think.

 _'Did he forget?'_ I thought as tears were welling up.

"It's my-" I started

"Snotlout! (Y/N)!" Hiccup yelled

We both turned around and looked at Hiccup he was wearing his Nightfury armor and seemed overly excited.

"I think I found a new dragon!" I never saw Hiccup this excited it was actually kind of unsettling but a new dragon! That's so cool!

He continued

"Most of the gang split off to go searching for it. I want you two to go north and look for it."

I and Snotlout nodded but before all of us turned to walk away I asked

"So what do we have to do when we find this dragon and what does it look like?" I said cocking my head.

"Oh..." Hiccup shot a quick glance at Snotlout who also shot a glance at Hiccup.

I looked at Hiccup waiting for an answer.

"You know, just observe it and it's like..." he looked at Toothless who was scratching himself.

Snotlout grabbed me by the arm and got my attention

"We should probably go before the dragon gets too far." He said to me

"Yeah, you guys go. Meet us back at the Great Hall at...sunset!" He then hopped on Toothless and flew away.

I scratched my head

 _'I guess the party has to wait.'_ I thought sadly

•●●●•

Snotlout and I put on our dragon armor and flew off on our dragons to look for this new dragon that Hiccup found.

It's been a few hours and we flew around aimlessly trying to find the new dragon. Occasionally we landed and took small breaks for our dragons.

I really wanted to ditch the search but Snotlout wanted to keep searching. Probably wanting to be the one to find it and rub it in Hiccup's face.

I was in an extremely bad mood. I wasted almost my whole day looking for this stupid dragon. Snotlout didn't even say 'Happy Birthday' to me neither did Hiccup.

Both of us landed on a very small island. Giving a water break for our dragons.

 _'Hiccup probably forgot today was my birthday.'_ I thought _'I wonder if all my friends forgot.'_

I huffed loudly and that got Snotlout's attention.

"What?" He asked curiously.

I glared at him "Nothing." I crossed my arms and looked away.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was becoming sunset.

"We should go it's becoming sunset." I then flew towards Berk on my own while followed by Snotlout.

We landed near the Great Hall. Still upset, I stomped my way up the stairs. I then opened the doors to the Great Hall.

"Surprise!" Everyone I knew yelled. The gang, Valka, Eret, Gobber, and Spitelout.

"Huh!?" I was shocked

Snotlout stood beside me.

"You guys did pretty well." As he looked at all the decorations and nodded in approval.

"What?" I looked at Snotlout.

Hiccup walked up to me "Sorry, that I had to lie about the dragon but we had to keep you distracted so we could do this." Hiccup said as he emphasized his words with his arms.

"Was this your idea?" I asked

He shook his head. "No, actually it was Snotlout's. Everything that we did was his idea."

I looked at Snotlout with wide-open eyes and hugged him. I was on the verge of tears.

I pulled back from the hug.

"You're actually going to make me cry," I said laughing and hugged him again.

He chuckled "Happy Birthday, (Y/N)."

Tuffnut cheered and ran up to us and hugged us followed by the rest of the gang doing a big group hug. While Valka, Eret, Gobber, and Spitlout watched while smiling.

I gleamed "You guys are the best!"

The party went great. We all talked and laughed together and told some stories.

Before we left we all wanted to do a quick fun race around Berk.

"Don't go easy on me just because it's my birthday!" I said.

We started to race we decided that we would start at the Great Hall, go between the buildings where the dragons are living in, through the woods, and back at the Great Hall.

I had been practicing flying. I can finally show my skills off! My dragon skillfully turned and twisted between buildings and trees.

I and Hiccup are head to head and we both ended up tied.

I patted my dragon and hugged (his/her) head "Good job!"

Everyone regrouped and said our goodbyes.

Spitlout, Snotlout, and I landed in front of the Jorgensen's house. Then our dragons flew off to their own houses that they slept in.

"Would you mind if I spend another night here, Snotlout's da- I mean Spitelout? I asked

"You're always welcomed here!" He said as he patted my back.

"Thank you." I smiled

All three of us went inside Snotlout and I went upstairs while Spitlout and Snotlout's mother stayed downstairs talking to each other.

I followed Snotlout to his room and I closed the door behind us.

Snotlout headed towards his closest to change but there was something that I wanted to talk about.

"Snotlout?" I called out

"Hm?" He turned around

I walked towards him. I started to feel slightly embarrassed

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask." I said as I look away with my eyes

"Is it something I've done?" He asked worriedly

I chuckled "No, it's actually something you...we haven't done."

He raised an eyebrow he was confused.

I sighed "It's just we have been dating for about four years now and all we've done was kiss and nothing more."

He blushed also becoming flustered, he was catching on

"Ooh, so you want to do more than just kissing?" He said carefully

I nodded shyly. I don't know why but this topic makes me feel flustered.

It felt awkward but I was sure we both thought about moving our relationship to the next level.


	28. Chapter 2: Intimacy (Lemon)

A/ _N:_

_This is a_ _ **LEMON** _ _story!_

_You_ _ **MUST** _ _be_ _ **18+** _ _to read this!_

_All characters are_ _ **20+** _

_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_   
_-_

_ This lemon contains: _   
_•Post Orgasm Torture_   
_•Graphic detail_

_** You've been warned! ** _

\-------------

**YOUR POV**

Snotlout made the first move, he closed his eyes and kissed me slowly and I did the same.

He slowly started to tease and trace the outline on my lips with his warm tongue.

I started to softly grab the side of his face and sucked on his lips gently, then our tongues started to play together swirling around each other.

We would pause for a second still eyes closed breathing on each other's faces and going back in wanting more.

We kissed passionately and deeply then both of us pulled back

Snotlout whispered, "Do you want to keep going?"

I thought for a second. I fantasize about this all the time but I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go through it.

I wasn't sure if I was really ready.

"If you don't want to it's okay. I won't be upset and I won't force you." He said reassuringly

That made me smile. I thought for a few more seconds and I made up my mind.

"I want to do it. With you." I smiled at him

We both slowly brought each other in for another kiss again and slowly pulled back.

We both helped each other take off our armor and clothes. Before we knew it we were in our underwear.

I couldn't help but glance down with my eyes and see something that was protruding in his underwear.

I looked up and saw him come a bit closer. I could see the awkwardness in his face and blush creeping up to his cheeks.

He then helped me unravel my chest bind and he raised his eyes brows as he saw my chest.

He didn't say anything and just stared.

"What?" I whispered flustered I felt myself getting hotter and hotter.

Before I could cover myself he grabbed one with his large hands and made me jump.

He then ran his thumb over my nipple. Gently he started to kiss my chest.

He sucks on one of my nipples and ran his thumb over the other one.

I couldn't help but gasp each time he nibbled and licked.

Snotlout looked at me and smirked he was getting confident now and so was I.

I grabbed his hand and led him to his bed and sat him down at the end.

I gently bite his bottom lip and started to make my way down kissing his jaw than his chest and stomach.

I was now at his underwear where his penis has swelled up.

I looked up at Snotlout, he looked stressed. I smiled at him and he forced a smile back.

I looked back down and I wrapped my fingers around the top of his underwear and pulled it down.

His dick got pulled down with his underwear but then sprung up and hit his stomach.

It was funny but I then noticed he was very big. Length and width. I stared at it. It was intimidating but astonishing.

I slowly grabbed it and tried to wrap my fingers around it but I couldn't completely wrap it around my hand. His body tensed up and his breathing was shakey.

I looked up "Are you okay?" I asked, kind of worried.

He nodded "It's j-just I never done this before." He said breathlessly

I smiled reassuringly "Don't worry. Me neither."

I looked down back at his hard throbbing dick. It was very warm and I can feel it pulsating.

I read a lot of books about people having sex and seen pictures. I always fantasize about doing all of it with Snotlout.

In the books, there was a thing called a 'blow job' which was putting the penis in your mouth and sucking it.

I lifted his hard dick, opened my mouth, and placed the head in my mouth.

He moaned softly as he gripped his fur blankets.

Naturally, I swirled my tongue on the tip of his dick. That made him moan even louder.

"Oh, Odin that feels good." He muttered

That boosted my confidence and started to go deeper. I started to slowly bob my head up and then down and sucking at the same time. I then used one hand to cover the rest of his shaft. Every time my mouth went up and down so did my hand.

I went faster and moaned

Snotlout started to groan in pleasure quietly.

Then there was a knock at the door. My heart dropped to the floor and we both stayed quiet. I stood up and faced the door.

I looked at Snotlout, his eyes widen and his mouth opened.

"Uh...yes?" His voice cracked

"Your mother and I wanted to say goodnight to you two," Spitlout said through the door

"O-oh okay goodnight!" Snotlout said hastily

"Have a goodnight!" I said calmly

We heard footsteps going into the room next door and heard a door shut.

We both relaxed and sighed with relief

"That was close." Snotlout said in a low voice

"I know. We need to be quiet. Unless, you want to stop?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He shook his head "We can keep going"

I nodded "Alright."

I got on my knees again and continued to suck him. He moaned quietly he had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from moaning too loudly.

I then pulled out his stiff erection from my mouth with a pop. I stood up and kissed him deeply.

Snotlout decided it was his turn to give pleasure. He lifted me up and turned around to place me on the bed on my back. I scooted myself up on the bed and now I was on the soft pillows.

He grabbed my panties, pulled them down, and threw them to the side. Then he came up to face me, he slowly kissed my lips, neck, my chest, stomach, and my inner thighs.

He was now very close to my vagina. I can feel his breath and his stubble around the area.

He took his tongue out and licked my labia.

I panted and felt my hairs stand up. It felt so warm and wet.

He took both his thumbs and spread my slit then he started to lick up and then sucked on my clit.

 _'Wow, he's good'_ I thought as I gripped the pillows and arched my back, whimpering trying not to be so loud.

He started to swirl and flick his tongue on my sensitive clit and I almost lost control.

I squirmed but Snotlout smirked at me and held me tight as he continued.

I held my breath to keep myself quiet I wanted to moan so loud that the whole village will know what we were doing.

I sighed loudly finally being able to control myself.

"You're really good," I said barely above a whisper

"Well, you taste good, baby." He replied and stuck his tongue inside me and licked up to my clit and played with it again.

I gasped in pleasure "Well, I can say the same for you."

It was true. The warmth and the pulsing in my mouth from his dick plus the precum that came up every time I squeezed the head.

Snotlout finished, he made his way up to look at me and gave me a passionate kiss.

I could taste myself from his mouth. He pulled back from the kiss and asked in a deep voice and smiled sweetly. "Are you ready?"

I can feel his now exposed and hard erection laying against on my pelvis area. Warm and throbbing.

I nodded I really wanted this but first

''Can we make a safe word? Just in case?" I proposed

Snotlout nodded "Good idea. What word?"

I thought for a second and smiled "I don't know. Dragon?"

He chuckled "Alright."

He then sat up and aligned himself between my legs. He gripped his dick and using his free hand opened up my womanhood.

"Please be gentle." I squeaked I got scared, it's really happening.

"I will, baby." Reassuring me

He slowly inserted himself inside. Our eyes locked.

He sharply breathed in "You're really tight."

It felt weird it slightly had a burning sensation but it was warm from his throbbing membrane. I can now feel the pulsing inside myself.

I bit the inside of my lip as I furrowed my eyebrows.

Snotlout laid on top of me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it feels good...Also, I think it's because your cock is so big" I smirked and kissed him softly. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Then he started to move and I gasped loudly but Snotlout's lips got in the way and muffled the sound.

"Mmph, fuck. Go faster." I whimpered

He started to go faster and each pump seemed like he was going in deeper and deeper.

The soft sounds of the bed creaking started to fill the room and so was the erotic sounds of wetness and sweet pleasure.

"Oh, yes!" I gasped as I closed my eyes and rolled my eyes back.

I started to feel an intense pressure inside myself. It felt right to let it go and I did. I felt myself get tight around his dick and felt myself throb.

Snotlout and I held out a moan. He continued to pump inside of me he then asked, puffing "Where do you want me to cum?"

I wanted to say 'inside me' but I'm not crazy and I don't want to get pregnant now.

So I requested the next best thing.

"I want you to cum on me." I whimpered

He smirked "Beg."

I smiled and raised an eyebrow. I liked this side of him.

"Please cum on me Snotlout, I want it all over me," I begged in my best sweetest voice

I think it did the trick. He quickly sat up, pulled out, jerked himself, and sprayed all over my body.

Luckily none got on the blankets. He was breathing heavily as he sat down and looked at the mess he made.

"Like what you see?" I teased as I closed my legs and angled myself.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Ha, I do." He breathed heavily

He got up to get a clean cloth to wipe me down. I then helped him clean himself by sucking up all the cum he had left in him and my juices that covered his hard membrane.

He gasped sharply in pain and I realized that kinda turned me on. I kept on going and he started to laugh in pain

He pushed me back gently "N-no more."

"Awe, why not?" As I kept on going, he hissed.

I sat on top of him as he was sitting in the middle of the bed and inserted his still hard dick inside of me.

He gasped sharply "(Y-Y/N) please."

I started to feel bad so I reminded him "Remember, 'dragon' is the safe word"

Snotlout breathed in pondering "I-I know."

That made me continue I laid him down and I started to ride him. This new position made his erection go deeper than before and this time I am in control.

He squeezed my ass with both his hands. As I was bouncing on top of him.

He was becoming too loud he started whimpering and almost yelling. I had to cover his mouth with my hand.

It was so sexy seeing a Viking who was usually so strong and tough, whimpering and squirming under me.

I came one last time and collapsed on top of Snotlout who's breathing was erratic.

He looked at me and smiled "I like this side of you."

I giggled "Couldn't help myself" I whispered.

This time cleaned him off with the cloth.

We adjusted ourselves so we're laying on the pillows snuggling.

"That was really fun," I muttered sleepily

Snotlout gave a short laugh "Maybe we should do it more often."

He placed an arm around me and I snuggled up close placing a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, we should." I grinned at him

Snotlout kissed my forehead and tiredly smiled at me

"Happy Birthday, (Y/N). I love you." He said as he held my cheek

"I love you too. Thanks...for everything, Snotlout." I smiled snuggling into his hand

We cuddled together for a few minutes and then fell asleep.

**_ The End _ **

**_ \------ _ **   
**_ A/N _ **

**_ DISCLAIMER: _ **

**_ PLEASE PLEASE  _ ** **_ DONT _ ** **_ USE THE PULL OUT METHOD.  _ ** **_ YOU'LL _ ** **_ STILL GET PREGNANT. THIS IS JUST A STORY! _ **


	29. Book 4: Life With Dragons

Book 4:

** Life With Dragons **

A prequel to Life Without Dragons. It's a story of how you got to where you are and how you met your best friends and your special someone. This story goes more in-depth of how you are as a person and how much you have grown up with dragons and your best friends by your side.

** Takes place  ** ** during ** **** ** DROB ** ** and  ** ** DDOB ** ** series **

~~~~~~~~~

🛑 _A/N_ _🛑_  
 _\--------------_

_All scenes and episodes from the movies and shows will be in these stories, of course, there will be some differences and they'll be in your POV (point of view) and there will be stuff between the episodes._

_This is going to be one of my longest book. You should read Life Without Dragons or this story won't make much sense right away._

_**But**_ _if you want to get_ _confused_ at _first but get your answers later_ _._ _You can skip the first_ _book_ _(Life Without Dragons)_ _and read this (Life With Dragons)!_

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

**INCOMPLETE: ONGOING**

**=============================**

**AUGUST 7TH 2019 - ?**


	30. Chapter 1: How to Help Your Friends

I watched my house get engulfed by flames as I sailed away. The memories hurt and I wanted it to turn into ash and be blown away into the sea.

I didn't know where to go. As a fourteen year old, I didn't care where I would end up, in fact, I never planned ahead, but just anywhere was okay.

As weeks went by, at least it felt like it. I ran out of water and food. All I had was my satchel that had my diary in it, the clothes on my back, and my mother's golden locket.

I was sure I was going to die soon.

As I was going to sleep, I saw a dragon in the far distance flying fast and it scared me, luckily, it seemed like it didn't see me.

However, I had to do a double-take because I wasn't sure if I was imagining things or something but I saw a person riding it?!

I shook my head. That's not possible I must have just seen a shadow or it could have been a cloud. The dragon was far away and was going quickly. Either way, dragons are dangerous creatures. They are untamable beasts who destroy villages and kill, that's what my parents taught me.

Now, I'm really sure I was going to die if there are more hungry and dangerous dragons around.

I rarely saw one up close, usually they're not interested with our tiny island, the stories that my parents told me when I was a child though were enough for me to not get too close anyways.

•●●●•

It's been a few hours, it seems like, but the sun is still high in the sky.

Suddenly, in the distance, I saw two enormous statues, an island, and some ships. As I got closer, there were houses that were all over the island. I started to feel hopeful. I saw some people running about and something caught my eye...

There are dragons running about as well.

I started to get anxious and my appetite and thirst went away. My heart started to race... these dragons. Are they hurting these people? I looked closer they seemed fine, but I was still on my guard.

_'How is this even_ _possible_ _?'_

I was scared to get close but I had to take a chance. Either way, I'll starve to death or get eaten by dragons. Both are not really a great way to go.

•●●●•

I got to one of the docks and was met with some teenagers, who seemed like my age or a year older, riding....

"D-dragons..." I mumbled to myself with wide open eyes. My heart raced faster and faster. My breathing became erratic

_'Oh my...how?'_

As the dragons landed I had to squint my eyes as I felt the air blow on my face as they landed. They all landed a few yards away from me. I stood at the end of my boat afraid of these strangers. But most importantly their dragons.

A girl with blonde hair with bangs got off her dragon and walked up the dock towards me.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly. She sounded tough. Is she the leader?

A shorter Viking with a helmet with horns got off his dragon and pushed her away

"Who cares! She's pretty! I call dibs!"

I blinked at him in confusion but blushed.

_'That was odd but nice of him to say.'_

The girl gave a look of disgust and punched him "She's a person!" She yelled.

I stared at them for a minute. I slowly started to feel comfortable enough, so I carefully climbed onto the docks, shaking, while eyeing their dragons and their riders who are looking at me intently.

"My name is...(Y/N)" I said calmly as my voice slightly wavered

"Where did you come from?" A bigger boy with a small helmet with small horns asked curiously.

I looked down as I fidget and looked behind me into the ocean sadly. "I don't know..." I sighed. It wasn't really a lie my island really didn't have a name. It was just called _'Home'_. But it's not _'Home'_ anymore.

Another boy spoke he had long hair and was leaning on his dragon. I think...he was a boy...? "Guys she could be dangerous." he said as he stared down at me crossing his arms.

A girl...uh another boy?... that looked like him...her!? added and nodded "Yeah, we shouldn't trust her."

"N-no, please. I've been out in the sea for a long time and I ran out of food and water." I looked down at my old worn boots "I have nowhere else to go." I pleaded.

The girl with the bangs rolled her eyes and walked towards me with a smile and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped at the sudden touch.

"Don't worry. We would take you to Stoick. He's the chief, he'll help you. You should also meet Hiccup he's the chief's son and one of us." She smiled kindly.

I smiled back timidly and nodded. The viking boy that complimented me ran up to me. "I'll take you to him!"

"I don't know--" The girl with the bangs began. Before she said anything else I interrupted her, agreeing with the boy.

"Oh, alright." I shyly replied. It felt rude to decline.

I walked up to the deck and was going to keep on walking until someone got my attention.

"Uh, we are going to fly there." The boy said casually.

"F-fly?" I asked terrified with wide open eyes.

•●●●•

Before I knew it I was in the sky. I was scared out of my mind. Naturally, I wrapped my arms around this boy's waist and placed my head against his back. Breathing heavily, squeezing my eyes shut.

_'Sweet baby Thor'_

Once we landed I opened my eyes and in front of me was a huge mess. There were people yelling and dragons running around. It was comical and kinda scary, to be honest. At first, it seemed like the dragons were causing harm towards the people but taking a closer look it looks like the dragons are just creating a mess.

In the distance, I saw dragons pooping on two Vikings who were using shields attached on to sticks to take cover and a skinny, auburn-haired boy was with them talking to each other.

Then they looked to their left at a tiny dragon taking a fish from them, like a rat, and the same type of dragons joined in.

The girl with the bangs got his attention by calling him over. "Hiccup!" She yelled

The boy looked over and walked to where we were "Astrid!" He yelled back. This Hiccup fellow then noticed me. "Who are you?" He asked curiously

"My names (Y/N)," I replied meekly, not feeling comfortable with the new stranger.

Astrid talked to Hiccup "We need to find your dad, Hiccup. We found her by the docks. She said she doesn't have anywhere else to go. She also said she hasn't had food or water for days."

He nodded in understanding.

•●●●•

I later met Hiccup's dad. He is extremely tall and big and he also has a very big beard the color of natural red.

His name is Stoick the Vast.

He was kind enough to let me stay and even make me part of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Which, I am extremely grateful for.

I had no place of my own but I was allowed to live with someone.

I picked Astrid because it made me feel more comfortable. Luckily, she was okay with it and so were her parents. Snotlout wanted me to live with him but I felt that would have been too awkward.

•●●●•

Later that night everyone I met today went to the Great Hall to eat. There were also everyone else who lived on this island.

The teenagers were talking but I was looking down silently eating my food. Until someone bumped me.

Startled from the sudden bump I looked up and Astrid was smiling at me. "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves! My name is Astrid."

Next the boy with the big horns in his helmet piped up eagerly "Mine's Snotlout! We should hang out sometime." He grinned

 _'That doesn't sound too bad, to be honest'_ I thought, slightly blushing at the thought

The bigger boy was next "I'm Fishlegs!"

Then the twins "The name's Tuffnut." "And I'm Ruffnut."

And lastly "I am Hiccup, and welcome to Berk!"

I couldn't help but to feel so happy

"Thank you, It's really nice to meet you all." I said smiling "By the way I have so many questions."

"Go ahead and ask away!" Hiccup said

I nodded "Okay. Well, the first question is. How are you guys able to ride dragons? I thought they were very dangerous creatures?"

Snotlout spoke first "Because I trained them." He said proudly

Everyone gave him a look

"Fine, we all trained them." He huffed

Hiccup cleared his throat and looked at me "We figured out that they weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. I met Toothless, and together we've shown people here that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them... even live with them."

I was in awe "Whoa, that's so cool."

I noticed in the corner of my eye Snotlout crossing his arms, looking not too happy. I almost let out a giggle but I focused on my second question.

"So, another question I had was, what was going on today? Does that...happen often?" I asked

He groaned. "Well dragons are still dragons but most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons and will do anything to drive them away."

There was some groaning within the group. There must be someone who must dislike these dragons. I wonder who.

I frowned "Oh, I see."

I asked other questions and before I knew it, time flew and it was time to go. I said goodbye to everyone and I walked with Astrid to her house.

I wanted to ask her something. That I should have asked when we were in the Great Hall but I didn't know how to say it.

"Hey, Astrid?"

"Yeah?" She said looking at me.

"Would it be alright if I...you know... hang out with you guys?" I asked bashfully, I felt stupid for asking.

She slapped my back "Of course! You could probably even get your own dragon soon." She smiled. "But since you don't have a dragon yet you're going to be flying with me!"

I laughed away the pain from the slap that she gave just a little bit too hard.

Then I start to think about what she said. Flying...flying was really scary but kind of exciting!

I nodded. Becoming a Dragon  
Rider, wow, I can't wait!

That night I wrote in my diary happily.

Finally, a place where I can call _'Home'_.

Looks like my life is turning around.

•●●●•

It was the next day and I was with Astrid and the rest of her friends except Hiccup. We heard some commotion and we all flew up to an abandoned catapult and landed on it.

We saw Hiccup chasing a sheep that was on fire.

Snotlout, who was to my left, wondered out loud "What's he doing?"

I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or just didn't understand what was going on.

"Uh, I think he's helping the dragons break stuff," Tuffnut replied

"Cool!" Exclaimed Ruffnut

"Hmm...I don't think so," I muttered to myself.

He ran around like a chicken without a head!

Astrid stood still watching "Wow, he could really use our help."

"We'll get to it," Tuffnut announced lazily

Ruffnut added, "In a minute."

Hiccup kept chasing the sheep and finally manages to put out the sheep.

I smiled to myself and cheered silently for this small victory. Then I noticed in the sky there was a lot of dragons.

"And...it's three o'clock," Astrid uttered

I looked at her, confused with what she was implying "Three o'clock? What does that mean?"

She nodded towards Hiccup. Suddenly there was a bunch of green globs of poop falling from the sky and one of them landed on his face.

I covered my mouth "Oh, yuck!" I cringed in disgust

•●●●•

Later that night Astrid went to Hiccup's house to talk to him

I decided that I was going to spend some time with the other Dragon Riders. Mostly Snotlout. He did say he would like to hang out with me. I just hope I don't look silly doing this.

I saw him walking around. I took a deep breath and ran up to him.

"H-hey what's up?" I said trying to speak calmly and not trip over my words.

' _(Y/N), stop being_ _a_ _fool, you fool!_ '

He jumped in surprise but collected himself "Oh, (Y/N)! Wanting to spend time with me, huh?" He said with a hint of flirtatiousness.

I blushed "Uh, actually yes."

Snotlout gave me a blank stare "What?"

He corrected himself "I mean, yeah, of course, you want to." He said cooly

I let out a small laugh. His personality was odd but I liked it.

I cleared my throat and regained my composure "I was wondering if you could give me a tour of Berk?" I asked slightly tilting my head

Suddenly, a grin came on his face then grabbed my wrist.

We, mostly Snotlout, wanted to ride the dragon to show me Berk instead of just walking. His dragon was resting beside, what I assume, Snotlout's home. Snotlout introduced me to his dragon. The dragon's name is Hookfang and he's a Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragon had teeth poking out of it's mouth and yet it didn't seem to bother the dragon at all. The dragon also had beautiful orange scales and amazing golden glowing eyes.

I was scared of the dragon at first back at the docks. However, Hookfang and Stormfly are the only ones I really trust thus far as of now.

Snotlout seemed overly excited. I got myself comfortable behind Snotlout. Before I could say anything we flew off. Fast. I got whiplashed and was holding onto Snotlout for dear life.

"Oh, sweet baby Thor! Slow down Snotout!" I yelled squeezing my eyes shut

He slowed Hookfang down. I slowly opened my eyes. Snotlout turned his head and smirked at me.

"Better get used to it if you want to be a Dragon Rider!"

_'How does he know I want to become a Dragon Rider? Astrid must have told the group. But he's right nonetheless. I can't be a chicken when flying on a dragon!'_

I sat up straight cleared my throat. "Okay. You're right!" I sheepishly smiled

We flew around Berk. He showed me everything and explained what was what. I pointed at a structure that looked like an arena.

"What's that?" I asked curiously as I stared at the structure

"Oh, that used to be an arena where we fought dragons and...well."

Hookfang snorted, he seemed unhappy.

"Heh, We don't use it anymore." He finished.

We turned away from the arena and landed close to Astrid's house. I looked at the colorful sky it was a dark pink with still a blue sky and a hint of orange towards the sunset.

It was getting late.

I hopped off of Hookfang and I walked in front of him and patted his snout. He gave off a purr like sound I then looked at Snotlout. "Thanks for the tour, Snotlout," I said smiling at him comfortably.

I noticed him slightly blushing. "No problem, (Y/N). See ya tomorrow." He gave a small smirk then flew off in the direction to his house, I assume.

I walked inside Astrid's house. I saw Astrid was already home. She was sitting at the kitchen table

"So what have you been up to?" She asked curiously.

I walked towards the table in the middle of the room and sat at a chair that I always sat. "Oh, nothing" I said smiling.

"You were with Snotlout, weren't you?" She said with a hint of tease

I let out a small laugh "So? What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing." She said casually. I squinted ready to say something but got distracted as her mother placed a plate of delicious food in front of Astrid and me and quickly forgot what I was going to say.

Later that night after getting ready for bed I couldn't stop wondering this weird feeling that I was getting. I started to think of all the things that happened today. Then I started to think about Snotlout.

 _'You know, Snotlout's not that bad'_ I thought. I felt my eyes get heavy and fell asleep.

•●●●•

The next day Hiccup asked the whole group to gather at the arena, for some reason. He had a plan on how to control the dragons and it was to try and train them better.

"That's your plan? Train dragons?" Ruffnut asked

"Here?" Tuffnut added, "Where we used to kill them?"

Hiccup nodded "Right... because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available."

 _'They used to kill dragons!?'_ I was shocked. With how they get along so well with dragons I never thought they used to kill them!

"Actually, the dragons do seem a little nervous" Astrid said as she pets Stormfly who seemed stressed.

Fishlegs hugged his dragon. "That's because they're very sensitive. Meatlug especially." He started to whisper towards us, away from Meatlug "She lost a cousin here. We try not to talk about it."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena."

"Well, it would be, if he did, yeah, but, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hiccup said trying to brush it off

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back!?" Astrid said in shock

Hiccup got annoyed "There you go, talking about it! Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that!"

Tuffnut piped up "Got it! Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that."

Hiccup tried to correct him "No. I believe I said--"

Ruffnut interrupted "Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry."

Tuffnut nodded "No problem. We anger everybody."

Hiccup wasn't having any of it. "No, you guys, this is serious! Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said as he gestured towards his sister.

Ruffnut glared at her brother.

Hiccup continued "Okay, then. Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin."

He explains this as he holds up a loaf of bread, which his dragon takes from him. He then gets his dragon to drop the bread by scratching his chin, which the dragon enjoys.

Snotlout walked over to Hiccup. "Ehneneneneuh! Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different."

Snotlout takes the bread from Hiccup, then tosses it to Hookfang, who catches it in his mouth.

Snotlout then walked towards Hookfang. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and--" He started to yell "Drop that right now! You hear me!?"

Hookfang seemed annoyed. He drops the bread! But then grabs Snotlout in his mouth, leaving just his legs visible.

I couldn't help but cover my mouth in surprise.

Snotlout sounded slightly muffled "See? He dropped it."

Tuffnut snickered "Heh heh. Should we help him?"

Astrid replied, "Yeah, in a minute."

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." Hiccup stated

Snotlout still in Hookfang mouth called out "Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing? Hello? You guys still there?"

I looked at the situation curiously and cautiously and walked up to his dragon. I called Hookfang and he lowered his head and I scratched his chin, dropping Snotlout.

"Wow, that actually worked," I said surprised. I stared at my hands as if they just received some magical powers.

"You're learning pretty fast, (Y/N)" Hiccup praised.

I looked up at Hiccup and blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks, Hiccup, by the way, who's Mildew?" I asked

Snotlout answered as he stood up brushing dirt off himself, "He's a crazy old man who always complains about everything."

I looked at Hiccup and he just shrugged

•●●●•

They did some training on how to properly control dragons. It was amazing how they do it. I didn't have a dragon of my own yet. Snotlout insisted I use his dragon to practice.

Being the person that I am, I agreed.

After we finished they let their dragons fly off. Then we went into town. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet.

Fishlegs was the first to break the silence "Huh. No dragons."

"That was easy," Ruffnut remarked

"Lunch?" Snotlout suggested

Hiccup was confused "That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?"

In the corner of my eye I saw a dragon for a second

"Uh, guys?" Everyone looked at me and looked at the direction I was pointing at

Then in the distance, we heard an explosion, along with scattered screams. Suddenly, a mushroom cloud appeared near the food storage house.

"Oh no..." I whispered

"Something tells me that way," Astrid stated the obvious.

We all ran towards the commotion. The food storage house was burnt up and all the food was scattered all over the ground. I saw my friend's dragons eating the food.

Astrid was shocked "Stormfly?" Followed by Snotlout "Hookfang?"

Stoick, the chief, was furious. "They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!"

An old man with a staff walked up to him, I assumed it was Mildew "I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge! Now, look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts."

Yup, old, crazy, and complains!

Hiccup tried to convince his dad "Dad, I swear I can fix this. We-- we were just starting to--"

But his dad interrupted him "Enough, Hiccup! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?"

He gestures towards Toothless who pulled out a fish from one of the baskets.

Hiccup sighed in disappointment "Oh, Toothless..."

Stoick was talking to two men about going fishing. Hiccup desperately tried to get his dad to listen but sadly his dad didn't.

Then Mildew spoke up "Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away now!"

I was getting angry. You can't just send these dragons away like they're nothing! These dragons love their trainers and now they're getting ripped away from them.

A Viking yelled in agreement "Stoick, Mildew's right!"

Another one added, "Get 'em out of here!"

Stoick agreed with Mildew as well "You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, son."

 _'What!?'_ I was shocked.

All my newly made friends became depressed by the news.

•●●●•

Later, we all went to the Great Hall to eat. It was just the Dragon Riders and myself. I didn't know what to do, seeing them this sad, it broke my heart.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout exclaimed

Astrid looked at her bowl of soup. "It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" Fishlegs said sadly

That's kind of gross but I still felt sorry.

Ruffnut tried to lighten up the mood.

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" She exclaimed

Tuffnut wasn't even phased he was too sad to care. "Whatever. What time should I be there?"

Astrid got up "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with."

Everyone got up

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Fishlegs cried

"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." Hiccup sadly said

I looked behind me and looked at Hiccup, feeling bad.

 _'I hope you find a way to fix this, Hiccup'_ I thought sorrowfully.

I turned around and followed the group outside. As I was walking I saw Mildew walking into the Great Hall with a smirk, I glared at him as I walked passed.

_'What a horrible man!'_

If I didn't know any better I would of agreed with Mildew but these dragons are animals. With feelings and thoughts.

They all walked slowly towards their dragons

' _There has to be another way'_ I thought to myself.

It felt weird to talk so I didn't. Especially, since I don't know any of them very well and I don't have a dragon myself.

They got on their dragons and I rode on Stormfly and we all silently flew towards the arena.

When we landed the dragons went into the arena and my friends said their goodbyes.

Their dragon's eyes were full of sadness. They seem to understand what was going on.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." Snotlout exclaimed as he held his chest

Astrid explained, "That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking."

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!" Snotlout declared

I shook my head still looking at the dragons "Snotlout, you don't need to be a girl to have a heart! If you care about others whether they are people or creatures alike. You have one."

Snotlout looked at me shocked but just crossed his arms and sighed "Whatever." He mumbled and then he looked back at his dragon with sadness.

The gate began to close and I felt the atmosphere getting sadder by the second.

Then we all heard Hiccup yell "Don't close it!"

Toothless flew in and Hiccup pulled the lever to reopen the gate.

"We are not locking them up!"

We were all confused and felt a little hopeful.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup "What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...?"

Hiccup didn't fully answer her question "Uh... one of those. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!"

He explained his battle plan and it sounded like a really good idea. We all went home and gone to bed. We hope this plan will work.

•●●●•

I woke up and I realized I had overslept a little bit I've gotten ready for the day and stepped outside, it was still morning, and I saw my friends flying around helping the village.

I looked out at the sea and saw a fishing boat. Snotlout did a dive bomb into the ocean and the fishermen caught a bunch of fish in their net

"That's right! That just happened!" He cheered.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm

I saw the other dragons in the distance and I ran towards them to see what they were doing.

Suddenly, I ran into Stoick.

I walked up to Stoick with excitement "Stoick, sir! Are you seeing this? The dragons are helping the village!"

"They disobeyed my orders!" He said sternly

Stoick continued walking. I furrowed my eyebrows with worry.

I followed him and began again "Sir, you shouldn't let these dragons go. You should be proud of the Dragon Riders. They did disobey your orders, yes, but they really care about these dragons. They even went as far as to use the arena to train their dragons!" I covered my mouth, shocked that I accidentally gave away the secret.

"They what?" Stoick asked as he looked at me

I regained my composure "You just have to give them a chance. The dragons don't mean any harm." I pleaded "The Dragon Riders are really passionate about training these dragons!" I said trying to convince the Chief and be respectful at the same time.

As I was talking to Stoick, Mildew walked up to us angrily. Saying that the dragons are out.

As we kept walking to where we saw dragons we ran into Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." Mildew barked

"No. This is not what I asked for." Stoick said sternly

Stoick annouced he wanted everyone to go to the arena for a meeting. Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I all looked at each other with nervousness.

•●●●•

Everyone gathered in the arena. I was sitting in the audience a few seats away from Mildew.

I was worried. What was Stoick going to do? He walked in with another Viking that I haven't met yet. He had blonde hair, an odd underbite, a hook for a hand and a wooden peg for a leg.

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." He bellowed towards the gang who were standing in front of Stoick and the other Viking in the arena pit.

"Oh no," I whispered to myself

Hiccup stepped forward "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

Stoick shook his head "Nope. You all had a hand in this."

I overheard Mildew snickering and talking to his sheep "Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly."

I scowled, what an awful man.

Stoick continued "You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I--"

Then the Viking who came in with Stoick interrupted. "You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!"

"Wha--?" Mildew and I burst out in unision

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick yelled at Gobber

I giggled at how comedic this was and because I was so relieved to hear such amazing news!

Stoick said he was proud of all of them and then said: "This Dragon Academy is for you."

He then released their dragons

"Hookfang! My buddy!" Snotlout cried out

Astrid squealed "Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!"

"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy', little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little..." Fishlegs cooed

Hiccup chuckles "Hey, bud!"

Mildew was not happy "Oh, I'll get those dragons yet."

He got up and then left. I looked at his direction and shook my head.

Stoick resumed "Now all you have to do is train 'em."

Hiccup looked at his dad "Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him." He motions towards Toothless

Astrid cleared her throat "Ah-hem"

"And... them too," Hiccup added gesturing his friends behind him.

"Don't forget about your new friend," Stoick said as he nodded towards me.

They all looked at me and I grinned and waved at them.

"Without her, I don't think I would have given you this arena." Stoick continued

Everyone left the arena and it was just me and my friends.

Astrid smiled at me then hugged me everyone joined in the hug.

"Thanks, (Y/N)" Astrid said

"I didn't really do anything." I chuckled

"Actually, you've done a lot! You saved our dragons. Thank you." Hiccup said

I shrugged "It was the least I could do. You guys helped me and I was just returning the favor." I said smiling.

•●●●•

It was the next day and Hiccup worked on a sign for the Dragon Academy. It has a picture of Toothless.

Hookfang and Meatlug were putting up the sign while I was sitting with Astrid on Stormfly.

"What should we name this training academy?" Hiccup thought out loud who was hovering beside us

A name quickly came into mind

"What about...Berk Dragon Academy?" I suggested

Astrid nodded "Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that."

And with that, Berk Dragon Academy was born and that also means I would be able to get my own dragon even sooner.

I just wonder how and when.


	31. Chapter 2: How to Help a Dragon

Now that the new Dragon Academy is in place. There is a new lesson plan that Hiccup came up with.

"Every Dragon has its own unique abilities that give it its special place in the world. Which dragon makes the best welding torch?"

I was going to answer but Astrid got it before I did.

"Oh! Deadly Nadder!" Astrid shouted

Fishlegs added with excitement "Its magnesium flame burns with the heat of the sun!"

"Correct! Point to Team Astrid. Score is now 100 to 10." Hiccup placed points onto the chalkboard beside him.

I sighed in defeat. We sucked. Why am I on this team again? Right, because to balance things out I guess. Not to be rude, by any means, but the twins are not the smartest and neither is Snotlout. Kind of, I can't tell with him yet.

However, it's really not all their fault. There was some questions I just didn't know. I am new to dragons so I just don't know the answers.

I have studied over a few different dragon species on a book called The Book Of Dragons. However, a person can only remember so much in a few days

"And you started with 10." Astrid mocked at us

"Oh, yeah? Well, the game's not over. Wait, what team am I on?" Tuffnut said in confusion

I covered my face in frustration, at this point I gave up.

"Next question. What is the shot limit of a Hideous Zippleback? Team Snotlout." Hiccup quizzed

"I don't think they can count that high." Astrid teased

"Oh, really? Let's find out! Barf! Belch!" Ruffnut shouted

Barf and Belch shot six fireballs at the other team; Astrid and Fishlegs barely manage to duck in time.

"Six..." I muttered

But Tuffnut's voice was louder than mine "Looks like it's about three," Tuffnut said as he only held up two fingers

"Told you we could count that high!" Ruffnut said proudly

"Oh yeah, you showed them alright," I said sarcastically

Hiccup corrected "It's six. You were half-right. Five points"

"Yes! We're up to 30!" Ruffnut said as she high fives Snotlout and Tuffnut. She raised her hand in front of me to high five it.

I unenthusiastically high fived her back.

"Alright, it's our turn. What happens when you shoot fire at the owner of a Deadly Nadder?" Astrid said dangerously

She whistled for Stormfly. She shot at us with her spikes.

I knew Stormfly wouldn't hurt me, being Astrid's close friend, so none of them came close to me. My teammates, on the other hand, they got pinned to the wall. I looked behind me and sighed.

Tuffnut frowned "No fair! She didn't give us time to answer!"

Snotlout jumped down from the wall.

"I've got a question. What happens when I sic Hookfang on you?" Snotlout quizzed angrily

"Uh oh. This isn't good " I thought out loud

"Okay, guys, that's enough training. So... we did some really good work here today." Hiccup said noticing a fight was going to break out

"Prepare to face the Monstrous Nightmare!" Snotlout announced not letting down

Snotlout got on Hookfang and patted his jaw then Hookfang suddenly rears up and sets himself on fire, burning Snotlout's rump.

"Ah! That's the third time this week!" He exclaimed

He jumps into a nearby water tub, putting the fire out.

"Aaah...sweet relief" he sighed

"Hookfang never flames up when you're riding him. Is he okay?" Hiccup asks in confusion

"Maybe he just realized who his owner is," Astrid said sarcastically

I walked over to Hookfang wondering what's going on with him. I patted his snout and he groaned.

•●●●•

Later that night I saw Snotlout with Hookfang, I walked up to them.

"Hey, how's Hookfang doing?" I asked curiously

"I'm not sure what's gotten into him. He's been acting weird lately. He isn't eating either." He said slightly worried

I stared at Hookfang, trying to think of what could be wrong but nothing comes to mind. "Too bad they can't just tell you what's wrong," I sighed. Hookfang now seemed pretty calm, unlike this morning.

•●●●•

The next day I went to the Dragon Academy and Hiccup made an announcement.

"You're bringing Gobber here?" Fishlegs said cautiously

Hiccup tried to be optimistic and encouraging "He's gonna be great. Nobody knows dragons like old Gobber. He's spent a lifetime, you know...studying them. If we can tap into that, we'll all be better Dragon Trainers."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Gobber is pulling a cart filled with weapons

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" He announced

The dragons were eyeing the weapons, intimidated.

"First of all, welcome. And second...tiny question, why did you bring your, you know...?" Hiccup said cautiously gesturing towards the weapons

"Killing things? I thought maybe we could train them... " Gobber takes out an unusual-looking weapon, like a sword mixed with an ax and a mace. " ...by threatening to kill them. That's how my daddy taught me to swim." He finished as he slams the weapon into the ground, breaking the earth.

I jumped and did a small yelp _'I was not expecting that!'_ I thought

"School's in session!" He exclaimed

All the dragons except for Toothless ran through the gate and flew away. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins ran after them.

I looked at Hiccup "If I was a dragon I would have done the same thing."

Gobber shrugged "Eh. I didn't like school either."

•●●●•

I was getting bored. They have been gone for hours. Gobber left a while ago and now it was just Hiccup and me.

"Ugh, when are they coming back?" I complained to myself.

Suddenly, they finally returned but they seemed like they were in pain. Astrid and Hiccup talked then he turned his attention to Tuffnut who was getting kicked in the rear by Ruffnut and Tuffnut did the same to Ruffnut.

I walked up to the twins and had to ask what they were doing. According to them they're in pain because they have been riding the dragons for so long. Which makes sense, considering they have been gone for hours.

I noticed Astrid talking to Hiccup again and I heard him yell out "Saddles!" It must be one of his ideas for Gobber.

•●●●•

The next day we were at the Dragon Academy again and in front of us was something under a large cloth.

I was not looking forward to what was going to be shown. I really don't want to waste the whole day doing nothing again.

Gobber said some speech and pulled off the cloth.

Tuffnut exclaimed "Whoa!"

Followed by Snotlout "Wow!"

Then Astrid "Wow!"

I was surprised they looked...interesting.

Gobber started to pass out the saddles to everyone.

Snotlout's saddle had a flame thrower on it. Not going to lie, it looked impressive but as a saddle? I'm not sure.

The twins had a catapult for theirs and they accidentally hit their dragon's head and went down. I couldn't help but cringe from how hard they hit the ground.

Fishlegs had maces on his saddle but it was way too heavy for Meatlug.

I noticed Snotlout tried placing the saddle on Hookfang but he refused it. Snotlout was getting frustrated, he tried to place a hand on Hookfang's snout but he turned away

"That's it! Someone's trading with me." Snotlout exclaimed

Hookfang walked over to me and stood behind me. I tried moving away but he kept following me.

"Yeah, sure. I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven." Tuffnut said sarcastically

Astrid's saddle had no problem until Gobber pointed out the tiny horn. Astrid used it and it became huge and loud. It frightened Stormfly and she sent spines flying everywhere.

I quickly ducked, dodging them, surpringly none were aimed towards Hookfang.

Meanwhile, Snotlout got pinned to the wall. "Really? Again?" Snotlout sighed

•●●●•

Gobber seemed really pleased with his inventions. He left saying something about having a lot of ideas and making some changes.

Everyone on the other hand was not so happy with the results.

I began to leave as today's session was over.

As I was leaving I went up to Snotlout, who was still hanging on the wall.

"So, uh are you going to stay there for the rest of the day?" I asked as I cocked my head

"Yup, I'm going for a record." He smirked.

I raised an eyebrow "Alright then. See ya tomorrow." I waved at him.

Hiccup stayed to clean up the mess.

As I was leaving I noticed Hookfang started to follow me again.

"Hey boy!" I said to Hookfang. He just huffed at me. I was heading for Astrid's home but Hookfang kept on following.

I stopped and asked, "Why are you following me?"

He just grunted in response and rubbed his face on the ground.

Behind him, I saw Snotlout running towards me

"I was looking for you!" He said to Hookfang

"He was following me home for some reason." I chuckled "By the way thought you were going for a record?"

"Oh, well...I did get the record. It was easy." He said proudly

Snotlout roughly rubbed Hookfang's head and chin then all of a sudden Hookfang became aggressive. He shot some flame up towards the sky.

"Snotlout! What did you do?!" I said as I panicked. As I was backing up I tripped while Hookfang haphazardly started to spew fire everywhere

"I didn't do anything!" He said panicking

I stood up quickly "We need to find Hiccup! He'll know what to do!"

"No! I can handle this!" He shouted through Hookfang's fire breathing.

I looked at him with worry and grabbed his hand "Snotlout! No! We need Hiccup! Please!"

He must of seen so much fear in my eyes. Suddenly, Hookfang spewed fire near us.

He looked equally as afraid and just nodded in agreement. We both ran away from Hookfang while dodging the people who were screaming and running in panic.

Luckily, we saw Hiccup with Toothless. When we both saw them we slowed down and were really out of breath.

Snotlout used the last bit of energy and ran up to Hiccup. He grabbed Hiccup's shoulders "I never... thought... I'd say this... but Hiccup... Help!!!" He breathed out as he yelled

•●●●•

We all ran towards where Hookfang was. He was shaking his head a lot and roughly rubbing his face on the ground.

The gang was there and so was Stoick, he demanded us to back away.

Snotlout cried out "I don't know what happened! I was just rubbing his head! He usually loves that! But this time, he went crazy. My dragon hates me!"

I tried comforting him "He doesn't hate you, Snotlout. There has to be something wrong with him... but...I don't know what."

"They do say a pet starts to take on the characteristics of its owner. I think that's what's happening here." Fishlegs said

I glared at Fishlegs _'Not! Helping!'_ I yelled in my mind

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted and elbowed Fishlegs' gut

Fishlegs held his stomach "Yeah, I rest my case." He replied in a strain voice.

"No...no that's not it," I muttered to myself

Hiccup turned towards Snotlout "When has he last ate?"

Snotlout shook his head "Not for days..." he answered

Hiccup threw a fish he had towards Hookfang. He caught it but quickly spat it out and went into Stoick's beard

I had covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing. But right now was not the time to be laughing!

Hiccup tried to approach Hookfang again and laid his hand on his snout but suddenly he roared and started to spit fire everywhere.

Astrid yelled at Hiccup to run away. Toothless then came in ready to fight Hookfang. Hiccup had to intervene to stop Toothless from fighting Hookfang.

Stoick saw what was happening and gave up doing Hiccup's way and left.

We all hid behind something, waiting for Stoick to return.

"Come on, guys! Hurry up! Think! What haven't we tried? Snotlout, you have an idea?" Hiccup asked.

_'He was rubbing his face on the ground again. What could that mean?'_

Before I could find the answer...

"Gobber!" Snotlout shouted

We saw Gobber walking towards us. We all stood up and watched Gobber.

"What's he going to do?" I asked tensely

"Stand back. I came here to do what I do best." Gobber stated. He had a bunch of weapons on him.

"No," I whispered to myself

_'Come on think, (Y/N)! Think!'_

"He's gonna kill my dragon." Snotlout said in disbelief

"No, he's not." Hiccup denied

"Uh, yeah he is," Tuffnut stated

"You don't use that stuff to butter toast." Ruffnut added nonchalantly

"Well, I mean, we would, but you don't," Tuffnut remarked

Hiccup runs up to Stoick "Dad, you can't be serious! Hookfang is Snotlout's dragon."

Gobber looked at Hiccup "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but sometimes you have to fall back on the old ways."

"But he's a good dragon." Hiccup tried to convince Gobber

Snotlout looks at Gobber pleadingly "He's a good dragon!"

Hiccup continued "There's probably just something wrong with him."

Snotlout agreed "There's definitely something wrong with him!"

Hiccup kept trying "We have to try to help him. We can't just get rid of him because he's having a bad day."

Stoick looked at Hiccup "A bad day for a dragon can be a disaster for us. That's not a risk I am willing to take." Stoick said sternly and then he looked at Gobber "Gobber."

Gobber threw something and tied Hookfang's wings and legs together. The dragon tried to spew fire but coughed up small sparks instead

I gasped in shock _'He's really going to do it!'_

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" He said, mocking Hookfang

Hiccup runs up and forces Gobber's arm down "I can't let you do this!"

Gobber tried to shake him off "There's no choice. It has to be done."

_'Okay, think (Y/N). Think of all the past experience you ever had._ _What makes something or someone rub their face, their jaw, their cheek...'_

Suddenly I made a realization, I yelled out "Wait! There's something wrong inside his mouth! Check his mouth!"

The gang looked at me in confusion and surprise by how loud I just yelled.

As if on cue Hookfang gets lose and roared in Gobber's and Hiccup's faces allowing them a good view of his mouth

Gobber stopped and Hiccup let's go of his arm

Gobber started to placed his sword away

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid yelled worriedly

Gobber then jumps on Hookfang's head and wrestles his mouth open.

I watched in anticipation, I was hoping that Gobber heard what I yelled out and didn't decide to kill Hookfang.

Suddenly, he yanks a tooth out.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout exclaimed

Gobber laughed "For a toothache?" He holds up a half-hollowed out tooth. "What kind of lunatic are you?"

"Ew that's gross," I said as I cringed at the tooth

Hookfang became normal and affectionately bumps Snotlout. He started to laugh but then pretended to be tough

"Stop it. Stop it. Ugh, I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?" He asked as Hookfang walked away.

Hiccup looked at Gobber "Thank you, Gobber. A bad tooth. I can't believe I didn't think of that. How did you know (Y/N)?"

Everyone looked at me I blushed from all the attention

"It was all there. Every time Snotlout would touch anywhere close to his mouth Hookfang would get upset. I also noticed that he kept rubbing his face on the ground. It's kinda the same with people, if they have a toothache they would rub their cheek to try to ease the pain!" I said as I rubbed my cheek to show.

Then I patted Hookfang, who came over to me, I continued

"He wasn't able to tell us what's wrong but he told us through his actions. We just weren't paying attention."

Gobber nodded in understanding and then started to walk away "Well, I gotta put the girls away." Gobber said.

Before he went too far I got an idea and whispered into Hiccup's ear.

"Gobber should become a dentist for dragons! He is the one who recognized the bad tooth."

Hiccup looked at me and nodded agreeing and ran after Gobber.

•●●●•

As everyone was getting ready to go home Snotlout ran up to me.

"Hey, (Y/N). Thanks...for helping Hookfang."

I smiled at him "No problem. By the way, I told you your dragon didn't hate you." I teased him

"I knew he didn't hate me." He said confidently

I just chuckled before I turned around and left I said one more thing

"Also, Snotlout. It's okay to be affectionate towards someone you care about. You don't have to hide it."

He stuttered "N-no, only girls do that. Men don't show affection." I think he slightly turned red but it was hard to see since it was night time.

I sighed and looked down "Oh. Well...I don't think that. I think real men do."

I turned to leave but before I headed towards home. Snotlout blocked my way while on Hookfang.

He placed out a hand

I looked at him confused.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get on!" He sounded annoyed but he looked flustered. He wasn't looking at me and had a serious expression on his face.

I was shocked by the random offer but brushed it off quickly and carefully grabbed his hand.


	32. Chapter 3: How to Get a Dragon

I took his hand and we flew into the sky. I assumed he wanted to take me home but he was flying the opposite way.

"Snotlout, this isn't the way to Astrid's house."

He looked over his shoulder to look at me

"I know. I just want to show you something." He said with a serious tone

We went higher and higher into the sky I started to get worried.

"Uhm, we are going pretty high don't you think?" I clutched onto him

"That's the point." He smirked.

I looked down to see how high we were and I felt a little dizzy so I looked away and noticed we were in the clouds.

Then, we flew through the clouds and now we were above them. In front of us was the moon and the many stars scattered across the night sky.

"Whoa." It took my breath away and suddenly all my fears washed away

As he flew I reached my hand down and touched the clouds underneath us. They just went through my hand.

Nothing like I thought it would feel.

"I like to appreciate the view from time to time." He said looking at the sky. He then turned his head

"Don't tell the others." he said seriously

I couldn't help but giggle at the silliness but agreed "Your secret is safe with me." I smiled

We flew for a few minutes in silence then I broke it.

"You know...I wish I had a dragon of my own," I said as I looked at the sky while the wind was blowing in my face, deep in thought of how wonderful it would feel to fly on my own dragon and having a strong bond with it.

Snotlout didn't say anything. It felt like he was just looking at me. I looked at him for a quick second right before he turned away. I blushed with embarrassment. I probably looked stupid.

•●●●•

Later he landed in front of Astrid's house.

"Thanks, Snotlout... for showing me that." I softly smiled

He stammered "A-anytime, (Y/n)" he returned an awkward smile. Then he turned to fly off but then stopped and looked at me, squinting at me "Remember don't tell anyone!"

I laughed out loud "I promise."

•●●●•

It's been a few days since that flight with Snotlout.

Today I woke up and headed towards the Dragon Academy with Astrid.

Before we started today's lesson Hiccup said something that shocked me.

"Today we are going to do something different. We are going to get (Y/N) her own dragon!"

Everyone looked at me. Smiling.

[ **-** _**Start music here-** _ ](https://youtu.be/6CJ96LGGP6w)

"Wha--? Wait, now?" I said astounded

Hiccup walked up to me

"Yeah, you've been with us for a while now and I think you would be a great addition to the team."

"Wow, you really think so?" I asked blushing

Astrid came and put an arm around my shoulder

"We all think so." She smiled at me.

Hiccup lined up all the dragon's except for Toothless, obviously.

I looked at each one of them. I kept going back and forth between each dragon but I couldn't make up my mind.

 _'Man, how embarrassing'_ As I silently cringe

I went through each one

Hookfang lit himself up

Monstrous Nightmare, a very powerful dragon. Who can set itself on fire. Its mouth is so big it can swallow a Viking whole. It is highly aggressive, and will never run from a fight.

Stormfly raised her spines and roared

Deadly Nadder, it can suddenly raise the hundreds of sharp spines that stud their hides and tails and fling them with incredible accuracy.

Barf let out gas while Belch ignited it

Hideous Zippleback, it's unmistakable with its twin heads. The heads are distinct, with separate thoughts and different personalities. A Zippleback doesn't breath fire. One breathes gas and the other ignites it.

Meatlug was shaking her tail with a tongue out

Lastly, Gronckle, they're are one of the toughest dragons. They have gigantic heads, a short body, and round tails. They're pretty lazy and have been known to fall asleep while flying! A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover.

"Ugh, can you hurry up? We've been here for like four hours." Snotlout complained

I couldn't help it but feel abashed for being called out like that.

"I-It hasn't even been 10 minutes Snotlout," I said stuttering quickly glancing at him and back at the dragons in front of me.

"Anyways, I don't know which dragon I want. They're all good in their own way." I mumbled to myself

I looked at Hiccup

"Could you give me a day or two to figure it out?" I asked

He nodded his head smiling "Sure thing, (Y/N)."

•●●●•

The next day I woke earlier than usual. The sun wasn't even fully up yet.

I couldn't go back to sleep, thinking about dragons took a toll on me, so I decided to go out.

I remember I saw a nice spot on Berk and it was a very long beach.

I walked down to the beach and I sat down and looked off into the horizon.

It was weird being here, at Berk, but really fun. I made great friends and I think I'm starting to gain feelings for one specific person. I think it's just a temporary feeling. They don't notice so that's good.

I clutched my locket as I kept thinking and wondering about a lot of things. I was also thinking about what kind of dragon I wanted.

The sun started to come up higher and higher. I felt the nice warmth on my skin.

Then suddenly in the corner of my eye, I saw something moving in the sand. Ever so slightly

I turned my head and the sand started to move again. I was curious but also very scared. I cautiously got closer to it to see what this was. Then it popped up and growled at my face.

I fell backwards, it was a dragon that I have never seen before.

Nothing like what I have seen in The Book of Dragons, that I have been studying lately.

It sort of looked like Toothless except more brown, spikey, and way more scary looking.

I started to push myself away from the dragon keeping eye contact with it.

The dragon came up closer to me, teeth showing. I remember Hiccup doing the hand thing to calm dragons down.

"Hey, calm down, I won't hurt you! I want to be friends." I said voice shaking

I placed out my hand, trembling badly. I could hear my heart pounding. I kept making eye contact, afraid that it was going to rip my arm off.

It gradually started to calm down and it sniffed my hand.

It backed away slowly and gave a good look at me then jumped into the ocean.

I looked at where it jumped. I was in shock.

Did I just discover a new dragon species?

•●●●•

I ran towards the Dragon Academy.

I was excited to tell them the discovery I made. As I ran to the entrance everyone was already there ready to start.

"(Y/N), you're late! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked noticing I'm breathing hard

Everyone ran up to me waiting for an answer

"You guys...will not...believe this," I said out of breath.

Everyone got on their dragons as I rode on Stormfly with Astrid and headed towards the beach.

When we landed I jumped off of Stormfly running onto the beach.

"So you're telling us that you found a new dragon species?" Astrid asked said getting off of Stormfly

"Ooh! A new species! How exciting!" Fishlegs squealed as he was getting off of Meatlug

Everyone looked around the area

"Where is it?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah, there's nothing here but sand," Ruffnut added as she kicked the sand

"It was here I swear! It went into the water. It should be around here somewhere. It can't stay underwater for that long. Can't it?" I said looking around the area.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just saw a ghost" Snotlout teased

Something started to rustle in the thick bushes behind us. We all turned around, all anticipating it was the new dragon.

But a sheep just popped out, bleated at us, and walked away.

Everyone turned to look at me, I can tell they were disappointed.

"Sorry (Y/N), but there isn't a new dragon here. You might have gotten confused with another dragon."

I was upset. Upset that they were not believing in me and was dismissing so easily!

"No! I didn't get confused. I know it was a new species. Just because I'm new to this dragon thing doesn't mean I don't know anything."

Hiccup tried to correct himself "(Y/N), that's not--"

Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

I turned around and looked at where the dragon dived in.

I sighed "I know what I saw."

They were silent and I assumed they all came to a silent agreement that they were going to leave me alone.

I heard them all turned around to get on their dragons.

I then started to notice something in the water. "Guys?" I called out still eyeing the water. Suddenly something shot up from the ocean.

Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

The water droplets glistening in the sun then everything felt like it went back to normal when this figure landed in front of me knocking me down.

It dropped a fish on my lap and then it started to shake itself off.

I looked behind me and everyone had wide eyes looking at me and the figure.

I looked at the figure and it was the dragon!

The dragon looked at me back. It tilted its head in curiosity

Does it remember me?

I lifted the fish off my lap as I stood up, slowly not losing eye contact.

I handed the fish to the dragon with both hands and it looked at me. Staring, almost as if it was waiting for me to do something but it gently and quickly took it off my hands. The dragon ate the fish in seconds.

I was about to reach out and touch the dragon but it saw my hand and started to walk towards me quickly showing it's teeth.

I kept my hand up absent-mindedly as I was slowly started to stumble backwards. "I won't hurt you...I promise." I whispered out.

It stopped as if it understood and it felt like we were standing there forever. Just staring into each other's souls.

I held my breath is it going to go away again? Will it attack?

The dragon came closer and slowly but surely.

Once it came close enough it sniffed my hand again and slowly pressed its snout into my palm as it closed its eyes.

I breathed out in relief and laughed. I turned around to see my friends who were still in shock.

"Guys? I think I just found my dragon." I said happily.


	33. Chapter 4: How to Ride Your Dragon

I started to pet my new dragon friend and I noticed it looked at the other dragons behind me who had a rider on their backs.

It lowered its head as if it was telling me to get on its back.

I turned my head to look at my friends. Then, I looked back at the dragon and I hesitated but eventually I slowly got on it.

_'Oh my, Thor! I'm actually riding a dragon by myself!'_

I have so many emotions going on right now. Nervous, excited, and proud.

I got a dragon all by myself and discovered a new species too.

•●●●•

We flew back to the Academy. It was a bumpy ride for me. I wasn't able to fly as fast and as straight as the others. In fact, I almost crashed into a house.

Once we landed outside the arena. I got off my dragon "This is harder than I thought." I said out loud

"With enough practice, you can do it!" Hiccup encouraged

We went inside the arena with my dragon close behind.

"What are you going to name it?" Astrid asked curiously

"Hmm." I walked over to my dragon and placed a hand on its snout. I sneakily checked what gender it was so I could find the appropriate name. Then a name popped in my head

"I'm going to name you (y/d/n)" I smiled

(He/she) made a gurgle sound. I couldn't help smile at (him/her).

"What should we name this species? Oh, I love this! Documenting a new species and learning all about it!" Fishlegs squealed.

"Gross, learning," Ruffnut said

"Yeah, no thanks," Tuffnut added

Hiccup mentioned, "The only dragon (y/d/n) looks like in the Book Of Dragons is the Nightfury."

"Yeah, but not quite. Facial features are different and (y/d/n) has more spikes (he/she) is a bit smaller than Toothless." I stated

"We get to determine what it's called?" Fishlegs asked excitedly

"I guess so." I shrugged "I was thinking--" I said but then got interrupted

Snotlout jumped in front of Fishlegs.

"I want to name it!"

"But I already have a name for it," I said to Snotlout

He became disappointed

"Its species name should be Sand Wraith," I announced

"Sand Wraith?" Hiccup said

I nodded "Yeah, sand because (y/d/n) was under the sand when I found (him/her) and the color of (his/her) scales. For the Wraith part, I give credit to Snotlout."

"What?" Everyone said bewildered

"Well, he asked if I have seen a ghost. Then it got me thinking. Sand Ghost but that sounded weird then I remembered wraith is another word for ghost so, Sand Wraith." I shrugged "Plus, wraiths are scary and well..." I looked over at my new dragon and it had a evil look to (him/her). Although, kind of charming in an odd way.

•●●●•

We went through some tests with (y/d/n) we found out that Sand Wraiths are very agile, fast, maneuverable, and extremely intelligent. They also are not able to breathe fire but shoot out hardballs of sand with a weak fire around it, they do explode a bit, and it's shot limit is 8 however their recharge is so fast they can shoot out 9 to fully maximize its limit shot. Although, the fire maybe weak but it was still hot and Tuffnut perfectly demonstrated that.

Sand Wraiths also have a similar body, like Toothless, but slightly smaller and they have longer and thinner spikes on their head, back, and wings. The head is more slanted and we assumed it is used to bury themselves under the sand. Probably for hunting.

Their facial feature has a much more sinister look compared to a Nightfury who has a cat-like face. We also concluded that Sand Wraiths and Nightfurys are related but not very closely related and Sand Wraiths are a different class.

We all decided that its class would be Tidal because it lived close to the ocean where we found (y/d/n). Also, because by the time I found (y/d/n) and got my friends to come to the beach, (he/she) was underwater the whole time.

We almost decided to place Sand Wraiths into the Strike class but it didn't meet all the requirements.

Lastly, the eel test. Of course, (y/d/n) is not very fond of them.

There's probably a lot more but so far that's all we know.

•●●●•

The next day Hiccup wanted me to start training with my dragon.

I got on my dragon and started to fly but I ended up falling on the ground. I held my head. I started to feel a little bit dizzy. I haven't even left the arena.

I stood up and brushed myself off. This was going to be hard.

Everyone started to give me tips but they started to get confusing. Especially with the twins.

It felt like hours and I was starting to get tired and my back was hurting since I didn't have a saddle yet, Hiccup was still making it. Hiccup dismissed us and everyone went to do their own thing

I was heading towards the woods, by walking. My dragon was close behind.

"Hey! (Y/N)!" Snotlout shouted waving his hand, he ran up to me.

"Oh?" I said turning around my dragon looked at him curiously.

He caught up and had to catch his breath. "Where are you going?" He asked with a smile.

I blushed "Oh, um, I'm planning on doing some extra training on my own...in the woods."

His smile became a smirk "Well, if you like, we can do a one-on-one lesson."

I looked at him surprised by the random act of kindness but I bashfully agreed.

[ _-Start music here-_ ](https://youtu.be/jpqV3dzYOgk)

_🎶_ _I messed up tonight_   
_I lost another fight_   
_I still mess up but I'll just start again_   
_I keep_ _falling_ _down_   
_I keep on hitting the ground_   
_I always get up now to see what's next_ _🎶_

We walked into the woods with my dragon following me and Snotlout with Hookfang close behind. Even with my back hurting I wanted to keep trying.

_🎶 Birds don't just fly_   
_They fall down and get up_   
_Nobody learns without getting it wrong🎶_

We both went into an open area and I rode on my dragon. I patted (y/d/n)'s head and I took a deep breath.

_🎶I won't give up, no I won't give in_   
_Till I reach the end_   
_And then I'll start again_   
_No, I won't leave_   
_I wanna try everything_   
_I wanna try even though I could fail🎶_

We flew a bit but we started to get wobbly. Snotlout said that my body was being too stiff.

 _🎶I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No,_ I won't leave  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail🎶_

I realized that my body was tense. I relaxed my body a little bit. It worked! We flew way more smoothly. (Y/d/n) was flying towards the edge but I wasn't ready yet. So I stopped (y/d/n).

Snotlout asked what was wrong. I told him that I wasn't ready.

We trained a bit longer and the sun started to set.

We were all getting tired. I got on my dragon and together we all flew back to the village. Nice and slowly.

I thanked Snotlout and I patted my dragon goodnight as (he/she) flew towards the beach.

_🎶 Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_   
_Oh oh oh oh ooh🎶_

The next day my dragon and I went to the Academy. I showed them how much I improved. Of course, Snotlout boasted.

_🎶_ _Look how far you've come_   
_You filled your heart with love_   
_Baby you've done enough that cut your breath_ _🎶_

But now I had to do more complicated things. I had to do a maneuver. Of course, I didn't do it right. While everyone else did.

_🎶 Don't beat yourself up_   
_Don't need to run so fast_   
_Sometimes we come last but we did our best.🎶_

Later that night I practiced with (y/d/n) I fell and flew off a lot and (y/d/n) catching me but I ended up getting it right. I was so proud of myself.

_🎶 I won't give up, no I won't give in_   
_Till I reach the end_   
_And then I'll start again_   
_No, I won't leave_   
_I wanna try everything_   
_I wanna try even though I could fail🎶_

I was starting to feel more confident in myself and I started to fully trust my dragon.

 _🎶I won't give up, no I won't give in_  
 _Till I reach the end_  
 _And then I'll start again_  
 _No,_ I won't leave  
 _I wanna try everything_  
 _I wanna try even though I could fail🎶_

I told (y/d/n) to run towards the edge

_🎶I'll keep on making those new mistakes_   
_I'll keep on making them every day_   
_Those new mistakes🎶_

(Y/d/n) ran towards to edge and then jumped. It felt like everything was going in slow motion.

🎶 _Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_  
 _Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_  
 _Oh oh oh oh ooh try everything_  
 _Oh oh oh oh ooh🎶_

  
(Y/d/n) then spread (his/her) wings and we started to fly

_🎶Try everything🎶_

  
We flew around Berk as I cheered loudly and my dragon roaring. We did it. We finally did it!

What I didn't notice was that Snotlout was watching the whole thing, smiling softly.


	34. Chapter 5: How to Live In Harmony

It's been a few months now and Berk has been getting colder and colder.

I walked out today in a big furry coat, hat, scarf, earmuffs, and a pair of mittens. It was very cold to me but all the other Vikings don't seem to have a problem with it.

Astrid saw me walking out of the house and she gave me a funny look.

"I'm cold," I said through my chattering teeth.

She laughed "Well you better get used to it, it's the longest season in Berk!"

I groaned _'Great! That's just fantastic...'_

Astrid continued "Anyways, I'm going to go dragon sledding with Hiccup!"

I raised an eyebrow "Dragon sledding? Sounds fun!"

"You should come!" She insisted

I shook my head "Sorry Astrid. I gotta go to Gothi's hut and help her around with some stuff. Maybe next time!"

"Alright, see ya around!" She said

We both waved and got on our dragons.

•●●●•

I flew towards Gothi's hut. I'm kind of her apprentice now. She asked if I wanted to learn more about medicine and help her around and I agreed because I noticed I wasn't good at physical fighting compared to my friends.

How I became her apprentice is a story for another time.

Anyways, we haven't done that type of training a lot at the Academy but when we do it doesn't end well for me but I work better with medicine so why not use that to my advantage?

My mother taught me at a young age but I only know the basics.

I don't really do much. Sometimes there would be a sick person who comes up here and we take care of them. I would do some translations too to help people understand what they need to do and it's all thanks to Gobber. He helped me teach this new language that Gothi writes and fortunately for me I absorbed it very fast.

•●●●•

Later, as I was making some remedies, Stoick and Gobber came to Gothi's platform. They seemed very worried. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to eavesdrop.

"Gothi, I've come for your council. Is there going to be a storm?" Stoick said worriedly

I noticed she started to write on the dirt

I glanced at the words, in the corner of my eye I saw _'What do you think?'_ I was confused

"What's she saying, Gobber?" Stoick asked

"She says: " _What do you think_?" Huh?" Gobber said. He was also confused too.

She pointed at her hut and she had some sacks on the ground, her hut was boarded up, and a table blocked the entrance of her house.

 _'Can't believe I didn't notice.'_ I thought to myself

Stoick asked hastily. "How can you be so sure? Was it the chicken bones? Or the goose feet?"

Gothi scribbled in the dirt again

"She says she could hear Bucket's screaming from way up here," Gobber answered

 _'Ooh, so that's what the disturbing screaming was about.'_ I thought to myself 

  
After Stoick and Gobber got their answers they left.

Not before they both looked at me confused.

"I-I'm just a bit cold." I said as I let out an awkward laugh

•●●●•

I finished up making the last few things for Gothi and I was free to leave.

I flew around to find my friends and I saw them in the distance. They were sitting on an abandoned catapult. I saw the twins saying something to Hiccup. Then he flew off in a hurry on Toothless.

After I was sure I was in hearing distance I yelled to get their attention "Guys! I got some news!" I flew up onto the catapult where almost everyone was sitting.

As I landed I saw Snotlout under a pile of snow "Uh..." I said pointing at the pile of snow and Snotlout.

"Oh, don't worry about him, what's up?" Astrid asked curiously.

I got off of (y/d/n) and sat beside Astrid

Snotlout digged himself out of the snow and looked at me

"Nice outfit (Y/N)" Snotlout teased

Astrid elbowed the catapult and more snow fell on top of him.

"Again!?" Snotlout muffled

I just shook my head and chuckle to myself. I cleared my throat and regained my composure and became serious

"There's going to be a huge storm coming," I said without hesitation

"How can you be sure? It's kind of early." Fishlegs asked doubtly

"I was with Gothi. She has her hut boarded up. Bucket has been screaming very loudly too. If Gothi thinks a big storm is coming, a big storm is coming and soon."

They all kind of looked at each other and didn't seem very convinced

•●●●•

Later at the Dragon Academy Hiccup explained that the dragons are scaring the animals so badly that they are unable to produce anything.

Also, on top of that, a storm is coming very soon. Without the animals producing anything, we would be stuck without any food.

"See? Told you a storm was coming! And no one believed me." I said out loud crossing my arms.

"I believed you, (Y/N)!" Snotlout said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, I'm pretty sure he didn't really believe me, but I played along "Well, thank you Snotlout." I smiled.

I suppose he wasn't expecting back a positive response and became flustered and looked dumbfounded.

•●●●•

Hiccup's plan was to try and get the animals get used to the dragons.

As we were moving the animals around in the arena I noticed in the distance there was a storm brewing.

"Guys, we should hurry this up," I said as I lifted up a sheep and placed it down.

Hiccup tries to push one of the yaks close to one of the dragons "Come on, big boy. You can do it. Come on." He encouraged

Hiccup continued "You'll really like them if you get to know them."

Astrid added, "The dragons look scary but they're just big scaly reptiles."

Tuffnut grinned "Just like Snotlout."

Snoutlout lifted Tuffnut by his shirt ready to punch him "You're the guy, right?" He asked

"No" Tuffnut replied in a high-pitched voice

I went up to Snotlout and touched his arm and looked at both of them

"Come on guys! Now's not the time."

Snotlout looked at me and back at Tuffnut and dropped him with a huff

Fishlegs walked up to a dragon and got on all fours "Okay, what if we look at this from an animal's perspective?"

He walked around in front of the Nightmare "Oh, hello, Mr. Dragon! I'm just a little sheep here... walking... doing sheep things... Baaa!"

The Nightmare roared at his face showing all of his sharp teeth. Which made Fishlegs run on all fours and hid under Meatlug

"Sorry! But I'm siding with the sheep on this one." Fishlegs whimpered

I sighed and facepalmed "Oh, boy."

"Look, I've learned that once you have a positive experience with something you're afraid of, it isn't so scary anymore." Hiccup said. He seemed slightly panicky

I agreed "Yeah! I was scared of them, but not anymore!" I said to the animals

Hiccup started to herd 3 sheeps towards a Nightmare "Okay, here you go boys... over here. And that's what we'll have to do with these sheep. We gotta prove to them that they have nothing to fear--"

The Nightmare blew fire on the sheeps' wool for fun and they all ran away

"Ooh-Aaah-at this rate we'll never get any milk or eggs!" Hiccup exclaimed. Trying to blow out the burning sheep that's on fire.

I looked at the sky and it has gotten significantly darker.

"Well, we have to keep trying!" I cried out

Hiccup paced around thinking

"Another way for the animals to overcome their fear is to show them that dragons are afraid of things too."

Astrid added "Remember Magnus the Merciless? He was a pretty scary guy. I was afraid of him until I learned that he was afraid of the dark."

Tuffnut also added "So during the day: merciless"

Ruffnut smirked, "And during the night: Tuffnut!"

Tuffnut punches Ruffnut on the arm

"Ow!" Ruffnut yelled as she rubbed her arm

"Hey! That's a real problem." Tuffnut scowled

Astrid rolled her eyes "I'm just saying, knowing he was afraid of something made him less scary to me."

Hiccup nodded "Yes, So let's show the yaks that dragons are afraid of things, too."

Hiccup thoughts some more and looked at me "(Y/N), can you get a basket of eels?"

•●●●•

Hiccup pulls out two eels out of a basket, walks by the yaks, and over to the dragons. The dragons balk as the yaks observed

"I think it's working!" Astrid said excitedly

Hiccup drops an eel and it slithers toward the Nightmare, causing the dragon to knock a sheep against the wall

Astrid walked up to Hiccup "Don't worry."

Hiccup looked at Astrid with a worried face "Worry? I-I'm not worried! Do I look worried?"

Hiccup glanced at all of us. I gave him a sorry smile and gave him a pinching gesture

•●●●•

The storm is extremely close. In any minute it's going to storm badly.

We still kept on trying. Running around, grabbing the animals, and trying to show them that dragons are good creatures.

We tried using a dragon's egg to show the chickens that they have something in common with dragons. Of course, though, the egg exploded.

As we were scrambling to figure out what to do I felt a snowflake touch my nose, I looked up. The storm started to pick up

"I hate to say this guys but it's here!" I said

Mulch and Gobber ran in the arena as if on cue

Gobber started to yell "Everybody out, the storm is here!"

Hiccup tried to stop Gobber "Ah, wha-wait! We haven't made any progress with the animals!"

Gobber looked at Hiccup "Your father wants everyone in the Great Hall!"

"Take the others. I need to stay and keep working with the animals. They're... still afraid." Hiccup said not wanting to give up

"Yeh can't get eggs from a frozen chicken! We've got to get the animals in the barn!" Gobber exclaimed

"He's right, Hiccup. We have to go!" I said

We all left the arena and went to the barn but the snow has blocked the entrance.

There was nowhere else to put them in except for the Great Hall.

We walked down a huge snowy hill. The storm has gotten worse, the snow was piling up, and the wind was blowing loudly.

Suddenly lightning struck a tree and it scared the dragons and the animals. It caused the animals to panic and run.

"Hey, I got this under control!" Snotlout stands in front of stampeding yaks, then gets trampled "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooh... ow! Okay, everything hurts." He groaned

I cringed at what happened to Snotlout.

As I watched what happened a sheep ran into me behind me. I flipped over the sheep backwards and made me land into the snow headfirst.

I pulled myself out of the snow and saw Hiccup flying after the animals and I saw Astrid following and everyone else right behind.

I heard Gobber yelling telling us not to go but I wanted to help so I hoped on my dragon and followed them.

•●●●•

We were flying in the forest looking for the animals

"You find as many as you can. We'll herd them back to the Great Hall." Hiccup yelled.

I saw something towards our right "Hiccup! Did you see that?" I shouted at Hiccup

He looked at the direction I was pointing at

"There they are! Come on!" Hiccup yelled

We all flew towards the animals.

Fishlegs yelled out "Yaks to the left!"

Followed by Snotlout "Chickens to the right!"

Snotlout then flew into Fishlegs

Snotlout got upset and shouted at Fishlegs "Hey! I'm flying here!"

"Don't worry Fishlegs I got the yaks!" I said loudly towards him.

In the distance, I heard Snotlout screaming.

Fishlegs went for the sheep and Astrid helped him out but Snotlout was losing control of his dragon and lost the sheep that Astrid caught.

The storm started to get worse it was hard to see anything and I ended up losing the yaks. In fact (y/d/n) started to slow down a little bit.

Hiccup thought he saw two stray yaks in the distance though and told the twins to get them. As the twins flew towards the 2 large figures they ended up being Gobber and Stoick.

We all landed behind Hiccup in defeat.

Stoick was about to go back by following his tracks but it got covered in the snow.

We all stood in the storm shivering. I looked around me and saw how sad and cold my friends felt. I looked at my hands, still having mittens on, and got an idea.

I gave my big coat to the twins to share, my scarf to Snotlout, my mittens to Astrid, my earmuffs to Hiccup and my hat to Fishlegs.

They all looked at me in surprise as I was shivering.

"Sorry, it's not much but it's all I have," I said through chattering teeth as I shivered in place

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Astrid said as she gotten closer to me to keep my warm.

I did a half-hearted laugh "I'll get used to it!"

Everyone was still cold being exposed in the storm.

Fishlegs looked up at Stoick "Sir? What do we do now?"

He thought for a second as he looked at all of us.

"Everyone, come together." He said.

We all slowly came close together. It felt awkward at first but I started to feel a little bit better.

We all huddled together to stay warm.

Then, we noticed all our dragons coming towards us. They surrounded us and lifted up their wings.

Stoick asked, "What are they doing?"

Hiccup looked at all the dragons in awe "They're protecting us."

Astrid added, "It's their natural instinct."

The dragons lay down some fire and lava to provide warmth.

We saw a lamb and its family out in the snow. Toothless notices and walks over to them and invites them into the circle for protection.

Slowly all the livestock moved into the dragons' circle.

"Wow" I whispered. I was in awe how the animals all started to feel comfortable around the dragons.

"Life on Berk just got a little warmer," Hiccup said with a smile

•●●●•

It's been a couple of hours. Then the storm cleared up and the sun shined bright.

I placed some sheep on to my dragon's back then I picked up a chicken.

We all walked back to the Great Hall with the livestock.

We were almost at the Great Hall then all of a sudden the chicken I was holding popped out an egg.

I looked over at Hiccup, who was also holding an egg.

"We got eggs! I never thought I'll be this excited to see eggs." I laughed

We all walked into the warmth of the Great Hall with our dragons and animals side by side. I smiled at how everything turned out.

Like what Hiccup said: "Life on Berk just got a little warmer."


	35. Chapter 6: How to Return a Baby Dragon

We were practicing flying in the forest. It's been a month or two now since I've got my dragon, and together it feels like we were unstoppable.

"Follow me! Low-level evasive maneuvers!" I heard Hiccup yell

"You heard him (y/d/n)! Let's go!" I grinned

As we were flying I saw Snotlout going into the trees as he was yelling.

I chuckled and shook my head at his silliness.

(Y/d/n) came up to the thickest part of the forest. Skillfully, we turned verticle and went between the trees as I laid low on my dragon.

We made a turn and now my dragon and I regrouped with Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Hiccup

I was flying beside Astrid's right side.

I turned my head and I noticed Snotlout with sticks in his nose and leaves in his helmet.

I bursted out laughing

"That's a good look for you," Astrid said sarcastically

"I couldn't agree more," I said as I giggled

As we were flying Hiccup asked the group, "Has anyone seen Fishlegs?"

"I saw him yesterday. Does that count?" Ruffnut said

I rolled my eyes

"I haven't seen him since we started doing the maneuvers," I told Hiccup

"Alright, you guys go back to the Academy. I'll go find Fishlegs." Hiccup then took off

After a few seconds of flying, I asked

"Well, anyone up for a race?"

Everyone got their competitive game face on and we flew back to the arena.

•●●●•

"Ha, I win!" I said in a sing-song voice

As Astrid, Snotlout and the twins landed close behind.

Snotlout coming in close 2nd landing beside me "Well, I let you win," Snotlout said as he got off of Hookfang.

"Mhm, sure you did," I said teasingly

Fishlegs showed up shortly after and he started to tell us he saw a flaming squirrel. We looked at him feeling kind of skeptical. It sounded silly.

Hiccup then flew inside the arena holding something in his arms.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at it

"Is it the flaming squirrel?" Fishlegs asked nervously

"I think it's a new type of dragon." He said as he looked at it. He then placed the dragon on the ground

Fishlegs squealed "This is so exciting! It's a whole new species!"

Tuffnut looked at it "Doesn't look like a flaming squirrel to me."

"We have no idea what it's capable of! There's no telling what it might do." Fishlegs said nervously

Tuffnut walked up to the dragon and got in the dragon's face and gave him an order "Flame! Do it!"

The dragon jumps on his face and started to chew on his nose. Ruffnut started to laugh at Tuffnut

"AH! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Tuffnut yelled

The dragon then jumps to Ruffnut and bites her nose

"Oh, that is funny." Tuffnut laughs

The dragon lets go of Ruffnut nose and jumped into Hiccup's arm.

Hiccup started to pet the dragon, comforting it "Come on, you guys, this is serious! We have to figure out what to do with him. He's hurt!"

"He's hurt?" Tuffnut said looked at Hiccup giving him the 'really' look.

Hiccup explained "He's just really scared. He'll settle down."

Fishlegs spoke up "Um, new species, remember? We actually don't know what he'll do."

"Well, somebody's got to take him home," Astrid said

"Uh, one dragon is enough for me," I said

All of us stepped away, leaving Hiccup holding the dragon

I felt bad but I can't take care of another dragon. I already have my hands full with (y/d/n)!

•●●●•

The next day at the Dragon Academy we were going to figure out what this dragon was and apparently Hiccup decided he wanted to name it Torch because of something the dragon did last night.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Documenting another new species... learning all about it!" Fishlegs said excitedly

"Learning again?" Said Tuffnut

"No thanks." Followed by Ruffnut

"There's nothing in the Book of Dragons that looks anything like him." Hiccup said

"We even get to determine what it's called. Heh. That is... that is a really big responsibility. I don't know if I'm ready for that." Fishlegs said with excitement

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He is way overdramatic.

"I am! I'm gonna name the snot out of it!" Snotlout said getting excited

"Well, let's see what this dragon is all about." I said

Astrid measured the dragon's wing "twenty inches for the wings."

Fishlegs writes it down

"That's a big wingspan," said Hiccup

Snotlout shouted "Big Wing! Big Span! Big-Wing-Span!"

I facepalmed those names we're ridiculous. He was definitely naming the snot out of it. Well trying.

"Big-Wing-Span?" I said to Snotlout, holding in a laugh.

"It's a great name!" He exclaimed

I could only reply with a giggle

•●●●•

"May I have the honor of administering the claw-test?" Fishlegs said as he holds out a piece of paper in front of the dragon, who slices it up easily like yak butter.

"Look at these talons... They're razor-like." Fishlegs said in awe

"Whoa, they're crazy sharp." I mumbled to myself

"Sharp-Claw! Razor-Feet! Razor-Sharp-Claw-Talon-Feet" Snotlout yelled out

I held in a laugh and covered my mouth it's getting worse and worse

Tuffnut asked "Hold on. Is he serious?"

•●●●•

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup "You know what's next, don't you?"

Hiccup was clueless "No. Not really."

"Only the single most important test to determine a dragon's reaction to eels... The Eel-Reaction-Test!" Fishlegs announced as he pulled out an eel from a basket. Our dragons flew away in fear.

Except for this tiny dragon. He sniffed it and then...

I opened my mouth in shock. "Did he just--"

"He ate it! He ate the eel!" Fishlegs yelled

Snotlout yelled out "Eel Eater! Come on, that's perfect!"

"Oh, Snotlout." I said under my breath, shaking my head.

Hiccup was surprised "Fishlegs, has there ever been a Dragon who wasn't afraid of--"

Fishlegs interrupted him with enthusiasm "Never in recorded history. We're in uncharted waters, my friend."

Hiccup looked back at the dragon "You hear that, Torch? You're one of a kind."

Fishlegs proceeds to the next test "Now we need to get him to fly."

"Maybe if Torch saw Toothless fly? Toothless! Let's take a ride, bud! Toothless!" Hiccup calls out to Toothless, but he ignores him and is looking off into the distance.

Snotlout snickered "Ha, ha, ha! So much for the dragon trainer. We've got this!" He hopped onto his dragon "Watch and learn," Hookfang suddenly sped out of the area "HOOOOKFANG!" He shrieked.

Hookfang flew around wildly and fast. He landed back inside the arena

"Okay, your turn. Don't think you have to live up to that." Snotlout said voice cracking and breathing heavily.

I walked up to Snotlout "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"Oh, yeah, yeah. That was nothing." He said as he was catching his breath.

Meanwhile, Torch hopped off the wooden table and started to walk around in circles

"What's he doing?" Ruffnut asks

"I think something's wrong." Astrid said worridly

"Aw man, we broke him!" Tuffnut said disappointingly

"Maybe he can't fly." Hiccup said

The dragon started to spin in spirals and flies around the arena, sending out a spark shower as he flies.

We looked at him in awe. Never seeing anything like this before. "You... are one incredible little dragon!" Hiccup said blown away

Ruffnut pointed out "Whoa... Look at that burn mark!"

"Look at this burn mark." Tuffnut said as he holds out his arm which is smoldering

Fishlegs was surprised and excited "Did you see how he flew? He spun like... like a typhoon!"

Astrid added "And he came back just like a boomerang!"

Snotlout started to shout out some names "Hot-Spinner! Flaming-Combacker!"

Fishlegs thought for a second "No... Typhoomerang."

"Typhoomerang sounds awesome!" I exclaimed excitedly

Snotlout made a face "Typhoomerang...? Nah, I don't get it"

•●●●•

The next day I was working with Gothi until Astrid, Hiccup, the twins, and Snotlout came by and told me something was going on. I looked at Gothi hoping she would let me leave early, luckily, she nodded and let me leave.

I got on (y/d/n) and followed the gang.

•●●●•

"Like we said; ultimate destruction." Ruffnut said

I was blown away.

"That burn mark..." I trailed off

"We've seen that burn mark before." Hiccup said

"Not this big" Astrid added

"You know what this means. Big burn mark--" Fishleg started

Hiccup finished "Big Typhoomerang."

An enormous Typhoomerang appears flying in the sky burning things

"He looks mad" Tuffnut said stating the obvious

"Uh, it's not a he, it's a she. That's Torch's mother." Hiccup said still looking at the huge Typhoomerang

"Torch is a baby." Astrid gasped

Fishlegs voice cracked "Whoever gets between that mother and this baby is gonna get fried!" Fishlegs, who was holding Torch, passes Torch to Tuffnut

Tuffnut passed Torch to Ruffnut

"I don't want it!" Ruffnut said as she passes Torch to Snotlout

Torch grabbed onto Snotlout and held on "Just leave it, and let's get out of here!" He shouted

I took a step back and Snotlout pushed Torch onto Hiccup

Torch's Mother sees Hiccup holding her baby

Hiccup gulped "Uh-oh." While, Torch chirped.

Hiccup placed Torch on the ground hoping it would go back "Now, uh, go home to your Mama."

The mother Typhoomerang decided that she wanted to fly towards us, shooting fire.

"Run!" Hiccup yelled we all ran to our dragons

"You guys go that way, I'll lead her back into the forest away from the village."

Hiccup ran the other way from the village

"Hiccup!" Astird yelled

"Come on Astrid!" I shouted

We got on our dragons and flew up wards.

"We can watch him from afar. We don't want to interfere." I said

We flew far enough away from Hiccup and the Typhoomerang but close enough to see. It looks like Toothless was there now and Hiccup was using the size of the giant Typhoomerang to his advantage.

As Hiccup was flying he managed to get the Typhoomerang to crash into the ground. Hiccup landed and noticed Torch jumping off of Toothless and running towards his mother.

He nuzzled her and she started to slowly wake up. Suddenly, I noticed little baby dragons.

"Do you guys see that?" I asked out loud

"They're Torch's siblings." Fishleg said in awe.

Torch's siblings slid off of their mother's back and they all reunite.

All the babies hopped back onto the mother's back then the mother flew up and started to spin in the air, sending out a spark shower, and flew away into the sky.

We all looked at where they all disappeared. It felt bitter sweet but he was where he belonged.

His family.


	36. Chapter 7: How to Lose Your Bestfriend

Today Hiccup wanted to do a trust fall exercise with the dragons.

I haven't done any falling yet with my dragon and I wasn't sure how I felt about this.

Hiccup was the first to demonstrate. He falls off of Toothless and Toothless caught him right before he hit the ocean.

He flew back up "And that's how you do it!" He said to me

"Ooh," I said, I was impressed

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs "It's your turn. Jump!"

"I don't want to jump! I-!" Fishlegs stuttered

Hiccup tried to convince him "you have to believe she's gonna catch you! It's a trust exercise."

Fishlegs still refused "I like to do my trusting on the ground, thank you very much!"

Snotlout flew beside me and got my attention "Watch this." He smirked

"Like this, chicken-legs. WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOO!" Snotlout falls off Hookfang but Hookfang kept on flying not reacting to Snotlout falling.

I was looking at Hookfang and the falling Snotlout back and forth. Confused and worried

"So... should we mention something to Hookfang?" Tuffnut said out loud

Ruffnut answered, "Let me sleep on it."

He was going to die if we didn't say anything

Astrid and I yelled to get Hookfang's attention "Hookfang! Get him!"

I pointed at Snotlout

Hookfang looked down and flew towards Snotlout and caught him but they weren't able to pull up in time.

Snotlout crashed into a roof of a familiar house.

"Snotlout!" I yelled I took a closer look at the house he landed in.

I gasped "Oh no. Isn't that--?"

"Mildew!" Snotlout yelled as he flew through the roof.

"Mildew's house..." I finished

"Again," Fishlegs added

We heard Mildew yell through the roof "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, something tells me we're gonna hear about this..." Hiccup said nervously

"Out of all the houses on this island. It just had to be Mildew's." I groaned

•●●●•

Later that night I was out on the beach with my dragon. It was getting late so I flew back and landed close to Astrid's house.

Then I smelled something horrible

"Bleug! What is that awful smell?! Did something die?" I said as a scrunched up my face

Astrid looked at me "boot night."

"Uck. I hate boot night!" I heard Fishlegs yell

"Why is his left foot always so much smellier than his right?" I heard Tuffnut said in disgust

I saw Snotlout almost throwing up "Oh, no..." He groaned

I shuddered in horror

•●●●•

The next morning I woke up to commotion outside. I wasn't sure what was really going on but everyone, at least the adults, were barefoot.

Hiccup later gathered us up and said that we were going to have to talk about something important.

We all gathered on our usual gathering spot, the catapult, and he said that something was going on last night because all the Viking's boots have gone missing because of a dragon.

"We're going on night patrol." He said

Tuffnut got excited "Night patrol! I love it!" He then asked, "What is it?"

I gave him the 'really?' face.

Hiccup sighed "It's where we patrol... at night. To keep an eye on the Dragons. Make sure they don't get blamed for anything else."

"Um, have you cleared this with our parents? Because some of us might not be allowed out after a certain hour." Fishlegs said nervously

"Not allowed? Or afraaaaid?" Snotlout said making fun.

Fishlegs became defensive "Hey! Things happen after dark."

Hiccup was getting annoyed "Guys! We have to do this. You heard Mildew. He wants the Dragons banished."

"Over a couple of boots? That's harsh." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

Ruffnut spoke up "Permission to shoot first and ask questions later?"

Tuffnut added, "Permission to skip the question?"

Hiccup was now annoyed "We're just patrolling! No one is shooting anyone!"

"What about Mildew?" I said under my breath but loud enough

Hiccup gave me a look

"I'm just joking" I said, smiling innocently

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Snotlout whispered to me

"I have a question. What's fun about that?!" Tuffnut asked

Astrid stood beside Hiccup "It's not supposed to be fun. It's a "Hiccup" idea."

Hiccup nodded "Exactly." Then realized what she said "What?" He said in confusion

•●●●•

Later we needed roles and a name for our patrol group.

"Dragon United Monitoring Brigade," Hiccup announced.

We had a bunch of paper around us. Names crossed and crumbled up papers all over the catapult.

Everyone thought for a second and nodded in agreement liking the name.

I wrote it down but noticed something

"Uh, the acronym for Dragon United Monitoring Brigade. Is 'dumb'." I said as I lifted up the paper showing them.

Hiccup groaned "Well, you got any other ideas?"

I crumbled up the paper and tossed it over my shoulder "Nope." I sighed

We only had two sashes and I was not putting a sash around me that says D.U.M.B.

Snotlout and Astrid put on the sash and we all went into the village.

We split off and I was looking around the village and there was nothing really suspicious. I saw Hiccup flying over the village and that was it.

•●●●•

The next day I was about to head over to Gothi's until Astrid came running towards me. Saying that inside the Great Hall was damaged.

We both flew to the Great Hall. I got off my dragon and walked in the Great Hall and gasped the tapestries, walls, and pillars were all scratched up

Stoick bellowed "Who could have done such a thing?"

Fishlegs said excitedly "Oh, it looks like a dragon to me!"

"We don't know for sure, Fishlegs..." Hiccup said trying not to get the dragon who did this in trouble

Fishlegs didn't get the hint "Sure, we do. Look at these claw marks. It was obviously a Monstrous Nightmare. The spacing of the talons is dead on."

Hiccup sighed "Once again, thank you, Fishlegs!" He said sarcastically

Fishlegs was very oblivious "Oh, stop, it's just basic stuff."

I rolled my eyes. Great.

Astrid asked "But how could this happen? We had every dragon accounted for at all times!" She looked at us "Right, guys?"

Snotlout piped up "When you say, "at all times," and "every dragon," what exactly do you mean?"

"Snotlout!" I whined

He gave me a sorry smile and shrugged

Hiccup sighed "Okay, what happened, Snotlout?"

"Well, I was detaining a suspect who wasn't showing sufficient respect to the sash." Snotlout said as he glares at Gobber

Gobber looked at Snotlout in annoyance "I think I showed sufficient respect to a sash that says "D.U.M.B."

I sighed loudly

"We've got to change that name," Astrid said

I agreed "We really need to."

Snotlout continued "Anyways, as I was questioning said suspect, Hookfang may have, and I'm not saying he did, but it is possible he wandered off for a few..."

Ruffnut guessed "Seconds?"

Followed by Tuffnut "Minutes?"

Snotlout corrected them "Hours."

I facepalmed myself

"Oh, that's way longer than minutes," Tuffnut said

Mildew bursts into the Great Hall "Oh, no, it's true! The Great Hall! So many memories. My three weddings, their three funerals. Oh, the funerals!"

I sighed "Here we go."

Gobber walked up to Stoick "A dragon must have gone on a rampage. I hate to say it, Stoick, but you're going to have to-"

Stoick stopped him "I know what has to be done, Gobber."

"So do I!" Mildew added a bit too excitedly

 _'Ugh, can this old man just get off our backs!'_ I thought as I scowled at him

Stoick looked at all of us "Starting tonight, every night, I want all the dragons put in the Academy under lock and key."

Mildew was shocked "What? That's it? Look what they did!"

Hiccup ignored his comment and started to look around "This just doesn't make any sense! A dragon wouldn't just come in here and destroy the place! I mean, none of the food was even touched!"

Stoick replied, "I don't know why dragons do what they do, but I'm not going to let them do any more damage."

•●●●•

Later that night we all got on our dragons and headed towards the arena to put them to bed in cages.

Fishlegs was singing to the tune of 'Hush Little Baby' "Sleep, little Meatlug in your bed, where yummy little boulders dance in your head."

Meatlug rejects Fishlegs sadly

"That usually works! Our whole bedtime routine is upset! She won't even lick my feet, thanks to-"

Snotlout cut him off "Watch it, Fishlegs! At least my dragon doesn't need a lullaby and a blanky."

Ruffnut looked at Snotlout "Actually, it's your fault that all our dragons have to sleep in jail."

"Yeah. You don't see our dragon going on a rampage and wrecking stuff." Tuffnut added as Barf and Balch smash a wooden box beside him

"Well, not any good stuff." He said further

"Come on guys! Just stop. You're making my dragon upset." I said sadly as I was petting (y/d/n). It was a lie though. I was the one getting upset and I just wanted them to stop fighting.

"I don't think a dragon wrecked the Great Hall or stole the boots." Hiccup said. He looked deep in thought

Astrid walked beside Hiccup "None of us wants to believe it either, Hiccup, but you saw the proof."

Hiccup looked at Astrid "What proof? You saw the footprints, too. They were supposed to be made by a Zippleback, but they were no deeper than mine. Look at these! I could lie down in them!"

He pointed at a huge Zippleback footprint on a pile of snow

Fishlegs pointed out "Well, there could be a lot of explanations why a dragon made shallow footprints."

"Like, hello, he was trying to be sneaky?" Ruffnut said like it was obvious

Astrid ignored them "Alright. Well, how do you explain the Great Hall?"

Barf and Belch and Hookfang snapped at each other. Then Hookfang flared up in irritation.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout "Snotlout, do something about him, please? We're trying to think over here."

"Yeah, I gave up thinking. Never been happier." Said Tuffnut

Hookfang was still irritated and roared

Hiccup shouted "Snotlout!"

Snotlout tried to control Hookfang "I'm not the boss of him! He always does that when he gets angry!"

There was silence for a second

"Or goes on a rampage," Hiccup added

"That's how I can explain the Great Hall! I've got to tell my dad about this!" Hiccup jumps on Toothless and flies out of the arena to find his father

Astrid stood there confused "What is he talking about?"

I looked at the ground where Hiccup was staring at and pointed at the charred footprint on the ground.

"'Or goes on a rampage'" I said repeating Hiccup

They all just looked at me confused. I shook my head "Nevermind."

Everyone finished spending time with their dragons and left the arena

I was the last one to leave, putting (y/d/n) to bed was difficult. (He/she) would not let me leave.

I hugged (y/d/n) "Don't worry. I'll come back and get you tomorrow and we will some more fun! I promise!"

My dragon rubbed against me and made a happy gurgle sound.

We were walking back to the village slowly not saying a word. When we got there we noticed some smoke. We all looked at each other with surprise and ran towards it.

When we got there we saw that the armory was burnt to a crisp

We heard Stoick. And he sounded upset "These dragons have done too much damage. It's no longer safe to have them on Berk. I want them gone."

"What?!" Hiccup yelled

My friends and I gasped

I heard Mildew cheering "Finally!"

Stoick added, "Round them up, and take them all to Dragon Island."

_'Dragon Island!? What is that? Where is that?'_

I looked at my friends for some answers but they were too busy soaking up of what just happened

Stoick looked at all of us "By the end of the day tomorrow, there will be no more dragons on Berk!"

Mildew shouted "Oh, what a glorious day that will be. Party at my house!"

We walked up to Hiccup after Mildew said something to him

Hiccup looked down "This is wrong..."

Astrid looked at him"I know, it's horrible. It's the worst day of my life..."

"No, Astrid. Something here doesn't add up." Hiccup explained

Fishlegs cried out "All I know is I'm losing my dragon."

Hiccup seemed determined "For now, yeah. Okay, but I-I just need time to fix this."

Snotlout looked at Hiccup annoyingly "What are you talking about? It's over."

"Forget it, it's over," Ruffnut said

Tuffnut added, "Yeah, forget it."

I walked up to Hiccup and I looked at him confused "Hiccup? What's Dragon Island?"

He sighed "It's...an island far from here. It's a home for all dragons."

I silently gasped. I looked down and sadly replied "I guess they're right... It is over...It's going to take a miracle to fix this."

We all left and went home

•●●●•

The next day we got up early to get our dragons.

(Y/d/n) was so happy to see me. I had to fake a smile and tried not to cry.

The journey to Dragon Island was a very sad one. No one really spoke the whole way. We all went to Dragon Island and we were followed by a ship who had Stoick on it.

Once we made it to the island we landed and we all said our goodbyes.

I hugged (y/d/n) face "Goodbye, I'm sorry (y/d/n). I promised we would have a good time but--."

I held in a cry.

My dragon looked at me and (his/her) eyes went sad.

I tried taking off the saddle but (y/d/n) moved.

Everyone was done with their goodbyes already and now they were waiting for me and I started to get self-conscious. They're probably annoyed at me and it made me frustrated.

I tried again and I was able to get the saddle off. I pulled the belt and it slid off of (y/d/n).

"This is goodbye (y/d/n). You have to stay here!" I said pointing at the ground sternly.

I turned around to leave but (he/she) ran after me and chuffed at me.

I turned around and felt guilty that I acted so harshly. I kissed my palm and placed it on (y/d/n)'s snout.

"I'm going to miss your sweet face." I said to my dragon as I gave (him/her) a sad smile. My dragon sat and looked at me sorrowfully.

I turned around one last time and got on the boat.

My dragon sat still and stared at me as we sailed off and I stared back.

I looked away and leaned against the edge of the ship.

I stared at my reflection in the water as tears were falling into the sea.


	37. Chapter 8: How to Let The Lonely In

**_A/N_ **   
**_\-------_ **   
**_Obviously this song belongs to Christina Perri. In the story you 'made' this song but it's just for story purposes._ **

🎶Singing🎶  
 _Action_ _and thoughts_  
 _____________________________________

[ _-Music-_ ](https://youtu.be/LhQ1c1MsYv0)

_I couldn't sleep. I was silently crying_ _once_ _everyone in the house fell asleep. I was weeping so much I started to get a headache. It's been days since I last_ _seen_ _(y/d/n)._

_I couldn't stop thinking about (y/d/n). I quietly got up, I made sure I didn't wake up Astrid up.I looked at her and she was sound asleep._

_I changed, and left the house and started to sing quietly to myself_. _It always made me feel better in a weird and comforting way._ _..music is how I can express myself whether_ _happy_ _, angry, and, in this case, sad._

_It was a song that I have made when I left home. When I lost everything._ _It's a song that meant a lot_ _to me._

🎶Two AM, where do I begin  
Crying off my face again  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed🎶

🎶I'm a ghost of a girl  
That I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl  
That I used to know well🎶

_I headed towards the familiar forest._

🎶Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again🎶

_I walked to the area that I trained with my dragon, my best friend._

🎶Too afraid, to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night  
For the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me till I fall asleep🎶

_I walked towards the edge with tears falling. The place where (y/d/n) and I actually first flew._

🎶I'm a ghost of a girl  
That I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl  
That I used to know well🎶

_As I looked into the ocean_ _I looked at the moon. It was shining brightly, it was reflecting onto the ocean_

🎶Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again🎶

 _I sat down and letting the tears fall down as the wind blows. I started to remember my_ _parents_. _I miss them so much._

🎶Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me  
And the lonely🎶

_I gripped onto my mother's golden locket that was around my neck and closed my eyes_

🎶Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again🎶

_I slowly opened my eyes and opened the_ _locket_ _and inside was (y/d/n)'s scale that (he/she) shed off. I closed it and held it close to my heart. Looking at the horizon. Thinking about (him/her) and_ _the_ _family I lost._


	38. Chapter 9: How to Bring Back Your Best Friend Home

As I was deep in thought I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I quickly wiped my tears and turned my head.

"Hello?" I sounded stuffy...great

There was no answer. I stood up and took a step fowards towards the sound. "Hello? Who's there?"

Suddenly, Snotlout came out of the bushes

"S-Snotlout? Why are you here?" I looked at the bush and pointed at it "How long have you been in there?"

He rubbed his neck awkwardly "Actually I've been here almost all night. I...heard you sing. It was really good."

I blushed, my heart was racing "Thanks. I don't think I'm that good."

I sat back down at the edge of the cliff and looked back into the calm ocean.

He came to the cliffside and sat down beside me.

"No! You are good...Also, I come here to think and..." He trailed off

"Have you been crying?" I asked innocently

"No! Men don't cry." He said as he looked away and crossed his arm

"Oh," I said disappointed "I was hoping someone I know was at least crying a little bit."

"Why?" He asked looking at me

I shrugged "So it doesn't feel like I'm alone...Feeling like this. Crying my face off."

There was some silence

"Why did you hide?" I asked Snotlout

He looked down "Oh...heh...because..." He muttered something

"Because you were crying? And you thought I would see?" I said softly

He hesitated "N--"

I side hugged him. I felt like we are good friends now and I needed to comfort him "It's okay to cry sometimes. Men can cry too."

We both looked at each other. I gave him a soft smile until I realized I was staring at him a second too long and so was he. I looked at the moon as I cleared my throat.

I slightly scooted away and so did he. I felt the awkwardness grow between us.

I tried to break the awkwardness so I sighed and looked at the moon.

"I promised (y/d/n) that we would have fun but instead I had to send (him/her) away."

A tear fell down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I softly sniffed and shook my head

"Um, so how long are you going to stay?" I asked looking at him, blushing.

He quickly looked away and stared at the moon. I noticed a blush lightly covering his cheeks.

"Just a bit longer." He whispered

This is when I realized how pretty his eyes were. They were so blue and shiny, they were beautiful. I wanted to tell him but I didn't want to embarrass myself.

I nodded "I think I'll stay here for a bit too." I also stared at the moon.

There was some more silence between us except the sounds of the insects around us and the wind blowing through the tree tops ever so slightly. After some time, Snotlout broke the silence.

"(Y/N)?" Snotlout called out to me as he looked at me

"I know. Don't tell anyone" I said laughing quietly as I gave him a quick glance and looked back at the beautiful moon.

"No, I mean yeah, but no. What I wanted to say was..." there was a pause and then I heard him sigh "...thank you." He softly spoke. I turned towards him with my mouth slightly opened. I saw his eyes and mouth were smiling.

I was really surprised but quickly recovered. I gave him a softly smiled "You're welcome Snotlout."

•●●●•

The next day I woke up. On the forest ground with the sun shining on my face.

 _'Guess I fell asleep.'_ I said to myself. I looked around and Snotlout was gone.

I sighed ' _he could of at least woke me up.'_

I walked out of the forest yawning and ran into the group. I rubbed one of my eyes.

"Hey! We are going to look for evidence on the beach. Uh, by the way, did you just...nevermind." Hiccup said hastily and went towards the beach.

"What?" I asked groggily

All my friends just shrugged at me and I just followed.

•●●●•

Once we got to the beach Hiccup said we were supposed to look for Zippleback feet and claws on a stick because Mildew had them and threw them in the ocean.

"Arrrrrrgggh! We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything!" Snotlout shouted

I gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look

"We've been here for ten minutes! And you've done nothing than build that!" Hiccup said gesturing towards Snotlout's rock and stick...thing.

Snotlout pointed at his rock and stick creation "That is Snotlout Manor. And all I need now is a queen."

He said as he looked at Astrid.

To be honest it irked me for some reason.

"Ugh." Astrid groaned, it made me feel a bit better in a strange way.

For some reason, I wanted to get Snotlout back. I whispered to Tuffnut "Storm the castle!"

Tuffnut smiled at me and then smashed Snotlout's 'manor' "Aaaarrrrrrrgggh!" He yelled

Snotlout shouted, "What-What are you doing?!"

"Storming the castle," Tuffnut said

I sniggered. As much as I cared about Snotlout, it was funny.

Snotlout glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him

"Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! I saw dragon feet in Mildew's house and I watched him throw them into the ocean." Hiccup said in annoyance

Fishlegs spoke "Don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And our chances at finding those dragon feet are as good as Snotlout and Astrid--"

Astrid and I glared at Fishlegs.

Astrid said in a dangerous tone "Don't go there."

"Going nowhere." Fishlegs whimpered

I blinked at myself, surprised that I didn't like the sound of Snotlout and Astrid being together and then glared at Fishlegs for saying such a thing.

 _'What's wrong with me!?'_ I yelled in my head

Meanwhile, Astrid walked up to Hiccup "Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here."

Coincidentally, as if on cue Snotlout shouted, "I found it!"

Hiccup got excited "Great!" Then ran towards Snotlout but stopped to look at Astrid "Ehm... You were saying?"

Snotlout picked something up and turned around, it was a... bludgeon?

"I haven't seen this since I was a baby. You never forget your first bludgeon." And hit himself with it

I facepalmed myself and sighed "Oh, Thor."

Hiccup sighed "Just keep looking."

We have been looking for about almost an hour now.

"Hiccup, this is just getting sad now. There's nothing here!" I said as I was throwing sand around in frustration.

Hiccup sighed in defeat.

"Sorry, Hiccup," Astrid said as she placed a hand on his shoulder

•●●●•

We all left the beach and I announced to my friends that I was going to go collect some plants for Gothi.

She told me the other day she was running low on Yarrow.

As I was gathering some plants for a while I heard some rustling in the bushes. I looked up and it was Snotlout running towards me.

"(Y/N)! We need to go to the Great Hall, now!" He grabbed my hand and started to drag me

"What? Why? What's going on?" I was confused and worried

I ended up dropping all the plants I've collected.

"Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcasts are here." Snotlout said without looking back at me

"Alvin? Outcasts? I-I don't know who they are." I stammered

"Basically, they're bad people. They will kill people here on Berk so they can claim Berk as their own." Snotlout said as he led me out of the woods and to the Great Hall.

I started to panic. I don't know how to fight well. I'm only good with medicine! Besides, I'm useless without my dragon!

We both entered the Great Hall and everyone was there.

"This is no time to panic! That's what the Outcasts are counting on!" Stoick yelled

A Viking came up to him and said there were thirty men. Fully armed.

 _'Okay! Don't worry,_ _don't_ _worry we have weapons!_ '

Gobber walked up to Stoick "Without my weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head-on." He said in a worried tone

' _Okay! Time to panic!'_

"No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores! All thanks to your boy and his dragons!" Mildew said aggressively.

Astrid walked up to Stoick. "We can help fight! We've been trained as warriors."

_'Except_ _for_ _me!'_

Snotlout commented, "She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior."

Stoick gave a double-headed ax to Astrid "Take this. It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them."

Hiccup went to get the dragons so they could help us. I was excited but contained it. I could see (y/d/n) again.

Meanwhile Astrid, the twins, Snotlout and I were going to protect the elders and children as they go to this cave to hide.

•●●●•

As we were going through the forest I realized something.

"Uh, guys? Where's Fishlegs?" I asked

They all looked at me

"I don't know but we can't go back and risk everyone getting caught," Astrid said

We kept on walking. We were close to the beach which meant we were close to the cave.

Suddenly, three huge Vikings surrounded us.

They made us stand in front of a pile of rocks and this Viking who had a big beard and a scar on his right cheek stood on top of the rocks and looked down at us.

"For those of you who haven't figured it out... I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. And let me be clear, that name was earned." He boasted

Tuffnut snickered " 'Alvin'? Pft... How did he earn that?"

Alvin added "Your leader has abandoned ya. But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror."

 _'Hiccup?_ I thought

I heard Mildew whisper to Astrid "Say goodbye to Hiccup." He then yelled at the Viking named Alvin to get his attention "Alvin!"

 _'He's going to tell who it is!'_ I gasped but luckily Astrid knocked him out. Luckily, Alvin was looking the other way and didn't see.

Astrid then grabbed the knocked out Mildew before he hit the ground.

Astrid looked up at Alvin "My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap."

Then dropped him when Alvin looked away

Alvin continued "Well like I said...tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free."

Snotlout whispered to me "I'm going to go up there and kick his butt!"

"Snotlout, I don't think--" before I could finish Snotlout pulled out his bludgeon

"Conqueror? Come on! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror." He said out loud and ran up there but then he stopped when Alvin turned around. Snotlout then handed his bludgeon with both his hands "For you, sir."

Tuffnut and I both facepalmed. I got second-hand embarrassment but he tried nonetheless

Alvin pushed Snotlout out of the way "Well, you'd better check your trousers, son. I think you've soiled yourself."

Astrid got the ax, that Stoick gave her, ready and threw it towards Alvin, who had his back turned, but he caught it without even looking!

Alvin turned towards Astrid and grinned "Will you look at that! My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back."

One of the Vikings grabbed Astrid and placed her on the rock pile where Alvin was standing

Alvin smiled at her he was circling around her "Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous? Ooh hoo! You're not as smart as you look. Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh?"

Alvin stood behind Astrid and pulled her braid "Tell me!"

I growled. "Don't touch her, you creep!" I yelled. I don't know this Alvin the Treacherous guy. He sounded very scary when Snotlout first told me about him and the Outcasts and what they were going to do to us but my fears of him vanished when he pulled Astrid's hair.

Alvin looked at me and I stared back. I was about to go up there, no one messes with my friend! Alvin opened his mouth to say something but then...

"Leave her alone!" A familiar voice yelled from behind a rock in front of us. I looked around Alvin and it was Hiccup!

"Hiccup! What are you doing?" Astrid exclaimed

Hiccup came out behind a rock "I'm the Dragon Conqueror."

Alvin turned towards Hiccup and laughed "You? Stoick's little embarrassment?"

Hiccup stood his ground "I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you?"

Astrid caught on and turned around and looked at Alvin "I-It's true! All the dragons are afraid of him. He even conquered a Night Fury!"

Alvin let Astrid go and got in Hiccup's face "You're bluffing."

Hiccup wasn't backing down "Am I? Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island."

•●●●•

Like Alvin promised he let us go. Then, Stoick found us.

Stoick was looking for Alvin but Astrid explained to him what had happened.

We sailed off to Dragon Island immediately. We were half way there and the sun was rising up.

"When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astrid, you get your dragons." Stoick said to Astrid.

"No! Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself." Snotlout said cooly as he leaned against the lever to the catapult and triggered it.

Then the boulder went into the water with a huge splash. I grimaced.

"Oh, Snotlout." I groaned

Gobber looked unamused "I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one." He pointed at Snotlout

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked up to Stoick. Tuffnut then punched his open palm "Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt." Tuffnut said aggressively.

Stoick replied "This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hiccup. We're here to bring him home."

We made it to Dragon Island, finally. Everyone but Astrid waited on the boat and just as planned Astrid brought back our dragons.

We all finally reunited with our dragons and hugged them.

[- _Start music here_ -](https://youtu.be/KUWBm0Z-Xww)

"(Y/d/n)! I missed you so much." I hugged (his/her) face

"Come on guys! We got to go help Hiccup!" Astrid said, who was already on Stormfly.

We all nodded and got on our dragons. It was kind of foggy but I saw a figure up ahead moving haphazardly.

It was Hiccup and I saw three Vikings with crossbows aiming at them and ready to shoot. I noticed Astrid was ahead of me.

Astrid didn't notice the crossbows and was more concentrated on Hiccup.

I shouted as loud as I can so Astrid could hear me.

"Astrid! The arrows! They're going to hit Hiccup and Toothless!" I pointed.

As if it was on cue they shot their crossbows. They were close to hitting them but Astrid got to them first and knocked them out of the air.

"Yes!" I cheered out loud

 _'That was a close one.'_ I thought

I flew closer towards them.

"Hiccup!" I heard Snotlout yelled out.

There was a boulder that almost hit him and Astrid but luckily they dodged it and there was another one that got catapulted and they also dodged it too.

I dodged the boulders that were now coming down. Avoiding them, trying to not get crushed.

We were now all flying together!

"We've got to get in closer!" Hiccup yelled.

We flew around the ships. Then our ship started to catapult Alvin's ship which forced Alvin to command the Outcasts to move offshore.

"Here's our chance! Come on!" Hiccup shouted

We all flew in following Hiccup's lead.

Hiccup was in the front while Astrid was flying close behind, but not too close, and I was right behind, followed by the others.

We flew around and in front of the boat, flying close to the front mast. Toothless flew past the boat quickly.

Suddenly, a boulders went though the first mast.

Stormfly sensed the bolder coming. She did a barrel roll to dodge the boulder and to make sure Astrid didn't get hit but Astrid wasn't holding on and fell onto the boat.

"Oh, no! Astrid!" I yelled. I flew up not wanting to be next and get hit.

Hiccup shouted "Hold your fire! He's got, Astrid!"

Hookfang then spewed fire into the water

"What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked bewildered

Snotlout looked at Hiccup "I heard you say 'fire'!"

"I said, 'Hold your fire!' Hiccup said to Snotlout

"See?! You said it again!" Snotlout said

"No, he's right!" Stoick shouted up at us.

"Thank you!" Snotlout shouted back

Stoick yelled at us "Fire again, Hiccup! All of you!"

Hiccup looked around and then got an idea

Hiccup commanded "Everyone! Fire into the water!"

We all started to fire around the ship creating a lot of steam.

We backed up while Hiccup got Astrid

Stoick jumped onto Alvin's ship to take care of Alvin. He walked up to Alvin and like a great Chief he is kicked his butt!

Stoick quickly jumped back to his ship "Now, Hiccup! Burn the ship!" He commanded

Hiccup yelled at all of us with determination "Here we go, guys! Hit'em with everything you've got!"

"Let's do this (y/d/n)!" I said ecstatically as I patted my dragon's head

(He/she) roared in approval

We all flew in. The Outcasts jumped out of their ship in a panic.

Hiccup shot a plasma blast

Astrid shot a magnesium blast

Snotlout shot a fire blast

I shot my sand blast, firey harden balls of sand, which did some awesome mini explosions.

The twins came in and gassed the ship

And finally, Fishlegs lava blasted

The ship exploded into a huge flame. Burning the ship down.

We turned and headed towards home cheering

As we were flying Astrid looked over at me with a smile "So, (Y/N). How did you like your first fight on a dragon?"

Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer

I couldn't help but smile "It was...it was amazing! There were some scary moments but it was really something!" I said grinning

Everyone laughed happily as we flew back home.

•●●●•

When we arrived at Berk we heard people cheering

We landed on the docks and walked upon the wooden platforms scaling up against the cliffside as the whole village comes out cheering and chanting 'dragons'.

I felt so happy that the village seems to be happy that we are back along with our dragons.

Oh, and of course I didn't forget to give Mildew a smug smile when I passed him.


	39. Chapter 10: How to Get Your Cheif a Dragon

Today was just like any other day. Nice and peaceful. I was working with Gothi like always. Making this and that.

And just like any other day Snotlout would come up here and either pretend to be sick or come burnt to a crisp.

I don't understand why he comes up all this way pretending to be sick. Just to be chased out by Gothi.

Sometimes I think he becomes bored and doesn't have anything else to do but mess with me.

Today he got burnt. He got soot all over his face, arms, and clothes.

I sighed and looked over at Gothi.

She just looked at me and rolled her eyes. She went inside her hut to do something.

I brought up a stool and told Snotlout to sit down.

I looked for cloth, a bucket of water, some paste for the burns, and a bandage to wrap his arms up.

I carried everything and placed it down on the floor beside me.

I dipped the cloth into the bucket and started to wipe the soot off of his arms.

"So, what did you do this time?" I asked teasing him as I concentrated on cleaning his arm.

"You mean, 'what did Hookfang do this time?'" Snotlout corrected

I laughed "Yeah, that's what I meant." I said sarcastically

He rambled on how Hookfang burned him. Saying that Hookfang does whatever he wants. The usual.

He goes on talking about his dad is going to break down a fence today.

Sometimes I feel like he had no one else to really talk to so he comes here and talks to me.

Which I don't mind.

I started to wipe the soot off his cheek. I didn't realize how close I was to his face.

I looked at him with my eyes and I noticed he was staring at me. I averted my eyes away feeling awkward.

I felt the warmth upon my face which I just ignored and concentrated on cleaning him up.

After I got rid of all the soot. I picked up the paste to soothe his burns.

As I was applying it on his arms. I noticed how toned they were. I softly shook my head and continued what I was doing.

After I finished applying I checked his face real quick.

Luckily, his face seemed fine so I didn't have to get too close to him again.

I grabbed the bandage and started to wrap his arm up.

He mentioned that his body ached from getting...thrown around from Hookfang.

So I made him some ginger tea for his aching muscles.

I made the drink and handed him a cup. As he was drinking his eyes became wide and spat it out.

And it got all over my face...

I sighed, wiped my face with my arm, looked at him, and crossed my arms "It doesn't taste that bad" I said unamused

I noticed that his eyes were following something behind me.

"Is that...?" He pointed

I turned around to see what he was pointing at

"Stoick!?" I shrieked

We saw Stoick fly by on Toothless by himself.

He shouted, "I'm going to help your father break down that fence of yours, Snotlout!"

And flew off towards his house.

I looked back at Snotlout with my mouth open.

"That...was something," I muttered

•●●●•

Later Hiccup gathered us up so we could find Stoick his own dragon because he keeps using Toothless.

Hiccup started to introdue our dragons "The finest dragon species on the island. They're all represented at this Academy."

Snotlout stepped in "But the Monstrous Nightmare is the only one with the brawn and prestige for men of our stature. Hop on board. Feel the Monstrous Nightmare difference."

He walked close to Hookfang. And rode on him

"And on those cold winter nights, its whole body heats up. Just enough to keep you cozy. Lemme warm him up for you."

He patted Hookfang on his snout and he lightly warmed himself up but a bit too much because it caught Stoick's rear on fire

"Daaahhh!!" Stoick yelled as he jumped into a wooden water tub.

Snotlout smiled "Now should I put you down for one? They come in an assortment of colors."

He shook his head and walked to Astrid

"Since she's beautiful, people think she's not tough. But you should never underestimate me." She started to stuttered "Uh, her--uh, us."

"Well, she is a beauty." Stoick reached out to touch Stormfly

"Be careful with the--!" Astrid yelled but it was too late and Stormfly shot her spines at Stoick.

Snotlout smirked, "Monstrous Nightmare's looking a little better now, huh, Chief?"

"Next!" Stoick announced

He saw Ruff and Tuff fighting and behind them was Barf and Belch fighting. Barf gassed Belch's face and he ignited the gas which exploded in both of their faces

Stoick yelled "Next!" Not giving them a chance. He has seen enough.

Fishlegs started to go all gooey over Meatlug "Lemme tell you, what you're really looking for is loyalty. A dragon who will be there for you no matter what. The last face you see at night and the first face you see in the morning. Warming your bed when it's cold outside, a shoulder to cry on when the world has turned its back on you. How could you not love a Gronckle?"

Stoick looked at Fishlegs, not convinced "Sorry, son. But I'm looking for a dragon. Not a mother."

Stoick looked at me. "What do we have here?"

I smiled at him while everyone looked at (y/d/n) and I, anticipating what Stoick was going to say.

I breathed in

"I like to introduce you to (y/d/n). The newest addition to the Dragon Academy. A Sand Wraith. Fast, agile, and smart."

My Sand Wraith sat down with (his/her) chest out. Showing off.

Stoick seemed intrigued

"Wow, it looks like a Night Fury except it's brown and has spikes! What's its firepower? I need a strong dragon. Can it fire like a Night Fury?" He said excitedly

"Uh n-" I started but got interrupted

"Oh! What about like a Monstrous Nightmare?" He said eagerly

"Um, they ca-" I stammered

"Can it shoot its spikes?" He said as he looks at my dragon's spikes closely.

I took a quick glance over to my friends. They were watching intently. I looked back at Stoick.

"N-no, they're not much of a fighting dragon. They're more defense." I sputtered

His smile became a frown

"I need a strong fighting dragon. I can't have a dragon that can't fight my enemies."

I was slightly taken aback and my dragon noticed, looked at me, and gave me a low growl.

•●●●•

Stoick and Hiccup talked to each other. Stoick said something about candle and Night Fury.

Then we all saw Gobber run into the Academy "Stoick! Another boat is being attacked! It's the rogue dragon again." He exclaimed

Hiccup, Stoick, and Gobber left in a hurry.

We all seemed a bit disappointed that our dragons weren't up to Stoick's standard.

I thought of something fun we could do.

"Do you guys want to race?" I asked cautiously hoping they won't be opposed to the suggestion.

They looked at me and seem to smile

We all flew into the forest. I pointed at the edge of the forest where it ended and met the beach

"That would be our starting area," I said

Then I pointed at a sea stack in the ocean on the other side.

"And that would be the end."

We landed on the beach.

"Let's go!" Tuffnut shouted and they all took off going over the forest.

"Wait!" I yelled before they went too far

Everyone looked at me and flew back down.

"We are going to go through the forest. Going over it would be too easy" I said looking at the forest in front of us.

Then I looked over to my friends

"Unless you guys are not up for the challenge." I grinned

She smiled widely "You're on!"

"Uh I think I'm going to sit this one out, (y/n). I can watch you guys from the air." Fishlegs said nervously

Snotlout was about to say something but I beat him to it

"Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded

"Alright, we'll meet you at the finish line then," I said smiling at him.

He then flew ahead over the forest.

Everyone got in their places ready to go.

"Whoever gets to the finish first is the best Dragon Rider and has the best dragon!" Snotlout announced

"But this is just for--" I started

"Go!" Astrid yelled

And they all flew into the forest leaving me behind

"Fun..." I finished

 _'Gotta make it a competition for everything.'_ I thought as I sighed

I was a bit behind but (y/d/n) had the agility and maneuverability.

As we were flying I saw Snotlout to my right.

He saw me and I gave him a wave and smile. Then I passed him.

"Hey!" I heard him yell.

I looked behind and stuck my tongue out at him but then I looked forward and I was going to get hit by a branch.

I yelled and laid low. My dragon went under the branch, low enough so I wouldn't get hit.

We dodged and turned to avoid the branches.

Unfortunately, it slowed us down and Snotlout caught up along with the twins beside Snotlout. I looked to my left and I saw Astrid.

We flew out of the forest and we were getting close to the sea stack.

We were all neck in neck.

Astrid was getting slightly ahead. I leaned forward and we went a bit faster. Snotlout and the twins did the same.

I looked ahead, concentrating, then I passed the sea stack

"It's a tie!" I heard Fishlegs yell

"What? I totally won that." Snotlout declared

I rolled my eyes "This was just for fun. Besides, I think we are all winners in my book."

"I want a rematch!" He shouted

I sighed "Fine. Dragon trick competition?"

We landed on top of the sea stack.

Snotlout went first and he went very fast and did a lot of sharp turns. It was impressive. Although, it was funny that he was screaming through the whole time.

Astrid did some awesome barrel rolls and commands for Stormfly

Next, the twins went. They were doing very well. In the end, though they began to fight. They couldn't decide which way they wanted to go they almost flew into another sea stack.

Then it was Fishlegs turn. They did a very big circle around us. A new record he said.

It was now my turn. I practiced this with (y/d/n) because it could come in handy during combat when we needed to escape.

I got on (y/d/n). (He/she) jumped and flew straight down. Before hitting the water we pulled up did a backflip then we went straight into the water.

(Y/d/n) turned and faced up and started to spin as (he/she) was flying fast straight up.

 _'What is (y/d/n) doing!?'_ I thought.

This was not what we did when we practiced.

We reached the surface and shot into the sky still spinning. (Y/d/n) opened (his/her) wings in the air and the water droplets flew everywhere glistening in the sun and getting carried in the wind.

We were facing towards the sea stack my friends were standing on. So we flew around it and landed back where we began facing towards the sun that was going to down.

They all looked at me in awe as I was squeezing the water out of my hair.

"That was impressive, (y/n)!" Astrid said

I stopped and looked at Astrid. I blushed at the compliment

"Thanks. It was all (y/d/n), though. I didn't teach (him/her) that last part."

•●●●•

We were all now flying back to Berk until Stoick and Hiccup, both on Toothless, flew towards us.

The rouge dragon was a Thunderdrum and Stoick was trying to ride it but knocked him off and it flew away somewhere on Berk.

We flew over the ocean to go on a search for the Thunderdrum

Stoick shouted in front of us "Alright! We have to fan out and cover every part of the island!"

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut, you take--" Hiccup started

Stoick interrupted "You take the Westside!"

"You got it, Chief," Tuffnut said

"Can anybody even see me back here?!" Hiccup asked

Tuffnut and Ruffnut was still flying with us

Stoick yelled at the twins "West Side!"

Stoick looked over at me and Snotlout. "Snotlout and (Y/N) to the Northside!" He commanded

We both nodded and headed there.

•●●●•

We were there for a few mintues and there was absolutely nothing.

"There's nothing here. We should head back." Snotlout said to me

We were about to leave but Hiccup flew up to us worried, saying that his dad needed help.

We got the others and flew towards where Hiccup's father was.

To all of our surprise. He was riding the rouge dragon. He said that they bonded by fighting off some boars. And also because of trust.

Stoick also said that there was a dragon with a damaged wing.

We looked to where he was pointing and there was a scared Thunderdrum in a cave with holes in its wing.

Hiccup and Stoick carried the other Thunderdrum and brought it back to Berk so the wing can be taken care of.

•●●●•

Ever since Stoick got his dragon he always rides his dragon around Berk doing chief things.

I hope to this day and forward people on Berk, especially Mildew, would be more accepting towards dragons.

Since now our chief has one too.


	40. Chapter 11: How to Go On A Treasure Hunt

Today was a special day for Hiccup. His picture was being painted by Bucket and at the Great Hall they're going to give a big reveal of what the picture is going to look like.

My friends and I walked into the Great Hall and to the left, we saw many portraits of the leaders of Berk over many generations.

"Look at all these great leaders. And tomorrow, your picture's going to be hanging right next to them!" Astrid said to Hiccup

Snotlout sighed "There goes the neighborhood."

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup "You are part of an elite group now, my friend. And one of the few who wasn't killed by their successor."

"So far," Tuffnut added as he and his sister giggled

Hiccup shrugged "I guess it is a pretty big deal. I mean, it's like... being a part of history, right?" He said as he gestures towards the portraits

"History of goof-balls. Heh-heh, what a clown." Snotlout snickered at a painting behind him

Fishlegs pointed at a picture "That is Hamish the First. He was our richest and most revered leader. And his son, Hamish the Second."

Snotlout stood in front of the portrait

"I'm Hamish the First. Bow down before me and kiss my pointy shoes." He said in a high, nasally, funny, posh accent as he closed his eyes and held his nose in the air

I giggled at his goofiness

Tuffnut went behind him and went all fours while Ruffnut pushed Snotlout making him trip over Tuffnut.

Snotlout bumped into the portrait behind him and made the portrait fall to the ground.

Fishlegs panicked and picked up the portrait "Look what you did to the Hamishes! Forgive us, please!"

A piece of paper floated down onto Snotlout that came from behind the picture.

Tuffnut looked at it over Snotlout's shoulder "What's that? It's probably mine!"

Snotlout stood up and took a good look at the piece of parchment. Ignoring Tuffnut.

"Looks like some sort of map... with poetry."

"I'll take that," Gobber said as he snatched it out of his hands.

"Hey! That's my poetry map!" Snotlout exclaimed

Gobber looked at it "All of these were supposed to be destroyed."

"Why? What's so special about it?" Astrid asked confused.

I got curious and tried to take a good look at the map but Gobber kept moving it.

"Men lost their limbs, their lives, and their minds trying to find that treasure," Gobber explained

Fishlegs got excited "I've heard about this! The treasure of Hamish the First. His son buried him with it and left this map. They say that the clues are so complicated that only a brilliant mind can decipher them."

Gobber continued "Stoick and I even went after this treasure."

The twins, Fishlegs, Snotlout and I looked at him in awe as he was telling his story

"It lured us high into the mountains in a blinding snowstorm. We fought like badgers over the meaning of the clues. We were lucky to make it back with our lives... and our friendship intact. For your own good kids, forget you ever saw this." He then walked away with the paper in his hand.

I sighed in disappointed.

I glanced over at Snotlout and he and the twins had mischievous smiles on their faces.

A few moments later the painting was ready to be shown.

Hiccup went up the platform in front of the whole crowd while I followed my friends into the crowd to watch the portrait get revealed.

Hiccup stood beside Stoick and the painting was to his right. It was covered with a purple cloth.

Bucket was standing to the left of the picture ready to reveal the portriat to everyone.

Then Bucket pulled the cloth

I noticed something looked off.

Everyone started to clap and there was chatter

"Uh..." I said out loud

I noticed that Ruffnut and Astrid had that dreamy look.

"Whoa. What happened to Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked

"Who cares?" Astrid said smiling at the picture

I looked at Astrid, confused "Don't you think it looks a bit...off? It doesn't look like him."

She looked at me and shrugged

•●●●•

After all that, I was about to leave the Great Hall but Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins came up to me. I gave them a confused expression.

"We are going to go and find that poetry map." Snotlout whispered

"Are you in?" Ruffnut asked quietly

They all looked at me waiting for an answer.

I grinned at them

"I'm up for it!" I said with enthusiasm but made sure I wasn't too loud

•●●●•

We all left the Great Hall.

"Now, where would he put that map?" I heard Snotlout say

"Well, Gobber was the one who took it. So maybe at his blacksmith?" I suggested

His shop wasn't too far from the Great Hall. We walked up to it and I tried opening the door.

"Locked...go figure," I mumbled

We walked around the house and Tuffnut pointed at an open window.

"You guys can go in there!" He said

I asked Tuffnut and Ruffnut stay out so they can tell us through the window if someone was coming.

Fishlegs didn't want to break into someone's place so we told him to be on the lookout for anyone who comes

"What should the signal be?" He asked

I shrugged "I don't know? Anything to get the twins attention."

Snotlout went inside first and then I followed behind.

It was a mess. Weapons and tools littered all over the floor and tables. Some propped against the wall.

We looked around the room. Stepping over weapons and lifting them up and looking under them.

In the middle of the room was a table. I noticed a paper sticking out under one of the double-headed axes. I lifted it up and saw the map.

"Snotlout, is this it?" I asked

He came over and looked at it. "My map!" Before he grabbed the map I took it.

"You mean our map?" I said as I raised my eyebrows

He sighed "Fine. It's our map." He said unenthusiastically and I handed him the map.

He took it and smiled at it.

Snotlout went through the window first and I followed

I heard Hiccup ask as Snotlout was halfway out the window "What are you doing?"

He landed on his head and fell on his back and I didn't notice so I fell forward and ended up landing on top of his stomach on my stomach. I lifted up my legs afraid I was going to kick his face.

I quickly rolled off and I brushed myself off while blushing

Snotlout wasn't phased at all he was too excited, he jumped up. "I've got the map. We're finding that treasure!"

He then looked at Fishlegs "And you are a horrible lookout."

Astrid stepped in "You heard what Gobber said. The bravest warriors in history have died trying to find that treasure."

"Yeah. And I'm next." Snotlout said puffing out his chest

I gave him a deadpan look "Really?" I said to him.

"Well, I personally would like to live to see my next birthday," Astrid said crossing her arms.

Fishlegs tried to convince Astrid "We'll be legends! They'll sing songs about us."

Astrid wasn't convinced "You'll be dead. Come on, guys, not even Stoick could find it."

Hiccup nodded "You're right. He couldn't..."

He walked up to us

"Give me that map." Hiccup grabbed the map from Snotlout

Astrid looked relieved "Finally, someone is making sense."

"Alright. Where do we start?" Hiccup said as he looked at the map

"Are you serious?" Astrid asked in disbelief

Hiccup looked up and looked at Astrid "Think about it, Astrid. My father couldn't find that treasure. What-what would he say if I did something that even Stoick the Vast couldn't do? How great would that be?"

Astrid walked up to Hiccup "You're gonna go after this no matter what I say, right? So, yeah, pretty great."

Hiccup asked, "So, you're not gonna give me a hard time about this?"

Astrid poked him in the shoulder "Oh, I'll give you a hard time. Every step of the way. Besides, I can't let you go with just them."

Astrid gestures towards the twins.

I looked over and Ruffnut was punching Tuffnut in the face

"Harder! I said I want to see stars!" Ruffnut hit his face harder "Ah..."

I cringed as Ruffnut hit his face

Hiccup looked back at the map "It looks like the map leads you to these spots."

Fishlegs pointed at the map "And the riddles are clues to what we're supposed to find!"

"Blah-blah-blah!" Snotlout took the map out of Hiccup's hand "Where's the treasure?"

He starts to read and I looked over his shoulder "Hmm, clue number one: _"Where the land meets the sea, in the crook of the master's knee, that's where your search will be...gin."_ "

Ruffnut commented, "That doesn't sound so brilliant."

Tuffnut starts to mumble "Okay. Think, think, think, think, think. Think, think... I forgot what I was thinking about."

I facepalmed

Hiccup thought for a second "The _"master's knee"_? I've seen this before!"

He ran towards the Great Hall as we all gave each other a confused glance and ran after Hiccup.

He went inside and he went towards the Hammish portrait. We all caught up with him and we were all looking at the painting.

Hiccup pointed at the painting "Look, right there, where his knee bends. It's pointing to this spot on the beach! That's where we start!"

"Huh," I said kind of surprised

We left the Great Hall and got on our dragons and flew towards the beach.

This was a different beach that I haven't visited yet. In front of us was a giant glacier

Once we landed Hiccup read off the paper

"Listen up, you guys. _"From here you will see the seed that's been sown. Look to where water turns to bone."_ "

Snotlout exclaimed " _"Water turns to bone"_? Hamish isn't even trying to make sense!"

"Well, they're riddles. It's intentionally written like this" I said to him.

Hiccup tried to make sense of it mumbling to himself "No, it-- _"Water turns to bone"_... _"water turns to bone"_ Hiccup then looked up and started to look around "... He must mean ice! The glacier!"

He pointed at the giant ice glacier in front of us

We looked at where he was pointing and we flew up to the glacier. It took us a few minutes then we found that there was a hole inside the glacier and we went inside.

I shuddered. There were Vikings in the ice. Frozen and lifeless.

Astrid pointed at the ground "There's something in there."

Fishlegs looked at the Viking inside the glacier "I bet that guy saw it too."

Hiccup read the next riddle

_"Call on Magni, you'll go astray. Freya, though, will show the way."_

"I get it." Snotlout said. Then he started to bang his head while wearing his helmet on the ice. Which was breaking the ice.

I heard a crack and it seemed like Hiccup heard it too.

Right above Snotlout was a giant hammer with a point at the front. It could impale a Viking and kill them in a second.

It was getting ready to swing down.

"Watch out! Above you!" I cried out as I pointed at the giant hammer.

Everyone looked up and at Snotlout

"No!" Hiccup said loudly, luckily he was behind Snotlout

Hiccup pulled Snotlout back just in time and the trap hit the ice wall instead which made a huge hole and then the trap swung back up.

I wanted to run up to him and hug him and ask if he was okay but I had to control myself.

_'My Thor, what is wrong with me!'_

"We can't break the ice. That's what Magni means. He's the God of Strength." Hiccup said

Fishlegs added "That's right! And Freya..."

"Is the Goddess of Fire!" Fishlegs and Hiccup said in unison

Hiccup told Toothless to melt the ice. After he did Hiccup crouched down and saw some sort of metal. It was in an odd shape. He touched it and jerked back because of the heat but then picked it up.

"That's it? This is the treasure?" Ruffnut asked. She sounded disappointed

Hiccup held the metal piece up and looked at it "No. Can't be. But I bet this will lead us to it."

Tuffnut took the metal piece and started to talk to it "Take us to the treasure!"

"Let me know if it answers," Astrid said sarcastically

"This is just the first piece." Hiccup said out loud.

Suddenly the ice underneath us started to break.

"Uh, I think this is our cue to leave!" I said panicking.

Hiccup yelled for Toothless and all our dragons flew in.

I got on (y/d/n) and flew out, following the group.

My dragon and l almost got hit by a giant piece of falling ice from the ceiling but we managed to dodge it, barely.

We all regrouped and we were onto the next riddle.

We flew into the ocean and landed onto a sea stack.

Hiccup read the riddle.

" _"At the edge of the world, amidst the raging sea, in the serpent's mouth, lies another key."_ "

"Serpents? I hate serpents. Those are reptiles, right?" Tuffnut asked

Ruffnut looked over at Tuffnut "You do realize you're sitting on one?"

"Eugh!" Tuffnut said in disgust

Snotlout pointed at a cloud

"Hey! That cloud looks like a snake."

"Yeah, and in five minutes, it'll look like a bunny," Astrid commented

I couldn't help but giggle.

Snotlout gave Astrid and I a glare

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him he just rolled his eyes and looked away.

I blushed in embarrassment _'I don't think he liked that.'_ I thought

Hiccup spoke up "Wait-wait-wait a minute. He might be onto something. _"In the mouth... lies the key."_ "

Hiccup looked off into the ocean.

"Look! Right there!" He pointed at a rock figure that looked like a snake with its mouth open in the middle of the ocean

"Toothless, let's go!" Hiccup said

Fishlegs started to worry

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa a-are you crazy? You can't take a Night Fury with a wingspan of forty-eight feet and expect him to hover in winds like that! You'll be killed!" He exclaimed

Hiccup looked at Meatlug "Well, what's the wingspan of Meatlug?"

We all looked over at them.

Fishlegs sighed and mumbled "Eighteen feet."

"Great!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Now...how am I going to get to the mouth?" He thought out loud

We all started to think of a plan then I looked down and I pulled out a rope from a bag attached to (y/d/n)'s saddle.

"I got an idea," I said.

•●●●•

I explained my plan. I attached the rope to Meatlug. I told Hiccup to grab onto the rope as Meatlug hovers over the mouth of the rock.

"Isn't this kind of dangerous?" Fishlegs asked tensely

I looked up at him "Not if he lets go." I deadpanned

He gulped and nodded.

Meatlug flew up while Hiccup was holding onto the rope.

I watch Meatlug and Hiccup as they fly towards the rock formation.

"I hope I tied that rope tight enough," I said nonchalantly

Everyone looked at me horrified

I looked at them and smiled "I'm just kidding!"

We watched as Hiccup was hovering over the mouth of the rock serpent while Fishlegs tried to keep themselves stable.

Hiccup tried to reach inside the mouth of the rock formation but wasn't able to reach so he went down the rope.

He reached down with his metal foot and tried to get something, which we assume it was to grab the metal piece. He eventually got it and they flew back to our spot.

•●●●•

We all flew back to land. Once we landed we walked into the forest, still riding our dragons.

Hiccup was messing with the two metal pieces "Look, they fit together! We must be on the right track."

Ruffnut asked, "Hiccup, what are you going to do with your part of the treasure?"

Hiccup was looking at the map, his eyes not leaving the paper "I'm not really here for the treasure."

"Great! I get his share!" Snotlout exclaimed

I silently chuckled to myself and shook my head

_'If I had that treasure I will show m-'_

My thoughts have been broke by Hiccup. Everyone stopped.

"This must be the spot. Why else would anybody build a wall in the middle of the woods." He said

There was definitely a giant tall wall. It was engraved with symbols on the stones.

"Uh, duh, to keep out the other trees," Tuffnut said as if it was obvious

Hiccup read what the map said "Uh, I got another one for you. _"The world is right when stars align; when not in sync, the danger you'll find."_ "

"Stars?!" Snotlout exclaimed, "I'm not waitin' around here till night!"

Hiccup shook his head "No, I don't think he means actual stars. I mean, the water didn't really turn to bone"

"Well, what do you think it means, Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Why are you asking him? Maybe I know." Snotlout let out

We all looked at him

"Well, do you know?" I asked curiously

"I said, "Maybe." Turns out, I don't." Snotlout said as he crossed his arms.

Fishlegs got off of Meatlug and took a closer look. "Huh... There are shapes carved into each one of these bricks."

We got off our dragons and walked up to the wall

Hiccup looked at the wall "Keep a lookout for anything that looks like a star."

Snotlout saw one and he grabbed the stone and pulled it "Got one!"

"No! Wait!" I shouted

When he pulled the brick out there were some pebbles that fell above the wall.

Snotlout mumbled "Uh-oh!"

Fishlegs panicked "Put it back! Put it back! Put it back!"

Snotlout tried pushing back the brick in but it wouldn't budge

He yelled "Hookfang!"

I looked over at Hookfang and he was distracted by a floating leaf!

"Hookfang!" Snotlout and I shouted.

I pointed at the terrified Snotlout.

Hookfang quickly ran over and pushed back in the stone

"Oh Thor, that was close." I sighed in relief

Hiccup looked at the map "Okay... It says, _"In sync."_ That means there must be another star."

Astrid was scanning over the giant wall "Over here!" She pointed at a brick. It was slightly higher than the other one

"I think we're supposed to pull them out at the same time." Hiccup said as he was looking at the wall.

He then turned his head at the twins "Ruff? Tuff?"

The twins walked up to the wall and showed Barf and Belch what they need to do and then they both pulled the bricks at the same time.

Luckily, it opened and we went inside. We heard a low rumble sound so we turned around and the door closed on us.

Toothless ran up at the door and started to scratch at it.

"Well, there goes our exit." I groaned

As we were walking we saw some torches. Hiccup and Astrid picked them off the walls.

We came into an opening but it was dark but it was obvious that the cave was huge and spacious.

"Wow, this is amazing," Ruffnut said in amazement

Snotlout looked around the cave "Oh, man.." He muttered

The cave started to feel really hot. I started to sweat profusely.

Snotlout started to complain "Ugh, it's so hot. Is anybody else hot? 'Cause I'm really hot."

"Yeah, I'm sweating up a storm," I commented as a wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm.

Tuffnut added "I know. I'm sweating like a dragon at an eel party."

I looked over at my dragon as (he/she) groaned in discomfort.

I went to my bag and pulled out a water skin and gave (y/d/n) some water and poured some on (his/her) head.

As I was putting away the water skin I noticed some movement on the ground.

Astrid was the first to point it out "Uh, guys? Is it just me, or is the floor moving?"

"I don't think it's just you," I muttered as I was eyeing the floor

Hiccup looked at Toothless "Uh, Toothless, can you give us some light?"

Toothless shot a blast in the middle of the cave and it lit up the area for a second.

Fishlegs looked at the floor "That's why it's so hot in here. Fireworm dragons."

Tuffnut was amazed "Whoa." He picked up a Fireworm

Hiccup was alarmed "Stop! Their skin burns hotter than the sun."

"Yeah, but how hot can the sun really be?" Tuffnut quizzed

As if on cue the Fireworm's body lit up.

Tuffnut shrieked "Yeowch! Ow! AAarggh!" He shook his hand

The Fireworm dropped to the ground and that made all the Fireworms light up one by one.

It lit the whole cave up and we saw in the middle of the whole infestation that there were many pedestals with metal pieces on each one.

"Whoa," Tuffnut said in awe

The Fireworms started to scatter around the cave and one of them got on Hiccups leg

"Aah!" I heard him shout

All the dragons started to fire at the Fireworms who were scurring around the cave.

One also hopped on my fur boot and the Fireworm caught it on fire.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" I shrieked and shook the Fireworm off.

I roughly patted the fire out. While (y/d/n) shot at it while it scurried away. My dragon made an odd gurgle sound.

I looked over to my dragon. (He/she) looked sick.

Suddenly a fire circled around the room. Surrounding the middle.

"Grab'em and let's go!" Snotlout yelled as he gestures to the exit.

Hiccup looked at the metals "No, it's a choice. Listen to this, guys."

He starts reading the paper " _"Something pure and something strong. Look first to yourself, and you won't go wrong."_ "

Fishlegs suggested "Strong... That must be the one made of iron." He pointed at one of the metal pieces.

Astrid didn't agree "But iron's not pure. Take the gold." She pointed at a different metal piece.

Hiccup wasn't picking one.

All of our dragons ran out of shots and my dragon was in a bad condition.

It was getting worse. (He/she) isn't able to take the heat any longer.

"It's getting really hard to breathe!" I heard Astrid shout

Fishlegs yelled out "That's what happens when you're getting roasted alive! You might wanna make a decision soon, Hiccup! We don't have much time!"

I patted my dragon anxiously. I gave (him/her) a little bit of water hoping it would help for just a moment.

Just enough so we can get out of here.

"Careful, it could be a trap." I heard Astrid said

I looked up and saw Hiccup. He was still in the middle of the cave. He reaches for one of the metal pieces and grabbed it.

The cave was starting to collapse in the middle where Hiccup and Toothless were standing.

It caved in and revealing a giant hole in the ground. Toothless jumped out of the way in time but Hiccup didn't make it and fell down in the large hole.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled

Toothless turned around and went after him.

"Oh, no! Hurry! Where'd he go?! Hiccup!" She looked down at the giant hole panicking

The whole cave was now going to cave in. Rocks were falling from the ceiling.

Tuffnut yelled, "We gotta get out of here!"

Snotlout pointed at an opening "Through there!"

We were getting on our dragons. Astrid ran up to me and Fishlegs.

She grabbed Fishlegs before he got on Meatlug

"No! We're not leaving them!" Astrid said frantically

Fishlegs looked at Astrid "If we don't go now we'll all be trapped. There won't be anybody to help Hiccup."

"Fishlegs right, we need to get out now before it's too late!" I said as I shouted over the chaos.

Astrid followed us reluctantly. We all quickly flew through the hole.

(Y/n/d) only had enough energy to fly through the hole and then (he/she) turned limp midflight

"(Y/d/n)!?" Something was very wrong.

Suddenly, (y/d/n) was flying towards the ground.

"(Y/n)!" I heard my friends yell.

(Y/d/n) hit the ground hard and I got flung forward and rolled in the grass and dirt. I felt a sharp pain on my side. I might have hit a small rock protruding from the ground.

I looked up and my eyes went wide in horror as I saw (y/d/n) flipping over me.

Pieces of grass and dirt flew around me and then I saw (y/d/n) landing harshly on the ground. (His/her) back towards me. I couldn't tell if (y/d/n) was breathing.

I reached out and screamed

"(Y/d/n)!"


	41. Chapter 12: How to Have a Dream You Can't Remember

"(Y/d/n)!" I screamed.

I noticed we were in the thick forest.

I got up and stumbled as pain shot through my body but someone caught me and it was Snotlout. I looked at him surprised but then there was a sharp pain on my side again.

I lifted my hand and there was some blood. I looked at my dragon and I noticed that (he/she) was breathing slightly. I sighed in relief but still worried.

Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins ran up to me

"(Y/n)! Oh, Odin! Are you okay?!" Astrid asked looking at me worriedly.

"Don't worry about me! Get Hiccup." I hissed in pain as I pointed at the now blocked entrance which was a few feet away from us.

"Are y-" she said but I interrupted her

"Go," I said softly

She hesitated but nodded I looked at Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout.

"You guys should help," I said

"But you're hurt! And your dragon!" Fishlegs exclaimed as he motions towards (y/d/n)

I stood up straight trying not to overcome with pain.

"What about Hiccup and Toothless? We're not even sure how they're doing. I'm fine. I'll take care of (y/d/n)." I said through clenched teeth

They all looked at each other and back at me. They nodded hesitantly and went back to help Astrid.

I looked behind me and back at (y/d/n) and limped over to my dragon. I collapsed on my knees in front of (y/d/n) face. I placed my hand on (his/her) snout and (y/d/n) slowly opened (his/her) eyes and whimpered.

It broke my heart.

I pulled out the water skin from my satchel wincing in pain.

I poured the rest of the water on my dragon's head and made sure (he/she) drank some water too.

I noticed it helped a bit but it wasn't enough.

Luckily we were under many trees so the sun was barely peeking through the leaves and not making it worse.

I sat down and I carefully leaned against (y/d/n)'s side.

I sighed and looked towards my friends who were by the blocked entrance. For some reason, the twins and Snotlout were not helping but Astrid and Fishlegs were digging through the rubble.

Suddenly, Stoick and Gobber flew in on Stoick's dragon. Which I don't know the name of, he realized Hiccup wasn't with them and he started to dig in the rubble hastily when he saw Fishlegs and Astrid going at it.

I heard Stoick yell "Keep digging! That's my son in there!"

Suddenly, across from me, the ground started to collapse. There was a lot of dirt and dust clouds that formed. Then I heard Stoick call out "Hiccup! Son!"

I couldn't see what was going because they ran down the newly created hill by the land collapsing in and also because of the trees but at least I could hear them.

"Hey, Dad." I heard Hiccup say

Hiccup added, "Uh, Dad I can't breathe."

I couldn't help but laugh softly. Assuming his father just bear hugged him.

I heard the others saying something at once but I heard Astrid "Oh, Hiccup, you're okay."

I then heard Fishlegs "Hiccup, thank Thor you're alive! What happened?"

"Blah, blah, blah. Who cares?! Where's the treasure?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Typical Snotlout.

I heard Hiccup "This is Hamish's real son."

Snotlout sounded disappointed "That's not treasure."

Stoick spoke, "To a father, it is."

I couldn't help but get teary-eyed at that statement. I can't see what this "treasure" was but it must be very important to a father.

Stoick talked again "I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this."

Hiccup responded "I know, Dad. But I had to do it. For myself."

I smiled at myself. Stoick really loves and cares about Hiccup. I really envy Hiccup, he is very lucky to have someone like him in his life.

My thoughts have been broken when I heard Hiccup saying something

"Hey, by the way where's (Y/N)?"

I heard Astrid gasp "Oh my Thor!"

They ran up the hill and turned towards the forest. Then they all looked at me and ran towards me.

I softly smiled and I waved at them weakly.

"(Y/N)! What happened?" Hiccup said as he knelt down next to me.

"That's not important right now," I said.

I pointed at (y/d/n) behind me "(He/she) needs more water. (Y/d/n) overheated... That's another thing about Sand Wraiths. They bury themselves to cool down if they get too hot. Water helps too."

I handed Hiccup my water skin.

"If you fill this up it should be enough for (y/d/n). Make sure you pour it all over (him/her)" I said

He nodded, got on Toothless and flew towards the ocean.

Stoick lifted me up on my feet as I still held my side. "We need to take you back to Berk and get you to Gothi."

I shook my head "I can't. I need to stay with (y/d/n)!"

"(Y/N), you're going to bleed to death if Gothi doesn't see you right away." I heard Gobber say

I looked back at (y/d/n) who had (his/her) eyes closed and groaning.

_'If I were to bleed to death. (Y/d/n) wouldn't know. I can't do that to (him/her)'_

I looked at Stoick and nodded "Okay, I'll go back to the village and see Gothi."

Stoick told the others that Gobber, himself, and I were going to go back to Berk and that they should let Hiccup know.

They nodded Astrid left got on Stormfly and flew towards the ocean. While the others stayed and watched over (y/d/n).

Lucky for me I am small, compared to an average Viking, so I didn't take up much room. I carefully got on the dragon and we flew back to the Village.

•●●●•

The flight to the village was quiet and awkward but I didn't mind.

We made it to Gothi's hut. Stoick's dragon hovered over at the top of the platform where Gothi does most of her work.

Stoick carried me off his dragon and stood on the platform. Gobber followed close behind.

Gothi saw me and I lifted my hand and showed her my injury. She nodded and lead Stoick inside her hut. Inside there were trinkets, medicine, a bed, and tools.

There was a wooden table like bed in the middle of the room with random items scattered about. She carefully picked each one up and placed them somewhere else.

Then Stoick placed me onto the wooden table. It felt very uncomfortable but I can't really pick and choose.

I felt like I was going in and out of consciousness. I wasn't sure if they were talking but I saw Stoick and Gobber nodding at Gothi and Gothi nodding back.

Stoick looked at me and smiled and I naturally smiled back. Then he left the hut.

Gothi made some sort of drink or tea and gave it to me. I drank it and I started to feel sleepy, numb, and relaxed.

I started to slowly close my eyes and felt myself going into a deep sleep.

•●●●•

I opened my eyes and noticed I was on (y/d/n). It felt nice and relaxing. I was flying over the ocean with the moon shining bright but the sky was in a weird color. Orange, yellow, purple, pink, blue, and a little bit of green.

Suddenly, (y/d/n) nose-dived into the ocean. I closed my eyes and held my breath but I opened my eyes and then realized I was able to breathe underwater.

I saw all types of dragons flying by.

One's I saw and one's I never have seen before.

I saw a white dragon with blue eyes that looked almost exactly like Toothless but it flew away fast in the other direction.

I saw a person riding on a dragon chasing after it.

I tried following it but we couldn't catch up.

Below us I noticed a mouth coming up. It looked like a giant dragon with giant tusks and someone else was riding it

The person looked bigger but they looked blurry. I couldn't identify this person

Someone pushed me off of (y/d/n) and the giant dragon ended up swallowing me whole. While my dragon flew away.

I ended up falling into an abyss of darkness. I closed my eyes, scared.

Once I opened them I was on a soft green grassy field. I sat up in surprise.

It felt so surreal. Everything was slightly bright. The wind was slightly blowing on my face too.

I looked in front of me and it looks like the field eventually stops and it's just white emptiness. All around.

I looked over to my left and I saw...Astrid, Hiccup, the twins, and Fishlegs. They looked different.

Astrid had two kids with her and Hiccup had a beard.

Tuffnut has two braids tied over his chin. Which looks like a long braided beard.

Ruffnut has two big thick braids over her shoulder and two tiny braids above it and Ruffnut looked like she's cuddling up with Fishlegs?

Fishlegs has a long braided mustache almost like Gobber's, he also has two tattoos on each side of his arm that looked like Gronckles.

There was also a woman with brown hair like Hiccup's except with some white in it. I haven't met her before but she's with Hiccup. Playing with the kids.

I noticed someone placed a hand over on mine. I looked over to my right and I saw Snotlout sitting close to me.

He looked different, in a good way. He looked older. He looked very handsome and I noticed he had a little bit of facial hair.

I blushed at the interaction

I also noticed there was two small children

One looked to be about four or five years old. He kinda looked like Snotlout but also reminds me of...well...me when I was a child.

The other one was a girl. She looked way younger and was probably about two or three. She looked more like me but had a lot of Snotlout's facial features.

The children both looked at me and giggled. I couldn't help but smile sweetly at them.

They were so cute!

For some reason, I wanted to know what I looked like. There was a pond in front of me and I walked up to it and I looked at my reflection.

I looked different. I also looked...older. I looked down at myself and...well...my body has changed.

I walked backwards and sat back down in shock, then Snotlout wrapped an arm around me and smiled at me.

I looked over at him and gave him a big smile. Blushing at him.

For some reason, this felt right like this is supposed to happen.

"I love you, (Y/N)." he says.

My cheeks flushed red

"I love you too," I said to him

Snotlout came closer to me and closed his eyes.

Naturally, I got in closer and closed my eyes too.

But I stopped

I started to hear some sounds echoing. The echoing started to sound clearer. I started to hear voices, they sounded familiar.

They became louder and louder.

They sounded like they were concerned about me.

•●●●•

I opened my eyes.

I blinked a couple of times and I was staring at a wooden ceiling.

I realized I was dreaming but I forgot about what.

 _'What was I just dreaming about'_ I thought to myself

I looked around and saw my friends, Stoick, Gobber, and Gothi off to the side.

They were talking to each other.

I noticed I had a nice fur blanket on me with a pillow under my head.

"Where am I?" I whispered

They all turned and looked at me

"(Y/N)! You're okay!" I heard Hiccup say.

I heard everyone talking at the same time in excitement and relief.

I slowly tried to sit up. I grimaced as I did and held my side.

Gothi softly pushed me back down to lay down.

"You can't get up yet. You won't be able to until tomorrow morning." Gobber said

I started to remember what happened today.

"(Y/d/n), where is (y/d/n). I need to go see (y/d/n)!" I said rashly. I tried to get up again but Gothi wouldn't let me.

"Your dragon is fine. (He/she)'s resting" Stoick assured me

I sighed in relief.

Gothi was pushing everyone out now and they all said their goodbyes as they were leaving.

I waved at them while gently smiling

Gothi gave me another cup of some medicine that's supposed to make the healing process go faster, I'm assuming.

I drank it and gave the cup back to her. She grabbed it out of my hand and placed it down on another table.

She went to her bed which was across the room and went to sleep

I stared at the ceiling trying to remember what I was dreaming about but I couldn't recall.

I started to get tired again. It wasn't the same feeling like last time though. I closed my eyes again and I fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 13: How to Be Envious

The sun shined through the window of Gothi's hut and covered my face in warmth.

I squinted as I slowly sat up from the table. I wasn't hurting as much like yesterday.

I looked over and saw that the bed was empty and Gothi was not inside.

I uncovered the blanket on top of me. I was still clothed and saw a small hole on my tunic with dried blood around it. Probably from the rock.

I turned my body and I let my legs dangle off the side of the table. I then hopped down. I noticed there were clean clothes laying on a chair.

I grabbed them as I was changing I noticed a bandage around my waist.

I changed quickly then I went outside carrying my dirty clothes.

Gothi was standing in front of me. Her back facing towards me. She turned around and smiled.

She told me that I wasn't able to do anything extensive for ten days but I would still be able to fly but I have to be careful. I can also take off the bandage later today.

I smiled at Gothi and thanked her.

I went down the many stairs and walked into the village. I stopped by home real quick and threw the dirty clothes in my room.

As I left the house I saw my friends as they were walking towards the Great Hall and I ran up to them

They turned around and their eyes went wide as they smiled.

"Hi!" I said

"(Y/n)!" They all said in unison

"What are you guys up to?" I asked

"We are going to see Hiccup's new portrait," Astrid said gesturing at the Great Hall behind them

"Do you want to come?" Hiccup asked

I smiled and nodded at them "Of course!"

We walked in and Stoick was already there.

We walked over to the left and we saw the newly made portrait. Stoick and Hiccup were in front of us.

I saw that Stoick smiled down at Hiccup as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

I smiled at them I felt a bit of sadness too though. It made me wish I had what Hiccup had.

We all turned around to leave the Great Hall.

"Is it true you're going to have a scar?" Snotlout asked me out of the blue. He also looked in wonder as he glances at my side

I looked at him confused and look down at where he was looking at.

Astrid punched his arm

"You don't ask people that!" She scolded him

I saw Snotlout scowl at her

I chuckled "It's okay Astrid." I looked down "I-I'm actually curious too."

We were outside now and Stoick left to do his chief duties.

Everyone was looking at me now. I guess we are all curious.

I hesitantly lifted up my tunic to show my side. I tried to mentally prepare myself for the worst. I hope it didn't look too bad.

There was a bandage around my waist so I started to unravel it.

"Uh, (y/n) are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh...yeah, it should be okay. It doesn't hurt anymore. Besides, Gothi said it was okay." I replied

As I finished I closed my eyes and I heard some gasps.

"Is it bad?" I asked peeping through my eyelids

"Well...it's..." Hiccup started

"Cool." Tuffnut finished

I opened my eyes and looked at it.

It wasn't a very pretty sight. There are some bruising around it.

The wound doesn't look very bad it looks like it had been sealed up with stitches. The wound seemed like it was about four inches long.

"This will definitely scar " I muttered

"How long is it going to take to fully heal?" I heard Astrid ask

I pulled down my tunic and looked up at her "Gothi said about ten days. I can still fly and do normal things but I need to be careful."

I gasped "Speaking of flying, where's (y/d/n)?"

"(He/she)'s at the arena right now." Snotlout said, "I can take you there." He grinned

I shrugged "Sure!" I said.

Snotlout seemed like he was shocked for a second but he gave me a smile and went down the stairs and I followed behind.

I turned around "Are you guys coming too?" I asked

They looked at each other and shrugged. Then they walked down the steps.

Snotlout got on Hookfang and I sat right behind him.

Naturally, I wrapped my arms around Snotlout. I was oblivious and didn't notice that Snotlout's body gotten tense.

Snotlout glanced over his shoulder and I smiled at him.

He looked away. I'm pretty sure he blushed. I had to tease him

"Are you blushing?" I asked teasingly

"W-what!? I'm not sure what you're talking about." He sputtered

I giggled "Alright."

Everyone else got on their dragon and we all flew towards the arena.

Once we landed inside the Academy I saw (y/d/n) laying down across the arena facing towards the wall.

I hopped off of Hookfang and walked towards (y/d/n). I turned around and my friends were watching me looking happy. I looked back at (y/d/n) and kept walking forward

(Y/d/n) then turned around and looked at me.

(Y/d/n) looked like (his/her) eyes went wide and hastily got up.

We looked at each other. It reminded me the first time when we first met.

I couldn't help but do a little jump as I grinned and ran up to (y/d/n) as (he/she) ran towards me.

I hugged (his/her) head gently as (he/she) pushed against me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I whispered.

I pulled back and (y/d/n) gave me a huge lick, slightly lifting me up, starting from my stomach and up to my face.

As (y/d/n) got to my face and licked it. I held my breath, scrunched up my face, and sealed my lips.

When (y/d/n) was done I breathed out and took both my hands and wiped the spit off my eyes and gave my hands a good shake to get the slobber off my hands.

I looked at (y/d/n) who looked pleased with (himself/herself).

I sighed and gave a crooked smile.

I turned around "Do you guys have a cloth I can use?" I chuckled

•●●●•

After I got myself cleaned up. Hiccup wanted to do some flying training today.

I didn't do some of the training because it was too rough so I just watched.

It was getting late now and we were now getting hungry.

We all raced towards the Great Hall because we just love to make a competition out of everything.

After we got our food we sat down to eat.

As I was eating my food I kept on staring at the portrait that was hung up today with Hiccup and Stoick.

I remembered what Stoick said to Hiccup.

It reminded me of that day. Two or three years ago. I always feel miserable thinking about it but now I just feel angry. I feel envy.

Then I think about that day, that one awful day.

When I lost...them. The people that actually cared about me the people who took care of me as their own.

They do say blood is thicker than water but is it really?

I guess some are luckier than others.

I felt tears stinging my eyes. I stood up to leave.

I heard Astrid ask "Where are you going?"

I didn't know what to say. My body just moved on its own.. I just wanted...no...needed to be alone.

"Nothing." I softly mumbled

I turned to leave the Great Hall. When I went outside, Hiccup was behind me.

"(Y/n)? What's the matter." Hiccup asked

I turned around and noticed that my friends were behind him, perplexed from my sudden behavior.

I looked back at Hiccup "You wouldn't understand. Until it happens to you...maybe one day I'll tell you..."

I looked at my friends "...All of you."

I ran down the stairs and got on (y/d/n) and flew into the thick forest.

I flew to the usual spot then I sat at the edge with my dragon laying down next to me.

Today was slightly cloudy so the moon was lightly covered. There was a breeze and it felt slightly chilly but I've gotten used to the cold so it wasn't as bad.

I laid down on the grass and stared at the stars peeking through the clouds.

I felt mentally exhausted. I tried not to think about the past, and for a while, about almost a few months now, I haven't, but sometimes somethings always just reminds me.

I try to think about the positives. I feel grateful for what I have now. My dragon, my friends, this village, but it's hard when you keep remembering the bad things that pull you down and drown you.

The cool air felt great on my skin, the sound of (y/d/n) breathing is relaxing, so is the sound of crickets and cicadas singing in the forest, even the soft splashing of the ocean below sounded relaxing.

My eyelids felt heavy as I listen to the ambient sounds all around me.

My breathing went slow and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

•●●●•

It felt like I have only been sleeping for ten minutes.

Then I heard (y/d/n) softly growling.

I told (him/her) to hush but (he/she) wouldn't stop growling.

I tiredly opened my eyes. It was still night but it looked like the sky became clear. I can now see the stars clearly.

I then heard a twig breaking behind me. I sat up quickly and turned my head as (y/d/n) ran towards the sound and jumped into a bush.

I watched as the bush was being jolted around roughly in place.

Then I saw (y/d/n)'s rear pop out walking backward. I stood up and walked to the side to get a better look.

It looks like (he/she) was dragging something...or someone?

"Snotlout?" I said in surprise

"Can you tell your dragon to let go of me!" He yelled in annoyance

I crossed my arms "I don't know. Should I?" I asked jokingly

He rolled his eyes and scowled at me as I try to contain my laughter

I looked at my dragon and nodded at (him/her) and (he/she) dropped Snotlout.

Snotlout stood up and brushed himself off as he gave a glare towards (y/d/n).

I sighed and sat back down at the edge of the cliff.

Snotlout sat beside me.

"So, why are you here?" I asked

He studdered "C-can I not be here whenever I want to?" He asked as he crossed his arms

I chuckled "You're right. Sorry." I said as I looked down at my hands

There was some silence then Snotlout asked

"What were you talking about back there? When you said 'You wouldn't understand. Until it happens to you'?"

He looked at me with curiosity

I breathed in "I...it's hard to talk about it right now. I'll tell you someday."

I looked at Snotlout and forced a smile to reassure him.

He nodded and looked down he sighed and got up "Well it's getting late. I need to get home now."

I saw him turn to leave "Wait!" I said

He turned around startled.

_'Uh shoot now what?'_

"Uh, did you not bring Hookfang?" I asked

"No, he's off...somewhere" He shrugged

I stood up and walk towards Snotlout

I asked shyly "Mind if I walk home with you?"

He looked at me with wide eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah!" He smirked, "You want to be with a strong Viking, like me, protecting you in the night." He lifted both his arms showing off his muscles.

I raised an eyebrow smiling at him "Sure, Snotlout."

We started to walk together out of the forest

"Sure" I whispered smiling while (y/d/n) followed behind


	43. Chapter 14: How to Be My Sunshine My Only Sunshine

  
A month has passed and my wound has now fully healed. There is a clear scar. It was hard to get used at first but now I'm okay with it.

I can now do everything like a normal person!

Apparently, today there is a trader coming in named Johann.

I believe I met him once a long time ago.

When the boat arrived my friends and I heard Bucket yelling that Johann has arrived.

We flew down onto the docks and got off our dragons and onto the ship.

People started to run towards the ship. They seemed very excited

Snotlout looked around excitedly "It's all mine. I call dibs on everything."

I chucked "Save some stuff for me!"

I heard Trader Johann announce what he has "I've got food of all sorts, spices, exotic animals, works of art, jewelry, not to mention, knowledge.

Trader Johann noticed me looking at some spices and plants.

"(y/n)? Is that you?" He asked

I turned around and smiled "In the flesh!"

I noticed something in the corner of my eye and picked it up.

It was some light purple liquid in a small glass jar.

"What is this?" I asked

"Ah! That is lavender oil. Came from the best lavender in the world." He said

I heard a lot about lavender. A lot of good things come out of it. May come in handy in the future

I reached into my satchel and pulled out Feverfew. They are somewhat rare around these parts and I think it would be a good trade

"I have dried Feverfew they are known to treat fevers, migraine headaches, toothaches, and stomach aches. Would these work?" I handed them to Trader Johann

"Yes, these will do." He said smiling as he took them out of my hands.

Fishlegs got some botany book which is cool! I might want to borrow it sometime.

Snotlout found a mirror and looked at himself. "Oooh, I'm even better looking than I thought." He said smiling

Snotlout then looked at Astrid and she rolled her eyes

Then he looked at me and winked. My eyes went wide and I turned around quickly and got off the boat blushing hard as I gripped onto the small glass jar.

I saw Stoick getting a sword and then he got on his dragon which was named Thornado because he has the power of Thor and the ferocity of a tornado according to Stoick.

Today he was going to fly to a yearly meeting

I got on (y/d/n) and watched Snotlout for a second. He was trading something for the mirror.

He turned and looked at me. I looked away and flew off to my home feeling very flustered..

•●●●•

I put some of the oil into a tiny wooden container and placed it in my satchel. While I placed the rest of the lavender oil onto a shelf.

As I left I saw Astrid landing in front of me.

"Hey, the twins got something from Trader Johann. You should come and see it."

We both flew towards the Dragon Academy and I saw the twins got a huge statue.

Tuffnut pushed the statue upright "Wow. How does that look?"

Ruffnut was standing by Barf and Belch "Beautiful."

"You got them just for the Academy?" Hiccup said as he walked up to the statue and patted it.

Tuffnut did a small shrug "Yeah, we got them from Trader Johann. We had to give him our great-grandfather's skull. We got to keep his clavicle."

Hiccup looked at Tuffnut in surprise "Wow! You know, it's about time you guys started taking some pride in this place."

"Duck!" Tuffnut said abruptly

Hiccup was confused "What?"

Barf and Blech shot at the statue making Tuff and Hiccup slid across the ground.

"That was awesome! I wanna take a shot!" Snotlout shouted then rode on Hookfang "Fire!"

Hookfang shot at it then Stormfly did a spin shot and Meatlug lava blasted it.

(Y/d/n) looked at me and I just shrugged and (he/she) took a shot at it too.

It was Toothless' turn and when he fired up his plasma blast he...sneezed? He missed the statue and hit the wall behind it and it bounced off of it. The blast was flying towards me. I jumped to the side just in time

"Whoa!" I yelped

Toothless sneezed again this time almost hitting Snotlout but he ducked as he held onto his helmet.

"Ahh!" He yelled

Hiccup stood up from the ground "Oh, that's strange."

Snotlout was upset "Hey! Could you have your dragon cover his mouth when he sneezes?"

Hiccup walked up to Toothless "I'm sorry, but that's never happened before."

Toothless sneezed again this time into the ground.

•●●●•

We all left the Academy to do our own thing.

I took (y/d/n) to the beach and watched (him/her) swim in the ocean.

After a couple of dips. I placed (his/her) saddle back on.

As I was flying towards the village (y/d/n) sneezed and then started to jolt around in the air.

"(Y/d/n)!"

I lost all control and we crashed into the ground.

Luckily I didn't get hurt but (y/d/n) looked sick.

I noticed that Snotlout was on the ground with Hookfang in the same condition as (y/d/n).

I ran up to Snotlout he was holding his head groaning.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked

He looked at me "I don't know. Hookfang just started to go crazy. Then this happened." He said with his arms out.

I looked at Hookfang. He didn't look so good.

Snotlout and I stayed with our dragons. Then I saw Hiccup and Astrid coming up to us.

Hiccup said that Gothi suspects something new on the island is making the dragons have an allergic reaction and that we have to get rid of everything that we got from Trader Johann.

Snotlout looked really disappointed that he was going to get rid of his mirror

I sighed, I highly doubted the lavender oil was the culprit but I went with it anyway.

Hiccup and Astrid gathered all the people in the village. I grabbed my lavender oil and poured it in a wooden jar and made sure the lid wasn't going to pop open.

There was a small ditch that Hiccup and Astrid wanted us to throw it in.

I carefully placed the wooden jar in the ditch.

Then I got up and left. I needed to go see (y/d/n).

I looked for (y/d/n) and I found (him/her) in the forest. Laying down on (his/her) stomach.

"Come on. We should get home." I said tried to be cheerful.

(Y/d/n) didn't want to move.

"It's okay. I understand." I said as I knelt down and rubbed my hand on (his/her) head.

It started to get late and my stomach growled. I also heard another low growl.

"Seems like someone's hungry!" I said as I looked at (y/d/n)

(He/she) just looked at me and softly grumbled

I got up and headed into the village. I grabbed a basket of fish and some food for myself.

I carried the basket of fish towards the forest where my dragon was.

I saw (y/d/n) still on the grassy ground with eyes closed.

I dropped the basket of fish on the ground in front of (y/d/n) and some of the fish spilled out

"Here you go! I got you a lot of fish!"

I sat down and ate my food. My dragon opened (his/her) eyes and looked at the fish. Then closed (his/her) eyes again.

I shoved the last bit of food in my mouth.

I picked up the fishes and placed them back into the basket and set it against a tree.

"Not hungry? It's okay. I don't get hungry too when I get sick." I said softly

I sat down and laid agaisnt (y/d/n) and I fell asleep.

•●●●•

I woke up with the sun in my face. I noticed (y/d/n) still laying and breathing slowly.

I went towards the basket of fish and pulled a fish out. They still looked good!

"Hey! You want some breakfast?" I asked trying to be happy

(Y/d/n) didn't even open (his/her) eyes.

I started to get worried. I placed the fish back and knelt down. I need to find Hiccup.

"I'll be back (y/d/n). I'm going to get some help. Okay?" I said as I gently touched (y/d/n) snout.

I got up and ran into the village.

I found my friends. I saw Hookfang and Barf and Belch on the ground

"Hey, guys something is wrong. My dragon is still sick and (he/she) won't eat anything." I said sadly

"We got rid of everything from Trader Johann, but our dragons still aren't getting better, they're getting worse!" Fishlegs exclaimed

Hiccup paced "Let's-- let's make a list. Maybe there's somebody who bought something from Trader Johann but hasn't thrown it into the pit."

Astrid added "Yeah... There must have been somebody who didn't want to give up what they bought."

Snotlout was furious "If I find out who was holding back, I am gonna be so mad! Hookfang was so sick, I was up all night scraping dragon barf off our walls!"

Tuffnut was standing by Barf and Belch and said "Yeah? Well, ours is dead!"

Astrid and I gasped in horror

"Just kidding. But, he's really not that fun anymore." Tuffnut shrugged

"He just sits there. He won't blow anything up!" Ruffnut added

I sighed "Well, I'm going to go check up on (y/d/n). I'll be in the forest. Come and find me if you found out what's going on."

They nodded and I turned around and left.

I stayed in the forest with (y/d/n) for hours. Occasionally I would go back to the village to get myself food.

I didn't want to lose (y/d/n). I love (y/d/n) so much and I didn't want anyone or anything to take away (y/d/n) from me.

I remembered a song my mom used to sing to me when I was a child when I was sick or whenever I ask her to sing to me. I remembered like it was yesterday.

[ _-song starts here-_ ](https://youtu.be/dh7LJDHFaqA)

_I sat down and leaned against (y/d/n) and started to sing_

🎶You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away🎶

_I gently placed my hand on (y/d/n)_

🎶The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
And now that you're here, my dreams are waking  
And I will keep you from all harm🎶

_I looked at (y/d/n). Tears welling up._

🎶You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
But, please don't take my sunshine away🎶

_I looked up at the starry night sky._

🎶I'll always love you, and make you happy  
I'll pick you up when you've fallen down  
You turn the sky blue when it is raining  
You always keep the sunshine around🎶

_I sighed in sadness and closed my eyes_

🎶You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away🎶

_I looked at the stars twinkling in the sky. I hope that (y/d/n) would get better soon._


	44. Chapter 15: How to Use Lavender Oil

Shortly after I was done singing my friends came into the forest.

"(Y/n)!" Astrid called out

I stood up and walked towards them.

They all seemed very worried and stressed.

"We found out what was going on," Fishlegs said as he pulled out his botany book and showed me a page of a blue flower called Blue Oleander.

I shook my head "N-no. How did this happen?" I whispered as I read what the book says.

The flowers were poisonous to reptiles.

"It was Mildew. He planted these flowers all over Berk." Snotlout answered with his arms crossed. He looked upset and rightly so.

I felt so angry and disturbed but mostly I felt fear.

I'm angry and disturbed that Mildew went as far as to try and kill our dragons with poison. But I'm scared that (y/d/n) is suffering right now and that (he/she) might...die.

I started to tremble

"W-what's the cure?" I asked weakly. There was no mention of a cure in the book.

"In the Book of Dragons, it says there is a dragon who eats Blue Oleanders."

I remembered this in the Book of Dragons

"The Scauldron," I said breathed out

Fishlegs nodded and continued

"If it eats the flowers you can use the venom as an antidote," Fishlegs said as he grabbed the book out of my hands.

"B-but the Scauldron doesn't produce any venom! Does it?" I said in a slight worry. I don't remember this in the book.

Tuffnut spoke up "Gobber said it did."

Ruffnut added, "Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew left not too long ago to get it."

I started to feel doubt

"What if...Gobber's wrong? What if they come back empty-handed?" I said as I placed my hands up to my face.

 _'What if I lose (y/d/n)? What am I going to do'_ I thought

Astrid placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her.

"We just have to trust them." She said softly.

I looked back at (y/d/n) as (he/she) was on the ground groaning.

"I hope Gobber's right. I hope they get the antidote," I said

Everyone left to take care of their dragons and I was alone again with my dragon.

I felt stressed and anxious. It made me feel hungry.

I reached into my satchel to pull out some bread that I got this afternoon.

Then I felt something rub against my fingertip.

I pulled it out and it was the lavender oil! I forgot I poured a little bit into a smaller wooden container earlier this morning.

I opened the container and my nose was hit with the flowery aroma.

Smelling it made me relieve some stress

I poured some on my fingers and rubbed a little bit on the snout of (y/d/n).

I noticed that (he/she) seemed to relax a bit. (His/her) body seems to loosen up.

Then, I thought back to this morning.

I needed to get the rest of that jar of lavender oil from the ditch.

"I'll be back (y/d/n)," I said in a soft-spoken voice.

As I walked into the village I ran into my friends who were outside. They seemed as equally stressed and anxious as I am.

They looked up at me. I reached into my satchel and pulled out the small wooden jar.

They all walked towards me looking at it.

"What is that?" Astrid said pointing at it.

"This is lavender oil. I got it from Trader Johann. Thought you guys might want to use it for your dragons." I handed it to Astrid

"It's not going to cure them but it will help them relieve some pain and make them relax a bit," I said thoughtfully

She looked at it and smiled at me "Thanks (y/n)."

She walked up to Stormfly: "So how do I use it?" She asked

"Just put a little bit on your fingers and rub it on her snout," I explained

Astrid did what I said and we noticed how relaxed Stormfly got.

"Hey! It worked." She said as she beamed at me.

"Oh! My turn!" Snotlout yelled he took the jar and did the same with Hookfang.

Then Fishlegs then the twins.

The twins handed me the jar back. It felt very light than before so I tipped it upside down and nothing but a tiny drop came out.

"Sorry (y/n)" Astrid said feeling bad

I chuckled "Don't worry I got more. I was actually was about to go find it in the ditch that we threw all our stuff in."

I turned around to leave but then Snotlout ran up to me "Let me come with you! I want to get my mirror back."

I did a half-hearted laugh "Alright, come on." I motioned towards the direction we were going to go.

We both headed towards the ditch.

I found my jar of lavender oil where I placed it.

However, finding Snotlout's mirror was going to be a challenge. He threw it in the pile without looking where he threw it.

It took us a while to find it...

Because it was under Gobber's silk skivvies.

Snotlout lifted up the purple silk and threw it to the side and grabbed his mirror.

"You got your mirror back now let's go," I said as I climbed out of the ditch.

Snotlout started to look around the stuff.

I fluttered my eyes in annoyance

"You're not going to steal anything...are you?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Me? Steal? I would never!" Snotlout said as he picks something up and examines it.

"Snotlout..." I said in a warning tone as I eye him.

He sighed and dropped it "Fiiine. Whatever you say." He then climbed up the ditch

When he was standing beside me I gave him a warm smile and slightly side bump him.

He then looked at me shocked for a split second but then smirked at me.

I wasn't expecting that type of reaction so I looked away and blushed

He then also slightly side bumped me and I let out a small giggle.

We didn't say much as we walked back to the village. I didn't mind though. Just being with someone, especially him, was enough for me.

When we got back Hiccup, Stoick, Gobber, and Mildew were back from the ocean.

Mildew didn't look too good. Gobber was holding him. He was moaning and groaning.

Whatever happened he deserves it. How dare he tried to kill my dragon, our dragons, with poisonous flowers.

I saw Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins walk up to Hiccup. I also walked up to him followed by Snotlout behind me.

Astrid asked first "What happened?"

Hiccup chuckled "We got the antidote!"

We were all ecstatic.

I could have almost yelled so loud I would have wakened the whole village up!

"Well? Where is it!?" I asked excitedly

•●●●•

We were now all standing in front of Gobber's blacksmith shop.

Inside was Gobber, Stoick, and a pantless Mildew on top of a table.

A cloth was obstructing the window but the light from the inside showed shadows on the cloth.

I covered my mouth. Trying to contain all my emotions

"Can you believe we're all just standing around, waiting for something to come out of Mildew's butt?" Tuffnut said

We saw Gobber picking something off the wall

We heard Mildew begging "No-no-no! W-w-wait-wait-wait! Isn't there something a little smaller you could use?"

Gobber answered "Probably."

Then he stuck it in Mildew's butt. He screamed extremely loudly it was honestly music to my ears.

Astrid said out loud "That's the sound of our dragons getting better."

I chuckled "I hope Mildew learned his lesson." I said as I crossed my arms then  
I smiled "Don't mess with our dragons or it's going to come back and bite you in the butt. Literally."

•●●●•

I stayed in the woods overnight with (y/d/n).

After Gobber finished screaming in the forest.

Poor Gobber, but he did a great thing. Extracting the venom from...Mildew's...yeah

•●●●•

Overnight the antidote worked and (y/d/n) was back to normal again!

I was woken up with snuggles from (y/d/n). I stood up and excitedly gave (y/d/n) a big hug.

Then I hopped onto (him/her) and flew into the village and I saw my friends flying on their dragons being so full of life.

I couldn't be anymore happier.


	45. Chapter 16: How to Betray Us

It was another day at the Dragon Academy and Hiccup was flying around Berk to beat his speed record.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs marked on a wooden sundial

Astrid yelled, "Here they come!" As she sees Hiccup and Toothless coming in hot.

They landed inside the arena

Fishlegs marked the sundial again "Yep! It's a new course record."

Hiccup got off of Toothless and walked towards Fishlegs "So? How'd we do?"

"Technically you're still the fastest, but someone, and I won't mention who is gaining significant ground," Fishlegs said

Hiccup was surprised "What?"

He looked over at the twins

Tuffnut shook his head "Don't look at us!"

"How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?" Hiccup asked

Fishlegs replied "He's not. Stormfly's getting faster."

Hiccup smiled in shock "Oh, really? Is that so? Anything you'd like to share, Astrid?"

He looked over at Astrid

"Let's just say I'm experimenting with what she eats. Apparently, it's working. And making you mad." Astrid said as she smiles

Stormfly burped and spewed some magnesium

I whispered to Astrid "Can you help me make (y/d/n) faster!?" I said excitedly.

She chuckled she whispered back "Sure, just between you and me what I'm using is--"

She got interrupted by Snotlout flying in and being loud

Snotlout seemed very excited though "Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo! You will not believe what I just found!"

Tuffnut guessed "A severed head?"

Ruffnut also took a guess "Our cousin, Lars?"

"Our cousin Lars' severed head?" Tuffnut asked perplexed

Fishlegs cried out "Lars died?"

Tuffnut asked out loud "Who said that?!"

"What the...?" I was confused as to what they were talking about

Snotlout got peeved "Um, excuse me? Do you guys want to see this, or not?"

•●●●•

We followed Snotlout. It was on the other side of Berk. Once we landed, we were on a beach and on it was a small wrecked boat.

"Huh. A wrecked boat on Berk? Yeah, there's something new." Tuffnut said I couldn't exactly tell if he was being sarcastic or not

Snotlout got on all fours in front of the boat. We all followed and we all looked inside

"Just remember, I saw it first, so it's mine." Snotlout said over his shoulder

I looked inside while Tuffnut looked at the boat closer "Whoa! Now I like the boat."

I glared at Snotlout. "Snotlout that's not an 'it'! That's a girl!" I said with annoyance gesturing the girl with black hair

Snotlout was still eyeing the girl "Remember, I get to keep her!"

I punched his arm. I guess I'm picking up Astrid's habit of hitting people by punching them.

He looked at me a with a confused angry look and rubbed his arm.

"Snotlout, it's a person!" Astrid scolded

Snotlout got excited "Right?! How lucky is that?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed I was slightly irritated. I don't know why.

The girl was laying on her stomach face down in the sand

Hiccup crawled inside the capsized boat and shook her arm "Eh, hey. Hey there." He whispered. Hiccup then backed out.

She looked up and gasped her green eyes went wide and pushed herself at the back of the boat

"It's okay. We're friends." Hiccup said softly

I gave her a small smile

The girl's voice sounded scratchy "D-Do you have any water?"

Hiccup, Ruffnut, Astrid and I got pushed out of the way while Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout all tried to give her a cup of water.

I scoffed and looked at Astrid with my arms crossed "Never did that when I arrived."

Snotlout pushed the two away and gave her the water

"Allow me." Snotlout said as he handed her the cup

The girl took it "Thank you. W-Where am I?"

Hiccup answered, "This is Berk."

Then Toothless pushed Hiccup, Snotlout, and Tuffnut out of the way of the opening and looked inside. The girl gasped and looked scared

"Uh, do-don't be afraid! He won't hurt you. Hey. Come out. It's okay. Easy, bud." Hiccup said as he pushes Toothless out

Heather walked out of the opening "How did you do that?"

Snotlout tried to show off "That? That's nothin'. Watch this."

He turned to Hookfang and yelled, "Hookfang, get your butt over here!"

I rolled my eyes. I saw Hookfang look at him and I did a small gesture to tell him to fly away. He looked at me and he actually flew away

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Snotlout glared at me as I grinned at him.

He looked back at Heather "Heh heh heh. He'll be back. Jokester. Oh! And just so you know, I'm the one who rescued you." He said as he looked at the girl all dreamy

I screwed up my face in bitterness _'Gross!'_ I thought

Hiccup walked in between them "And I would be Hiccup."

I relaxed my face _'Thank you.'_

"Heather." The girl said

Astrid walked up to her "So, Heather... What happened to you?"

Heather looked sad "My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates."

I placed a hand on Heather's shoulder "I'm sorry to hear that."

Tuffnut spoke behind us "I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the fence"

We looked at him as if he was insane.

I facepalmed and sighed

Astrid cleared her throat "Ehem! You were saying?" She said as she looks at Heather

Heather continued "They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying siege to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky."

"Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner!" Tuffnut exclaimed

We just ignored him.

Heather looked very unhappy

Hiccup placed a hand on Heather's shoulder "Hey, everything's gonna be okay."

He led her to Toothless "My dad's the Chief. We'll figure something out."

Snotlout followed behind and so did everyone else.

I sighed as I followed

As we were leaving I saw Astrid stopped, turn around, and went inside the boat.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She shook her head and smiled at me "Nothing, let's go."

As Hiccup, Astrid, and I took off following behind Fishlegs and the twins we heard someone yell behind us.

"Can I get a ride from someone...?" It was Snotlout still on the small beach island

Astrid looked at me and I rolled my eyes and heavily sighed "I'll get him." I said and flew back down.

As I landed Snotlout just stared at me

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I asked impatiently

He got on and we flew back to the village.

•●●●•

Later that night Astrid showed me what she feeds Stormfly to make her go so fast.

Astrid gave Stormfly a chicken "That's it, girl. Finish up your chicken."

"Wow, chicken?" I said in awe Astrid smiled at me and nodded. She looked back at Stormfly

"By the time Hiccup figures out this is what's giving you all that energy, he'll be eating our dust!"

I chuckled at her determination

Stormfly was eating the chicken from the basket that Astrid gave her.

Then Stormfly looked up and was looking around "What is it, girl?" Astrid asked worriedly

I turned around. I heard a sound behind a house.

I tapped on Astrid's shoulder and pointed at the direction of the sound.

For a split second, we saw something.

"You stay here." She whispered to Stormfly

We both ran towards the direction of the figure. We started to look around quietly and then we saw a figure run across a house and run behind another house.

"Hey!" Astrid yelled. We tried to run towards the figure

The figure kept on running and disappearing but not fast enough

I looked at Astrid in shock "Was that...that looked like...?"

Astrid looked back at me and at the direction that the figure ran off to "Heather?"

"I'm going to let Hiccup know about this." She said as she kept looking at the direction of where Heather ran off to.

•●●●•

The next day I went to the Dragon Academy.

Astrid flew off somewhere for a few minutes.

When she came to the Dragon Academy she looked like she was bothered by something.

Right now we are waiting for Hiccup so we can start the day

I was teaching (y/d/n) some fun little tricks while we wait.

I looked to the right of me and saw Astrid looking off into the distance and I walked up to her.

"Hey...What's going on?" I asked her cautiously

She sighed angrily "Saw Hiccup flying on Toothless...with Heather today." She muttered

I nodded I decided that I was going to keep my distance and keep working with (y/d/n), Astrid looked like she could explode.

Fishlegs was cleaning Meatlug's ear, the twin's dragons were being lazy, and Snotlout was trying to control Hookfang who blew fire at him

I heard Snotlout scold him "Hookfang! Will you just calm down?" Hookfang blew smoke through his nostrils and into Snotlout's face.

I let out a small giggle.

Snotlout turned around irritated facing Astrid. "Are we training, or not?"

"We're not starting yet because Hiccup isn't here" I explained

Fishlegs walked up to Astrid "Hey, where is Hiccup?" He asked

Astrid gestures towards the two flying in the sky "Giving a private lesson."

I could hear the irritation and sarcasm in her voice. It flew over Fishlegs' head though.

Instead, he got excited "I didn't know he gave private lessons! Can anybody get in on that?"

"Apparently, just her," Astrid said not leaving her eyes at them flying and then looked away

I heard Ruffnut in a teasing tone "Uh-oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house."

Tuffnut added "Uh-oh. Yeah. Another rooster in the hen house. Wait, what?" He said confusing himself.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut "Nothing. She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous." She said as turned towards Stormfly and scratches Stormfly's chin.

Tuffnut nodded "Oh, right, right. Wait. Of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen?"

I held the bridge of my nose as I sighed, he's giving me a headache

Astrid continued "Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous."

Hiccup flew into the arena with Heather "Top of the morning, class! How's everyone doing today?" He said cheerfully

"Oh! Nice of you to show up." Astrid said sarcastically

Hiccup was confused "What?" Then he remembered and placed his hand on his forehead as he closes his eyes "Oh, we were supposed to meet up. I'm so sorry."

"Awkward!" Snotlout whispered as he held his hand by his mouth

I sighed "Oh boy."

"Oh, Astrid's jealous of the pretty one, right? Why talk about hens and roosters?" Tuffnut said in a confused tone

We ignored him. I don't think Astrid heard or she could have just ignored it too.

"So, Heather? Sleep well?" Astrid asked quizzically

Heather smiled "Very well. Thank you, Astrid."

I squint at her

"Sure you have," I muttered under my breath

Heather looked around the arena "So... This is it? Your Dragon Training Academy."

Tuffnut corrected her "No. Our Dragon Training Academy. Remember, I called you the pretty one." Tuffnut said.

I could have sworn he winked at her

Hiccup looked at Heather "We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives."

Fishlegs steps in and shows Heather the Book of Dragons "And it all goes right in here."

Heather looked at it in awe "Really? Everything?"

Fishlegs nodded and smiled "Mmm, yep. I'm kind of the Log Keeper. Log Master, really."

Snotlout steps in front of Fishlegs "He writes down what Hiccup tells him to."

"I give it my own spin, thank you," Fishlegs said defensively

Heather was eyeing the book "Can I see it?"

Astrid took the book before Fishlegs handed it to her.

"I'll take that, thank you. Excuse us." Astrid said as she dragged Hiccup to the other side of the arena.

The guys surrounded Heather. Trying to get her attention.

I stood there with my arms crossed and glared at her.

This Heather character was sketchy and I started to not like her very much.

I looked over to Astrid she was looking towards Heather. I looked back at Heather as she was talking to the guys who were just drooling over her.

Astrid seemed like she was talking about Heather how she doesn't trust her is probably what she is saying.

After all that, we did a bit of training to show Heather what we do. After we were done we left the arena and went and did our own things.

•●●●•

Later Heather came up to me

"So (y/n). Right?" She asked

"Uh, yeah," I said feeling kind of awkward.

She walked up to (y/d/n) and started to scratch (his/her) chin.

"Your dragon looks beautiful! I don't think I have seen one like it before." She said as she looks at my dragon

It made me feel weird. She seemed way too interested but it could be just me

"What type of dragon is it?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"A Sand Wraith," I said as I patted (y/d/n)

"Can they fly fast?" She asked with curiosity

"Yeah, they're pretty fast fliers," I said

"What's their firepower?" She asked as she eyes my dragon and pets (him/her).

"They spew out harden balls of sand that explode a bit," I replied

Before she asked more questions I continued "Uh, well, it was nice talking to you. I have to go and...see Gothi."

I then quickly flew towards Gothi's but I made a turn and landed.

I saw Astrid walking with Stormfly

"Hey!" I called out

"Hi (y/n)!" Astrid waved

"By the way did Heather ever asked you for information about your dragon?" I said to her

She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, she hasn't. Has she asked you?"

"Yeah...it could be nothing though," I said shrugging

Astrid doesn't seem convinced "I don't know."

"I think she's just curious about my dragon because she never has seen a Sand Wraith before," I said trying to reassure her and myself

My dragon bumped into me. (He/she) usually does that when hungry and wants me to feed (him/her).

Even though (y/d/n) is fully capable at hunting and fishing.

I sighed and chuckled "Alright! Alright! (y/d/n) is hungry. Gotta go get some fish for (him/her)"

Astrid nodded we both waved at each and said goodbye.

As I was walking to get some fish for (y/d/n) I heard a feminine voice.

"I have to say Snotlout, your dragon really is the most impressive."

"Heather," I whispered to myself

I hid behind a barrel by a house and watched. While I told (y/d/n) to stay behind a random house to stay hidden.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's talk about you and me. You never did get to thank me for saving your life." Snotlout said as he gave her that...look!

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Heather agreed "You're right. Thank you, Snotlout. So, how much does he weigh exactly?"

"Straight to the point, I see." I murmured to myself

"Well, him? Five thousand pounds give or take. He's monstrous. Remember? Sort of like his Rider so... heh. Tour of the island, you and me, what do you say?"

I was getting upset at this point. Does he do this to every new girl he sees?

_'Wait...why am I getting upset? He_ _can_ _tour anyone_ _whoever_ _he wants too...right? Right...I guess.'_

Heather didn't seem too interested though "Actually, Hiccup took me on Toothless. It was beautiful. So, Snotlout, how does this whole fire-thing work with Hookfang?"

Heather touched Hookfang's wing and rubbed her fingers together

Man, all she seems to care about is how Hookfang works as a Monstrous Nightmare

Snotlout also ran his hand on Hookfang and rub his fingers together "It's his spit. It coats his whole body. That's what lights him on fire, okay?" He sounded annoyed that it isn't going his way.

I silently chuckled to myself

"Between you and me? I use it on date-night. The ladies seem to love the smell." He rubbed it on himself.

I stopped laughing and I couldn't help but cringe.

I should probably tell him that we ladies do not love the smell of dragon spit.

Heather asked Snotlout "Can he flame upon command?"

"Oh, he can. But he won't. Pig-headed dragon." Snotlout said. Then Hookfang blew fire to his butt

"Could you give me a minute? Just one minute!" He said as he ran into a nearby water tub. I ducked in time before he saw me.

"Take as much time as you need!" I heard Heather called out

I was thinking about telling Astrid but it could just be because she's really interested in dragons.

But I was going to tell her anyway. I quickly got on (y/d/n) and flew to find Astrid.

•●●●•

I found her with Stormfly.

"Astrid!" I yelled as I jumped off of (y/d/n)

She walked up to me concerned

I whispered to her "I have a weird feeling about Heather because--"

"Wait, hold on." She said as she was looking behind me.

She noticed Heather. Astrid pulled me to the side of a house and (y/d/n) followed close behind.

Luckily Heather didn't see us. Heather scanned around the area and went towards Hiccup's house.

"Stay here," Astrid said to me and ran after Heather.

I watched as Heather walks into Hiccup's house sneakily. Sneaking past Hiccup who was busy with Toothless.

Astrid followed behind Heather and she was able to get inside the house. Without alerting Hiccup and Toothless.

Hiccup then walked inside his house.

It seemed like they were in there forever.

I then saw Astrid stomp out of Hiccup's house furiously.

I ran after her.

"Hey! What happened?" I asked trying to match her pace.

"He doesn't believe me! I can't believe it!" She shouted.

I stayed with her for the whole day. Well, after I got some fish for (y/d/n).

•●●●•

Later that night when we were about to head home we saw Heather trying to get close to Stormfly.

We noticed that Heather gave chicken to Stormfly to calm her down.

We both quietly walked up behind her

Astrid had her hands in a fist and was glaring at Heather "What are you doing with my dragon?!"

"Huh. You really like to sneak up on people." Heather said as she placed her hands on her waist

"Only the ones who deserve it," Astrid said as she walked up to Heather.

Then she pointed at her face "And don't give me your innocent routine."

Heather snapped back with a smirk "I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Astrid."

Stormfly then slightly bumped into Heather's back.

My eyes went wide. I thought Deadly Nadders were loyal.

Heather stood beside Astrid and smiled as she pushed a hair strand behind her ear "I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly."

Heather and I both exchanged glances and she continued to walk away.

I scoffed. _'Did that just really happen?'_ I thought.

I was a loss for words

Astrid looked at Stormfly with annoyance "Really? Where's the loyalty?"

"Come on Astrid. We should get some dinner." I said softly

She sighed and nodded.

After dinner, she wanted to blow some steam off so she went into the woods with her double-headed ax.

I decided that I wouldn't be joining her. She seemed like she had a lot in her mind going on.

•●●●•

The next day I did my usual chores.

Luckily, I didn't have a lot today.

Astrid told me what she saw last night saying that she saw Heather talking to one of the Outcasts.

I told her I'll keep an eye on her if she acts suspicious.

As I was walking towards the beach where my dragon was I saw Heather being very wary and looking around. I hid behind a house before she looked at my direction. I started to closely follow her.

She looked behind and I pressed myself against a wall. Then she turned a corner quickly.

I ran up to the corner, my back against the wall. I turned my head to see what she was doing.

I saw Heather feed Stormfly chicken and started to pet her like yesterday last night.

I was about to leave thinking nothing of it, but then she hopped onto Stormfly.

My eyes went wide. And I started to yell at Heather.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted

It scared Stormfly and she spine shot me. I ducked, unfortunately, the spine caught my satchel strap and I ended up getting pinned against a wall.

Heather started to take control of Stormfly and then Stormfly started to run and flap her wings.

"Wait! Come back here!" I yelled as I twist and turned to attempt to pull the spine off.

I was able to pull it off but it was too late, Heather started to fly away.

I held my head with my hands. I noticed she was holding the Book of Dragons too.

Going to get (y/d/n) was going to take too long. The beach was on the far side of Berk.

I needed to find Astrid quickly.

I ran around the village looking for Astrid.

I saw her close to the Great Hall.

"Astrid! Astrid!" I yelled panicking

"What's the matter?!" She said as she held my shoulders.

"It's Heather! She stole Stormfly and the Book of Dragons!" I cried out

"She what?!" She screamed, "Why didn't you go after her?!"

"I--" I tried to explain but she ran towards Hiccup's house.

I ran close behind Astrid, then she barges inside his house "She's gone!"

"Heather?" Hiccup asked

Astrid yelled "No! Stormfly! 'Little Miss Innocent' stole my dragon!"

"She also stole the Book of Dragons!" I added

Hiccup, Astrid, and I ran outside.

Hiccup and Astrid were going to get the others and let them know what's going on. I was going to run and get my dragon. We were going to meet at the docks.

•●●●•

I saw the others at the docks and I landed beside Snotlout

Fishlegs was panicking "Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad! This is catastrophic! I-If Alvin gets that book--!"

Hiccup reassured him "He won't. Heather... I can't believe it."

"Me either. How could she walk away from this?" Snotlout said gesturing to himself

I rolled my eyes he had to be joking "Really? Now's not the time, Snotlout!" I said as I waved my arms

I murmured to myself "Besides you have me."

"What?" He asked as he looked at me confused

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I said giving him an awkward grin. I mentally kicked myself for saying something so stupid out loud.

He then shrugged and looked away. I silently sighed in relief.

Hiccup sighed "How could I not have seen it?"

"Because your brain was 'under siege'" Tuffnut said matter-of-factly

Hiccup looked at Tuffnut "Do you even know what that means?"

"Yes... no... it's not good, right?" Tuffnut asked

Astrid answered, "No, it's not good."

Hiccup looked at Astrid "Astrid look..."

She got on Toothless "Save it! You can apologize when you get me my dragon back." She said furiously

Hiccup got on Toothless "Alright, let's go! We can't let her reach Outcast Island!"

We took off towards Outcast Island.

•●●●•

"Why didn't you stop her, (Y/N)?" Astrid asked after a few minutes of flying

I was taken aback as I shook my head in disbelief "What?!" I exclaimed

"Astrid..." Hiccup sighed

"I tried! I really did. I didn't think she was going to ride Stormfly and take off!" I said defensively

"Maybe she's working with the Outcasts too." I heard Tuffnut say

I turned and looked at Tuffnut and scowled. I was really offended.

"I am not!" I said sternly "Why would I?!"

"Guys..." Hiccup said in a stern tone

I sighed and continued "I would never betray you guys like that. You're my friends!" I exclaimed as I looked down. "You guys are the only friends I have..." I muttered

There was some awkward silence. I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes

"I believe you." Snotlout said as he smiled at me with a hint of flirtatiousness of course.

I was surprised but I softly smiled back at him

"I believe you, too." Hiccup said as he looked at me "We all do..." he then looked at the rest of the group "Right?"

I looked at Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and lastly Astrid. They smiled and nodded.

I felt so overjoyed

"Thanks, guys," I said in a soft-spoken voice as I was smiling from ear to ear

"Sorry (Y/N). I shouldn't have blamed you...it's not your fault." Astrid said giving me a sorry smile.

"It's alright. Apology accepted." I said as I gave her a grin.

•●●●•

We have been flying for a few minutes now.

Astrid started to get concerned "We're never gonna catch them! Stormfly is too fast!"

"When you're riding her, definitely. But not with a stranger." Hiccup said over his shoulder to Astrid

Snotlout pointed at something in front of us "What's that? Up ahead!"

It looked like Stormfly with...Heather riding her!

"It's Heather. And is she ever gonna be sorry she helped me with Toothless' speed." Hiccup said then they flew very fast and caught up with Heather easily.

I noticed though that Heather pulled out a chicken.

"Uh oh!" I said muttered to myself

Heather fed it to Stormfly and ended up flying fast

I can tell from a distance Hiccup was coming up with a plan to catch up.

He flew up above Heather and then he flew down and caught up with her.

Astrid stood up on Toothless getting ready to jump onto Stormfly.

Astrid made it but Heather ended up pushing Astrid off Stormfly's back

"Ah! Astrid!" I yelled

Luckily she grabbed onto Stormfly's tail.

"Stormfly! Tail flip!" I heard her shout

She got back on Stormfly's back

Tuffnut shouted in excitement "This is gonna be awesome!"

Fishlegs looked worried "Uh, Hiccup? I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast waters!"

I looked down and there were a lot of rocks scattered around, even the water looked like it had changed colors.

Hiccup looked up and shouted towards Astrid "Hey, Astrid?! You might wanna move this along!"

Astrid was struggling to get Heather off "Give me a minute! She's stronger than she looks!"

"Incoming! Fire!" I heard a man yell. I looked up and I saw the outcasts catapulting giant fireballs

"Uh...Astrid" said Hiccup nervously

Astrid kept on pushing Heather "Don't you EVER... touch...my dragon... AGAIN!" She did one hard push and Heather started to fall to her death

"Ah! No!" Heather shrieked as she was falling

I wasn't sure if I wanted to be worried about her falling. She did betray us.

But Snotlout had other plans "I'm going after the girl!" He yelled as he flew down

I sighed "Of course you are." I muttered in annoyance

Hiccup flew down too "I'm going after the book!"

Heather was still screaming as she was falling

Snotlout then caught her and said something but I couldn't hear but looking at his face probably something flirtatious.

Hiccup flew back to us he didn't look happy

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup his eyes filled with hope "Please tell me you got it."

We all looked at him hoping he did get it.

"I was too late. Alvin has the Book of Dragons." Hiccup sighed

I gasped in disbelief _'We're doomed.'_ I thought


	46. Chapter 17: How to Redeem Yourself

We took Heather back to Berk and placed her in a prison cell.

Astrid said she was going to keep an eye on her for a while.

Later that night Astrid told me that she tried to escape already. Said that her parents were actually captured by the Outcasts

That was clearly a lie to get herself out. Sounded way too convenient.

•●●●•

The next day Hiccup wanted us to practice for our big battle tonight to get the Book of Dragons back.

Snotlout was using a mini catapult and shot a boulder at Fishlegs while he was turned around.

But he turned towards the flying boulder just in time for Meatlug to catch it with her mouth

"Hey, that was a little close, Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled while flying on Meatlug

"Quit whining, Fishlegs!" Snotlout shouted back

Meatlug shot the boulder, which was now in flames, at Snotlout

Snotlout jumped out of the way "Hey! Cut it out!"

Fishlegs mocked him "Quit whining, Snotlout!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head 'boys'

"Nice job, guys. But remember, the Outcasts are not gonna be coming one at a time." Hiccup said

"You don't need to remind me, we're under enough stress," Fishlegs said. He sounded upset

Hiccup reminded him "Remember, we're only gonna have one shot at getting the Book of Dragons back."

"Um, did I not make myself clear about the stress...?" Fishlegs said as he flew passed Hiccup

The twins flew in. Barf released the gas and Blech ignited it

Snotlout was...doing something with Hookfang. Whatever it was, he wasn't ready.

He jumped forward sliding as the fire hit Hookfang.

Snotlout sat up from the ground and turned towards Hookfang who was on fire.

Astrid flew in "Too early, Snotlout. We have to time it perfectly!"

He pointed at the twins behind him "It wasn't me, it was them!"

Ruffnut shrugged "Uh, sorry."

"Yeah, still working out the kinks," Tuffnut added

Hookfang started to get out of control.

"Can you calm him down?" Astrid told Snotlout

He stood up "Fine, whatever." He then grabbed Hookfang's horns and pushed him down to the ground.

Hookfang calmed down significantly and had his tongue out

"Figured that one out yesterday. He likes it!"

"Oh, wow...that...was actually impressive," I said with awe

Snotlout gave me a smirk "Well, I am an impressive guy. What can I say?" He leaned against Hookfang but he stood up making Snotlout fall down.

Fishlegs flew in and was surprised as well "Wait, wait, wait. He likes having his horns bent to the ground?"

"Tuffnut does," Ruffnut said

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and I looked at her as Ruffnut looked at Tuffnut.

"I do?" Tuffnut asked

Ruffnut had a mischievous smile plastered on her face and jumped on Tuffnut knocking him off of Blech and to the ground

Tuffnut looked relaxed "Oh, yeah... that does feel kinda nice. The dirt's soft..."

Astrid was getting impatient "Can we get on with it? There could be a whole army coming at us!"

The part of the plan was that I was to shoot (y/d/n)'s harden balls of sand through Snotlout's fire. 

It made the harden balls of sand more explosive and more damage-inducing.

I was surprised that it worked. We only get one chance though.

Astrid will also use Snotlout's fire except with Stormfly's spine shot. To make them catch on fire.

"Well? We're waiting!" Snotlout said in a sing-song voice

Astrid flew up and I followed.

"Hit it!" Snotlout shouted.

Hookfang flew up a bit and blew fire towards the twins. They stepped to the side quickly

"Spines, Stormfly!" Astrid commanded

"Sand blast, (y/d/n)!" I said after Astrid commanded Stormfly

"Sand blast?" Astrid asked me as she looked at me curiously

"Yeah, I thought it would be easier than saying 'harden balls of sand'." I chuckled

Meanwhile, Stormfly shot her spines and right behind was (y/d/n) sand blasts. Both went through the fire.

The spines hit the wall still aflame

The harden balls of sand exploded on impact with the wall and left scorch marks

One of Stormfly's spine shot missed the wall and hit Tuffnut's helmet.

Tuffnut looked up at the flaming spine "Eh, I kinda like that too. Make a note." He said looking at us smiling

"That's gonna work great!" Hiccup said standing beside Fishlegs.

Astrid and I flew down behind them

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup "You know all this training is nice once we have the book. But Alvin's not just gonna hand it over to us."

Astrid got off of Stormfly and walked over and stood between them

"No... but maybe Alvin will hand it to Heather." Astrid said looking at Hiccup

"Uh... I think Astrid's been eating Dragon Nip again." Fishlegs said with his hand over his mouth.

Clearly, he wasn't trying to hide it and if he was...he didn't do it very well because I heard it and Astrid elbowed him in the gut

Hard

I covered my mouth with my hand almost letting out a laugh.

Fishlegs doubled over "OW! Why is it always violence with you!?"

Astrid placed her hands on her hips. "It's not violence, it's communication!" She smiled

Hiccup looked surprised he furrowed his eyes brows "So you're suggesting that we let Heather go?"

Astrid was still smiling she let one hand down while her other hand still at her hip

She shrugged "Sort of."

"Yep. Dragon Nip." Fishlegs nodded

Astrid hit his gut again. This time with her fist.

I winced at the impact

Fishlegs was holding his stomach and groaning in agony.

I think I just saw Fishlegs' soul leave his body for a second.

We added another step to our battle plan

•●●●•

It was night and the sky was clear and the stars were out.

I was carrying some food with me as Snotlout was carrying a wooden bucket, Ruffnut was carrying some clothes in a basket, and Tuffnut holding a pitcher of water. Hiccup was ahead of us holding a sack and placed it inside a boat we had docked on the beach.

Fishlegs was standing by the boat.

As we got closer I saw Fishlegs being a nervous wreck.

He stuttered and was talking really fast "T-t-t-t-t-this is gonna w-work, right? Cause if it doesn't work, Alvin's gonna know all of our dragon secrets. And if Alvin knows all of our dragon secrets..."

Hiccup placed his hand on his shoulder "Fishlegs! It'll work."

Hiccup turned "Oh, that must be--"

I also turned to see a person with black hair that looked extremely similar to...

"Heather!" Ruffnut gasped

"Get her!" Tuffnut yelled as he threw the pitcher on the ground.

Quickly followed by Ruffnut who threw the basket on the ground too.

Hiccup reached out a hand to stop them but they were too fast

"That rhymes!" Tuffnut added as they each grabbed Heather's arm. Knocking Heather down.

Tuffnut yelled at her face "YOU! MUST! STAY! IN! YOUR! CELL! How many times do we have to tell you--!?"

The girl punched Tuffnut while she pushed Ruffnut off "It's me, you muttonheads!" Heather yelled. Which was actually Astrid.

Tuffnut rubbed his jaw but was amazed "Whoa!"

Followed by Snotlout's amazement "Wow!

Then Fishlegs "Oooh!"

Tuffnut looked at her unimpressed "Oh, sorry, Astrid. Totally unconvincing."

Astrid walked past the twins while fixing her hair and rolled her eyes "Oh, yeah, I could tell." She said sarcastically

"Wow! I think you almost look like the real Heather! With the hair and everything." I said as I examine her disguise.

She smiled at me "Thanks, I just hope it's good enough."

I can hear the doubt in her voice

She walked towards the boat and got inside

Hiccup walked up to the boat "You sure about this?" He queried

Astrid leaned on the lip of the boat "No. But it's our only chance." Astrid said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"We'll be shadowing you from the sky." Hiccup said

"I don't need shadowing," Astrid said emphasizing with her eyes and eyebrows

"Just in case. You know... it'll make me feel better." Hiccup said while shrugging

 _'That's so_ _sweet_ _!'_ I thought to myself

Astrid relaxed her face "Fine, just stay out of sight. If Alvin sees you, it'll all be over!" She said as she placed her hands on her hip

Hiccup shook his head "Don't worry about us. Just get the book and get out of there. We'll be waiting."

Astrid gave him a smile. Fishlegs walked up to the boat and pushed it into the sea.

"Hey, Astrid? Be safe..." Hiccup said as he looked at Astrid floating away.

Part one of the plan is done now it is onto part two.

•●●●•

It didn't take us too long to get to part two but it was long enough that Astrid should have already made it to Outcast Island.

Now it was our turn to head there.

As we were flying Fishlegs was well...was being Fishlegs "I wanna go on record as saying I'm not so sure about this plan, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs "If you have another one, I'm open."

"I just think landing in a wild dragon nesting ground is really going to freak Meatlug out," Fishlegs said nervously

Hiccup lifted his eyebrows "Really? Well, how does she feel about flaming arrows and catapults?" He said as he furrowed his eyebrows

Fishlegs replied anxiously "Uh, yeah, she really doesn't like those, either."

"Oh, you don't say?" Hiccup said sarcastically

Snotlout flew beside Fishlegs making fun of him "Tell you what, Fishlegs, when we get there, you just lay back, and let the real dragons do the work."

I flew in beside Hiccup

I rolled my eyes and gave a small smile at Fishlegs

"Fishlegs, I know this is pretty scary, but with this plan, I think we would be okay," I said optimistically

Fishlegs looked at me and Snotlout "Yeah... You guys really have no idea what a swarm of angry wild dragons are capable of."

I pointed at Fishlegs "Touché. But I still think we will be alright if we just follow the plan." I said as I gave him a half shrug.

He was right, I don't understand how angry wild dragons will act, but at a time like this, I wanted to have a positive mindset.

The twins flew behind Fishlegs and he was in between Barf and Belch

Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut "You know what would be awesome?" He asked quizzically

Ruffnut answered "Flaming arrows... Catapults..."

They leaned in closer to Fishlegs and looked at him "And wild dragons!" They yelled in unison and then flew up

Fishlegs yelled out "That makes four of you!"

As we were flying we made it to Outcast territory and it was still night. So far there was nothing.

Hiccup looked over at Fishlegs "You see this, Fishlegs? You got yourself all worked up for nothin'."

Our dragons started to get aggressive. I looked in front of us and there were Deadly Nadders, Gronkles, and Monstrous Nightmares.

"Umm... You were saying?" Fishlegs said as his voice cracked

Hiccup "Guys, remember! Stick to the plan! No matter how crazy it gets."

Snotlout got ecstatic and did an inward fistbump "Crazy? I love crazy! Bring it! Wait! What's the plan again?" He asked

"The fish, Snotlout!" I exclaimed as I pointed at the baskets on Hookfang

"Oh, right!" He nodded

We flew in closer to the dragons as the wild dragons flew in closer too. Before we flew into each other we all flew up above them

"Now! Fire!" Hiccup commanded

We released the basket of fishes that were attached to either our backs or on our dragons.

The wild dragons took the bait and flew after the falling fish

"That's sweet!" Fishlegs exclaimed

Snotlout cheered loudly "Yes! We did it! Stupid dragons!"

Snotlout threw a fist in the air.

A blue and purple Deadly Nadder flew past me and grabbed Snotlout...because he had fish in his hand.

I gasped. Before I could say anything Hiccup threw the basket off his back and flew after Snotlout.

Hiccup flew under Snotlout but he wasn't letting go.

Eventually, though he did.

We flew up to Hiccup and Snotlout jumped on Hookfang.

"Why weren't you letting go?" I asked him

"It was taking my lunch." He huffed as he crossed his arms.

I was baffled "Snotlout, we can get more fish later."

"But I wanted that one." He grumbled

I sighed "There's plenty of fish in the sea you know."

We continued our plan and finally made it to land safely.

We landed in the woods just like we planned.

Day was breaking now. We have arrived on time but Astrid wasn't here yet.

We waited for a while.

"Cacoo cacoo." Snotlout was cupping his mouth with his hands

I looked at him confused as I furrowed my eyebrows

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked equally confused as I was

"Coo! Coo coo!" He said louder as he crossed eyed for a second.

He looked at Hiccup "Duh, that's our signal."

"Uh, we had a signal?" I asked in an uncertain tone

Hiccup sat down "Guys, we don't have the signal this time, Astrid does...We talked about this."

"Like any of this matters anyways? She's almost an hour late!" Fishlegs said anxiously

He started to fidget with his hands "Oh we should of never let her go. Alvin must have figured out what was going on and--"

He gasped

Tuffnut shook his head as he was sitting down by Ruffnut

"Costume sucked, I told you guys." He said

Ruffnut nodded in agreement

"Guys, she'll be here...it's Astrid!" Hiccup said as he shook his head to emphasize he then looked into the distance where she should be.

"I agree." I said as I sit down and leaned against (y/d/n) I continued "She's a fighter she won't let anything get in her way."

•●●●•

It has been a few minutes. Hiccup wanted us to go to plan B and get in position.

This was now part three of the plan.

Fishlegs stayed with Hiccup while the twins, Snotlout, and I took our dragons and hid behind a giant stone wall protruding from the ground on a hill.

Astrid eventually came and gave the signal and Hiccup flew up to Astrid. There were two other people with her.

Then, as we expected, at least 20 big Outcast Vikings came out behind rocks and trees and surrounded Hiccup, Astrid, and the two new people.

Snotlout almost went but I held out my hand "Wait! Hiccup didn't give the signal. We are waiting until he does." I whispered loudly and sternly.

He nodded

Then we continued to watch and listen. Alvin was talking to Hiccup and standing by was a Viking named Savage.

After their little talk Hiccup gave the signal "Now!" He shouted

Followed by Alvin "Now!" He bellowed

The Vikings readied their weapons and shields while we flew in.

(Y/d/n) sand blasted the Outcast Vikings in front of (him/her) as we landed.

On impact, the harden balls of sand exploded and got in their eyes.

They were screaming in agony and dropped their shields as they were rubbing their eyes. Which gave the opportunity for (y/d/n) to swipe at them with (his/her) sharp claws.

I didn't notice there were Vikings in the trees with crossbows in front of me. They aimed at me and it made (y/d/n) rear which sent me flying. I hit a tall stone wall with my back. I felt all the air escape as I slid down to the stony ground.

As I looked up Fishlegs got caught under a net. "This wasn't part of the plan, Hiccup!" He yelled

The twins were on the ground as two Vikings walked up to them with swords. While their dragon got their neck lassoed together

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid were surrounded and getting shot by crossbows.

In front of me was my dragon. They got (his/her) mouth shut with rope. A Viking was struggling to keep (y/d/n) down. Then another Outcast Viking got another rope and managed to wrap it around one of (y/d/n) legs.

He pulled it and it made (y/d/n) lose (his/her) balance making (him/her) fall to the ground.

"(Y/d/n)!" I yelled I was going to get up but a big bearded Outcast Viking walked up to me with a sword.

I backed up against the cold stone wall behind me.

We all thought we lost all hope of escaping but in the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar Deadly Nadder.

It swooped down and picked up the net off of Fishlegs and dropped it on the Viking in front of me.

The Outcast Viking got confused. Then I got an idea.

I quickly stood up and pushed the giant Outcast Viking as hard as I can towards (y/d/n). It sent the Viking stumbling backward.

"(Y/d/n), tail swipe!" I shouted

(Y/d/n) lifted up (his/her) tail and swung it. It sent the Viking flying.

The two Outcasts who were holding (y/d/n) down looked at the direction of the Viking that (y/d/n) sent flying and back at my dragon in terror.

Then the Deadly Nadder shot the rope that was on (y/d/n)'s leg.

(Y/d/n) was now able to position (himself/herself) and managed to hit one of the Outcasts with (his/her) tail which knocked the Viking into the other one and sent them both flying in the same direction towards the first Viking, who was about to get up but got smashed back into the wall from the impact.

I quickly ran to my dragon, pulled the rope off (his/her) snout, got on, and flew up.

As I was flying I saw who was on the Deadly Nadder.

I thought I was seeing double but it was actually Astrid and the real Heather!

Heather came and saved us.

We all managed to get in the air finally.

"Alright guys, just like we practiced!" Hiccup shouted

My heart started to race faster as if it wasn't already beating fast.

We only get one chance and one chance only. We can't afford to mess up.

Hiccup continued "Ruffnut, cover fire!" He shouted

The twins flew in front of some catapults and Outcasts.

First, they released the Zippleback gas then it got ignited.

There was an explosion and yelling.

Meanwhile, a catapult shot towards Hiccup but he dodged it.

The boulder was flying towards Fishlegs.

Luckily Meatlug caught the flying boulder after Hiccup gave him a heads up, and then lava blasted at the catapult.

Which made the Outcasts run away from their catapult.

I was flying close to Astrid and Snotlout.

We were getting shot by arrows from the trees.

Astrid shouted towards Snotlout "Now, Snotlout!"

Hookfang caught on fire and flew in front of the trees

"Go for it!" Snotlout shouted back

Stormfly shot her spines. Sending a couple of Outcast jumping off the trees and catching the tree on fire.

(y/d/n) shot (his/her) sand blast three times timing it just right.

Each hit a different tree. Exploding intensely and it sent the Outcasts flying off the trees with hot burning sand in their eyes.

The trees were now all caught on fire.

They were running around screaming and yelling in agony while rubbing their eyes.

"Haha! I bet you didn't see that comin'!" I remarked towards the Outcasts

Snotlout threw a fist in the air and cheered "Yee-haw! You feelin' the heat, boys? 'Cuz I sure am!"

Hiccup got the last of the Outcasts and turned. "Great job, guys. Let's get out of here."

We all flew towards home.

As we were flying I saw Savage come out of nowhere and grabbed Astrid and pulled her off of Stormfly as he was falling down.

I gasped "Astrid!" I cried out.

She fell and grabbed a branch while Savage broke a tree branch and fell to the ground

Astrid tried to lift herself up but she pressed too much pressure onto the branch and it broke.

Then Alvin walked up beside Astrid while her back was on the ground and picked her up placing her on his shoulder then took off running

This time it was Hiccup's turn to cry out "Astrid!" He yelled

Hiccup flew in on Toothless and try to shoot at Alvin but he was too fast.

Alvin ran up to a cliff and dangled Astrid at the edge.

He was going to drop her to her death.

I noticed that Hiccup was getting ready to shoot but stopped for some reason.

Then a Monstrous Nightmare, that I never seen before, flew up the edge knocking down Alvin.

Letting Astrid go in the process.

It gave her enough time to take the Book of Dragons off of Alvin and get picked up by the Monstrous Nightmare.

Astrid swung herself onto the Nightmare and Hiccup followed close behind.

I sighed in relief and continued flying home.

•●●●•

On the way home. I was quiet. The twins and Snotlout, of course, were pretty loud on the way back

Heather also apologized to all of us and I forgive her, I understand how important family is.

Astrid turned to me and asked, "So tail swipe, huh?"

I chuckled "Yeah, I thought it would be useful during fights."

We landed in Berk it was almost sundown.

Hiccup got Stoick and Gobber so they could help Heather's parents.

She was telling the truth and I felt bad that I thought of her so badly.

We were at the docks while we let our dragons rest

Fishlegs, the twins, and Snotlout said their goodbyes first.

Fishlegs, Tuff, and Snotlout looked very very sad especially Snotlout.

But it's okay, he'll get over it

Hopefully.

It was just me, Astrid, and Hiccup

I walked up to Heather.

"You know...You're not that bad." I said as a grinned.

I playfully punched her arm.

I continued "By the way if you want to know more about Sand Wraiths let me know. There's still a lot to learn about them. Even I don't know somethings about them...yet."

She chuckled and smiled "Thanks, (y/n)"

Turned and waved at her.

Heather talked to Astrid and Hiccup and said their goodbyes.

She then got on her boat with her parents.

As I was walking up the docks. I saw Snotlout standing on the other side of the docks.

He was standing on one of the poles.

I walked up to him and also stood on one of the poles beside him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as I tilt my head.

He was watching Heather's boat sail off.

"Saying goodbye." He said sighing

"Didn't you already said your goodbye?" I asked

He didn't answer he was eyeing Heather.

We watched Heather's boat sail off

Then I heard Snotlout whisper "Write me." And made a writing hand gesture.

Heather smiled and shook her head

I rolled my eyes and without thinking I punched his arm.

But I think I punched him too hard because he lost his balance and fell into the water.

I gasped. I look up and Heather was also surprised.

I jumped onto the dock behind me and Snotlout resurfaced and glared at me

"What was that for?!" He shouted

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" I stammered as I felt heat creeping up my face

"Here! Grab my hand!" I reached out my hand so I could pull him out.

He grabbed my hand but he pulled me into the water instead.

I almost screamed but water got in my mouth instead

I resurfaced and spat out a stream of water onto Snotlout's face as he blocked it with his hand.

Then I clung onto Snotlout for dear life.

"What are you doing? I mean not that I'm complaining." He said giving me a flirtatious smile.

I chattered my teeth the water was really cold.

"I c-can't swim," I said slightly embarrassed

"What?" He asked

"I k-know it's s-stupid...I was never ta-taught." I said through my chattering teeth.

There were some sounds of water and just awkward silence

"I can teach you!" He said excitedly.

I looked up to him with eyes widen then looked away flustered "I wouldn't mind." I said giving him a half shrug.

We both looked back at Heather who was giggling.

Both of us waved at her and she waved back as she was sailing off into the sunset.


	47. Chapter 18: How to Win Thawfest (Part 1)

A month had passed by and the weather started to get warmer.

Berk has an annual event every year and it's coming up.

"Thawfest?" I asked

We were in the forest where they, my friends, were practicing for the event coming up next week.

"Yeah, it's to test our strength, endurance and courage" Astrid said as she was breaking a small tree and throwing it.

"You should compete!" She turned towards me and smiled.

I shook my head "I don't know. I think I might just sit out on this one. I can join next year though, right?"

She nodded as she wiped off some sweat off her forehead.

"Just have to be a young Viking to compete." She shrugged and gave me a slap on the arm.

She then walked towards a sheep who was minding its own business and picked it up, then placed it on her shoulders and ran off into the forest.

 _'Maybe I should try. I don't have to be the best.'_ I thought

I looked over and saw a sheep standing there.

I walked over to it and lifted it up above my head and onto my shoulders.

It was heavier than I thought _'How did Astrid do this!?'_

I ended up losing balance and fell over on my back. The sheep looked down at me as I was facing up towards the sky. It bleated in my face and walked away.

This was going to be hard.

•●●●•

The next few days I trained vigorously on my own.

I wanted to be at least decent while competing.

At first, that wasn't the plan. I wanted to train with Astrid but she is just way too strong and tough for me. Besides, I didn't want slow her down.

I thought about training with the twins or Snotlout but they just goofed off and I couldn't train properly. Also, Snotlout always had his dad around training him and he seems intimidating!

Fishlegs, wasn't too interested in doing anything super intense and Hiccup was trying to figure out his own issues he was having.

•●●●•

It was now the day before Thawfest

I walked into the Academy because Gobber was giving the rundown with the new stuff.

A few days ago they lifted up the top part of the Academy. Making the arena completely open.

As I was walking in with my dragon I saw Astrid flying on Stormfly practicing a really cool move. She turned her head and was surprised to see me, she quickly landed "Are you...?" She said in an unsure tone.

I gave her a wide smile "I decided I'm going to compete," I said with confidence

This year Thawfest was apparently different because we have...

"Dragons!" Gobber shouted "They are now officially part of Thawfest. There will be three additional events. The fly-and-shoot, which will require you to fly straight and shoot straighter."

Suddenly, Barf and Belch shot towards Gobber but luckily he ducked in time

"Hey!" He yelped he then gave the twins a glare

"Sorry! We were on the wrong head." Tuffnut apologized

Tuff and Ruff switched spots

Ruffnut added, "I knew something felt weird."

Barf and Belch shot at Gobber again. He ducked once again but this time it burnt the flag he was holding into a nice burnt crisp.

"Ah, much better." Tuffnut sighed

I raised an eyebrow _'That was weird.'_ I thought to myself

Gobber continued, ignoring the twins' weird antics "Next, is the freestyle." He blew on the flag that was smoking. "Where it's up to you to impress the judges with a trick of your choice." He said as he pointed at us.

I looked up and saw Astrid gracefully balancing herself on Stormfly

"That's it, girl. Just like we practiced..." Astrid said in a relaxed soft tone

Gobber looked up at Astrid too "Ah! The Nadder Wing Walk. Impressive, Astrid."

Fishlegs started walking up to Gobber "Um, excuse me." Gobber looked at him with curiosity

Fishlegs continued "Meatlug and I were wondering if there were going to be any intellectual events."

Meatlug ate a near by boulder and puked lava all over the ground.

My dragon and I had to take a quick step back since we were awfully close to the hot lava.

"A puzzle perhaps?" His voice continued to be filled with hope

Then Meatlug spat out a small rock

Gobber placed a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder "I'll take that under advisement, Fishlegs."

As I was listening I looked around the area. Something felt missing.

Well, more like someone was missing.

Gobber continued on explaining the events "And let's not forget the hurdles! Where you'll be asked to--" he then got interrupted by none other than...

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo-hooo!" He cheered as he was flying on a very fast Hookfang.

 _'Ah, of course! Snotlout!'_ I chuckled to myself for not realizing earlier.

He landed Hookfang in the area while skidding across the ground.

With a stop, Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang.

I quickly noticed he had quite a few medals around his neck. "You know what I love about the Thawfestival Games?" Snotlout said out loud.

He walked up to Hiccup, who seemed very unimpressed, and placed his hands on his side "Winning!" Snotlout said in a sing-song voice.

Snotlout gestured towards the medals "You wanna touch one of my medals, just to see how it feels to be a winner?" He taunted as he lifted up one of the medals.

Hiccup declined "Ah, I think I'll pass."

"My family has never lost a Thawfest Games. Ever." Snotlout boasted, emphasizing 'ever'

Meanwhile, Astrid walked up beside Hiccup and I followed close behind. I walked up beside Astrid and looked at Snotlout with wide eyes

"Never?" I asked. I, on the other hand was pretty impressed, to be honest. Never losing ever? That's very impressive I would have thought maybe Astrid would win at least once.

"Never ", he nodded as he held his nose into the air and smiled

"Here we go..." Astrid said. She was unimpressed as well, she crossed her arms.

Snotlout continued as he looks at the medal he was holding "Dragons or no dragons, I'll do what I do every year: Bring glory to the Jorgenson clan. And you'll do what you do: embarrass yours."

He pointed at Hiccup with both index fingers as he walked backwards towards Hookfang

Snotlout set a foot on Hookfang's saddle "Let's go, Hookfang!"

Hookfang flew up...Without letting Snotlout get a chance to ride on him.

Snotlout's foot got caught on the saddle and was hanging upside down as Hookfang flew off

Snotlout yelled out "AAAAHHH! I will crush you all!" He shouted as he flew away.

I was baffled, I never seen Snotlout this egotistical and arrogant before. Kinda admirable that he has this much confidence though.

But in his entire family history. Not a single time they lost...

•●●●•

We all left the Academy. Astrid asked if I wanted to train a little bit with her, which caught me off guard, but I agreed nonetheless.

Astrid and I continued to practice and train together.

As we were training I looked up at Astrid.

"You know...I kinda feel bad for Snotlout." I said as I threw my ax...very poorly.

"You...feel bad...for Snotlout...?" She asked slowly in disbelief

"I know, I know I should feel bad for Hiccup, which I really do, but it's because of what he said 'My family has never lost a Thawfest Games. Ever.' Is just crazy!" I said as I pulled the ax off the ground

"Well, that's the Jorgensons for ya. Why does that bother you?" She asked as she throws her ax perfectly

"It bothers me...because it probably makes him feel like he has to win no matter what because everyone else in his family did. He doesn't want to be the only one in his family to lose. It probably feels almost like a... responsibility...keeping the winning streak." I said as I stare at my ax

"But Hiccup, who is the chief's son, loses every time! He had for years. It'll be nice if someone else won." Astrid replied as she pulls out her ax from the tree trunk

"I'm just feeling...conflicted." I sighed

"Conflicted?..." Astrid squinted at me "Do you like...?" Astrid trailed off and gasped as her eyes were wide open.

I threw my ax and I hit the base of the trunk.

"What?" I asked I felt a blush creeping up my face

"Oh my Thor! You do! I knew it!" She said "But why him? I mean why not Fishlegs or at least Tuffnut!?" She asked as she walks back to her spot

She continued "Because Snotlout is well...he's arrogant, egotistical, rude--" she said as she was counting with her fingers

I interrupted her "Yes, yes, and yes. Wait...you knew!?"

"Well, I always see how you always look at him and talk about him all the time! You like, like him" Astrid laughed out.

I blushed "Astrid! T-that's not true! I mean I like him but not like that!" She started to laugh harder. I shook my head and sighed. Then, I walked over to my ax "Anyways" I continued "I don't know. He acts like that but I think there's more to him. He just covers it up by being all tough and macho." I said as I flex my "muscles" and pulled the ax out of the tree.

Suddenly, I grinned at a certain thought that came to me.

"By the way. You and Hiccup are together, right?" I asked casually

She threw her ax and it missed the tree and landed on the ground

"What!? No, I mean...I..  
We--" Astrid said shaking her head

I tilted my head to the side "Why, not? It seems like you both are great for each other." I interrupted her

There was a little bit of silence

"I don't know." She shrugged

I gave her a smile and nodded. I sighed heavily and started thinking about Thawfest.

"Well anyways, I wish everyone good luck nonetheless."

I threw my ax and this time I hit the tree perfectly.

•●●●•

The next day was the day.

Stoick was in the arena standing by a wooden chest "Let the Thawfestival Games begin!" He bellowed as he had his fists in the air

Everyone in the audience started to cheer and whistle loudly with excitement!

Stoick opened the chest letting a colorful group of Terrible Terrors fly into the sky.

As I was looking at the audience I started to get anxious.

All these people are going to watch me...probably fail...great.

I heard a chant and I looked over and it was Snotlout and what I assume is his dad

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" They both chanted in unison and both knocked each other's helmets together

I silently chuckled to myself _'That's really sweet.'_

•●●●•

We all stood at one end of the arena.

A few feet away from me was a rope which was the finish line

A short stout man with a right hand that has been replaced by a hook and his left leg by a wooden stick, I believe his name is Mulch, was sitting in front of the scoreboard.

He spoke through a horn "The contests are lining up for the Sheep Lug."

A Viking who was sitting beside Mulch was wearing a bucket on his head "It's a good day for lugging sheep, Mulch." He said

Mulch chuckled "Well, Bucket, every day's a good day for lugging sheep."

Meanwhile, Gobber came up behind us and lifted each sheep onto our shoulders.

After he was done he left the arena and sat beside Stoick.

I looked over at my friends.

I heard Hiccup groan in disgust

I looked to see what he saw and it was Snotlout.

He spat in his hands and was rubbing it all over his face.

 _'Why!?'_ I thought

Mulch spoke through the horn again. "On your mark..."

I looked forward and concentrated on the finish line.

We all took a step forward

"Get set..."

We all got into position with sheep on our shoulders

Mulch then banged Bucket's bucket helmet...thing

We started to run. Snotlout ran across the arena with ease followed behind was Astrid. Then Fishlegs, the twins, me and last was Hiccup.

Hiccup started to catch up. Fishlegs ended up being last.

Hiccup was in third close behind was me then Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Snotlout got to the finish line. He threw his sheep onto the ground.

It bounced off the ground and then bounced off of Hookfang. Then it got up and walked away

Meanwhile, Snotlout cheered with hands in the air. "Yeah!" He pointed with both hands at his dad

I heard his father shout in the audience "That's my boy!" And pointed back at him

I wasn't even halfway across the arena but I pushed myself I barely managed to pass Hiccup

I made it to the finish line puffing

I let go of the sheep. It bounced on its side and stood up.

Snotlout was good. I'm not going to lie.

Hiccup made it next he fell onto the ground with the sheep on top of him. The sheep just jumped off his back and walked away

Behind him, the twins were fighting. Pushing each other with sheep still on their shoulders.

While Fishlegs just collapsed onto his knees

Mulch spoke into the horn while Bucket placed a point beside Snotlout's picture. "The first point of the Thawfest Games goes to Snotlout!"

I was walking to leave the arena for a break

Snotlout walked up to the fallen Hiccup "Right where you belong! Down at my feet."

I turned around and stood by the exit to watch what Snotlout was doing

He held out a hand "Here, let me help you."

Hiccup was going to grab it but Snotlout pulled away

"Oops! Too slow! As usual" He said laughing and walked towards the exit of the arena towards me.

 _'That was uncalled for!'_ I thought as I furrowed my eyes brows.

I looked at Snotlout and crossed my arms.

"What?" He asked innocently

I relaxed my face "Really, Snotlout?" I said in a disappointed tone and walked away

•●●●•

After our small break, the next event was ready and was set up

"Next up is our traditional Log Roll event!" Mulch announced through the horn.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, me, and Hiccup stood on a log. Beneath us was a huge pile of sacks to break our fall.

"Enjoy your face-plant," Snotlout said letting out a laugh.

We started to run.

Fishlegs knocked Astrid right off the bat. Fishlegs fell off right after

There were some shocked gasps and chatter in the audience.

Tuffnut knocked Ruffnut as he was falling. The log was going so fast it flung Ruffnut but Tuffnut was wrapped around the log somehow.

The chatter in the audience got louder

It was just us three left: Snotlout, me, and Hiccup.

The log was going faster.

 _'These guys have so much stamina!'_ I thought to myself as I look between Snotlout and Hiccup

I slowed down for a split second but that was enough for me to fall off onto the sacks below.

I laid there and caught my breath.

Shortly after Hiccup was flying towards me.

My eyes went wide and I rolled away quickly.

Meanwhile, Mulch announced through the horn "And another point goes to Snotlout!"

Another blue tally got added beside Snotlout's picture

I got up and panted.

I looked up at Snotlout and he was flexing his muscles as he was still running on the log.

"That's my boy!" Snotlout's dad applauded

I looked over to my left and saw Hiccup's head in the sacks. Toothless then came over and pulled him out.

"Ow. Thank you, Toothless." He said as he looked at Toothless

He looked sad and defeated. Toothless copied the same expression

We now waited for the next event

"The next event is the Axe Throwing contest, where accuracy is supreme!" Mulch announced

There were barrels stacked on top of each other in front of us, six of them have red and white bullseyes

Snotlout went first and threw the ax and hit the bullseye perfectly.

My eyes went wide with surprise.

"Bull's Eye!" Mulch commented through the horn

I looked at my other friends but they didn't seem phased. Guess he does it so perfectly every time it doesn't shock them.

Fishlegs and Astrid threw theirs at the same time making both their axes collide with each other.

"And they go-- ooh!" Mulch remarked

Astrid glared at the nervous Fishlegs

I felt bad that Astrid didn't have the chance to shine. Her weapon of specialty is an ax.

The twins went next. Ruffnut held her ax with both hands and started to spin around in circles rapidly.

"Watch out, there!" Mulch exclaimed

She let go but instead swinging it forward it went backwards towards Stoick. He ended up catching it without even blinking.

That must happen very often

Tuffnut was next and he did a quick spin. He let go, sending the ax flying into the audience instead.

Luckily, people moved out of the way and the ax hit a wooden pole.

Of course, a lot of shocked gasps and chatter started to rise in the audience.

It was my turn. I stuck my tongue out as I concentrate.

I grabbed the ax with both my hands.

I lifted the ax above my head and readied it.

Then I threw it as hard as I can.

The ax flew with a swoosh.

However, instead of the ax head hitting the ground or the barrel.

The ax handle bounced off the ground then the ax bounced off the barrel in such a way that suddenly the ax was spinning towards me.

My eyes went wide and I yelped.

I shut my eyes as I covered my head and ducked just in time before it landed in my skull.

There were shocked cries and ooh's from the audience the sounds from the audience got louder.

I stood up. My breath was shaky and so was my body.

Astrid walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned tone

I just nodded while I tried to control my breath.

It was Hiccup's turn.

He threw his ax. It looked like he could have made it but it fell short.

Snotlout walked over to the ax and picked it up.

"Here's how it's done, Dragon Boy." He mocked as he walked back

He didn't turn around. He threw the ax behind him and got a perfect bullseye!

He picked up two more axes and threw each of them at one barrel. Both hit the target perfectly.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped

"Show off," Hiccup muttered

Astrid and Hiccup were glaring at him.

I started to think _'I suppose that was a bit too much. Even though I never saw anyone do anything like that before!'_

My thoughts got broken by Snotlout's dad

"Why don't you just give us the medal now Stoick? Save your boy the embarrassment?" He said with a smug on his face

I looked up between the two Vikings

Stoick looked upset and angry "Why don't you take a seat, Spitelout." He snapped back

Spitelout sat down quietly with his arms crossed as the people in the audience oohed.

Meanwhile, another point was added to Snotlout's picture

•●●●•

Later that day I was watching Astrid as she practices her move on Stormfly.

"It'll be great if someone else won a Thawfest medal," Astrid said out loud as she finished her move.

I started to look in the distance, deep in thought.

"(Y/n)?" Astrid said as she landed beside me on Stormfly

"Huh? Oh! Yeah..." I said as I trailed off.

"Someone else might win actually." I blurted out

Astrid cocked her head and got off of Stormfly "Who?"

I looked up at her "Hiccup, he has the best dragon out of all of us. Most likely he will outperform each event tomorrow. My prediction is that Hiccup and Snotlout will be tied." I said with a shrug

I continued "Snotlout may be good at doing physical stuff but as a Dragon Rider even I know he's...well...you know."

"You have a point." She said as she nodded.

She got off of Stormfly and sat down next to me "So what's your performance going to be?"

I gave her a grin "It's a secret. It's nothing fancy like yours though." I chuckled

After talking a bit some more and appreciating the sunset. We got up and went home to get a good nights sleep.

•●●●•

Today is a new day!

"Welcome to day two of the Thawfest Games!" Mulch announced through the horn as usual

This time we had our dragons.

Mulch bellowed into the horn "Let the Dragon events begin!"

Mulch continued "First up, the Hurdles!"

There were seven big wooden hurdles in front of us.

"Hurdles, shmurdles. I could make it over those things in my sleep." Snotlout said confidently

"Be my guest." Hiccup said as he gestures towards the hurdles

Astrid shook her head "You don't go over them Snotlout, you go under them." She said as she does a hand motion

"Duh. I knew that." Snotlout said as he leaned on Hookfang's horn

Mulch spoke through the horn "And first up is Fishlegs!"

Fishlegs flew in but they weren't able to get past the first hurdle. In fact, they got stuck under it..

Next, it was Astrid. She was doing pretty well but on her fourth hurdle, Stormfly hit her head onto the wood.

Then it was the twins. On their second hurdle, Barf went under while Belch went over.

Making them stop to a halt and sent the twins flying into the audience.

It was my turn. I was doing very well up until the last hurdle (y/d/n) went up too soon.

I got caught on the hurdle and ended up falling to the ground on my back with a hard thud. While my dragon kept on flying.

"Uh, (y/d/n)!" I called out

Snotlout was up next. He ended up hitting his head on each and every single hurdle.

I winced each time he hit his head.

Finally, it was Hiccup's turn. He flew in and went underneath the hurdles upside down. Going through the hurdles perfectly. Earning him a tally

"And Hiccup makes a perfect run!" Mulch announced through the horn

Hiccup laughed "Did you hear what he said? 'Perfect!' I-I believe those are my first Thawfest points ever! I just realized something: I like beating Snotlout! I feel taller. Am I taller? Never mind, don't answer that."

I raised an eyebrow meanwhile Astrid furrowed her eyes brows. She opened her mouth and closed it.

Fishlegs was shocked "Is he... gloating?"

Astrid looked at Fishlegs "I'm not sure. I've never actually seen Hiccup gloat."

Snotlout flew in next to Hiccup scowling "Don't get too excited. You know what this is?"

He held up an index finger "Still the number of wins I need to end this thing."

"And you know what this is?" Snotlout then held up two fingers "The number of chances I have." He said as he pointed to himself with his thumb smiling.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you know what this is?" Hiccup held up his hand. He made a small circle with his index and thumb "The size of your brain."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows and scrunched them "No. Wait..."

He made the circle smaller

"Hmm...That's much better." He nodded

My eyes went wide. Since when was Hiccup like this...throwing insults like that.

I never grew up in Berk with my friends but even I know this isn't very Hiccup like.

Snotlout got irritated and his brows knitted "Like you've ever seen my brain. Come on, Hookfang."

Snotlout then flew off

Astrid looked at Hiccup with her eyebrows still furrowed. She shook her head in disapproval of Hiccup's action towards Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at Astrid "What? He started it... when we were five." He looked away.

"Next we have the Free-Style event! Contestants and their dragons show off their style and abilities!" Mulch announced

The twins did a trick called _"The Iron Split"_ Tuffnut stood on Barf and Belch while Ruffnut stood on Tuffnut's shoulders.

Everything looked like it was going well. Until Tuffnut stepped up and stood on Barf's and Belch's neck.

The two-headed dragon started to spread apart from each other causing Tuffnut to do an actual split that looked...very, very painful

Two judges gave twos while one gave a zero giving them four points

Next was Fishlegs doing _"The Extreme Butterfly"_ he was flying around fast but he started to spin out of control

A judge gave him a three. One judge gave a zero and the other judge gave a one.

Fishlegs got four points a well.

Astrid was next.

Astrid's performance was called...

""T _he Balance Dance"_... How does she make it look so easy?" Fishlegs said in awe as he looked over at Tuffnut

Meanwhile, Astrid did a flip on Stormfly on her tail and did another one and lifted herself up on Stormfly's spikes on her head doing a handstand.

Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut "How come you can't do that? I mean... I could." Ruffnut scowled at him and then she slapped him, pushing him down in the process.

Two judges gave twos while one of the judges gave a three.

Astrid got 7 points

"Man, these people are hard to please," I muttered. I was expecting a perfect score from the judges.

It was my turn now.

I flew onto one of the sea stacks that I practiced on. It was the perfect angle where everyone can see.

"Are you ready (y/d/n)?" It was the perfect height.

As in, if we do this we won't die.

(Y/d/n) growled in agreement.

I grabbed on tight and breathed in much air as I can.

We jumped off the edge and went straight down towards the water.

(Y/d/n) kept (his/her) body and wings inwards and tight.

We hit the water without making a splash.

In the water (y/d/n) started to make a whirlpool but brought the water up to the surface higher and higher until it looked like (y/d/n) was dragging the sea with (him/her) and into the sky.

Then (y/d/n) did a quick spin sending the water flying everywhere.

The water some how managed to get on the judges and the audience. One of the judges got hit with a fish that got caught in our whirlpool.

I think that made them a bit upset. I got twos straight across.

I only got six points

I was disappointed that I didn't get a higher score but it was alright it was fun!

Next was Hiccup he flew in fast on Toothless.

They were flying towards a sea stack and pulled up hugging against it.

Then at the top, they did a somersault.

And flew over the sea stack gracefully

The judges all gave him a three.

Giving him nine points

People in the audience were cheering and were awe-struck

The final contestant was Snotlout. I overheard Tuffnut saying he was going to perform _"The Rings of Deadly Fire_ "..

I became nervous the words deadly and fire shouldn't be together

There were three giant wooden rings in the arena.

Snotlout flew up and entered the arena full speed

"Fire!" He shouted.

Hookfang fired at the wooden rings.

My heart started to race. This was going to end really badly.

Snotlout was standing on Hookfang's saddle. He was determined to get through those flaming rings.

However, Hookfang backed out and stopped and Snotlout went flying towards the rings.

He hit each ring which knocked them down.

I covered my mouth in shock.

His bottom caught on fire and people were laughing at him.

He looked over and saw a water tub filled with water and ran towards it. Then he jumped into the water tub and extinguished the fire.

Snotlout looked behind him. I looked at the direction he was looking at.

The judges gave him all zeros. He did worse than the twins and Fishlegs.

I ran through the audience and got to the side he was closes to and I called down to him

"Snotlout...are you okay?" I asked worriedly

He looked up at me. His face looked sad for a second but then looked away angrily.

He didn't answer.

He got out of the wooden tub and stomped towards the scoreboard.

He was looking at it intensely.

Soon Hiccup came up behind him. I was listening to their conversation

"Oh, Snotlout, your dad looks pretty mad right now." Hiccup said in a teasing tone as he gestures towards his dad

I looked over to his dad. He was sitting down with his arms crossed. He looked irritated, angry, furious, and anything that's probably negative.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup and snapped back "What do you know? He always looks like that! Do you really think you have any shot at beating me?" He gave a small chuckle

"As a matter of fact, I do have a shot at beating you." Hiccup said confidently

Snotlout argued, "Do not!"

Hiccup argued back "Do too."

Snotlout shouted loud, "DO NOT!"

Hiccup got closer to Snotlout's face and shouted louder "DO TOO! Think about it! Toothless is a Night Fury. And I'm the best Rider. How can I possibly lose?" I can hear the slight haughtiness in his voice

Snotlout pointed at Hiccup "Because that's what you do! I win, you lose!" He pointed at himself and back at Hiccup

Hiccup pointed at the scoreboard "Check the scoreboard, Snotlout. Not anymore!"

Snotlout turned around and looked at the scoreboard and back at Hiccup.

He was in a sputtering mess. He was seething with anger.

I never have seen him this angry before he began to stomp away from Hiccup.

I sat and just watched. I didn't know what to do.

I care for them both.

I wish winning wasn't such a big deal.

Nonetheless, we continued on

Mulch spoke through the horn "The contestants are lined up for the Fly-and-Shoot, where they must shoot down their foes and spare their friends!"

There were cut-outs of Outcasts and Friends that would pop up.

Hiccup and Toothless got through the course pretty quick.

"Hiccup and Toothless come through with a perfect score!" Mulch announced

The audience clapped and cheered

Snotlout flew in next.

An Outcast cut-out popped up and Hookfang shot at it.

It caused a lot of smoke, however and it started to go downhill from here.

Cut-outs that looked like a group of kids came up second and Hookfang shot at it

Snotlout started to yell at Hookfang "NO! Those were kids you five-thousand-pound lizard!"

Hookfang became irritated and confused

He started to shoot fire at everything on the course

I gasped along with the audience.

Snotlout continued to shout at Hookfang "No! What! What are you doing?! STOP! SHOOTING!"

Snotlout's dad stood up "Snotlout! Get that dragon under control!" He barked

"This does not look good for the reigning Thawfestival Champion!" Mulch announced through the horn

The twins chanted in unison "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

I glared at the twins. I looked back at Snotlout and Hookfang with concern.

Soon they landed in the arena. Snotlout got off of Hookfang and stood by Hiccup irritated with his arms crossed.

Meanwhile, Bucket placed a point beside Hiccup's picture

Mulch looked at the scoreboard and continued "And for the first time in Thawfest history, we have a tie!"

Hiccup and Snotlout walked up onto the wooden stage.

"Tomorrow, these two young Vikings will go head-to-head in an event to decide the Thawfest Champion!" Mulch excitedly announced.

Snotlout smiled and waved at the audience followed by Hiccup as the audience cheered and whistled.

I noticed Snotlout and Hiccup were saying something to each other through their smiles.

Hiccup must have said something that didn't match his expression because Snotlout's smile turned into a frown.

He looked at Hiccup and he was sputtering with anger again. His hand curled up into a fist.

He turned around and kicked a wooden bucket that was on the ground.

He stomped away from Hiccup and headed towards the exit.

As I was leaving the audience I heard Hiccup yell after him

"Hey, what's the matter? Yak got your tongue?"

I never thought Hiccup was like this.

It feels like he is a different person all of a sudden.

Winning was really getting to his head.

I ran through and dodged the people who were getting up and leaving.

I managed to catch up with Snotlout and placed a hand on his arm.

He turned around aggressively. "What?!" He shouted at me.

I jerked back from the sudden action.

"Hey," I said softly

He seemed to soften a bit. He turned around and kept walking.

"What do you want?" He muttered

I walked behind him.

I tried to match his pace

"You know. Whatever happens tomorrow I wouldn't think any different of you." I said hoping he would stop and just turn around.

There was a moment of silence but his pace gotten faster.

"Yeah...but my dad will." He said.

The tone of his voice...was sadness.

I stopped walking. He wasn't winning for himself.

He wants to win because of his dad.

It was obvious now with all the yelling and shouting from his dad in the audience today.

I stood there and watched him walk away.


	48. Chapter 19: How to Win Thawfest (Part 2)

I sighed as I was cleaning up Gothi's platform after a long day of helping her around as per usual. After I was done, I placed the broom against her hut, I was about leave until I saw Snotlout walking, well stomping, up the long stairs muttering under his breath. He looked up and gave me a sideways smile.

I looked up and down at him. He was very much burnt. Must have been training with his dragon.

"Hookfang?" I said through a soft smile.

He did a half nod to the side "Hookfang."

I grabbed a nearby stool and told him to sit down and then I went inside Gothi's hut to get supplies. Not before Gothi looked at me, confused.

"Snotlout." I said

She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I went back out and started to get him cleaned up. He was unusually quiet. He would always have something to talk about.

 _'Maybe he has a lot going_ _on in_ _his mind.'_ I thought

He was very upset a few hours ago during the Thawfest Games.

_'Maybe he wants to talk about it.'_

I softly cleared my throat and it got Snotlout's attention. "Hey, you know if you want to...talk about it with me. You can."

I looked up from his arm that I was cleaning. He blinked at me a couple of times and averted his eyes away.

I softly sighed and went back to what I was doing.

After a couple of minutes of cleaning off the soot he began to talk.

"I'm going to lose to that loser, aren't I?" He seethed through his teeth as he balled his hands into a fist.

I didn't answer him right away.

I finished cleaning his arm and got the paste to soothe the burns

"If you do it shouldn't mat--"

"It does matter!" He shouted interrupting me

I was taken aback from the sudden out burst but relaxed and continued to tend to his burns.

He sighed and continued "My family has never lost a single Thawfest. I can't be the first! My dad, he..." he trailed off

I finished up his arm by wrapping it up.

I looked up at him concern

"He would what?" I asked

He looked at me and sighed again "He..." Snotlout growled in irritation "he would, I don't know, he would be disappointed with me and I don't want to disappoint him." He looked down at the ground

"Oh, I see." I quietly replied, there was a moment of silence.

I didn't know what to say but there is one thing that I always wanted to do.

I slowly stood up and Snotlout looked up as I stood. I took a step forward and gave him a comforting hug. He sat still and his body tensed up.

"I'm sorry you're going through this. If you need anything or need someone to talk to, let me know, because... I'm you're best friend, right?"

I pulled back to see his expression. He had wide eyes and his mouth was slightly opened.

I gave him a worrying smile

_'Was that too much? Oh no, he probably thinks I'm a freak!'_

He blinked a couple of times and suddenly a smirk appeared on his face

"Oh? So we're best friend now, are we?" He said flirtatiously

I rolled my eyes "Shut up Snotlout, get out of here." I said in a joking matter while laughing

He got up to leave but before he took a step I gave him a small jug of liquid.

"Oh! Hold on, I forgot to give you this."

He took it and gave me a questioning look "What is it?" He asked

I smiled "I'm glad you asked! It's chamomile tea. It should help you relax tonight and tomorrow morning before Thawfest. Thought you might need it."

He looked down at it and up at me and gave me a rare genuine smile. "Thanks..." His smile changed into a cheeky grin "...best friend!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I chuckled "You're welcome Snotlout."

I then remembered one more thing "Oh, and also I almost forgot about this."

I reached into my satchel, that I always carry, and pulled a small dark glass jar.

"Dragon spit doesn't suite you." I chuckled and handed him the small jar.

"It's sandalwood oil. Just a little dab here and there would work perfectly."

He took it and looked at me confused "How did you know...?"

"Know what?" I asked, also confused

"That I use dragon spit. Did Heather tell you?"

I didn't realize he never mentioned this to anyone except to Heather during that one time I was spying.

"Oh. Uh, hahaha n-no...it was just a...hunch" I gave him an awkward grin and a shrug. I didn't want to blame Heather for something she didn't do.

"A hunch?" He said as he raised an eyebrow and then squinted at me in suspicion. I gave him a nervous chuckle "Yeah, a hunch!"

He seemed to take the bait and nodded and smiled. "Well thanks, I'll give it a try!"

I silently sighed in relief

He walked to the steps and turned around "See you tomorrow!" And waved and started walking down the stairs.

"Bye!" I shouted "Goodluck, Snotlout." I quietly said after I waved goodbye.

•●●●•

It was the next day and it was the last day of Thawfest

Mulch and Bucket was sitting in the front of the score board like usual.

"Welcome to the final deciding event of this year's Thawfest Games. The Obstacle Course Race! Take it away, Gobber!" Mulch announced loudly through the horn

Down in the arena was a drawn map of the race course.

Gobber started to point at the drawn map on the wall "The race will start here in the stadium, where, after the Log-Dodge, and the Cliff-Climb, Hiccup and Snotlout will get on their dragons, loop around the flagship anchored off the coast, slam through the sea-stack maze, then head back here! The first one to pass that finish line is the winner!"

The crowd cheered and I clapped with excitement and a hint if nervousness.

Gobber looked down at his arm excitedly "Look at those goosebumps!"

I was standing in the audience. Snotlout was already inside the stadium stretching in place. He looked up and gave me a cocky smile. I smiled back and gave him a small wave.

Astrid was talking to Hiccup, calming him down. Then Hiccup joined with Snotlout.

Astrid was walking towards me. I gave her a nervous smile. "I'm so nervous of what's going to happen today."

She gave a big sigh "Yeah, me too."

It looked like Hiccup and Snotlout were talking but Snotlout looked mad and walked away from Hiccup.

•●●●•

"Vikings and dragons! Take your positions!" Mulch announced

Hiccup stepped up beside Snotlout who was stretching and started to jump in place

Mulch continued "On your mark..."

Hiccup and Snotlout got in position

"Get set..."

Then both boys looked at each other pretty intensely. Well, I couldn't tell with Hiccup since all I saw was the back of his head but Snotlout, on the other hand, I could tell. Although, there was a slight worry or nervousness in his expression.

"...and..."

Both looked forward

"GO!" Mulch yelled and hit Bucket's buck

Both boys began to run but then Snotlout pushed Hiccup!

  
"Out of my way!" I heard Snotlout yelled

I placed my palm on my face and. growled to myself in frustration _'Snotlout...wait is there not even a rule for this?!"_

As Snotlout was running towards the Log-Dodge the Vikings, who were at the top of the ramp made of logs, were rolling down large logs. As the name suggests, Snotlout started to dodge.

The first one he jumped over. The second he rolled to the right and the third he flipped over the log!

The crowd was going wild with their woos and claps.

As he was running up the wooden ramp he glanced to his right where Astrid and I was standing and gave a wink and a smirk.

I blinked and blushed at the action but Astrid on the other hand rolled her eyes and instead watched Hiccup.

I looked down and my blush went away quickly

_'It was probably for Astrid.'_

I shook my head _'Wait, why do I care?!'_

I was watching Hiccup and he dodged the logs nicely as well. On the first log he stepped to the right and stood stiffly still. Then on the second long he slid on his knees as the log went over him and the third one he stepped to the left and kept on running up the ramp.

The crowd was impressed with Hiccup's performance, there were claps and wows.

Meanwhile, Snotlout started to climb the Cliff-Climb. Snotlout was climbing the cliff very fast but at the top there were two Vikings who were throwing stones down and one of them hit him in the face but he kept on going without being phased.

I winced at the impact _'I probably need to check that later.'_

"Ooh! Rock to the face! Heh, I love a good rock to the face." Tuffnut commented, who was standing to the right of me.

Ruffnut looked down and saw a small rock and smashed it in Tuffnut's face

I just blinked in shock. But should I even be shocked at this point?

Tuffnut wasn't even mad just looked a little ditzy "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about..." he said slightly slurring his words.

Hiccup was now running to the cliff. Stoick got up from his Cheif's throne chair and ran to the front of the stadium to get a better view.

As Hiccup was climbing Snotlout got on Hookfang and flew off. Meanwhile, a Viking threw a rock down at Hiccup and then Hiccup lost his grip!

"He's falling!" Mulch yelled through his horn

"Hiccup!" Astird shouted in shock

"I can't watch!" Fishlegs whimpered as he covered his eyes and Meatlug's eyes at the same time.

I gasped like the crowd

_'Oh no! He's going to lose more_ _than_ _a foot if he falls from that height!'_

Luckily, speaking of foot, his metal foot was able to stop him from falling.

Everyone cheered at the save.

"Yeah! That's my boy!" I heard Stoick say.

Hiccup continued to climb up and finally made it up at the top

Snotlout, however, has already flown half-way to the flagship anchored off the coast.

Hiccup got up on Toothless and flew off extremely fast.

"Look at them go!" Mulch shouted

He started to catch up with Snotlout easily.

Snotlout sped up a bit faster and quickly looped around the flagship and was flying back.

As he was flying ahead Hiccup looped the flagship and was flying back as well. This time, suddenly, Hiccup started to fly faster than ever before.

Mulch started to shout in excitement "Did ya see that, Bucket? That sudden burst of speed!"

"Wow! Look at that speed Astrid!" I said in excitement I looked over at Astrid. It seemed like she didn't hear me and was way too into the race

I looked back at the two boys and was watching them go into the sea-stack maze. At this point it was hard to see what was happening but somewhere in that maze, Hiccup and Snotlout went in different directions.

"Hiccup has to go the long way around!" Astrid yelled out

_'The long way??'_

I looked closer and it's true. He went the other way instead!

But that didn't matter. Toothless is fast and easily caught up with Snotlout once again!

They are close to the finish line and Hiccup is passing Snotlout!

Suddenly, I noticed Toothless slowing down significantly

"Something's wrong!" Fishlegs exclaimed

Astrid and I took a step forward. I furrowed my eyebrows, worried and confused.

I looked over to Astrid and she looked worried and confused as well.

Hiccup lost a bit of control and hit a small sea-stack and landed in a grassy field in the forest.

Hookfang and Snotlout was flying in hot.

"Snotlout comes down the final stretch!" Mulch announced through the horn loudly.

Hookfang shot at the finish line banner and lit it on fire then landed inside the stadium and a Viking with a white flag waved it down.

Mulch continued "And Snotlout is the winner..."

Snotlout's dad shouted in the audience with two fists in the air "Woo-hoo!"

"...of the Thawfest Games!" Mulch finished

"Now that's a Jorgenson!" Snotlout's dad shouted as the crowd went wild.

Snotlout sat on Hookfang in disbelief

"We did it... We did it! We did it!" He cheered then crossed his arms "Of course we did it."

Hookfang let Snotlout down while Hiccup flew in on Toothless.

They both exchanged some words but was hard to tell with what they were saying, but Snotlout was going to shake Hiccup's hand but pulled away before even got the chance to shake!

_'I got to talk some sense into this boy...I_ _sound_ _like a mother!'_

I shook my thoughts out of my head and listened to what Stoick is going to say.

"It's been a spectacular Thawfest Games. Perhaps the best ever. These two young men have put on quite a show. But alas, there can be only one champion." Stoick boomed to the audience

Two Vikings began to do a drum roll.

Snotlout started to do little hops in place. Excited to receive his medal.

"The Thawfest dynasty continues. The winner, and still champion, Snotlout!" Stoick finished and placed Snotlout the medal around his neck

"We did it!" Snotlout cheered

"You did your family proud." I heard Stoick say and then glanced at Hiccup and smiled.

Snotlout started to chant and started to run around the stadium "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Snotlout and his father started to chant in unision "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

Astrid started to run down into the stadium, assuming to go see Hiccup.

I tried to follow behind but my something or someone grabbed the back of my tunic before I could get inside the entrance of the stadium.

I turned around "(Y/d/n)? What are you doing?" I said to (him/her).

(He/she) gave me a low growl and a huff.

I saw Snotlout's father going inside to meet with his son inside the stadium.

I ignored my dragon and tried to go in but my dragon jumped in front of me and slightly pushed me back.

I looked behind my dragon and I saw Snotlout standing on top of Hookfang waving at the audience with his father by his side, I tried again and my dragon refused to let me in.

I just sighed in defeat

_'He's too busy to_ _talk to_ _me right now anyways.'_

"Fine, (y/d/n). You win." I hopped onto my dragon "Let's go."

I haven't actually relaxed with my dragon for a few days and I guess (y/d/n) wanted to do that now.

•●●●•

After a while (y/d/n) started to get bored of just swimming around and playing in the sand.

So we decided to fly back to the village.

I saw Astrid on the ground by the Great Hall. I then remembered the question I was going to ask her!

I landed and waved at her.

"Hi Astrid!" I cheerfully greeted

"(Y/n)!" Astrid said as she waved.

"Hey, I was wondering, what happened to Hiccup during the race? It looked like he was going to win!" I said full of confusion

She chuckled "Well, promise you won't tell the others?"

I nodded "Of course! I promise!"

She walked up me as I got off of (y/d/n). She cupped her hands and started to whisper.

"He threw the race!" Astrid said in a quiet tone

My eyes went wide with shock

"He threw the race?!" I said a bit too loudly.

Astrid shushed me

"Oops, sorry." I smiled, I continued "Wow, heh, I bet you're really proud of him, huh?" I said as I bumped Astrid in a playful way

She chuckled "Yeah, I am."

(Y/d/n) started to nudge me. Which means it's food time. I turned towards (y/d/n) and laughed at (him/her).

"Alright. Alright, I'll get you something." I said to (y/d/n).

I got on (y/d/n)

"Well Astrid I'll see you later!" I said with a soft smile.

"Cya, (y/n)!" She said and waved goodbye.

•●●●•

I ended up getting a basket of fish for (y/d/n) and an apple for myself.

As I turned I saw Snotlout walking around proudly with his medal around his neck and Hookfang behind him.

I took a deep breath _'Why am_ _I so_ _nervous?! He's my...best friend...right? Yeah!_

My thoughts have been interrupted by the eaten apple falling out of my hand. I wasn't even paying attention!

Snotlout noticed me and came over.

I waved at him "Hey! Congratulations on winning the Thawfest Games." I said with a shy smile.

He smiled proudly "You like the medal? Isn't it so shiny? Wanna touch it?" He said as he picked it up and showed it to me.

"Oh, sure!" I said and took the medal from his hand.

The medal was round with a symbol on the front. Probably representing Thawfest.

"It is really shiny. I can see my own reflection." I chuckled.

I gently placed the medal down

"Where were you by the way? Everyone was celebrating my win!" He said, he sounded a little bit upset.

I gave him a sorry smile "I'm sorry. My dragon..." I pointed behind me but noticed my dragon flew off somewhere and took the basket of fish with (him/her) "uh, wanted to go to the beach for a while." I slowly said as I started to look around the area

 _'Where the heck did that over sized lizard go!?_ '

In the distance, behind Snotlout, I noticed Hiccup coming to our direction

I then remembered what happened during the Thawfest Games.

"Oh! There's Hiccup! You should go shake his hand and tell him good game." I said

He looked behind him and back at me "Why?! Why would I shake that loser's hand?" He said with his arm crossed and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Because! You need to be a little bit more nice to him, you know? It's good etiquette."

He scoffed and looked away "etiqu-- what? Whatever, that means. Anyways, I am not--"

I lightly touched his arm. "Please? Can you at least be nice for today? Besides, you guys are friends, right?"

He looked up with furrowed eyebrows "We! Are not friends!"

I rolled my eyes "Okay, fine, maybe you're not. But just be a little nice? Besides he...never mind!"

I almost slipped and told Snotlout that Hiccup threw the race!

I noticed Hiccup coming closer and I spoke before Snotlout said anything

"Here he comes! Here's your chance, Snotlout." I said to him as I walked towards Hiccup.

"Hi Hiccup! You did great today!" I said with a smile

He smiled at me back "Thank you (y/n)!"

I nodded at him and kept walking. I then took a huge step to the left and hid behind a barrel and slightly peeked over the barrel to see if Snotlout will actually do it.

As I was watching, I saw Snotlout and Hiccup exchange some words.

I saw Snotlout look behind Hiccup and looked at me with confusion. I mouthed the words "Do it!"

Hiccup turned around, probably wondering why Snotlout was looked off some where else. I ducked before he got the chance to see me...hopefully.

I peeked around the barrel and saw Snotlout take out his hand but was looking away, looking mad and maybe a hint of embarrassment.

Hiccup hesitated but took his hand and both gave each other a firm shake.

I pressed my back against the barrel I was hiding behind and smiled, happy that Snotlout actually listened to me!

_'He_ _actually_ _took what_ _I said seriously!'_

As I was deep in my thoughts, a familiar voice spooked the life out of me.

"(Y/n)? What are you doing?"

I looked up and it was Hiccup

I felt a blush creeping up to my face.

_'Well this is awkward.'_

"W-well what are you doing?" I asked back

"I forgot some stuff back at home and was going to get it." He said as he pointed to the direction of his home.

I didn't know what else to say so I made up a random excuse.

"O-oh, um...well I was looking for--" I looked down at the ground and pretended to grab something.

I stood up quickly "I found it! Well, I gotta go! Bye!" I said without a second delay. I turned on my heels and walked away from the situation quickly.

I noticed in the corner of my eye that Hiccup and Snotlout gave each other a glance and a shrug.

Probably really confused of my weird behavior.

Lately, I keep getting this weird feeling and I'm not sure if I like it or not.


	49. Chapter 20: How to Start A Lightning Storm

It was a nice evening in Berk. I was getting some fresh air and just wanted to spend time with my friends. Lately, I've been wanting to spend time with Snotlout a lot more but I just didn't know how! Or where to start.

I could ask but there's just something holding me back.

As I was walking I saw a giant Monstrous Nightmare. It looked similar to Hookfang but was a light shade of green and had more friendlier looking eyes. Hookfang always looked so angry in a weird likable way.

It landed on top of a house beside a violet colored Gronkle. I smiled at them because they were just so cute!

As I was walking past the house, that the Monstrous Nightmare was standing on, it started to creek. I stopped and looked towards the sound. I noticed that the house was about it give in. Before, I could even blink the house got toppeled down. I stumbled backwards to avoid the debris. There were some Vikings who yelled in shock.

Then the house with the violet Gronkle started to tumble down as well and there was even more shouting.

This was the fifth time this week!

•●●●•

Hiccup gathered all of us in the arena

"The dragons have been destroying the village by landing on top of the houses. We need to figure out what we need to do to prevent them from destroying more houses."

Everyone tried to think of a plan.

"Wait, we want to prevent the dragons from destroying things?!" Tuffnut exclaimed

"No Tuffnut. We want to help the dragons destroy thing." I remarked sarcastically.

"Ooh, cool!" Tuffnut said nodding

"Oh, yeah!" Ruffnut exclaimed hi-fiving Tuffnut

I rolled my eyes I continued on thinking of a plan. I saw (y/d/n) being playful with Toothless and was playing around an old rusted opened gate door.

(Y/d/n) perched on top of the gate door and looked down at Toothless. Waving it's tail slighty from side to side and then pounced on top of Toothless.

I giggled at their silliness and then the thought hit me.

"Perch..." I mumbled to myself.

Hiccup looked at me "What was that, (y/n)?"

Everyone looked at me curiously.

I blushed from getting called out "Oh! I was just thinking maybe we can build something where they can land and rest on."

"Like a bird on a tree branch?" Astrid asked

"Yes!" I said as I nodded

I looked around me and found some white chunky chalk. I picked it up and drew on the arena walls.

It was two parallel lines and a horizontal line connecting the two and a rough drawing of (y/d/n) perching on top of it. I took a step back admiring the art work.

"Something like this. Of course, it doesn't have to look exactly like this but--"

"That...that might actually work!" Hiccup exclaimed

•●●●•

The next day Hiccup got the whole plan fleshed out. He decided that metal would be a good option since there are plenty and are sturdy enough to hold the dragon's weight, hopefully.

It took everyone in the village to heist up the huge metal poles and make the metal pieces. The gang used their dragons to lift and place the horizontal piece in its respective place.

After the final piece was placed Astrid volunteered to test it out to make sure it will be able to handle the dragon's weight.

Stormfly hovers over the metal perch and hesitates "It's okay, girl. Just take it easy." Astrid reassured

Stormfly slowly landed on the metal perch and it supported her weight!

Everyone started to cheer

Hiccup, Gobber, and Snotlout all cheered out at once

"Yes! It works!"

"Way to go!"

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!"

I clapped happily that it worked! "It didn't break!"

"Wait, so we built these things so stuff _wouldn't_ break? (Y/n), you said we were helping them!" Tuffnut exclaimed in confusion

I gave him a sideways shrug

"I don't understand you people." Ruffnut said

Both of them look upset.

"And they tricked us into helping them build them. I feel so used... and sweaty." Tuffnut stated and then tossed his stone hammer on the ground followed by Ruffnut.

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and I just stared at them as they both walked away.

•●●●•

Astrid and I were in our rooms and we were sitting on our beds across from each other. We shared a room together and the only thing between our beds is the night stand.

"That perch idea you had the other day was such a good idea! I don't think I've seen a single house get destroyed today!" She exclaimed

I giggled at the compliment "Thanks! Although, the perch above the well needs to get moved." I chuckled.

Astrid nodded in agreement "Yeah, can't believe we almost drank dragon pee!"

Suddenly, we both heard multiple loud cracks outside then we heard screaming outside and someone yelling fire. We both looked at each other and went outside as I grabbed my satchel by the door.

Once we went outside many houses around us were on fire and lighting everywhere.

Luckily, Stormfly and (y/d/n) were right beside the house and we rode on them and flew above the village.

Down below I saw a small green Terrible Terror surrounded by burning houses and it screeched.

There were too much fire and (y/n/d) wouldn't be able to handle the heat if (he/she) gets too close. I pointed down and got Astrid's attention

"Astrid! That Terrible Terror needs help!"

She looked down and flew in and Stormyfly grabbed it and placed it down in a safe place.

As we were flying around I saw Vikings creating a bucket brigade trying to distinguish the fires and some Vikings riding dragons who were caring large water troughs.

On the ground we saw the gang in front of the Great Hall all gathered up and Hiccup looked distraught.

Astrid and I landed in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Astrid "I-I need your help. I need to find Toothless!"

"I just saw him by the Great Hall." Astrid said as she gestured her head towards the Great Hall.

Hiccup walked towards Astrid and reached out his hand and she quickly grabbed him, helping him get on Stormfly and flew off.

The gang watched as they flew off towards the Great Hall.

Suddenly, lighting stuck close by and I flinched in fear as my dragon jumped to the side almost making me fall off.

I pressed against my satchel and it felt off. It felt flatter than usual. I opened it and noticed my diary, the most important thing I own, is not in my satchel. I pressed against my chest and noticed my locket is gone as well.

I gasped and it brought attention to myself.

"I'm an idiot!" I said in a panic "Come on (y/d/n)! Let's go!" We quickly flew off towards my house

•●●●•

I landed and got off of (y/d/n) and the house was on fire. It looked like it just caught on fire as the wood is barely burned outside.

(Y/d/n) crawled slowly backwards in fear. I stood there and shook in fear as well. It started to give me bad memories.

The twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout landed beside me.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?" Fishlegs said in a slight panic voice.

I looked behind me at them. They all looked confused and concerned. I looked forward. I need to make a decision now. My heart was racing and my mind was being all jumbled up.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself, and ran towards the house.

"(Y/n)!" Fishlegs yelled.

I grabbed the handle to pull the door open but it was too hot and slightly burned my hand.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Snotlout is shouting at me to come back while Tuffnut and Ruffnut is saying I lost my mind and wondered if I want a death wish and my dragon roaring at me.

I ignored them and took several steps back and slammed myself against the door with all my might. Forcing the door to open the other way before anyone got close to me.

I almost tripped on myself but manage to catch myself. Inside was hot and there was so much smoke. It was loud and it was very frightening. The fire was crackling while lighting was striking outside.

I coughed as the burning smoke got into my lungs.

I covered my face with my elbow and went towards our room.

I can hear Snotlout shouting out to me "(y/n)! Are you insane? Get out of there!"

I can't though. I need to get it, the diary and my locket. If I lose them I feel like I would lose my memories of them.

I squinted as the smoke burned my eyes I finally made it to the steps to our upstairs room I ran upstairs quickly. I looked to my right and looked on the top of my desk across the room. I quickly ran over to the desk.

The book was laying closed on the desk and the cover was covered with dusty ashes. I picked it up and brushed it off. I opened the book and my locket was nicely snuggled between the pages as it hangs down.

I quickly shut the book and shoved it in my satchel. I turned around, before I took a step, I heard a loud creek and started to run out of the house full of fear. A beam, that supported the roof, fell to the floor with a huge thud to the left of me and I tripped over my own legs as I tried to avoid it.

I pushed myself up with my hands and ran towards the door and made it out before part of the roof fell in front of the door. I fell to the ground on my stomach, completely exhausted. I turned on my back with my arms out and started to breath heavily.

Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and my dragon ran towards me and looked down at me with concern.

Snotlout bent down and lifted me up, helping me sit up.

"Are you crazy? You could have died!" Snotlout cried out at me.

"But I didn't!" I gave him a laugh

He looked at me unamused and my laugh started to die down and turned into a sorry smile as I blushed.

"Sorry." I apologized. I stared at Snotlout and saw how distraught he looked I slightly frowned in shame and averted my eyes away.

"Why did you run inside a burning house?!" Fishlegs exclaimed

I looked up at Fishlegs "I had to grab something important." I said to him as I furrowed my eyebrows

"Was it important enough to risk your life?!" He was still shouting, probably still panicking.

"Yes! Yes, it was important enough to risk my life. To me at least..." I said as I trailed off looking down.

"What did you have to grab anyways?" Tuffnut asked

I didn't answer right away. I wasn't so sure if I should share it with my friends just yet.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

(Y/d/n) walked over to me and softly licked my face. I smiled at (him/her) and petted (his/her) head lovingly.

I noticed some Vikings coming towards the house including Astrid's parents and some Vikings flying on dragons and distinguished the fire.

I looked up at the house and sighed, at least the house didn't completely come down. Just a couple of fixes here and there and it will only take a couple of hours.

As the fire got distinguished Astrid and Hiccup came flying over.

I turned around and stood up.

"Hey, looks like you found Toothless." I said casually

Astrid gasped "The house!"

I looked at the house. It's not on fire anymore but it is burnt a bit. I saw Astrid's father moving part of the roof out of the door way and going inside right behind was Astrid's mother.

I sighed "Yeah, but it--"

"(Y/n), ran inside when it was on fire!" Fishlegs blurted out, interrupting me.

I facepalmed and did a heavy sigh.

"She said she had to get something important" Tuffnut added

"Yeah! But she won't tell us why." Ruffnut said

Everyone just looked at me wanting answers.

I looked at them and felt my face getting heated up "Well, I...I di...do...I--"

Snotlout stepped in "Come on guys! She said she doesn't want to talk...about...it..." he said as he trailed off.

Everyone now had eyes on Snotlout. Kind of surprised that he actually was standing up for someone.

We all just stood there for a second in awkward silence before Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Mildew wants to banish Toothless because he thinks Thor is angry at him and the people are agreeing with him!"

I looked at Hiccup, confused "Why? Didn't you say Toothless always helped the village out?"

Hiccup nodded "That's what I'm saying!" He looks down at Toothless "but I guess it's not enough to convince Mildew and the others." He said sadly patting Toothless.

He then looked up at all of us. "Let's meet at the store house tomorrow afternoon and figure out what Thor is angry about."

We all nodded in agreement and everyone split off not before I grabbed Snotlout.

"Thank you." I whispered at him.

He slightly blushed and gave me a grin "No problem! You're my best friend after all." And then gave me a wink and flew away on Hookfang.

I smiled and then frowned. The word best friend sounds so nice but I don't like it for some reason. It doesn't sit well with me.

Suddenly, Astrid called me over. "Come on, (y/n)!"

I saw her waving at me. I smiled and nodded and ran over to the house and went inside.

•●●●•

Astrid's parents, Astrid, and I got to work early in the morning. Inside, the damage wasn't too bad there was some debris from the roof here and there. In Astrid's and my room it had a lot of ashes and burnt pieces of wooden beams on the ground and a very big one was on top of my desk.

I looked at the beam.

_'_ _Glad I grabbed the diary.'_

It didn't take too long to get it all built up again.

We then headed towards the store house were Hiccup wanted us to gather at.

•●●●•

As we were flying I noticed the sky started to grey. We landed and hopped off our dragons.

Suddenly, lighting started to strike again.

"Another storm is coming." Hiccup said as he pets Toothless who growled softly

Tuffnut, who was sitting on the stone steps behind us, started to talk "Thor tore a hole in the Great Hall. Maybe he's hungry? I know I am." He said as he looked at his sister.

"We need to make Thor happy. But what do you get the god of Thunder and Lightning?" Hiccup asked out loud while walking towards Fishlegs.

"In the past, I know Thor's enjoyed a sacrifice or two." Fishlegs said casually

"Like, human sacrifices?!" I exclaimed with raised eyebrows.

"Let's sacrifice Tuffnut!" Ruffnut suggested as she pointed her thumb at Tuffnut

"Okay, what time should I be there? There better be fire involved." Tuffnut said as if it was totally okay.

"Nobody's gonna be sacrificed!" Hiccup said emphasizing with his hands

"Not yet, anyway." Added Snotlout while he had his hands on his hips.

Astrid spoke up next "I had an aunt who was cursed by Odin once. She had to pay tribute to him by sailing to the end of the Earth." She said as she talked with her hands.

"Did it work?" Fishlegs asked with wide open eyes.

Astrid shrugged "I don't know. I guess she couldn't find it, because she kept showing up from the opposite direction."

"The gods have never been mad at anyone from our family." Fishleg said then let out a gasp. He took a couple of steps back behind him "Knock on wood" he said as he knocked on the wooden steps, leading to the store house. "Hop on one foot" He then started to hop on one foot towards Snotlout. "Slap a Jorgenson" And got his open palm up. Snotlout raised his chin up as if to dare Fishlegs to slap him. However, Fishlegs ended up just poking him.

Snotlout looked down at where he got poked at and Fishlegs let out a nervous giggle. Then Snotlout pushed him and Fishlegs let out a yelp as he tumbled backwards.

"If I were Thor, I would want a giant statue." He said as he walked towards Hookfang and stood on his long snout and then lifted him up.

 _'That's not a bad idea!'_ I thought

Snotlout continued"Of myself, Snotlout, as Thor!" He said as he flexed his arms.

_'Nevermind...'_

"You do know we're trying to make him happy?" Astrid said. She was not amused.

"Exactly!" Snotlout said as he started to kiss his biceps.

Astrid gaged while covering her mouth "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

I looked at Astrid with concerned and back at Snotlout, he was still kissing his biceps!

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Hiccup said looking at Astrid

Astrid correct Hiccup "It's not an idea, it's a reflex."

Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows "What? No! I-I mean the statue."

"You want to make a statue of Snotlout?" I said with a raised eyebrow as I pointed at Snotlout who still was kissing his biceps.

Astrid gagged, covering her mouth "There I go again."

Hiccup looked between Astrid and I in confusion "No! Not Snotlout!"

Snotlout finally stopped kissing his biceps and furrowed his eyebrows towards Hiccup

"Thor!" Hiccup finished

"Oh! That makes so much  
more sense." I said nodding

Fishlegs walked up beside Hiccup with a finger on his chin "Hmm, Berk has never given Thor a statue."

"Well, then it's high time we did!" Hiccup said smiling

•●●●•

Everyone started to work on different parts of Thor.

Snotlout already worked on the hammer part and got that done.

The twins were working on some sort of part of the body. The metal pieces were around Barf and Belch. They were hammering them down to get it nice and smooth until Ruffnut started hammering on Tuffnut's helmet

"Yowch!" He exclaimed and glared at her and started to hammer Ruffnut back

"Ouch!" Ruffnut yelled

They both started to hammer each other on the head. Back and forth. I shook my head as I chuckled.

Hiccup walked up to me as I was working on Thor's helmet

"Wow! This looks amazing, (y/n). But um..." he said as he pointed at his head

I looked at him, confused, and walked beside him. I noticed I somehow accidentally placed one of the "horns" upside down!

I laughed "That does look a bit silly."

Suddenly there was rumbling of loud thunder and I jumped

"Hehehe, I don't think Thor likes that. I'll fix it right away."

I hurried over and started to pull the "horn" off

Next, Hiccup went over to Snotlout who was in the blacksmith "Great job. Uh, one issue." I peeked in to see what Snotlout was doing. "Thor's knee bends the other way. You know, like a knee... on a person?"

Snotlout lifted up one of his legs and bent it as Hiccup was walking away.

I walked in and leaned against the stone forge and crossed my arms. "Yeah, Snotlout like a knee on a person." I teased.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me and rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing!"

I just chuckled "Okay okay" I then went back to working on Thor's helmet.

•●●●•

I finally got finished with all the parts I needed to get done. Which include the hands as well. Luckily, I didn't make any mistakes this time.

"Okay, guys, we better start welding these pieces together." Hiccup said as more lighting started to come our way.

Hiccup looked at all of us. "Yeah. I think Thor's gonna like this."

•●●●•

Snotlout finally fixed Thor's leg piece and he did the other leg correctly!

Snotlout bumps slightly into my side to get my attention "See? I told you I knew what I was doing!" He said to me with a smirk

"I know I know." I said as I rolled my eyes and smiled with a blush.

We put all the pieces together and Hookfang and Stormyfly welded the metal pieces nicely.

Then with Barf and Belch, Hookfang, (y/d/n), and Toothless we all lifted up the statue and flew it towards the Great Hall.

•●●●•

We gathered everyone in front of the statue that was hidden under a giant cloth. There was some chatter withing the crowd.

Hiccup walks in from of the statue "Attention! Attention everyone!"

Everyone looked at Hiccup and quiets down

"Okay, so, I know we're not exactly Thor's favorite people right now, but I am confident that this beautiful statue will go a long way toward getting us back in his good graces! So, without further ado..."

Hiccup and Toothless grabbed the cloth and revealed the statue.

People were in awe. There were whoas and wows.

The gang looked at the statue and smiled. "Whoa" Fishlegs and Ruffnut said in unison.

"Well done! Thor will appreciate this tribute, and will smile upon us once again!" Stoick said to the crowd after looking at the statue.

We all cheered and clapped in happiness, hoping that we finally pleased Thor.

However, Mildew wasn't pleased. He walked towards the statue "You really think this is enough to appease the mighty Thor, while you allow a Night Fury in your midst?!" He turned around and yelled at the cheering crowd "You're fools! All of ya!" And to add dramatic affect there was lighting that lit up the grey sky.

I started to feel doubt. "Are we really fools? Do you think this would work?" I asked out loud

Snotlout looked over at me and placed his arm around my shoulder. I stiffen and blushed from the sudden contact but Snotlout doesn't seem to notice "Don't worry! I mean look at that hammer and those legs! I think Thor is going to love it!" He said smiling proudly.

I gave him an awkward smile "Haha, yeah." I said shyly.

I mentally hit myself _'Why am I so awkward!'_

•●●●•

Later that night I tried to get closer to Snotlout. I just wanted to talk to him and get to know him more but something keeps holding me back!

I seemed a little creepy because I kept following him. Jumping behind barrels, stalls, and houses. Trying to avoid getting detected.

As I was following I accidentally kicked a tiny pebble. It made a noise and I dived behind a house as Snotlout and Hookfang looked behind them.

I didn't want to be seen as a huge creeper but it was so hard to talk to him without feeling like throwing up.

Not like Astrid throwing up when Snotlout was kissing his biceps.

No, it was more like...nervousness?

I quietly growled at myself _'He's my best friend! Right?! Yes! Yes...We already established this...'_

As I was about to gather up all my courage to talk to him lighting started to strike, in fact, it was even worse than yesterday.

I peeked out beside the house I was hiding.

Snotlout and Hookfang went off some where else.

I sighed in defeat. I saw (y/d/n) running towards me, frighten from the sudden and many lightings coming down.

Again, like yesterday, it started to strike everywhere.

I got on (y/d/n) and flew up into the sky. I saw an angry crowd that was following Mildew leaving Hiccup's hut.

_'They must be looking for them.'_

•●●●•

I couldn't find them in the air so I landed. It didn't take long until Mildew came up to me and ask where they have gone.

I didn't say much all I did was shook my head and gave him a shrug. It wasn't a lie since I didn't see him either.

There was still lighting hitting the ground and all around us so Mildew was still convinced that Toothless is still on the island

He gave me a growl "He must of gone into the forest if he's not here!"

He then lead the group into the dark and dense forest.

Soon after Astrid landed beside me. I ran up to her "Where is Toothless and Hiccup?" I asked. She shook her head sadly "They flew off the island. Hiccup won't be coming back until they realize it's not Toothless' fault."

I nodded sadly she then took off and went towards the Great Hall.

I got back on (y/d/n) and flew up. I did an aerial view for a couple of mintues carefully trying not to get struck by lighting. I wanted to see where Mildew and the Vikings have gone.

As I was flying up high I saw Vikings pushing something quickly what seemed to look like a cart. As I looked closer it was Toothless strapped and chained down and Hiccup wasn't with them!

I thought the worst. They captured Toothless without Hiccup knowing!

The storm started to get worse so I landed.

I started to run around the village and I couldn't find the gang. I looked at one place that I missed.

The Great Hall.

I ran over there and they weren't sitting by the steps. So I ran up the many stairs.

I slammed the door open. Inside was just the gang talking to each other. There seems to be no one else.

They all ran over towards me as I was trying to catch my breath.

"(Y/n)! What happened? What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked

He must have seen the worry in my face.

"I-it's Toothless. They caught him..." I said as I was catching my breath. I continued "...and they're going to send him off into the sea."

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid ask hastily

I shook my head as I furrowed my eyebrows. "He wasn't there with him."

Astrid ran outside followed by everyone.

Astrid looked around haphazardly and then pointed towards the blacksmiths "There he is!"

We all ran towards the direction of where Hiccup was.

Luckily, it wasn't too far.

"Hiccup! They've got Toothless! They're about to float him off to sea." Astrid said worridly.

"I know. Why do you think I have this?" Hiccup said calmly as he looks at us

The thing he was holding looked like some sort of pointy weapon made of metal

"Oh, tough one. How many guesses do we get? Five?" Tuffnut said as he had his hand on his chin as well as his sister.

"Oookay... Astrid, fly me to the docks!" Hiccup said as he pulled Astrid.

We saw them running in the direction of Stormfly and got on then flew off.

"He sounded awfully calm. I hope he knows what he's doing." I said as they flew off to the docks.

I wanted to see what his plan was though and curiosity got the best of me.

I ran towards (y/d/n) who was behind me

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asked

I stopped and turned around "To see what he's going to do." I said casually and got on (y/d/n) and flew towards the direction of the docks.

•●●●•

I landed at the top of the cliff that leads down to the docks.

It looks like Astrid and Hiccup just got there just in time.

Hiccup jumped off of Stormfly and ran up to the Vikings

"Stop! You could get rid of Toothless, you could throw him off the edge of the world, but it's not going to stop this lighting from destroying Berk."

"What's he going on about?" Someone said beside me

I gasped and looked to my left of me.

"Snotlout? What are you doing here?" I asked. He was sitting on Hookfang looking down at the docks

"Can I not be here?" He asked sarcastically looking up at me unamused.

I rolled my eyes "No, Snotlout you cannot." I replied sarcastically back

He crossed his arms looked away and I playfully leaned over and softly punched his arm and giggled.

The twins and Fishlegs flew in beside us to watch what was going on.

I looked back at Hiccup and listen to what he has to say. He lifted up the metal weapon that he showed us back at the blacksmith. I couldn't hear what he said because of the lighting.

"What did he say?" I asked outloud

"Something about metal and lighting hitting it." Fishlegs said to me

Hiccup continued "We never had a lightning storm like this until we put up those perches, that statue, right? And they're all made of metal!"

"Oh, bah! You ever heard of anything so insane?!" Mildew said as he hit Hiccup's metal weapon out of the way with his staff as he walked in front of him.

Hiccup ran beside Toothless and lifted up his tail "Y-you see? This is where the lighting struck Toothless. On this connecting rod... this metal connecting rod!"

"What? You know. I don't like Mildew but this does sound insane." Snotlout stated

Lighting started to strike around us. I looked behind and saw lighting striking the metal perches and only the metal perches.

My eyes went wide "No, he's got a point, Snotlout." I said looking at him

"What?" He said confused. I pointed behind us at the metal perches.

"Look, the lighting only hits the metal perches!"

As if on cue multiple lighting bolts hit many of the metal perches but nothing else.

Snotlout looks back at me surprised.

I looked back down at the docks. It seems like the Vikings are not believing him though.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it!" Hiccup ran up to Astrid and she lifted him up on Stormfly.

Then they flew up and then Hiccup hops off Stormfly and climbs onto the mast.

It looked like Hiccup told Astrid to go.

As she was flying away from Hiccup. Astrid then saw us and landed by us. Meanwhile, Hiccup raised the weapon.

"You'll all see for yourselves!" He yelled out

"I can't watch!" Fishlegs said covering his eyes

Hiccup raised the weapon high "When I attach this metal rod to the top of this mast, the lighting will be drawn to-"

Suddenly, he got struck by lighting.

"Hiccup!" Stoick and Astrid yelled in unison. I gasped in shock.

Hiccup was swaying and then fell into the water. Astrid flew down to the docks and pushed herself through the crowd.

Toothless manages to break out of his chains and swims after Hiccup. Luckily, not before long, Toothless pulls out Hiccup from the water.

I flew down to the docks quickly and got off of (y/d/n). I had to make sure Hiccup was okay.

I pushed myself between the large Viking crowd and saw Stoick holding Hiccup, Gobber was there too. I looked to my right and saw Astrid was standing in front of the crowd shocked.

I walked towards Stoick. He looked at me with worried eyes and I gave him a tiny smile.

"May I?" I asked politely

He knew what I was going to do. He stood up and took a step back

I kneeled down and placed my ear against Hiccup's wet chest. Hiccup's heart rate was a bit slow but nothing abnormal.

I looked up at Stoick with relief and smiled "He should be fine. He was just knocked out from the lightning. He is lucky though. Getting hit directly like that would have fried him and killed him. As of now, he just needs rest to recover."

Stoick nodded at me "Thank you." And lifted his son up and took him home.

•●●●•

The next day, after the storm passed by, everyone in the village started to take down the perches. I was standing outside Hiccup's hut with Tuffnut and Snotlout. I wanted to make sure he was really okay. I made sure I brought some stuff from Gothi.

Tuffnut and Snotlout wanted to ask the chief something. Not sure what.

Stoick, Gobber, and Hiccup walks out of the hut. He looks sadly at the statue that was coming down.

"Oh, we worked so hard on that statue. Kind of a shame we have to just scrap it for parts."

Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup and looked at him "Well, maybe we don't have to. Why don't you take it to one of the high points on the island and leave it there?"

"Good idea, Chief! I would've thought of it myself, but I'm not the Chief." Tuffnut said as he turned around and walked away.

Snotlout smiled and gave a thumbs up towards Stoick and Hiccup and started to walk away with Tuffnut "Oh, we'll handle that for you."

I looked at the chief and Hiccup. I hand Hiccup some medicine that Gothi gave me. "Here Hiccup. Take this. In case you start to feel sore just take a drink of this and you should be fine within mintues." I gave him a smile and he smiled back and I turned around and followed the two boys.

After I caught up with them I asked "Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" I said deviously

We all grinned at each other

"Mildew." We all said together.

We got all our dragons and Hiccup came over to help us as well.

•●●●•

We carried the statue and placed it down in front of Mildew's home. Just for safe measures I jumped down from (y/d/n) and obnoxiously knocked on his door, while holding in a laugh, and ran back to (y/d/n) and then flew up.

Mildew came outside and stared at the statue and then Hookfang dropped the rope on top of Mildew's head.

Mildew stared at the rope confusingly and then looked up. That was our cue to fly away. As we were flying I heard Mildew yell "You'll pay for this!"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing

"I'm not sure that's what my dad had in mind, guys." Hiccup said anxiously as he watched Mildew.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." I said waving at Hiccup

"Hey, that's the way I understood it." Snotlout said

Tuffnut and Snotlout started to laugh.

I sighed happily _'Ah, another point to the gang!'_

•●●●•

We landed back down to the village and we went our own separate ways. I looked at Snotlout, luckily he was completely oblivious, he was going off somewhere else with Hookfang.

I sighed to myself ' _Maybe next time'_ I thought and flew off into another direction.


	50. Chapter 21: How to Stay Out Of a Fight

It's been a couple of weeks since the storm incident. Berk was once again peaceful but living on an island with dragons. That's bound to not last very long.

•●●●•

I woke up as I stretched my arms. I smiled to myself. Today is a new day!

As Astrid and I got up from our beds, we both got dressed for today, and went outside. Once we went outside Astrid and I saw the ground mounded up and it looked like it went towards the Great Hall.

Everyone started to wake up at this time so the gang also saw the mounded up dirt and rocks.

We all mounted on our dragons and flew up. We saw a giant hole where Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless, Mulch and Bucket were. It was right in front of the Great Hall.

We landed and got off our dragons.

"Whoa what is that?" I asked myself out loud as I walked a bit closer to the hole.

I saw Bucket talking to Stoick. It looked like Bucket saw death himself.

"Duh, it's called a hole." Snotlout said obviously.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Snotlout "That was a rhetorical question...but yeah, I see that! What made it though?" I looked back at the mysterious hole in the ground.

Toothless growled as he looked down the hole. He then jumped in, I wasn't close enough to the hole to see down inside it but I started to hear something.

It sounded like very soft whispers that surrounded me.

Astrid ran up to the hole "What is that sound?" She whispered out loud enough for me to hear.

Gobber back away from the hole "Eh, whatever it is, it's giving me the willies."

"It kinda sounds like someone is whispering in my ears...I really don't like this" I said as I whispered. Afraid if I talked too loud something bad was going to happen.

I slowly took steps backwards away from the hole. The ground under me was shaking

Suddenly, a thing shot up from the hole. It was a horrendous looking creature. It screeched at us. It was round with spikes completely covering its whole body. With small wings and a long tail with many more spikes covering it. It's mouth was wide and huge and was opened for all to see with its moving teeth on the inside circling around. They looked sharp like its spikes.

It hovers over us and stares without blinking.

Snotlout, who was standing to the right of me, pointed at it "Whoooooaaaaa, look at the size of that thing!" Snotlout shouted in amazement

"Do I have to?!" Fishlegs exclaimed, who was cowering behind Astrid and Hiccup.

Astrid turned around "Dragons! Everyone!" We all ran to our dragons and got on them. Except for Hiccup who was looking at the creature.

It looked oddly familiar but I couldn't remember what it was called.

It stared at each one of my friends and their dragons.

"Uh, I don't like the way it's eyeballing me." Snotlout nervously said out loud.

"Uh, don't worry, it's not just you." Fishlegs said trying to reassure him.

"Thanks, big relief!" Snotlout replied sarcastically.

I was off to side staying still. Hoping hiding behind the twins would work but I've accidentally moved (y/d/n) more to the left because Barf and Belch were getting too close to me.

It saw me move and flew towards me. I held my breath and stiffened. I stared at it, afraid if I looked away it will attack. It's teeth were close and I can feel its breath. It's eyes were a hazy white with its pupils barely showing and with red veins stretching across its eyeballs.

The whispering was getting louder and louder.

Everyone was silent and watched.

It eyed (y/d/n) much more longer than me. I looked up and down between it and my dragon. (Y/d/n) growled baring its teeth at it.

"(Y/d/n), don't!" I whispered harshly and slightly pulled on the saddle handles while still staring down the, what I assume, dragon.

The dragon stared a couple more seconds and went back down where it came from. The whispering disappears.

I closed my burning eyes, breathed out a shaky breath and a heavy sigh, and relaxed my hands.

_'Whispering sounds, crazy teeth, comes from underground...I think I remember what it is.'_

"What... was... that?" Astrid breath out

"Whatever it was, I want one!" Tuffnut exclaimed happily as if everything that just had happened was okay.

"If I had to take a guess, I'd say that was a..." Fishlegs stopped, almost as if he was afraid to say the name.

"Whispering Death?" I breath out as I still stared at the hole.

"Yeah...that." Fishlegs said nodding, still shaken.

"Whoa, great name." Tuffnut coveres Belch's 'ears' "So much better than Zippleback." Tuffnut said smiling.

"Where'd it go? Why's it here? What's it gonna do to us?! Why aren't you slapping me to snap me out of this?!" Bucket yelled looking to his left while standing on top of a barrel

"Because I'm scared, too, Bucket." Mulch said to Bucket as he was also standing on a barrel.

The grounds starts shaking again and the Whispering Death shot up from the ground creating another hole screeching at us again.

"Ah, it looks angry. Why don't you do that thing where you touch its nose and feed it grass?" Gobber said to Hiccup

Hiccup looked at Gobber kind of annoyed "Okaaaay!"

Hiccup looked over to Fishlegs "Uh, Fishlegs, what do we know about the Whispering Death?" He said loudly over the loud whispering.

"Boulder Class; Razor sharp teeth, incredibly strong, hunts from underground." Fishlegs said instantly.

"Now I really want one!" Tuffnut said as he looked at the Whispering Death

"So, how do we deal with this thing?" Snotlout asked out loud as he furrowed his eyebrows at the enraged dragon.

"Stand back, everyone!" Someone bellowed

We looked at the sky and it was Stoick who was flying in on Thornado.

"Thornado's got something to say to this beast!" Stoick continued

Thornado roared at the beast loudly. It should have affected it but it did nothing. Instead the dragon roared a high pitch screech back at Thornado.

"I don't think it's got its listening ears on." Gobber said, looking at Hiccup and back at the Whispering Death

"Alright, let's run this thing out of here!" Astrid commanded.

We all flew up behind Stoick. We all, including the Whispering Death, slowly start hovering counter clockwise. We watched carefully to see what its next move will be.

We got closer to the dragon as the dragon slowly hovers backwards but Toothless comes out from one of the holes in the ground and growls loudly at us.

Our dragons growled in response and stopped.

"What is Toothless doing?!" Snotlout exclaimed

"I think he wants us to back off." Astrid answered as she still watches Toothless.

"No problem here" Fishlegs whimpered as he pulled on Meatlug's ears and flew backwards.

The Whispering Death looked at Toothless and its spikes pointed downwards

Hiccup noticed the tension between the dragons "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled

The Whispering Death lunged at Toothless but he dodged the attack.

Toothless turned around and jumped on the Whispering Death and tackled it to the ground.

The dragon wiggled haphazardly. Trying to get out of Toothless' grip. The Whispering Death manages to escape the black dragon's grip and flew up.

Toothless starts shooting at the dragon but kept on missing. So Toothless attempts to fly but he couldn't.

The dragon seems to stare at Toothless then flies away.

"Toothless can't fly without me! He's a sitting duck!" Hiccup exclaimed

Stoick got off of Thornado "Gobber, man the catapults, and when that thing is clear of Toothless, Fire!"

Hiccup looks at Stoick and places a hand up "Dad, wait!" He then runs over to Toothless who is staring at the Whispering Death "Just let me help you, bud."

Hiccup tries to get on Toothless but Toothless knocks Hiccup backwards and runs after the Whispering Death.

"What? Toothless, wha-what's wrong?" Hiccup said in shock

Toothless stops and then looks back at Hiccup and roars at him and then went back to chasing the Whispering Death.

We all landed back down and Astrid walked up beside Hiccup "What was that all about?" She asked

"I have no idea." Hiccup shrugged as he still watched Toothless

The Whispering Death whipped its tail sending out multiple spikes towards Toothless and one of them landed in his hind leg. Toothless roared in pain and snapped at the spine stuck in his leg.

Toothless, once again, was still trying to fly up.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted

Gobber got the catapult ready and launched the boulder at the Whispering Death the boulder successfully hits the dragon. Stoick placed another boulder and it hit the dragon once more. It roared its high pitched screech and retreated underground creating a new hole and new mounds of dirt and rock. Leaving the village and into the woods.

Toothless ran towards where the dragon was going and stopped and roared

Hiccup runs over to Toothless and looks at the spike in his leg "Oh, no, you're hurt!"

Toothless growls in the direction of the dragon and looks back at Hiccup. His pupils changed into oval orbs instead of slits.

Hiccup grabbed the spike and Toothless let him remove it from his leg.

Then he runs up to the Great Hall pushing Hiccup in the process.

"Toothless, wait!" Hiccup shouted as he reaches out an arm.

The gang and I ran up behind Hiccup

"Where's he going?" Astrid asked

"Probably running away to lick his wounds." Snotlout said as he laughs.

I punched his arm, hard. "Ow!" He exclaimed as he rubs his arms as he looks at me confused.

"Not nice." I mouthed

"It's not funny! He could've been killed." Hiccup said as he furrowed his eyebrows angrily at Snotlout. He then relaxed them and looked worried "He can't fly, remember?"

"And whose fault is that?" Snotlout remarked

Astrid looked angrily at Snotlout "Seriously, did you just go there?"

"Hey, I call it like I see it." Snotlout said as he smiles at Astrid.

Astrid sighs and rolled her eyes

_'Whose fault?'_

I realized I never asked about why Toothless can't fly. I always assumed it was damaged during a flying incident or Toothless got into a fight and lost his tail wing.

"Uh, what do you mean 'whose fault is that'?" I asked out loud. Mostly asking Snotlout.

Hiccup sighed "It's a lon--"

"Hiccup shot Toothless down and damaged his tail." Snotlout said casually interrupting Hiccup.

I looked at Hiccup with my mouth slightly open and my eyes were wide in surprise.

I was not expecting that.

Hiccup sighed once again "Yes, that's true...but there is more to it than that!"

"I-I believe you." I said as I relaxed my expression.

Fishlegs piped up "Um, does anyone want to talk about what in the name of Thor just happened?"

Tuffnut tapped on Fishleg's shoulder "Uh, dragon fight? Just another day on Berk."

Fishlegs shook his head "Uh, not really. It seemed like there was way more to it than that." He said as he put his finger tips together.

Hiccup turned around and looked towards where Toothless ran off to "He's right. The Whispering Death singled Toothless out."

"And Toothless wanted that dragon all to himself." Astrid added

"Yeah, he certainly did. But why?" Hiccup asked out loud staring at Toothless who was sitting at the edge of a cliff staring into the forest.

"Uh, are we going to be tested on this, because I'm completely confused." Tuffnut said as he looks at his sister

Ruffnut looked back at Tuffnut "Well, don't look at me"

•●●●•

Later that day Hiccup explained to me the history between Toothless and him. The story was great but their bond between them was amazing. I'm surprised with the short amount of time they have been together. You would think they have known each other for years but it only has been a few months.

•●●●•

I woke up to someone yelling. I looked out the window and saw it was morning. I woke up Astrid and told her what I heard.

We went outside and saw Hiccup running towards us.

Hiccup looked at Astrid "Astrid! Take me to the arena."

Then Hiccup looked at me "(Y/N), gather everyone at the arena and meet us there."

I assumed he means the gang. I nodded at him. Astrid and I got on our dragons.

Hiccup reached his hand out and Astrid helped him up on Stormfly and flew to the arena.

•●●●•

As I was gathering everyone up the last house I needed to stop by was Snotlout. Fishlegs and the Thorston twins were easy because they were already awake and were leaving their houses.

As for Snotlout I don't think I've seen him leave.

Fishlegs and the twins left to go to the arena to meet up with Hiccup.

I walked up to his house and took a deep breath and knocked on the door

I put on my calm face on. Someone opened the door. I expected to see Snotlout but it ended up being a Viking man.

I looked up and he gave me a raised eyebrow.

_'Oh, no! It's Snotlout's dad!'_

This was the first time I have personally encountered him face to face. He has black hair just like Snotlout and was tall and big, like your typical adult Viking. He was wearing a grey colored tunic and a helment with yak horns coming off to the side. He has a scar on his right cheek and on his eyebrow.

_'This is really scary!'_

"Do you need something?" He asked as I didn't say anything for a bit too long.

I slightly blushed from embarassment and cleared my throat "Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Jorgenson I was just wondering if Snotlout is home?"

He smiled "I believe he is in his room...would you like to come in?"

I blinked in surprise but quickly smiled politely "Yes, thank you."

I stepped inside his home. It was really nice and warm I saw some weapons hanged up on the walls and medals as well from Thawfest.

"I'll get him for you." Snotlout's dad said as he shuts the door behind me.

I nodded at him and he went upstairs

I stood by the door, like a complete idiot. His mother looked at me, who was sitting at a wooden bench in the middle of the room.

The room looks similar to Astrid's and Hiccup's as well.

I guess our homes don't look too different.

"You can take a seat, dear." She said kindly.

I nodded at her and smiled "Thank you."

As I was walking across the room Snotlout's dad started to come downstairs.

"Snotlout would be down in a minute."

I nodded "Okay, thank you Mr. Jorgenson."

He gave me a friendly smile and sat down beside his wife

I walked towards an empty bench beside Snotlout's father and sat on it

"What is your name?" Snotlout's mother asked.

Both of them looked at me curiously

"My name is (Y/N)." I said

"That's a lovely name." She smiled sweetly at me.

I smiled back at her "Thank you."

"So, where are you from (Y/N)? I don't think I've seen you here on Berk until recently." Snotlout's father said

I thought for a second. "Well, I lived on this very small island. I would say half the size of Berk? Maybe even smaller!"

 _"_ Do you have family there?" Snotlout's mother asked innocently.

I slighty frowned but smiled sadly.

"No...not anymore." I muttered as I looked down at my hands absent-mindedly.

Snotlout's father placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. He had a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said

I nodded "It's okay." I softly replied

"I'm so very sorry for asking." Snotlout's mother apologized

I smiled nicely at her "Please don't apologize. It's alright. Really. Besides, I have family here on Berk."

Before they could ask who Snotlout finally came downstairs. I got up from the bench and Snotlout turned and looked at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked smiling at him.

He nodded "Uh, yeah! Let's go. Cya, Mom and Dad" He quickly waved at them and headed towards the door.

I followed but turned around before I left "It was nice meeting you Mr. And Mrs. Jorgenson!"

"It was nice meeting you too, dear." Snotlout mother waved

"Yes, please come visit us again sometime." Snotlout's father added.

I turned around to leave but Snotlout's father stopped me

"Oh? And (Y/N)?" He said

"Yes?" I said as I turned around curiously as to what he wants to say

"Call me Spitlout." He said as he smiled.

I gave him a toothy grinned and nodded. I turned back around towards the door and left.

Snotlout shut the door behind me.

"Really? 'Mr. And Mrs. Jorgenson'?" He said as he smiled and raised an eyebrow amusingly.

"I was being polite! Besides, it's Spitelout and Mrs. Jorgenson." I corrected him as I grinned.

I got on (y/d/n) and continued "I think your parents like me." I said to Snotlout still grinning

He rolled his eyes at me. "They like everyone. Anyways, why did you need me? Is it because I'm too irresistible and you just can't stop thinking about me?" He said as he gives me a flirtatious side look and a smirk.

I furrowed my eyebrows and blushed. I gave him a scoff. "Uhm, no! H-Hiccup wanted everyone to meet him at the arena...I think it's about Toothless..." I said as I fidget with (y/d/n)'s saddle.

"Ugh, its always something about Toothless." He said in a mocking voice at the dragon's name.

I smiled as I shook my head. He's not completely wrong.

"Anyways, I think your parents really really like me." I smiled at him. Meanwhile, my blush was dying down.

He just rolled his eyes and walked towards Hookfang.

I sniffed the air and noticed a nice smell of...

I looked over to Snotlout who was getting on Hookfang.

"Are you wearing that sandalwood oil I gave you?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side as I leaned on (y/n/d/) with my elbow

He furrowed his eyebrows "Yeah, maybe? Why do you care?" He said looking away.

I giggled "Well, it's smells really nice on you."

I noticed that he blushed I giggled some more at his reaction.

Snotlout looked like he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"Well, let's get going. Hiccup and the others are probably waiting for us."

Snotlout just groaned in response. We both flew up and went towards the arena.

•●●●•

We flew inside the arena and landed.

"Well, look who finally shows up." Astrid joked as she places her hands on her hips and smiled

"Sorry, hope you guys didn't have to wait too long." I chuckled "So what's going on Hiccup? I'm assuming it's about Toothless?" I continued as I looked at Hiccup waiting to see if my assumptions were correct.

He nodded "He wasn't home when I woke up this morning."

Snotlout got off of Hookfang and stood in front of him

"Maybe Toothless just went for a morning flight? Oh, that's right... he can't!" Snotlout said as he laughed

I rolled my eyes and groaned at the comment as I got off of (y/d/n).

Astrid furrowed her eyebrows angrily "Really? You're going there again? Now?!" She took an angry step forward but Hiccup placed an arm in front of her. She looked at Hiccup.

"Toothless must be looking for the Whispering Death. We find it, we find Toothless." Hiccup said with confidence.

Astrid looked back at Snotlout still upset about the comment.

Fishlegs comes forward and puts a finger up "What do we do if we find the Whispering Death first?" He asked Hiccup

"Well, we train him." Hiccup said as he looks at Astrid. He then started to walk towards Fishlegs

_'Train that...thing!?'_

"You know he's got "death" in his name, right?" Tuffnut said but Hiccup ignored him.

"Fishlegs, is there anything about the Whispering Death in the Book of Dragons that can help us?"

Fishlegs started to flip through the book he found the page and started to give some information to Hiccup

"It can shoot razor sharp spines from any part of its body." Fishlegs said with worry in his voice as he looked up at Hiccup

"And how's that gonna help us?" Astrid asked, slightly annoyed that the information is not useful.

Fishlegs looked over at Astrid "Well, it would help if we stayed away from those."

"Or..." Tuffnut had a devious grin we all looked at him curiously as to what he was going to suggest "we can get near them and use Ruffnut as a human shield!" He said as he gestures towards his sister.

Ruffnut's eyebrows knitted down angrily and kicked him in the knee like a savage.

"Ow! My knee cap!" Tuffnut yelled as he grabbed his knee then he smiled "That's new... I like it."

Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs. Ignoring the weird twins antics "This Dragon must have a weakness..."

Fishlegs looked through the page again "Actually, no. Yeah, it says right here: 'no known weaknesses'."

Tuffnut walked up to Fishlegs and looked at the book "Ha, I really love this thing." He chuckled as he pointed at the page.

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed upwards his expression filled with worry "Okay, great, uh, can we go now, please?" He jumps onto Stormfly and continued "We don't know how much time we have." He holds out his hand and helps Astrid up Stormfly.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll find him." Astrid said reassuringly as they left the arena.

I sighed "I'm not sure how I really feel about this." I followed behind and everyone else followed suite

•●●●•

We started to fly around Berk. The whether changed and the sky was grey and was getting slightly windy.

"There, down below." Hiccup said as he pointed down to the forest floor.

There were two giant holes in the ground. Definitely made from the Whispering Death.

We landed and Hiccup jumped off and ran over to one of the holes

"Toothless?! Toothless?!" He yelled as he cups his hands around his mouth

Snotlout was at the other hole to the left of Hiccup. He stands up after examining it "How do we even know the Whispering Death made these holes?"

"So you think it might be the other 2,500 pound, rock eating Dragon we're following?" Astrid asked rhetorically while smiling.

Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows in an annoyance "I know what you're- Don't try to confuse me!" He said as he pointed at Astrid.

Hiccup knees down on the dirt "Look at this..." Fishlegs, Astrid, and I walk over. He picks up what looks to be a tooth "He must've lost a tooth."

"Is it sharp? If it is I want it! I like sharp!" Tuffnut grins

Ruffnut clapped her hands "Yeah, sharp is good!" She said with a grin as well.

"Think about this: hundreds of those spinning together, ripping through dirt and tree roots. Discarding rock like it's not even there!" Fishlegs said looked at Hiccup

I shiver at the thought _'Imagine that thing going through people! It'll be cutting them through like air if it can do that to rock and dirt.'_

Suddenly, our dragons started to act up and growl.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?" Astrid asked as she turns to look at her dragon

Tuffnut walks up to his dragon as Barf and Belch starts to stomp a bit "What's wrong with you dragon?"

"Barf, settle down!" Ruffnut said as she walks up to the two-headed dragon.

"Stop!" Hiccup yelled out "Listen..." he then said quietly

Tuffnut yelled out "Listen for what?!"

I closed my eyes in annoyance. I couldn't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything. What are we listening for?!" Ruffnut added loudly

"Be quiet!" Astrid commanded in a harsh whisper

"How are we supposed to hear anything over her yelling--?" Tuffnut said

"Shhh!" Astrid and I said in unision

We listened there were soft whisps sounds all around us.

I slightly gasped "I hear it..." I whispered softly

"The whisper" Fishlegs said

"Looks like we beat Toothless." Snotlout said in a nervous tone as he walked up beside Astrid and I

"Yay...we found it first..." I commented in a nervous and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah... we win..." Astrid said over the rumbling underground

Suddenly, the Whispering Death shot up from the ground by Fishlegs. Dirt and rock were thrown all around us

"I'm not feeling like a winner!" Fishlegs exclaimed as the Whispering Death got into his face.

It opened its mouth and stared at Fishlegs

"Hi... um... I like the teeth..." Fishlegs said smiling nervously

The Whispering Death looked at our dragons and then went back underground going through one of the holes.

"I hate it when he does that! Can you at least tell me why he does it?!" Snotlout yelled out

The ground was still shaking and rumbling.

We all looked at Fishlegs for some sort of answer.

"Maybe to hunt...? Maybe because it's cooler...? Maybe to look for water...? And maybe because he can't stand the pressure of everybody always expecting him to have the answers!" Fishlegs shouted out in a panic.

"He's losing it." Tuffnut said to his sister

"I know...it's awesome." Ruffnut grinned

The ground continued to shake then the Whispering Death came out from the ground once more behind Fishlegs.

Fishlegs cried out as he ran towards me and hid behind me. Which is kind of funny because of how short I am and how much bigger Fishlegs is. But right now is not a good time for laughs!

Although, kind of offended he is using me as a human shield!

"Somebody hold it still. I wanna pet it!" Tuffnut said as he tries to walk towards it. Ruffnut grabs him by the arm so he won't get shredded to pieces.

"Do you actually have a plan, or are you just trying to get yourself killed?" Astrid said to Hiccup as he walks towards it

"If I can train it, it'll leave Toothless alone..." Hiccup looks at Astrid. Meanwhile, the Whispering Death is digging into the ground.

"Right, so you are trying to get yourself killed?" Snotlout asked casually

The dragon starts digging into the surface of the ground towards Hiccup and was going faster and faster. Suddenly, everything stopped.

I had my mouth covered in shock. As the dust and dirt settled we saw Hiccup with his hand out.

The Whispering Death took a sniff at his hand, it stayed there for a second, and then quickly turned around and went back into the forest ground while his tail whips around and follows its round body.

Hiccup ran after it and stopped at the newly created hole. We ran up behind him.

"Okay..." Hiccup said confusingly

"Um, I know what you're thinking, and the answer's no." Astrid said to Hiccup.

But before she even gets to finish her sentence. Hiccup jumped down the hole.

"Why does he always do that?" Astrid said out loud in annoyance.

"Oh, man. I am so glad I'm not down there with him right now." Fishleg said nervously

I nodded in agreement as I looked down at the hole.

All of a sudden "Oops." Was what I heard before something or someone grabbed the front of my tunic and then the sounds of Fishlegs' screams filled my ears.

Before I even got to scream myself. I was met with a full face of dirt and rock.

"Thanks, Fishlegs. I kinda figured you'd be the last one to volunteer." I heard Hiccup say.

Fishlegs bounced onto his feet and was wobbling side to side as he was recovering from the fall.

"Yeah! I didn't want you to have to face that thing all alone." Fishlegs said in a nervous chuckle.

There was a roar that echoed. I was in too much pain to care. I hit the ground pretty hard.

I groaned as I turned on my back and sat up. All I saw was just a dirtied up stone wall. I quickly stood up with wide eyes and placed my hands on the wall and looked up, all I saw was a bright light.

Fishlegs looked at me with a shocked expression and gasped "(Y/N)!" I looked at Fishlegs in shock as well.

"Oh! (Y/N), I wasn't expecting you to come down here either!" Hiccup said as he took a quick glance at me and then went back to looking at something in front of him.

I blinked in shock and then the pain went away. It was replaced with annoyance and a little bit of anger that came over me.

"Oh, yeah, you know, I'm just...full of surprises!" I said through my teeth as I glared at Fishlegs and then at Snotlout, who slinked away from the hole's opening and away from an angry Astrid who was looking at Snotlout.

I turned around and my eyes, once again, became wide, and I gulped.

"Whoa." I said in amazement

"This things been busy." Hiccup said as he examines the giant underground cavern like structure there was roots everywhere. On the ground and the ceiling.

"Quick question: why are we down here again?" Fishlegs asked in a scared tone as he gestures towards the three tunnels in front of us.

 _'Because someone decided to be funny.'_ I said to myself as I rolled my eyes. ' _Ooh, once_ _I'm_ _out of_ _here I'm giving Snotlout a piece of my mind!'_

"This is where it spends all of its time. There's gotta be something down here that can help us." Hiccup said as he walks over to one of the tunnels created by the Whispering Death.

There was a rumble and Hiccup looked over to his right.

"There it goes, let's follow it." Hiccup said without any hesitation

I, on the other hand, hesitated but sighed as I walked over to Hiccup.

' _Well, let's see what's wrong_ _with_ _this dragon.'_

Hiccup was about to go through one of the tunnels until I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me over his shoulder curiously.

"Ahem..." I discreetly gestured towards Fishlegs

Hiccup looked at Fishlegs confused as to why he wasn't following.

"Oh, you were talking to me too...?" Fishlegs said as he stood still under the hole opening

Hiccup stepped back from the tunnel "Fishlegs, new Dragon. You love this stuff!"

His face scrunched up and poked his index finger tips together. He then gave in "I hate that about me!"

Fishlegs walked up to me as Hiccup starts to go into the tunnel.

"After you." I said to Fishlegs. He gave me a nervous smile and followed, right behind Hiccup.

•●●●•

We were walking in the tunnels there were so many scattered about. Only the sound of the wind from the outside and the sound of Hiccup's sqeaky metal foot filled the empty caverns.

"Hiccup, your metal foot is driving me nuts! You need to get that oiled." I said in a soft whisper

"I know. Remind me later when we are out of here." He said not leaving his eyes off the tunnels.

"If we get out of here alive." Squeaked Fishlegs nervously

It felt like we were walking forever. There were roots upon roots on the ceiling above us.

Hiccup looked to his right and was staring at something. Fishlegs and I both stared at the eyes in the dark hole in the wall.

"W-what is that?!" I uttered in fear.

While Fishlegs shrank in fear behind Hiccup, holding in a shout.

The eyes blinked and jumped out with a bleat?

I chuckled nervously "Oh, haha...it's...it's just a little ol' sheep." I muttered

It bleated once more and walked away.

Suddenly, I looked forward and saw the Whispering Death coming out from one of the tunnels to our left.

Hiccup saw the dragon too. Luckily, it was looking at the other way.

I quickly grabbed Fishlegs and pulled him towards the hole behind me while Hiccup pushed and we hid from the Whispering Death as it passed our hidey-hole.

It hissed at something and starts going after whatever it heard.

Fishlegs smiled with excitement "Hiccup, did you see--?" Hiccup interrupted him and placed a hand on his mouth and pushed him back. Squeezing me into the wall.

The dragon hissed at our direction and starts slithering towards us but passes our hiding spot

 _'I-I can't breathe!'_ I yelled in my head.

"Let's just hope it keeps going..." Hiccup said in a whisper

"How'd that work out for us?" Fishlegs asked in a hush tone while Hiccup placed a finger to his lips and watched the Whispering Death stop to a halt.

I squeezed myself between the wall and Fishlegs. I was eye-level with the Whispering Death's tail and I noticed some sort of mark.

I poked Fishlegs and he looked at me. His eyes widen and gapsed quietly and stopped smooching me into the wall.

I took a deep breath and quickly caught my breath. I then pointed at the mark.

He shook Hiccup without leaving his eyes on the mark that I was pointing at.

Hiccup looked at it and raised his hands, almost as if he was going to touch it.

The Whispering Death zoomed away and I flinched back afraid that I accidentally touched it.

"Did you see that?!" Fishlegs asked Hiccup quietly

"Was that a bite mark?" Hiccup questioned Fishlegs.

Fishlegs shook his head excietedly "Not just any bite mark, that's a Night Fury bite mark. I think I know why these two are looking for each other." Fishlegs said, finally having an answer.

Hiccup's eyes went wide and silently gasped "They have a history."

"Almost as if they have..." I trailed off

"A grudge." Fishlegs finished.

"Yeah...a grudge." I repeated softly to myself.

"If that's true, how long do dragons carry a grudge?" Hiccup asked

I looked at Fishlegs with concern. "You don't think...?"

He looked at me and Hiccup "To the death..."

"Let's get out of here before it comes back." Hiccup said with concern.

Fishlegs smiled and nodded "That's a really good idea."

We all started to run back to the "entrance"

Suddenly, the Whispering Death came up in front of us. I got turned around to the back and Hiccup was in front of me while Fishlegs was now leading.

We ran for our lives as the Whispering Death was right behind us.

•●●●•

"Hiccup! Fishlegs! (Y/N)!" I heard Astrid yell down the hole that we came from.

Hiccup and Fishlegs ran up to the opening "Yep, right here." Hiccup said as he looked up

"Did you see the Whispering Death? Was it cool?" I heard Tuffnut yell down

"Did you touch it? Was it cool?" Ruffnut added with the same enthusiasm.

"I wanna touch it!" Tuffnut said enthusiasticly.

"Can we talk about this later? We really need to get out of this hole!" Fishlegs said in a panic looking up to the other.

"Yeah, you do." Astrid replied quickly

Hiccup was in a hurry "Fishlegs, you go first."

"No argument here." Fishlegs said as he starts climbing on Hiccup

"Grab my hand!" I heard Astrid yell

As Hiccup was lifting Fishlegs up I heard a little bleat.

It sounded like a baby.

I turned around and looked to the hole to the left of me.

It was a scared little sheep, it wasn't the same one from the one we encountered. It was a different sheep and was extremely frighten.

The ground starts to rumble as little rocks and dirt start to fall from the ceiling. It started to stress out the poor guy.

"Shh, shh, come here. I'll save you." I grabbed the baby sheep and it nuzzels into me for comfort

"(Y/N)!?" Hiccup yelled. I looked up.

_'Oh no!'_

"I'm coming!" I yelled behind me. I started to run out of the tunnel and towards Hiccup.

I can hear the Whispering Death close by. I dared not to turn around but I did.

There was dirt and dust a couple of yards away.

I should have looked forwards because I tripped over a root protruding from the ground.

I shook my leg to get it off but my boot got tangled in-between it and made it worse.

The sounds of whisps of whispers were getting closer

I shake my foot out of my boot and had to run with one of my foot bare.

I ran up to Hiccup finally. I wasn't sure if he saw the baby sheep or just didn't ask but he quickly lifted me up to Astrid's hand.

I tried to reach but I couldn't. The hole was too deep.

I tried to reach harder and my finger tips barely touched hers

"I can't reach Astrid!" I yelled

"Just a little more! Just keep trying!" She yelled back at me in a panic.

"Astrid! I can't!" I cried out. I was on verge of tears.

We were going to die because of me. I saw all my friends looking at me with panic and distraught.

_'This my fault. I can't do it! I can't do it!'_

"Everyone stand back!" I heard Hiccup yelled out

I closed my eyes and was ready for impact of whatever was going to happen.


	51. Chapter 22: How to Stay Out Of a Fight (Part 2)

We got hit hard and got flew up out of the hole.

I was face up towards the sky. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

I turned my body and I was now looking down at the throat of a Whispering Death.

It's teeth going around in circles ready to grind me up into a pulp.

I felt tears drip out of my eyes and falling into its mouth.

_'I guess this is it...'_

I didn't see Hiccup but I saw Stormfly fly pass by in the corner of my eye.

I smiled to myself. ' _At least a life_ _isn't_ _lost because of me...'_

Until I looked down and saw the baby sheep screaming.

Everything then came back to normal and everything was going so fast.

I saw a flash of brown scales with a hint of black. I accidentally let go of the baby sheep and it got flunged some where.

I was hoping someone would of caught it and not the Whispering Death.

It was dark for what seemed like forever. But...then there was light shining through...wings?

My eyes were adjusting and I saw (y/d/n) looking down, staring at my face. (He/she) had (his/her) wings around me and legs for protection. My dragon titled its head slightly and gave me a soft growl.

I smiled "(y/d/n)..."

I turned my head and the Whispering Death flew in my face and my dragon's as it just stared. My dragon bared its teeth at it.

The gang ran up behind me. My dragon and I slowly got up from the ground as the Whispering Death just stares at all of us.

"I don't think he likes you in its hole." Tuffnut said casually.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to lighten up the mood or just couldn't read the atmosphere.

"Yeah, we got that." Hiccup said as he places a hand on my shoulder

"You okay?" He asks kindly.

I nodded my head as I gave him a sorry and guilty smile. I looked back at the Whispering Death.

"Can we get out of here! Please?" I heard Snotlout said in fear.

"No. I know I can train this thing. Anybody got some Dragon Nip?" Hiccup asks the group

Instantly, Snotlout and Fishlegs hands him a pile of Dragon Nip.

He gives them a weird look because of how fast and how much they carried.

Hiccup walked up the staring dragon"Don't be afraid...I'm a friend. Here..." he lift up the pile of Dragon Nip to the dragon's face as it slowly backs away in uncertainty.

Hiccup continued "You'll love this. All the dragons love this."

The Whispering Death smells it and then sneezes at the pile of Dragon Nip and it falls on top of our dragons.

They started to sway side to side and then collapsed on the forest floor.

"Oh, great. Now we're defenseless." Snotlout said behind me

Hiccup watched the Whispering Death "Any ideas? I'm throwing it wide-open to the group."

We all started to huddle together

"I got an idea...run!" Snotlout yelled.

We all turned and started to run into the forest.

Then we heard a huge thud and turned around

"Toothless!" Astrid shouted in excitement

Toothless tackled the Whispering Death and grabs onto its tail. He then tosses the dragon across the forest.

The dragon gets up and roars at Toothless as Toothless roars back and stomps.

Our dragons, who are now not affected by the Dragon Nip, started to surround the Whispering Death making the dragon shrink back and go back underground.

Hiccup walked up to Toothless and tries to mount him but Toothless rears and pushed Hiccup back while growling at him.

"Hey, bud. It's me. I know what's going on with you and that other dragon." Hiccup said trying to calm him. Toothless relaxes and looks at Hiccup

"Let me help you." Hiccup said as he tries to place a hand on his snout.

Instead Toothless runs after the Whispering Death and Hiccup starts to run after Toothless

"Toothless, come back!" Hiccup yells after Toothless.

However, Toothless turns towards Hiccup and fires at his feet to stop him from following. Toothless then turns back around and continues on his chase.

Tuffnut sneaks up behind Hiccup "Awkward." He comments.

Snotlout walks up beside me "Oh, by the way. Here." He started to toss me a boot and a little baby sheep.

I smiled widely and looked up at Snotlout. "Thanks! I thought I lost them!" I chuckled as I shoved my barefoot in my boot and snuggled the baby sheep as it licks my face.

I saw a stray sheep in the distance who was staring at my way.

I got the hint.

I crouched down and placed the baby sheep on the ground. It looked at me as if it was saying 'goodbye' and then ran towards the mother who looked up and bleated at me like she was saying 'thank you.' They both started to head towards the village, back home.

I stood up and softly smiled as they went.

•●●●•

We flew around the forest area to find Toothless again.

"So, when we were underground. We saw that the Whispering Death had a bite mark." Hiccup said to the group

"And that helps us because...?" Astrid asked as she looks over her shoulder at Hiccup.

"Because it's a bite mark of a Night Fury and we think Toothless and the Whispering Death have a grudge with each other." Fishlegs said adding some more information.

"So, Toothless has an arch-enemy. Kind of like you and me." Snotlout says as he pointed at Hiccup

"Snotlout! You're not my arch-enemy!" Hiccup exclaimed

"Well, you're mine!" Snotlout replied

"He's just trying to protect you." Astrid said to Hiccup

"That's not what it is! Toothless doesn't want you around because this is between him and the other guy. He's a fighter. Like me." Snotlout said as he beat his chest. He continued "Not... whatever you are." He finished as he gestures towards Hiccup.

Hiccup was silent. He didn't even look upset "I... never thought I'd say this, Snotlout, but I think you're right."

Snotlout was shocked "Wait... huh? You guys heard that, right?"

Snotlout looked over at me and I gave him a side nod and a smile.

"It's not a fair fight! If Toothless is gonna win, he has to fly. And he can't fly without me!" Hiccup blurted out.

"So, what are you saying?" Astrid asked

"I'm saying we need to find him. And soon."

We started to pick up the pace. Meanwhile, I got lost in my thoughts.

_'I can't reach Astrid!'_   
_'Just a little more! Just keep trying!'_   
_'I can't!'_   
_'Your_ _fault_ _'_   
_'_ _Weak_ _'_   
_'Useless'_   
_'I CAN'T!'_   
_'YOUR FAULT!'_   
_'No...'_   
_'YOUR_ _FAULT'_   
_'NO!'_   
_'THIS IS YOUR FAULT!'_   
_'NO, IT'S NOT!'_   
_'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!'_

_"_ (Y/N)!"

"Huh?! What?" I said as I looked up. I noticed I wasn't where I was flying.

"Are you okay? You started to slow down a lot and you weren't answering me." Astrid asked as she looked behind her shoulder.

Everyone was looking at me. There was worry in their facial expressions and confusion.

I wasn't sure how long she was calling out my name but it must have been enough if it got everyone's attention. Plus, I was at the front by Snotlout and suddenly I was now behind everyone.

I blinked "Oh! Yeah...I'm fine!" I gave everyone a reassuring smile.

Everyone except Astrid continued on searching. She gave me a worried look and went back to searching again.

•●●●•

It was about another ten minutes before we saw Toothless running in the forest.

Hiccup pointed at Toothless "There he is! Get me down there."

We all flew down towards Toothless. Hiccup jumped off of Stormfly and cautiously walked towards his distressed dragon.

Toothless turns and sees his friend approaching him with his hand out. Toothless lets Hiccup touch his snout as he softly gurgles.

  
"Hey, bud. You had me so worried there for a while." Hiccup said as he gave Toothless a hug "You haven't been yourself lately. Good to see you're still you."

The ground starts shaking again and the Whispering Death appears from the ground from a hole a couple of yards away. It looks at our direction and it roars.

"You can just walk away from this, bud!" Hiccup said to Toothless who was growling at the Whispering Death.

Hiccup tried to ride him again "Let's just go home..." but he got pushed away again.

Astrid and Fishlegs ran up beside Hiccup "You were so close. I thought you had him!" Fishlegs exclaimed disappointedly

Toothless tries to fly up and he shot a plasma blast at the Whispering Death.

Unfortunately, he missed and the Whispering Death smacked Toothless with its tail and sent him down to the forest floor.

Toothless tried to fly up again but just got blasted with fire from the Whispering Death and knocked him down onto his back.

He wiggled around and got back up quickly and starts chasing the Whispering Death by flapping his wings and jumping but the Whispering Death just roars at him and slowly backs away.

Meanwhile, Astrid and Fishlegs went back to their dragons.

"He needs our help." Hiccup said as Astrid helps Hiccup get back on Stormfly

We went after Toothless on the ground instead of the air. As we were getting closer Toothless turned his head and roared.

"Come on, girl!" Astrid said trying to move forward

"Hookfang won't budge!" Snotlout announced

"I think ours is broken." Tuffnut said looking at his dragon

"They know this isn't their fight, guys." Fishlegs said nervously.

"Toothless isn't going to let anyone get involved, remember?" I reminded them

The Whispering Death roars a screech and dives straight towards Toothless with its mouth wide open. Toothless dodged the attack quickly but the Whispering Death was quicker.

It turned around and blew fire to Toothless and pushed him towards an edge of a rocky ledge.

The Whispering Death dives into the rocky ledge and it destroyed part of the ledge. Leaving no way for Toothless to run back without flying.

The Whispering Death flies back up and breathes fire on the now cornered Toothless.

We all got off our dragons and ran towards the newly created ledge.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted out as he extended an arm out. "Buddy..." he mutters as his voice cracked. Watching Toothless' eyes fill with worry.

The Whispering Death kept blasting fire at Toothless barely managing to hit the poor dragon.

Hiccup turned around and looked at us. His eyebrows furrowed upwards as his face is was full of distress and fear.

"He's gonna knock Toothless into the canyon!"

Hiccup ran up to the edge of the cliff. Staring at Toothless, who almost got knocked off the cliff ledge by the Whispering Death.

He stood there for a few seconds too long and it got me worried "Uh, what do you plan on--"

Before I could finish Hiccup decided to fall off the ledge.

"Doing!?" I yelled out

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried out

We ran up to the edge and looked down. Toothless saw Hiccup fall and it forced him to dive after Hiccup.

Luckily, Toothless caught up with Hiccup. He mounted on Toothless just in time but they were close to the ground.

Suddenly, we heard a huge thud and there was a cloud of dust and dirt.

We waited silently and watched. Before we knew it Toothless was flying out of the cloud of dust and dirt with Hiccup.

"Yes!" Astrid cheered as she did an inward fist pump.

Hiccup flew passed us and went straight towards the Whispering Death.

The Whispering Death whipped its tail and shot multiple spikes towards Hiccup and Toothless but with Hiccup's help they skillfully dodged it as well as the fire breath

As they were fighting a ray of sunshine came through the grey clouds and it made the Whispering Death flinch back and went back underground.

Fishlegs and I gasped.

"It doesn't like sunlight!" I said out loud with a small smile.

Hiccup flew in front of us

"The sunlight, Hiccup! That its weakness!" Fishlegs yelled out to Hiccup

"Okay, bud. Keep him above ground." Hiccup said to Toothless

Toothless growled in approval and zoomed off

"Huh, who could have known?" I asked myself out loud.

They started to plasma blast inside the holes sending an explosion of dirt and rock.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Ruffnut said as she sits on Barf.

"We've got to find you an arch-nemesis." Tuffnut said to Belch

We all start to fly up and follow Hiccup.

We saw that Toothless tackled the Whispering Death on the ground and was ready to finish it off with a plasma blast.

"Toothless! No!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless stopped his plasma blast and instead roared loudly at the Whispering Death and jumped off of it letting it go and letting it dive back underground.

We all landed in front of Hiccup and Toothless

"Aw, man! Toothless could have finished him off!" Snotlout exclaimed

"Well, I guess all dragon grudges aren't to the death." Hiccup smiled

"I guess I'll have to change that in the book." Fishlegs said with a smile as well and starts heading back home.

We all turned around and followed.

"Last one to the village is a--" Snotlout started but I interrupted him by zooming past him followed by Astrid and the twins

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" He yelled as he starts to fly fast.

I turned my head to look at him and just giggled to myself.

I looked forward and put my game face on as we all raced back home.

Not before I frowned as I kept hearing things in my mind.


	52. Chapter 23: How to Not Let The Past Haunt You

Lately, my past has been coming back, haunting me...following me...stalking me.

I forgot about it for sometime when I was in Berk but after that Whispering Death incident I felt a bit pathetic.

It brought back memories that I sworn to forget that I sworn to push away as far as I can.

I'm not sure how to come to terms with it. In fact, I'm not sure how to get over it. Maybe some day but I'm not sure just yet.

It brought back ugly memories

The Whispering Death incident and my past doesn't have any correlation but that doesn't mean it didn't bring back some insecurities.

•●●●•

Everyone was at the Dragon Academy. We were learning about dragons and training dragons. Mostly learning.

Lately, I've been having nightmares and been losing sleep. It's always similar every night.

Him...it's always him.

I looked at (y/d/n) and petted (him/her) very tiredly.

I started to feel as if my friends didn't need me. I felt unwanted.

I'm weak and I have no special skills.

Hiccup is a strong leader

Fishlegs is smart. Very smart.

Astrid is a strong warrior

The twins, may not seem like it sometimes, are quite snarky and funny.

Snotlout is confrontational, that takes bravery. He is also strong as well.

But what do I have?

•●●●•

"Hey, is everything alright? You've been acting really off..." Astrid said as she placed an arm around my shoulders.

I didn't even jump. I just looked up at her and back at (y/d/n). "Yeah, I'm fine." I said quietly.

"You know when girls say they're fine they don't actually mean they're fine. The scale goes: great, good, okay, not okay, I hate you, then fine." She smiles softly.

"Ha, yeah I suppose..." I said smiling. Of course, she would know. She is a girl herself.

"So what's going on?" She asked back to her serious tone.

I stayed silent I didn't know what to say or how to say it.

"I...I don't know. I've just been...feeling down...That's all." I lied

Kind of. It wasn't a complete lie but isn't the sole reason why.

"You're a horrible liar." She blurted out

I laughed softly "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Seriously, what's wrong? You're making us all worry." She gestures behind her and I looked behind us.

I didn't realize everyone was just watching us talk.

I looked back at (y/d/n). Astrid started to whisper.

"(Y/n)...I've been waking up hearing you cry in the middle of the night for the past couple of nights...what's bothering you? I won't judge you, I promise." She said as she furrows her eyebrows.

She looks behind her shoulder and I assumed she told the others to leave

I heard them getting on their dragons and shuffled themselves out of the arena.

After they left I sighed, turned around, and sat down by (y/d/n) Astrid sat beside me and looked at me with worry.

"Don't get mad, promise?" I said as I looked up at her.

She nods. I pulled out my pinky she looks at it and wraps her own

"Promise."

I nodded and placed my hand down. I told her what was mostly was on my mind. I don't think I'm ready to talk about the other thing.

"I...sometimes feel like leaving." I said.

I heard Astrid breath in. Sounded like she was about to yell but held it.

"Leave Berk? Why?" She asks sternly.

"You promised you won't get mad." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows sadly.

"I-I'm not mad. I just want to know." She said as she looks at me with confusion.

I breath in "I feel like...I'm just a burden to this team. I don't have any special skills. I'm not strong. I'm not a leader like Hiccup, I'm not smart like Fishlegs, I'm not funny or snarky like the twins, I'm not confrontational like Snotlout and I'm not a warrior like you." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes

There was a moment of silence

"First of all. We're a family. A weird family but we all have each other's backs."

"Even Snotlout?" I laughed out

She groaned and rolled her eyes "Yes, even Snotlout." She smiled but went back to being serious

"Second... what about you? What do you think you are." She asks

I thought for a second. Thinking about yourself was kind of hard.

I shrugged and shook my head "I'm just...me."

Astrid scoots in a little bit closer "Well...I think you're smart! You're really good with medicine. Something that I don't really understand..." Astrid's voice started to soften "You also have a big heart and you're selfless. I've seen the baby sheep you saved. You could have left it there underground and saved yourself instead."

"You did?" I asked as tears were slowly falling down my cheek.

She smiled and nodded "Yeah! Landed on Snotlout's head along with your boot!" She laughs

I chuckled to myself but then I frowned.

"But Hiccup..." I trailed off

"Yeah? What about him?" She asked curiously.

"I almost got him killed..." I said quietly

"Honestly, it was Hiccup's fault for jumping down in that hole in the first place. Don't worry about what happen, (y/n). Hiccup went through way worse than getting shot out from a hole." She said as she places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"He did?" I asked in disbelief

"Oh, yeah. How do you think he lost his foot?" She said

"Oh..." I said. I remember...I've been told that there was this huge dragon that was controlling the other dragons. It was the reason why dragons raided the villages. To get food for the giant dragon. Hiccup and the others fought it to bring peace between Vikings and dragons.

"So, you guys don't think I'm useless, weak, pa--"

"No! No...you're none of that. I'm not sure who told you all that...I would personally like to meet them..." she said through a strained voice but then she cleared her throat "but anyways, you're none of that. We need you here on Berk. So please..."

She gave me a side hug which caught me off guard "...don't go. It won't be the same without you."

I felt more tears coming out. I felt so loved. I needed this. A lot. I felt wanted for the first time in a long time.

I gave her a hug back.

"Thank you."


	53. Chapter 24: How to Help Your Dragon Fight

It's been a few days since I've told Astrid about my insecurities. I've been feeling much better after I told her how I felt and my nightmares started to go away. I also started to forget about him.

•●●●•

Today, Hiccup wanted to do a flying exercise with our dragons. This exercise was about trusting our dragons when we can't see.

Hiccup split us into groups. The twins and Fishlegs are on one side of the sky while Astrid, Snotlout, and I were on the other. So we don't fly into each other.

As I was letting (y/d/n) do all the flying I heard a yelling Snotlout under me.

I couldn't see anything when I looked down because we were in the clouds. It didn't help that the clouds were grey as well as it made things even harder to see.

However, (y/d/n) sensed him or must have seen him because (y/d/n) did a quick barrel roll to the right dodging the fast-flying Hookfang who almost flew into us.

I felt dizzy and I almost lost my grip. If I had though, I would have flung off of (y/d/n)!

"Whoa! Snotlout! You almost flew into me!" I shouted at him as he was flying away.

"You were in my way!" He shouted as he flies further away.

"No, I...!" I shouted back but stopped "...wasn't..." I mumbled since there was no use yelling at him.

•●●●•

Hiccup decided to end the session and start with a new lesson! With the help of Fishlegs, we were going to teach our dragons how to train them using hand signals as commands.

I wanted to teach (y/d/n) some offensive moves and some other tricks just for fun. (Y/d/n) is smart and a fast learner so I have no doubt that (he/she) wouldn't have any trouble learning a few tricks here and there.

•●●●•

It's been a couple of days and we were now ready to show off our tricks!

Hiccup went first "Toothless, battle-ready!" Toothless got into his battle stance

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup then did his hand signal, which I couldn't really see but that doesn't matter, and then Hiccup tosses up a wooden shield. Toothless shot at it perfectly making the shield go into little pieces.

"Good job, bud! Smile." Hiccup said and put his finger to his lips and Toothless tried to smile back

"Not bad." Astrid complimented Hiccup and then looked at her dragon "Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid commanded as she pushes both her arms out." Stormfly shot her spines towards Astrid. All landed in a nice line and all the way right beside Astrid's boot "Well, that's better than last time." She said as picks up the spine beside her.

It was my turn!

"Alright (y/n/d)! Tail swipe and smash!" I swiped my arm across the air left to right and brought my hand down to my thigh.

My dragon quickly jumped and turned around and followed my exact hand movements. Left, right, and brought (his/her) tail to the ground hard. Shaking the ground and creating a cloud of dust.

I swipe away the dust "Awesome (y/d/n)! Up high!" My dragon lift (his/her) tail up and lightly taps my hand. "Down low..." before my dragon hits my hand I hid it behind my back "Too slow!" I started to giggle. Then my dragon decided to hit me on the top of my head.

I gasped "Ow?!" My dragon turned around and proceeds to do some sort of weird soft grunting sounds. To some, it may have looked pretty sinister, considering how (y/d/n) looks. But in my eyes, it looked goofy coming from (y/d/n).

"Are you laughing at me?!" I asked my dragon in disbelief.

 _'My dragon is laughing at me!'_ I thought as I laughed

I softly petted (him/her) "Where did you learn to laugh like that?" I asked (y/d/n) as if (he/she) was going to answer me.

Next, it was Snotlout, he was standing by a wooden board. He started laughing and I don't think he was laughing with me...

"Hookfang, annihilate!" He commanded as he pointed at the wooden board.

Instead, Hookfang shot towards Snotlout's feet "Whoa!" He yelled. Snotlout flew and landed against the wooden board, knocking it down with him.

I cringed at the impact and silently hissed.

"Bull's-eye," Tuffnut commented as he pointed at the knocked down Snotlout. Meanwhile, he was groaning in pain.

"Meatlug, hug!" Fishlegs shouted as he wrapped his arms around himself. Meatlug flew up excitedly towards Fishlegs with her tongue out and knocked him down and started to lick his face happily.

"Hmm, that could actually be useful." Hiccup thought out loud. He then looked over at the twins "Ruff, Tuff, your turn."

Tuffnut did his hand motion "Belch, come." Meanwhile, Ruffnut pointed away "Barf, go."

The two-headed dragon went in two different directions, stretching their necks, but ended up coming back together as their heads both smack into each other.

The two-headed dragon fell to the ground with a thud.

The twins glared at each other and growled

"Barf, sky." Ruffnut said pointing at the sky while Tuffnut pointed at the ground "Belch, ground."

The dragon did a flip and was in the air for a second but fell down to the ground again with a thud.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Tuffnut cheered

Ruffnut looked angrily at her brother "What do you think you're doing to my dragon?"

Tuffnut was taken aback "Your dragon? Puh-lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again."

Ruffnut got into Tuffnut's face "Yeah, so?!"

Hiccup tried to get them to calm down "Guys, guys. Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use one signal at a time."

Meanwhile, I was looking down at Snotlout. He was on the ground for a while. I tilted my head at him "Are you dead?" I asked jokingly

He opened one of his eyes "Do I look dead to you?" He asks unamused

_'Yeah! Drop-dead gor-- wait...what am I even thinking about!'_

I shook the thoughts out of my head. I just gave him a grin and shrugged "Well, not anymore!"

I reached out a hand he hesitated for a little bit but grabbed it and let me help him get up.

"Good idea. Barf, attack Tuffnut!" I heard Ruffnut said. I turned to see what was going to happen.

Suddenly, I saw a Tuffnut zoom pass me and I flinched back in surprise. Tuffnut got smacked right into Snotlout. Making Snotlout fall back again. This time with a Tuffnut on top of him.

"Ha! How's that?" I heard Ruffnut yelled

I gasped as I looked at the two boys "Uh...erm...are you guys okay?"

"I don't think it's what Hiccup--" I heard Fishlegs said but got interrupted by Tuffnut who quickly sat up.

"Belch, eat Ruffnut!" Tuffnut said with a grin

I turned back to look at Ruffnut and saw Belch put his mouth over her and lifted her up.

"Ugh, ow?" She muffled out.

"Tuff, come on." Hiccup said in annoyance

Tuffnut scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever. Belch, drop Ruffnut."

Belch dropped her. Once she got out the dragon's mouth Ruffnut shivered. She then looked down, upset. "I can't work like this."

Tuffnut got up from Snotlout and started to walk back to his sister "Ugh, it's completely unprofessional."

"I'm taking my dragon and going home," Ruffnut said as she got into her brother's face again.

Tuffnut furrowed his eyebrows and squinted at his sister "You touch that dragon, and I'll--"

Ruffnut interrupts him "You'll what?" She asked, challenging him.

Tuffnut hesitated "I...I don't know. Don't rush me. Just, uh...uh, I'll tell you tomorrow!" He finished angrily.

Both twins ran over to their respective dragon head and held their dragon's face

"Ugh, come on, Barf," Ruffnut said as she pulls on him

Tuffnut grabbed the bottom lip of Belch and started to pull on him.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and walked up to the twins "Guys, come on. Stop, please. Leave the dragon out of it; it's over."

Ruffnut still pulls on the dragon "Oh, it's over." She said as she looks over to her brother

Tuffnut also kept on pulling the dragon's head "Yeah, it's so over it's under!" He said as he finally let the head go and swung a fist in the air angrily.

The twins started to go in different directions in the arena.

 _'Well, that was really weird. I never have seen them fight like that before.'_ I thought to myself as I watched the two twins who were on the opposite side of the arena from each other.

"What was that all about?" I heard Astrid say as she walks over to Hiccup

"Eh, they'll be back." He just shrugged, not really making a big deal out of it.

The two-headed dragon started nipping at each other. Fighting, just like the Thorston twins.

I looked back behind me and Snotlout started to sit up groaning in pain again.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly

He stands up and brushes himself "Oh, yeah I'm fine. That was nothing." He said as he swiped his hand

I softy giggled "Okay if you say so."

"Well..." he began "My face does kind of hurt...maybe a kiss will make it better?" He said as he gives me a sly grin.

I can feel myself blush a deep red. My heart raced as I gave him an awkward laugh as I opened and closed my mouth not sure what to say but my mind went to jokes.

"What? I-I'm not your mother! Kissing your boo-boos when you get hurt!" I said as I laughed.

His face got red, probably embarrassed of the joke. He didn't laugh but I heard Fishlegs giggling. Snotlout shot him a glare, the giggling stopped.

"Whatever..." he muttered and rudely bumped into me as he walked past me.

I was taken aback but mostly I felt really really bad.

_'I guess I hit a nerve...'_

_•●●●•_

"Don't worry about Snotlout, (Y/N). He'll get over it" Astrid said as she lays down on her bed.

I plopped down on mine "Maybe...but I just feel really really bad. That's all." I sighed

She turned on her side and looked at me. "Why do you feel bad for Snotlout all the time?" She asked as she smiles.

"I don't feel bad for him all the time! Besides, I guess that's just how I am," I said quietly.

"Hmm, no, I think you like him." She said as she watches me for a reaction

"Pfffttt, I mean...he's my friend," I said casually as I sat up and looked at her smiling.

She shook her head and grinned "No, I mean like him... romantically."

I looked at her as if she grew another head "Whaaat? No, no." I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Oh? Then why do you always talk about him and always try to talk to him all the time?" She questions me still giving me that wide grin.

I blushed "What? I don't always talk about him and I always don't do that...and if I did I'm just being nice." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Oookaay, well, I'm really tired. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, (Y/N)." She said as she blows out the lantern on the nightstand between us.

I plopped on my bed and did a heavy sigh and closed my eyes "Goodnight, Astrid."

_'Like Snotlout? Romantically?! No way! He's my friend I like him as a friend...right?'_

•●●●•

The next day Hiccup gathered us up because he needed our help to gather and hide the dragons.

However, we couldn't find the twins at all and their dragon.

"So, why do we need to gather the dragons and hide them again?" I asked Hiccup as I got a Gronkle and a Monstrous Nightmare into the group of dragons we have collected so far.

"Every year we have a treaty signing with the Berserk tribe. My dad and Oswald the Agreeable have to sign the treaty so we can have peace with each other." He explained

"And that has to do with dragons because...?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because my dad thinks that the Berserk tribe would see our dragons as a sign of aggression and he doesn't want them to go...berserk." He finished. He looked down and saw a pair of three Terrible Terrors. He flew down to the forest floor and Toothless shot right behind them.

I saw some dragons going off to a different direction so I flew up to them forcing them to go back into the group

"Back in line! Back in line! Everybody, in line, in line!" I heard Snotlout shouting.

I flew back to the back of the giant dragon herd.

"Is Dagur coming? He's so cool!" Snotlout said in excitement

"Who's Dargur? Is he nice?" I asked smiling as I looked at my friends

Hiccup scrunched up his nose "Cool? Nice?! Far from it! Last time he was here, he used me for a knife-throwing target."

I frowned at Hiccup's experience with Dagur.

"That guy should be locked up in a cage," Astrid muttered furrowing her eyebrows angrily

"That's what he did to me! He wouldn't let me eat for three days!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

I gasped "That's awful!"

Snotlout started to laugh "Then he force-fed you rotten cod heads!" He said as he laughed

I gagged "Oh, that's even worse..." I said in a strained voice.

Smelling rotten cod head is the worst. For some reason (y/d/n) would leave cod heads lying around and if I don't find it soon it becomes rotten and pungent.

I shiver at the thought.

"Thanks. I almost erased that from my memory." Fishlegs said in annoyance.

"And to answer your other question, (Y/N), he is the son of Oswald the Agreeable." Hiccup said as he did a nod.

"Ooh," I replied. "I'm surprised with a pleasant name such as Oswald the Agreeable he has a son that sounds so....unpleasant."

Suddenly, I noticed that Astrid's eyes went wide "Lookout! Incoming Zippleback!"

The familiar-looking Zippleback flew up to us. We moved out of the way as it flew by and it started to fly towards back to our village.

"Where's Ruffnut and Tuffnut? Someone get that dragon!" Hiccup said out loud to us.

"I'm on it!" Snotlout said as he turned around and went after the two-headed dragon.

Hiccup looked behind him "He needs another rider..." he then looked at the three of us. "Fishlegs, come with me. Astrid, (Y/N) get the last dragons down there and get them all to the other side of the island." And with that he flew after Snotlout who was jumped off of Hookfang and landed on Blech's neck.

Fishlegs did a whiney groan. Not wanting to be part of this but he followed Hiccup nonetheless.

Astrid and I collected the last dragons who were roaming around.

We noticed that Snotlout and Fishlegs got on Barf and Belch but Fishlegs accidentally triggered the gas and Snotlout triggered the sparks and created an explosion making them get fly off of the two-headed dragon.

I gasped as they were flipping through the air but Hookfang caught them on his back perfectly.

I sighed in relief.

However, the two-headed dragon started to fly off into the distance.

Astrid turned around and noticed the dragon was gone. "I'm going to ask Hiccup what he plans on doing with that Zippleback. (Y/N), you take the dragons to safety. I'll be right back."

She then quickly turned and flew to Hiccup.

As I was flying I was making sure every dragon wasn't going to fly off. Suddenly, I heard a loud horn going off in the distance. I looked at where it came from and it was back towards the village.

"They're here..." I said to myself.

I saw Hiccup quickly flying off back to the village as Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout caught up with me.

"Where did that dragon go?" Astrid said out loud.

I looked at her confused "I thought Hiccup saw them flying..." I trailed off

"Flying where?" Astrid said in a panic.

I pointed at the direction.

"Back to the village...?" I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Astrid looked at me in horror. "I have to tell Hiccup! You guys go ahead and hide the dragons and try to look for the twins!" Astrid looked at me "You're in charge." She turned around flew away quickly to Hiccup as fast as she can.

I blinked "O-okay..." I answered, even though she was far away and couldn't hear me.

•●●●•

It took us a couple more minutes for us to finally reach our destination. We all landed and looked over at the giant herd.

I looked over at Fishlegs "Fishlegs, did you keep count on how many dragons we have gathered?"

He smiled and nodded "Yup! We should have three Monstrous Nightmares, four Deadly Nadders, three Gronkles, and nine Terrible Terrors."

I started to count. However, a dragon was missing.

_'Hold on...three...six...seven...eight...eight...oh_ _no_ _'_

"Uh, Fishlegs? Are you sure there was supposed to be nine Terrible Terrors?" I looked up to him confused.

He looked at me nodded, eyebrows furrowed "Yeah, I even triple checked!"

"Snotlout! Help me count them, please?" I said to him.

"Why? You're not my mother..." He said annoyingly

_'_ _Aaaand_ _he is still mad about that joke.'_

I softly sighed and frowned "Just in case I just miss counted..."

I looked over at Fishlegs "Can you count them in the air? I want to make sure I didn't accidentally miss it."

He gave me a firm nod and flew above the group and started counting.

I was on the ground and started to count, along with Snotlout.

"I'm only counting eight!" I said panicking

Snotlout looked over to me "Me too."

"Me three!" Fishlegs landed beside hastily "We really are missing one! This is bad!" He cried out

I gulped "Oh man. Astrid is going to kill us."

"Ha, more like kill me and Snotlout. Astrid is actually really nice to you," Fishlegs laughed nervously.

"Well, I never got on her bad side before and I don't think I want to find out anyway..."

I placed a hand on my cheek deep in thought "It should still be around the area. It shouldn't have gone too far..." I mumbled to myself as I looked at the forest surrounding us "Fishlegs, stay here and keep an eye out on the Terrible Terror in case it comes back. Snotlout, follow me." I flew up before Snotlout protested and then started to retrace our steps.

I didn't see anything until I have gotten close to the village. I made sure I wasn't flying too high.

As Snotlout and I were flying I saw something scurry down on the forest floor and landed.

I got off of (y/d/n) and waited for Snotlout to land. Once he landed I walked up to him "I saw the Terrible Terror going that way towards the village. We need to catch it before someone in the Berserk tribe sees it!" I said as I pointed into the forest.

He didn't really say anything and jumped off of Hookfang and walked towards the area I pointed at.

I sighed and followed Snotlout. He didn't seem to know where he was going he was just walking. It was clear that he was still upset with me.

I then remembered my plan.

I reached into my satchel and pulled out a white seashell with pink speckles. I tapped his shoulder and he looked over at me unhappily.

I hesitated but went with my plan "A seashell for your thoughts?" I asked as I try handing him the seashell.

It was something that some older kids used to do on my old island except of seashells it will be a gold coin.

"What?" He said, not understanding.

"I-It's something that allows me for you to talk to me...and tell me your thoughts..." I said stuttering

"And why do I want to do that?" He asked with annoyance

I looked down on the forest ground "I guess, if something is wrong I can fix it?" I said, unsure if that was an answer he would have liked.

Suddenly, I felt him grab the seashell out of my hand.

"I didn't like the comment you made yesterday." He then turned around and kept on walking.

I did a heavy sigh and matched his pace while looking at him.

"I know! But it was a joke!" I said trying to reason with him.

"Jokes are suppose to be funny!" He retaliated back

"Fishlegs laughed though..." I mumbled

He did a loud groan like growl and started to mumble to himself

"Sorry, probably not fixing anything. But...look...I'm sorry if your feelings--"

"I'm not a girl...my feelings don't get hurt." He interrupts me

I rolled my eyes "Snotlout..." I sighed.

"What?" He asked as he stopped and looked at me

"Nothing..." I replied in annoyance

We stood there in silence until he reached his hand out and gave me the seashell back. I looked up at him and down at the seashell

"A seashell for your thoughts?" He asks looking away from me.

I gave him a small smile and took it "I just want to say I'm sorry."

He put a finger up to his chin. "Hmm, I don't know."

"What, why?!" I asked in disbelief. I was surprised he didn't accept it right away.

He gave me a sly smirk "Maybe if you kiss me I'll forgive you!"

I rolled my eyes and felt myself blush. I gave him a look of disgust "What! I-I am not ever going to kiss you!" I looked away crossing my arms. "Besides, you like Astrid or whatever, right?"

"Well, yeah, she's pretty hot." He said nonchalantly as he shrugged

I rolled my eyes and shook my head _'At least I know she doesn't like him back...not that I should care. But it made me mad,_ _for_ _some reason.'_

"You're lucky she's not here. She would have killed you if you had said that." It was my turn to walk ahead of him.

As we were walking I saw it again

"Yeah, but she's not here so I can say whate--"

"Shh!" I said to him.

"Don't--"

"Shhhh!" I said to him again as I placed my finger up to my lips

"Shush me..." he muttered

I crouched behind a tree trunk with bushes around it. Snotlout crouched beside me and was looking at it too

"There it is!" He harshly whispered

The Terrible Terror was sitting there grooming itself.

Right in the open.

"Stay here..." I whispered quietly to Snotlout

I slowly go up from my hiding spot and tiptoed my way to the little critter.

As I got closer I jumped at it but I was too slow and it jumped away from me. I started to chase it around but all it did was kept on running away from me.

I didn't realize I was now running towards our hiding spot. The Terrible Terror jumped through the bushes and I jumped in it with it and closed my eyes and hoped I grabbed it.

I opened my eyes as I felt something in my hands but I also felt something on my face.

I was staring into a pair of eyes that were wide open in shock.

I realized my lips were touching his!

I quickly got up and wiped my mouth.

"I-I-I..." I said as my words stumbled on top of each other. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears "L-let's never talk about this, ever!" I said as I ran off with the Terrible Terror in my hands.

Leaving Snotlout on the ground shocked of what just happened.

•●●●•

I flew back to Fishlegs and the giant dragon herd.

"I got it! _"_ I said as I smiled. I placed the Terrible Terror down, it then scurried back to its little group.

"Great!" Fishlegs said happily "Where was it, by the way?"

"All the way towards the village! We were lucky it decided not to go further." I replied back with some relief

Soon, Snotlout landed beside me. I didn't look at him as I felt kind of embarrassed.

_'He doesn't even like me! He likes Astrid! Ugh, this shouldn't bother me! It's fine, it's fine,_ _it's_ _fine_ _.'_

"Alright, we should go looking for the twins now." I said to the two boys.

We flew up and started to look for the twins around the island but made sure not to get too close to the village.

•●●●•

Snotlout, Fishlegs, and I have been trying to search for the twins but couldn't find them but it's only been about ten minutes before Hiccup and Astrid flew towards us. "Any luck finding the twins?" Astrid asked in a panic

I shook my head "No. What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Dagur is looking for Barf and Belch and he's going to use their blood to sign the treaty!" Hiccup said

"Dagur? I thought it was Oswald the Agreeable?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows

Hiccup shook his head "Not anymore his dad apparently retired...now it's Dagur the Deranged."

I sighed "Oh, how fitting..."

•●●●•

We continued in searching around the large island. Under trees, in the bushes, on the trees, even under rocks!

But we keep ending up empty-handed.

"Where are they?!" Hiccup sighed in defeat

Astrid looked over at him "Hiccup, you heard Tuffnut. He went to his dark, soggy, alone place. That could be anywhere." She said loudly as we were flying

"Not really! That could only be one place." Snotlout said casually

"What!?" I blurted out in disbelief

"What?" He said nonchalantly as he looked at me and at the other three.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Hiccup said in bewilderment

"Why didn't you ask?" Snotlout asked casually

I groaned to myself

"Snotlout, we've been looking for them all day!" Astrid cried out

"And?" He asked without care

"And if you don't right now, I'm gonna throw you off that dragon!" Astrid threatened

"No need to get violent." He said slowly not having a care in the world. I just rolled my eyes "He's probably at the lost cavern. They used to play hide and go kill there when they were kids."

"Astrid, you, (Y/N), and Snotlout take the South entrance of the cavern. Fishlegs and I will take the North." Hiccup said and then flew off

"Let's go!" Astrid yelled

I waited for them to go since I have no clue where this cave was but no one went.

Snotlout just stared at Astrid...I think? I was flying beside him on his left side while Astrid was on his right so I couldn't really see Snotlout's face.

"Ugh." Astrid groaned she rolled her eyes and flew off.

 _'Yup my assumptions were correct...I feel like the third wheel here.'_ I thought as I frowned at myself.

Snotlout followed and I was close behind.

•●●●•

We got to the entrance of the cave. Astrid found a unlit touch on the ground and let Stormfly light it.

It was dark and hard to see. The only light source we had was the cave entrance and the torch that Astrid was holding.

"Pretty dark in here. If you need to hold my hand, Astrid, it's okay." Snotlout said flirtatiously

"Sure, Snotlout." Astrid replied in a weird nice way.

I raised my eyebrows. But realized this was Astrid.

"Ooh. Soft as I thought it would be..." he then looked at the "hand" he was holding "Eww!" He yelled out.

It ended up being Stormfly's tail. Stormfly looked at him almost unamusingly.

I let out a laugh but covered it with a cough when Snotlout shot me a glare.

"What? I was just coughing..." I said innocently as I smiled.

Hookfang pushed Snotlout forwards as we kept on walking

•●●●•

We were walking down the cave deeper and deeper. We ended up coming to a giant opening with a rock in the middle.

"Tuffnut?" I heard Hiccup's voice

"Oh, you guys again. Would you quit following me?!" Tuffnut voice echoed

At the same time we finally found Ruffnut sitting on the ground

"Ruffnut?" Astrid said as her voice bounced off the cave walls

"Would you quit following me?!" She yelled at us.

"Did you guys hear that?" I heard Hiccup's voice. It sounded really close

Snotlout, Astrid, and I walked towards the giant rock.

"Duh. It's called an echo." Snotlout stated the obvious as he stepped around the rock. Ruffnut peeks around the rock

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup said as he pointed at the ceiling

Tuffnut stood up and turned around "What are you doing in my soggy place?!" He yelled while he stomped his foot at his sister

Ruffnut stood up angrily "This is my soggy place! And I'm not sharing it with you!" She said as she roughly gestures at Tuffnut.

Hiccup walks in front if them he throws down the torch he was hold and held both his hand up "Okay, listen, please. We need to get you guys to your dragon. It's important."

"Barf and Belch are in real trouble." Astrid said trying to get them to listen.

Tuffnut crossed his arms "I'll go! But not with her." He said as he looks at his sister.

"I'm not going anywhere with her either!" Ruffnut replied back

Tuffnut smiled and pointed at his sister "Yeah! Wait, what?" He said as he stopped and realized what Ruffnut said

_'Even I got a_ _little_ _bit confused there.'_

Hiccup shook his head "No, you don't understand. You both have to go!" The twins looked at each other and turned away

"Guys, listen." The twins looked back at Hiccup "Like it or not, you're connected to each other, and the two of you are connected to that dragon. Just like me with Toothless." He said as he stands by his dragon

"And me with Stormfly." Astrid said as she places a hand on her dragon.

"Us, too." Fishlegs added as he stood beside Meatlug.

"We can get you another spoon, another dish, another stuffed yak. What we can't get you is another Barf and Belch." Hiccup said looking at them hoping they understand.

They both looked down at the ground

"Eh..." Tuffnut sighed

"Do you think they got any of that?" I heard Hiccup say

"Fine." Tuffnut said then both of them spat in their palms and shook hands then knocked their helmets together.

"You know, I did spit a little more in my hand." Tuffnut commented

"They got it." Astrid confirmed

"Okay, let's go. We're out of time."

"So why is this so important, anyway?" Tuffnut asks out loud.

"The Berserkers are hunting down your dragon to use its blood for ink." Snotlout said casually while he leans on a rock and messing something between his fingers

We all looked at him surprised because of just how he said something so horrible so casually.

"What? Is that not what's happening?" He asks

"Uhmmm, nice and straight to the point." I nodded

"See? She gets it!" He exclaimed as he smiled at me

I smiled back at him. Not because of what he said.

But how he said it.

•●●●•

We quickly got out of the cave. Tuffnut rode on Toothless while Ruffnut got on Stormfly. We all flew towards the village quickly since that was the last time they saw the two headed dragon. As we were flying we saw Barf and Belch on the ground in an open area

"There they are! We got to get you guys down there." I heard Hiccup say to Tuffnut behind him.

Suddenly two Vikings roped Barf and Belch's neck

"Nooo!" Tuffnut cried out.

Hiccup went down into the trees and we followed. We all landed on some large branches as we watched from afar.

"What are we doing here?! We have to get our dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed as he gestures towards Barf and Belch

"We can't afford to be spotted by the Berserkers." Hiccup explained

I saw the back of Stoick, Gobber and another person I haven't seen before.

_'That must be_ _Dagur_ _...'_

He had a helmet with long horns that were slightly curved and pointed up to the sky.

He wasn't as tall as Stoick but was obviously older than us.

He walked towards the pinned down Barf and Belch and pulled out his sword and got ready to strike.

My eyes went wide and I gasped.

Suddenly, Stoick pulled out his sword and ran up behind Dagur.

"Hyah!" Dagur yelled as he swung his sword down but Stoick blocked his swing just in time.

There was some conversation between the two. Since we were too far away I couldn't hear properly.

"To the arena!" I heard Dagur yell out.

I think I understood what was going to happen. We all did.

Once they were out of our sights we landed in the open area and got off our dragons.

"The Chief's not gonna let them kill our dragon..." Tuffnut began

"Is he?" The twins cried out in unision turning towards Hiccup.

Their face was full of worry.

"He won't have a choice unless we can figure out a plan." He replied

"I have a plan. One word: annihilate!" Snotlout said as he pointed.

Hookfang shot a fire ball and it hit Snotlout's helmet and bounced off some where.

"Unh! Hookfang!" He said with a hiss as he glared at his dragon

"Or not." Astrid said unimpressed

Hiccup walked up beside Astrid and smiled "Actually, that could work!"

I smiled and clapped my hands. "Great! So, what's the plan?"

•●●●•

Snotlout, the twins and I went at the top of the arena while Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid were going run in and cause a scene.

"Help! Dragon attack!" Hiccup cried out as he pointed at Hookfang who was climbing down the chain that held up the arena chain ceiling.

"The dragons are attacking! Run for your lives! We gotta get out of here!" Astrid cried out

Meanwhile, Snotlout did his hand signal and pointed at a Berserker and Hookfang fired at him as the Berserker lifted up his shield.

"Dragon attack! Everyone out of here!" Gobber yelled out. It was obvious he was playing along but our 'guests' don't need to know that.

Stormfly, Meatlug, and (y/d/n) flew in. Astrid and Fishlegs hid behind some wooden boards and did their hand signals. Making Stormfly shoot her spines and Meatlug flying into a Berserker.

I made sure I was standing on the other side of the entrance of the arena so (y/d/n) can see me. Some Berserkers were coming up behind (y/d/n).

I did my hand movements.

Left, right, and down.

My dragon hit a Berserker and he flew to the left another one came and he flew to the right. One was unfortunately was too close behind and gotten smashed into the ground by (y/d/n) tail.

"We must protect our honored guests!" Gobber yelled out as he wraps his arms around Dagur.

However, Dagur swung at Gobber forcing him to let go.

"Run if you want, but Dagur the Deranged will not retreat!" Dagur exclaimed.

He turned around and faced Barf and Belch with his sword out

I saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut do their hand signal. Gas and then spark.

There was a huge explosion and it flung Dagur backwards.

More Berserkers started to come towards (y/d/n) at the front.

(He/she) tried shooting at them but it wasn't very affective and they were getting closer. They ended up cornering (him/her) on my side.

I had to duck to keep myself hidden.

There was one other trick at I had up my sleeves. I quickly ran to the other side of the arena where (y/d/n) can see me.

I stood on my tiptoes and had both my hands up to my chest, open palms.

My dragon saw me and (he/she) stood up tall, wings out.

The Berserkers stood there in fear.

I then pushed down my open palms

In a blink of an eye (y/d/n) stomped on the ground with all (his/her) force breaking and shaking the ground.

The Berserkers lost their balance and fell to the ground dropping their shields. (Y/d/n) stepped on one and broke it easily as (he/she) gets closer to them

I smiled at (y/d/n) and giggled at how well (he/she) listened to me. Then, (y/d/n) started to do the weird grunting laugh.

Again, super goofy looking to me but to the Berserkers, they screamed in fear.

"That...that dragon is..." One trailed off

"It's smiling and laughing at us! That dragon is a freak of nature!" The other one shouted out

_'Freak...of....!? Get. Out!'_

I raised an open palm, a fist, and then threw my hand aggressively to the side.

My dragon grabbed the closest Berserker by (his/her) mouth and threw him against the other Berserker who was standing close by.

They flew towards the exit of the arena. Forcing them to exit out of the arena in a scramble.

I nodded in satisfaction "Good riddance!" I said to particularly no one.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was "protecting" Dagur from Toothless.

Hiccup pushed Dagur towards the exit.

"Please, Dagur, save yourself." Toothless tackles Hiccup "You owe it to your people!" I heard Hiccup yell.

Snotlout did a his hand signal. Hookfang shot towards Dagur and then roared.

"Berserkers to the boats!" I heard Dagur cried out

Hookfang shot at the remaining Berserkers

I saw Gobber running after Dagur with some sort of paper in his hand.

"What about the treaty?" Gobber yells

There was some hesitation

  
"Consider it signed!" He shouted as he ran towards the docks.

•●●●•

I sighed as I petted (y/d/n).

"Freak of nature...yeah right." I mumbled to myself.

I look over to Snotlout

"I still think Dagur's pretty cool!" He says.

Tuff and Ruff did their hand signals and created an explosion in Snotlout's face.

The twins smashed their helmets together while the two headed dragons gently butted their heads.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at their antics.

•●●●•

After I was done helping them clean up the mess. I started to leave the arena.

I was the second to last one out.

Right behind me was Snotlout.

"Hey! By the way, I accept your apology." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes "You say that now?" I said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

He just gave me a shrug. "You gave me a kiss!"

I frowned "That was not a kiss!" I hissed at him

"Then what was it then?" He asked as he still gives me that grin

"Nothing! That's what!" I yelled out as I blushed

"If you say so!" He said in a sing-song voice as he rode past me.

I just gave a heavy sigh. "Can we just forget about this, please?!" I whined

He glanced over his shoulder and gave me a smirk "I don't think I can!" He laughs and flies off

"Ugh!" I groaned to myself

_'He's probably going to start bragging about kissing a girl or something...'_

But I started smiled softly

At least we both made up and he's back to being Snotlout.


	54. Chapter 25: How to Say I'm Sorry

There has been tension between Snotlout and I. Even worse than what happened two weeks ago.

Admittedly, I have been getting way more mean to him every time he interacted with Astrid or brought up Heather.

Even though we haven't even seen her in a while.

I just felt on the edge much more lately. I don't mean to but a lot of my remarks have been either sarcastically dry or just straight up insults.

•●●●•

I was walking towards Gothi's hut.

My day started off pretty bad. I misplaced my locket and I couldn't find it anywhere! I was devastated. I looked everywhere but couldn't find it and then Gothi called for me so I had to stop my search.

Meanwhile, Snotlout was walking beside me blabbering about Astrid and Heather.

I sighed and turned to Snotlout "Look...Snotlout...I don't care if you think Astrid or Heather is hot...okay? I. Don't..." I huffed at him and walked faster.

_'Where was that dragon when I need (him/her) the most!'_

"Ooh, someone's jealous!" He teased.

"Oh, yeah, Snotlout. I am just sooo jealous." I sneered as I rolled my eyes and walked away

_'I am_ _not_ _jealous! He's just being annoying...'_

He scrunched his face up "I don't like your sarcasm."

I stopped and glared at him "And I don't like your stupid!"

And stomped away from him.

Snotlout ran in front of me and got in my face.

"What is your problem?!" He yelled out as he extended his arms out.

I growled at him. This was the final straw that broke the yak's back.

"Just get out of my face! I never want to see you or talk to you ever again!" I screamed at him and pushed him out of the way. There were some people around watching us.

I blushed from the attention and felt tears stinging my eyes. I needed to calm myself down before I get to Gothi's.

I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to see or talk to him again.

It was more like, I didn't want to see him or talk him at that moment.

I just hope Snotlout knew that.

•●●●•

Unfortunately, Snotlout took it to heart. He never spoke to me after that day.

I don't blame him. I would have too.

He always looked away everytime I looked at him and everytime I tried to say something he would walk away or do something else.

 _'I'm an awful friend.'_ I thought to myself.

Even Astrid isn't that mean to Snotlout.

I went too far.

•●●●•

As I was feeding (y/d/n). Astrid came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up sadly at her.

"Snotlout told us what you said." She said giving me a sorry smile.

I gave her a half chuckle "I'm not surprised." I sighed "I...he got on my last nerve and I exploded on him. I didn't mean it. I tried to apologize to him but he just keeps avoiding me."

"Just give it time. I'm sure he'll come back around." Astrid said as she gave me a reassuring pat and went on Stormfly and flew off some where.

I sighed to myself

_'I_ _hope_ _so.'_

_•●●●•_

A couple of days later a storm passed by Berk. Nothing with crazy lighting like a few months back but it was bad. On top of that I still couldn't find my locket anywhere. I assumed it's really now gone for good, forever. Some bird or dragon could have picked it up.

After most of the storm got cleared up Hiccup asked us to help him go on a rescue and search mission, for some reason. He didn't go into detail but of course, we all agreed anyways.

•●●●•

We were going south. It wasn't storming anymore but the sky was still dark and there was a flash of light dancing in the clouds. We made sure not to fly too high.

"This is so lame! Why are we even out here?" Snotlout asked in annoyance

"Because this is our first dragon search and rescue mission." Hiccup replied with a hint of annoyance

"I see a lot of searching but not much rescuing! Do you even know where we are?" Snotlout asked out loud clearly not enjoying this.

"My dad said the fishing boat was last seen heading south." Hiccup said nonchalantly

"You don't know what you're talking about. There's nothing down there! I say we go north!" Snotlout shouted

There was back and forth between Hiccup and Snotlout and a little bit of Astrid and Fishlegs.

I didn't pay too much attention as I was trying to figure out how I can apologize to Snotlout.

But speaking of Snotlout...

"You know what, Hiccup? I'm done listening to you! I said north, and north is where I'm going..." Snotlout declared as he pushed on Hookfang's horns but Hookfang didn't listen "Hey! You work for me!" He scolded his dragon.

Then they turned around and flew off

"Are we just going to let him go?" Ruffnut asks

"Works for me." Tuffnut said with a shrug

There was some silence and I saw Hiccup smiling a little bit.

I mean, yeah, he can be a bit of a handful but I worry about him because sometimes...well...a lot of the times he can be so careless and put himself in danger.

"Hiccup!" I said worriedly

He looked over at me "What?" He said casually.

Astrid gave him a deadpan stare "Ahem."

Hiccup looked over at Astrid. He stared at her. She gestures towards Snotlout's direction. Telling Hiccup to go get him. He then sighed

"Ugh. I'm going, I'm going. Lead the others back. We'll get him." He told Astrid

"Come on bud" and with that Hiccup flew after Snotlout.

•●●●•

Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins, and I flew back to Berk. The sun was starting to set.

We landed by Stoick and Gobber who looked like they just finished pushing up a cart.

"Oh, there they are." Gobber said as he looked over at us

Stoick also looked at us "I'm glad you're back. The boat has returned."

I smiled Stoick "That's good to hear!"

"Could've told us that before we left." Tuffnut muttered disrespectfully

"Excuse me?" Stoick asked Tuffnut, taken aback by the statement.

"Um, nothing, Chief. That was her." Tuffnut said as he pointed at Ruffnut

"Hey!" Ruffnut yelled out glaring at her brother

Stoick started to furrow his eyebrows. "Where's Hiccup?"

"He had to double back to get Snotlout." Astrid said as she got off of Stormfly

"Heh. I said leave him..." Tuffnut said carelessly. Stoick furrowed his eyebrows while I gave him an unhappy expression "Uh, her again! I don't know what her deal is."

This time Ruffnut didn't say anything but punched Tuffnut really hard on his arm instead.

Gobber looked over to Stoick and gave him a reassuring smile   
"Nothing to worry about, Stoick. You know how hard it is to get him off that dragon."

I got off of (y/d/n) and started to head towards the Great Hall with Astrid.

I looked over at her "You think they're okay?"

She nodded "I'm sure they'll be fine! They might show up tonight. If not, they might show up tomorrow morning." She said as she gave me a reassuring smile.

•●●●•

About two days have passed and they weren't back yet.

I started to really regret what I said to Snotlout.

What if I really don't get to talk or see him ever again?!

I'm worried about Hiccup too but the last thing I said to him wasn't something so mean.

"I'm getting really worried." I mumbled as I looked to the horizon at the ledge above the docks. It was early morning and the sky was grey and cloudy.

"Well, they've been gone for days. I thought you said they were right behind you!" Stoick said as he looked at us behind him.

"They probably set down to wait out the storm." Astrid replied. Trying to find a reason why they might be still gone

Suddenly, we saw something bright flying in the cloudy sky.

"I see something!" Fishlegs said as he pointed at it

As it got closer the figure started to seem clearer

"It's Hookfang!" Astrid exclaimed.

I smiled but quickly went away. Something was wrong.

Hookfang was on fire and he looked stressed. As he landed he extinguished his fire. He was standing in front of Stoick acting distress. Stoick then placed a hand on him and calmed him down.

I ran up to Hookfang. He seemed fine. I looked over him to make sure.

There were no signs of wounds.

And no Snotlout

"Well, luckily, you look fine." I muttered out loud to no one.

I then softly sighed "But...where is he?" I sadly whispered to Hookfang as I petted his snout.

Hookfang just gave me a soft growl in response. As if he was telling me he has no idea.

"If Hookfang is here, where's Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked worriedly

"And where are Hiccup and Toothless?" Astrid added, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"Get your dragons ready" I heard Stoick say behind me "we're heading out!"

•●●●•

We left right away and flew off due north which was where they last went.

Gobber came along to ride on Hookfang.

But...he had a little trouble controlling him

"Waaaah, Whoa! Ahaha, easy there! Whoo, dragon!" Gobber exclaimed as Hookfang kept lighting himself on fire and extinguishing himself.

"Good thing I packed my iron skivvies." Gobber said as he pointed at his bottom.

"That's it, dragon. Follow your master's scent." Gobber told Hookfang calmly

"It's Snotlout. How hard can that be?" Astrid asked rhetorically

I rolled my eyes and chuckled

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut whined

"No!" Stoick shouted.

This was the millionth time he asked. We weren't even going to a particular place anyways!

"I have to got to the bathroom!" Ruffnut cried out

"You should have gone before we left." Stoick said nonchalantly

"That's what your helmet's for." Tuffnut grinned as he pointed at his helmet

I groaned "Uh, gross..." I mumbled

"Hang on. I think the dragon's got a sniff!" Gobber exclaimed and started to fly towards where ever.

We all followed close behind.

•●●●•

We flew for about almost an hour. That's when Fishlegs gasped

"You guys need to see this."

Astrid flew down to what seems to be a piece of cloth floating in the water. Stormfly swung her tail at it and lifted the cloth up from the water and into Astrid's hand.

She flew back up and took a closer look at the black cloth on her hand

"Toothless' tail." Astrid said in disbelief as she holds the cloth

Fishlegs started panic "Oh, no, Toothless lost his tail. If Toothless doesn't have a tail, he can't fly. If he can't fly, they can't fly. If they can't fly--"

"Enough!" Stoick bellowed "Those boys are probably stranded at sea. We fly close to the water."

"Good, because I really need to rinse out my helmet." Ruffnut said

Meanwhile, I was thinking of ways how I can help them. Then an idea struck.

I looked over at Astrid "Astrid, let me ride with you."

"Why?" She asks curiously.

"(Y/d/n) is able to swim faster than flying and can pick up scents underwater. (He/she) might be able to find them faster if they are really stranded." I explained

She smiled and nodded "Okay."

I flew above Astrid and then I jumped off and sat right behind her.

I gestured (Y/d/n) to fly closer to me once (he/she) was close enough I started to talk loudly "(Y/d/n), go swim and find Snotlout...and Hiccup...Toothless too." I said almost forgetting to add the other two.

(Y/d/n) roared as if to say okay and then dived into the water and saw (him/her) swam away.

Astrid looked over at me "How do you for sure that your dragon understood?" She asks.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly "Oh, you know, training?" I said unsure if I should of picked that answer.

She raised an eyebrow at me but looked back fowards.

It wasn't a lie. It's the reasoning behind it that felt awkward to share.

I've been using (y/d/n) to close the weird awkwardness that I always created when trying to talk to Snotlout. So I trained (y/d/n) to go search for Snotlout and bother him. So I can create an excuse to talk to him.

Simple. Right?

•●●●•

It's been another hour since we have been flying and (y/d/n) hasn't came back yet.

"Where is that dragon?" I asked out loud.

Coincidentally, (y/d/n) shot up from the water and started to fly around us. (He/she) started to fly to the right.

South East.

(Y/d/n) roared at us as if to tell us to follow (him/her).

"We have been flying the wrong way this whole time." I muttered.

"How is that possible? Toothless' tail was around here!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

"A storm could have passed and pushed Toothless' tail here." I guessed.

"What about Hookfang picking up Snotlout's scent?" Gobber asked.

I thought for a second "Snotlout did say he was flying north...I don't think Hookfang picked up Snotlout's scent. He was just flying back to where..." I trailed off.

"They got separated?" Astrid finished for me.

I nodded at Astrid

"Well, there's no time to waste!" Stoick exclaimed.

"Okay, Chief!" I said feeling hopeful.

"(Y/d/n), lead the way!" I commanded as I pointed towards south east.

(Y/d/n) gave me a roar that filled me with confidence.

•●●●•

We followed (y/d/n) for what seemed like forever. The sky cleared up and was becoming sunset.

We went so far up north

Everyone was getting tired. But I still didn't lose hope and neither did anyone else.

Suddenly, in the distance we started to see a figure. My tired eyes started to widen.

"Hey, what's that?" Fishlegs asked as he sat up

I gasped as I started to grin "Is it who I think it is?" I asked trying to keep my excitement inside.

"It's Hiccup!" Astrid said with excitement

"And he picked up a baby seal!" Tuffnut exclaimed

Hiccup flew right beside his father

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs called out

"Son! You're safe." Stoick said smiling to his son

"We never had a doubt!" Gobber commented shrugging

"Hello? Other half of the team?" Snotlout said smiling

Hookfang than nudged his back

"Hookfang!" Snotlout shouted excitedly.

The dragon then grabbed him with his mouth "I'm still mad at you!" Snotlout yelled out while in Hookfang's mouth.

Then Hookfang tossed him up and Snotlout landed perfectly on his saddle.

(Y/d/n) started to turn back around and flew towards me.

I jumped off of Stormfly and mounted (y/d/n)

I started to pet (him/her) lovingly

"Good job (y/d/n)! I am so proud of you." I said giving (him/her) a grin.

(Y/d/n) let's out a happy dragon gurgle.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go home." Stoick said as he smiles.

•●●●•

Once we landed back at Berk, at the ledge above the docks, everyone started to walk off into the village talking and laughing.

Snotlout was about to walk with the group but I grabbed his arm...absent-mindedly.

He turned and looked at me confused.

I breathed in trying not to burst into tears "You're an idiot!" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows angrily

He glared at me. But before he opened his mouth or turned away I did something that even surprised myself.

I hugged him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Deciding to fly off by yourself...Y-you really had me worried..." I muttered.

I let go and took a step back. I noticed the others were gone and it was just Snotlout and I.

"W-what about Hiccup? He...he was gone too..." He stuttered

"Well..." I said as I looked down on the ground "the last thing I said to him wasn't 'I never want to see you or talk to you ever again.'... I didn't mean it when I said it." I looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been so mean to you and called you names." I apologized as I fidget with my hands. "I thought I--"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, interrupting me "Ugh, stop...you're making me feel all sappy." He muttered looking away

I gave him a laugh "So...are you not mad at me anymore?" I asked making sure.

He sighed "No...I'm not mad at you anymore"

I grinned and gave him another tight hug "That makes me really happy." I sighed

I let go of the hug.

The stuff that I just did and said started to set in. I started to feel just a bit awkward.

"So...um." I said looking away

"Oh! I just remembered." Snotlout exclaimed looking at me smiling.

I looked up to him curiously.

"Follow me!" He then ran off

I blinked multiple times in confusion "Okay?"

•●●●•

He led me to his house. He opened the door and turned around. "Come in." He said smiling.

I walked in and closed the door behind me

"Oh, Snotlout, you're back!" His mother said in surprise.

She walked up to him and held his face "I was so worried about you! Where did you go?" She exclaimed

"Mooom! I'm fine." He whined as he said as he tried to get away from her grip

I started to giggle and it got his mother's attention.

"(Y/N)! It's nice seeing you again," she smiled

"It's nice seeing you too, Mrs. Jorgenson!" I said smiling back.

"We will be in my room!" Snotlout yelled out as he ran to the stairs.

"Oh. I guess I'll be following." I said to Snotlout's mother.

She smiles "If you need anything, let me know!"

I nodded "Will do! Thank you."

I started to follow him upstairs to his room.

Once I got there it was completely messy. I rolled my eyes

_'Typical Snotlout'_

He was throwing clothes and weapons everywhere and other stuff too.

"Where is it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Where is what?" I asked as I carefully stepped over weapons and clothes scattered around the floor.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed as he pulled at it and it was a gold chain and attached to the chain was...

I gapsed "My...my locket! Snotlout, how...why...?"

"I found it on the ground. I thought it was yours because there was (y/d/n)'s scale inside." He said giving me a grin. "I was going to give it to you earlier but...I was mad at you."

I softly groaned to myself

He walks over to me and held it out. I took it out of his hands and looked down at it and back at Snotlout, I started to feel an overwhelming feeling of happiness.

I hugged him for the third time today. "Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me...I thought I lost it forever..."

Suddenly, I felt arms wrapped around me.

Snotlout started to hug me back ever so gently as if he was going to break me.

I smiled to myself. It felt like were closer than ever before.

I let go of the hug and took a step back

I then gasped "Oh! Tell me where you guys went! What happened?"

Snotlout grinned and sat on his bed. Meanwhile, I sat on a chair backwards that was near by and rested my arms on the backrest and contentedly listened to his crazy and exciting adventure of kicking Outcast butt!


	55. Chapter 26: How to Go On A Hunt

Astrid and I were flying around Berk early in the morning.

We always do this once in a while. Just soaking in the early morning sun and the smell of the fresh cold air.

I took a deep breath and sighed. As I was enjoying the view I noticed someone in the arena as we were flying by.

"Hey, Astrid. Is that Hiccup?" I asked her as I watched a boy and a black dragon in the arena. I saw the black dragon picking up what seems to be a jug and handing it to the boy.

"Yeah...it is. What is he doing?" She asks out loud.

She flew down to the arena and I followed right behind. We flew in quietly

"Okey-dokey. We'll start in the west islands and work our way back." I heard Hiccup saying to Toothless.

"Back from where?" Astrid asks as she lands. I also land and started to walk beside Astrid.

Astrid started to make a beeline for Hiccup

Hiccup turned around in surprise "Ah, jus-just a quick spin around the island."

Astrid raised her eyebrow "Uh-huh. Quick spin, huh?"

She started to dig in Toothless' saddle satchel. She pulls out a very large salmon with one hand and hands it to me and then pulls out a water jug "With enough food to feed Snotlout's whole family?" Astrid asked unimpressed by Hiccup's lie.

Snotlout landed in the arena right behind us "Did I hear my name?" He walks up to us and sees the salmon in my hands "Oooh! Do I see a salmon?" He took it out of my hands and started to eat it.

"Uh... Alright. Look. If you must know..." Hiccup said slowly

Astrid crossed her arms "And we must..."

"Hmmm, hmmm." Snotlout said with a mouthful of salmon.

"I'm going to do something for my father." Hiccup mumbled looking down

We all stared at him. Snotlout finished chewing his salmon and swallowed. I was sure he was going to say something but he didn't buy it either.

"Okay. Okay." Hiccup sighed "Trader Johann is bringing something for him, something important and he should have been here by now."

Snotlout took another bite of the fish and looked over at Astrid and me.

Astrid watched him in disgust while I wasn't even phased

"You're not eating this fish, are you? Because it's delicious!" Suddenly, Hookfang snagged the fish out of his hand and ate it "Hey!" He yelled out he snapped his fingers and held out his hand.

Hookfang made a weird burp sound and started to make loud wet retching sounds. Then threw back up the fish.

It was mostly eaten with only the head left.

"Snotlout, you're not going to..." I then trailed off as Snotlout lifted up the fish and ate it.

I looked at him bewildered "You did not just..."

He looked at me "It's perfectly good fish!" He said with his mouth full.

I rolled my eyes at him "Whatever, just stop talking with your mouth full, you're gonna choke."

He just rolled his eyes and ignored me

"When do we leave?" Astrid said taking a step forward

"I need to go alone. If we all disappear, my dad will get suspicious." Hiccup said to us with furrowed eyebrows

Snotlout laughed still having some salmon in his mouth "Go alone? You without us? Ha, ha! Like you could handle anything if we weren't there to bail you--" suddenly he grabs his throat "ugh... Help!" He chokes out. Astrid stepped in front of me and punched his stomach. A piece of salmon flew by Hiccup

"Out..." Snotlout finished as he breathed out. He got on one of his knees, recovering from choking and getting punched in the stomach.

I looked down at him and crossed my arms "I told you!"

Hiccup gave in and sighed "Alright, fine... You three can come, but that's it! Don't even tell the others. Heed my warning. I am serious." He said as he looks at each one of us with his eyebrows furrowed in seriousness.

Well, serious as serious Hiccup can get because honestly, he isn't very threatening.

That was really clear when we followed Hiccup

•●●●•

When I meant we followed I mean...

"Hey, Hiccup, Snotlout told us there'll be salmon. And I love lox." Tuffnut said excitedly

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed "I'm pretty sure I said 'Don't tell the others...'" Hiccup told Snotlout as he looks over at him

"And I'm pretty sure I didn't listen to you!" Snotlout said

"Hiccup, aren't you always saying it's better when we work as a team?" Fishlegs smiled as he let's go of Meatlug's ear and almost lost his balance

"Ah... Next time I say that just slap me in the face." He replied nonchalantly

"I'll do it right now," Ruffnut said as she raised her hand

Tuffnut nodded "She will. And she slaps like a guy. It's awesome! Watch!" Ruffnut slapped his brother hard. Tuffnut shook his head and smiled "Yeah..." Tuffnut smiles

As we continued to fly Astrid saw something in the water "Hey! Look!" She exclaimed pointing at the figure on top of a wooden board

"I can't see anything through the tears," Tuffnut said as he looked at where Astrid pointed

"Is that... Johann?" Hiccup asked rhetorically

"I thought he had a bigger boat than that." Snotlout commented

"Well, looks like he downgraded...a lot," I said in a joking manner

"Come on, gang. Let's check that out!" Hiccup dived towards Johann and Toothless picked him up.

We flew up to a giant rock formation. Toothless gently placed Johann down. We all landed and got off our dragons.

I walked up to Johann and kneeled down. He was still breathing.

"Luckily, he's passed out from exhaustion," I said over my shoulder.

I looked back at the bearded man and started to shake him "Johann...Trader Johann...wake up."

His eyes shot wide open and slowly stood up. He looked at me like I was the scariest thing in the world.

"Johann! Here have some water." I said as I handed him a jug of water.

He took it "Thank you." He said in a scratchy voice. He haphazardly chugged the water. "What happened, Johann?" I asked softly.

He stopped and stared at me "The fog... The fog..." he said slowly

I took a step back and looked at him weirdly.

"Ooohkay?" I said stepping back to the group.

Hiccup turned towards me "(Y/N), can you get the fish?" I gave him a firm nod

Meanwhile, Hiccup started to talk to the very spooked man "Johann, where is your ship?"

"No idea. All I know is, one minute, I was sailing in a perfectly calm sea, the wind at my back, and the next thing I know, my entire ship is pulled out from under me and I'm shark bait!" He cried out.

I handed Hiccup the fish he asked for.

"I don't understand." Hiccup said with eyebrows laced with confusion. He then hands the fish to Johann. He quickly snatched it out of Hiccup's hands

"I do. I was three days late and trying to make up time and I got too close!" He exclaimed with furrowed eyebrows

"Too close to what?" Fishlegs asked nervously

"Too close to... Breakneck Bog!" Johann said in a scared voice

"Breakneck Bog..." Everyone in the gang said in unison except for Tuffnut. He was a bit too late.

"Breakneck Bog?" I asked out loud confused about this new place I never heard of

Fishlegs looked over at me with concern "Many ships have sailed into its waters, few have returned."

"My grandfather has told me it's pirates," Astrid said looking at me

"Ooh, pirates?" I said in awe

She nodded

Snotlout laughed "That's ridiculous! Everyone knows it's haunted by a Fog Monster."

"Fog Monster?!" Fishlegs screeched

"Haunted?! That's so cool!" I smiled at Snotlout

I have a soft spot for haunted places. I love the thrill of getting to see and getting scared by the supernatural.

Fishlegs looked at me as if I was crazy

"Legend says the Fog Monster makes this really creepy moan. Then he surrounds you and scrapes the skin off your bones!" Tuffnut said purposefully making Fishlegs scared with his hands curled

"AAH!" Fishlegs yelled out

"And then he scrapes the bones off of... whatever is under those." Tuffnut finished

"And then it drops the bones from the sky," Ruffnut said as she raised both her hands and acts like she was sprinkling something

"Yes, yes it's true! What he says. It...it... surrounded me!" Johann said terrified

Snotlout looked at Astrid "See? Fog Monster! Pirates... ha-ha... stupid grandfather."

Astrid glared at Snotlout and crossed her arms.

"I don't think he was stupid!" I said to Snotlout

"Thank you, (Y/N)!" Astrid said smiling at me

"Still stupid." Snotlout whispered to me

I gave him a half-lidded eye look

Hiccup walked up to Johann and placed a hand on his shoulder "Johann, we have to find your ship. There's something on it for my father."

He nodded "Yes, yes, yes, there was, but it wasn't for your father." Johann said still looking scared "It was for you." He finished

"For me? From who?" Hiccup asked as he let go of Johann's shoulders

Johann furrowed his eyebrows looking at Hiccup "He didn't tell you? It was from your mother."

"My mother?" Hiccup muttered

"That's impossible," Astrid said in disbelief

If I remembered correctly. Astrid told me that Hiccup's mother was taken away by a dragon a long time ago when Hiccup was just a small child.

I felt very sorry for him. I know what it feels like to lose someone.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked curiously

Johann shook his head "I have no idea, lad. I just know it's in a chest with the Berk crest on it." He said sadly

Hiccup kneeled down to Johann "I have to find it. Take us back there. You- you show us where you were when you lost your ship."

Johann looked away and yelled "No! Noooo! I won't! You can't make me!" He looks back at Hiccup "I have a knife in my boot!" Johann said as he stood up. I heard the twins starting to chuckle. I raised my eyebrow at Johann.

"I don't have a knife in my boot..." he mumbled, "But no more fog, please," Johann begged

"Alright, just tell me how I can find Breakneck Bog." Hiccup said

Johann turned his body "Head due East. There's a group of islands in the shape of a man's hand. Breakneck Bog is the thumb." He said as he pulls up his thumb

Hiccup turned towards Snotlout "Snotlout, you and the twins take him back to Berk."

"Ha-ha," I said, teasing Snotlout

He furrowed his eyebrows angrily at me and looked at Hiccup

"Back to Berk? With this clown and those clowns?" He said as he gestures towards Johann and the twins.

"Would you look at him?" He gestures towards Johann who was standing beside Hiccup and was slouching looking down.

"You don't have any choice." Continued Hiccup "And if anything happens, you'll be glad you have them with you." The twins turned to Snotlout and snickered

"In fact, (Y/N), you should go with them." Hiccup finished

My smile turned into a frown. "W-what why?!" I exclaimed

"Ha-ha," Snotlout said to me smirking

_'Oh, that's so_ _not_ _fair!'_

"Because your dragon is really strong in the ocean it'll be useful for (y/d/n) to be there." Hiccup said explaining

"That is some cruel and unusual punishment..." I muttered

"It's not a pu-" Hiccup almost exclaimed

"I'm just kidding!" I interrupted him almost cracking a smile but frowned and sighed "Fine, I'm not okay with this...but I'll do it anyway." I mumbled crossing my arms

Hiccup gave me a smile

"Question: What are the rest of us doing?" Fishlegs squeaked out

"We're going to Breakneck Bog." Hiccup said in a serious tone.

Fishlegs started to whimper and shook in fear.

The three: Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs all got on their dragon and left.

•●●●•

"Let's just leave him!" Snotlout said looking over at me and the twins.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut agrees with him.

"N-no! Don't leave me here!" Johann yells out

I rolled my eyes and sighed "Alright, Johann come on, let's take you to Berk."

"O-on dragon?" He stuttered

I raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, what else? You don't see a ship around here, do you?" Snotlout asked as he leans on Hookfang's horn.

"No! You can't make me!" He yells as he trembled

"Well do you want to swim to Berk?" I asked Johann

He gives me a worried look

I softly sighed and closed my eyes and opened them "Sorry...look, Johann, you have three options, okay? One, you can stay here and we can go to Breakneck Bog and see the Fog Monster. Two, you can swim to Berk on your own and we go to Breakneck Bog and see the Fog Monster. Or three, you ride the dragon and we all escort you to Berk..." I said slightly annoyed with the situation

"I like the third option." He said as he raises three fingers.

I nodded "Good choice."

He walks in front of our dragons and hesitates for a while

"Any day now..." Snotlout said annoyed

"C'mon be nice!" I told Snotlout. He rolled his eyes at my comment.

Johann still doesn't move from the spot. Snotlout jumped off of Hookfang and lifted the poor man up and placed him on his dragon. Snotlout then mounted on.

"Still waiting on that salmon." Tuffnut angrily said to Snotlout

Snotlout ignored his comment "This job is lame." Snotlout said out loud and looked over at Johann "And so are you. Stop crying!"

I rolled my eyes. I looked over at the scared Johann and smiled at him

We flew off towards Berk. It wasn't even five minutes and the twins and Snotlout started to glance and look at each other, smiling.

I looked between them and saw them looking down.

Then it clicked "Snotlout..." I said in a warning tone.

He ignored me and he pushed Johann on to a tiny little rock island. Just enough for one or two people.

I was about to fly down and get him but Snotlout flew in front of me.

"What are you--"

"Don't you want to see the Fog Monster?" He interrupts me as he smiles.

I hesitated "I-I mean yeah...but--"

"Well, we can go now!" He says excitedly

I looked over behind Snotlout and saw Johann looking up at me.

"I-I..." I stuttered

"C'mon, Fog Monster." Snotlout said in a sing-song voice

"Snotlout, I don't know, what about him?" I said as I gesture towards Johann

"He'll be fine! We can come back and get him!" He said still trying to convince me.

I sighed and caved in "Fine..."

Snotlout gave me a toothy grin and flew beside me

"Uh, we'll come back and get you later, Johann!" I shouted out at him and quickly turned and flew towards east.

Johann shouted something out but I couldn't hear what he said

I groaned "You guys are such a bad influence on me."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Tuffnut said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed

"You think he'll be okay?" I asked out loud

"He'll be fine!" Snotlout said reassuring me

"Yeah! Unless a storm passes by." Ruffnut said nonchalantly

Snotlout ignores her "You worry too much, relax."

I sighed and gave him a smile "It's because I hang out with people that make me worry."

•●●●•

As we were flying towards east. Snotlout had the idea of pulling a prank on the three to pay Hiccup for sticking him with Johann. We gathered some bones that we found along the way to Breakneck Bog.

As we were flying we saw the ship in the tree.

"Whoa...take a look at this!" I said in awe

"It's Johann's ship. Aren't they suppose to be on water?" Snotlout asked

I shrugged "Supposedly. I wonder how it got up there." I wondered out loud.

"Probably the Fog Monster," Tuffnut answered

We saw Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs land in the distance. "Look there they are!" I said pointing.

We all landed a bit close but far away that the fog was covering us pretty well. Even I had trouble seeing them but just a silhouette of their dragons and bodies.

The twins both scattered some bones in front of their path.

Meanwhile, Snotlout and I watched them from a distance while holding piles of bones to use for later.

"I don't get it. We flew all around the island. No boat." I heard Hiccup say out loud

Then followed by Astrid "Not even the remains of a boat."

"You know who would take a boat? A Fog Monster!" I heard Fishlegs exclaimed

"What are you guys looking at?" Tuffnut whispered behind me.

I gasped. Almost screaming.

"Really?" I harshly whispered to Tuffnut1

"Shh," Snotlout said to both of us.

Suddenly, I heard some skittering and rustling.

Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug started to growl

"Settle down, bud." I heard Hiccup say

Then heard Fishlegs "It's okay, Meatlug. It's okay." He said nervously

"What was that?" I asked quietly looking behind and around me"

"What was that?" I heard Astrid also asking

Snotlout looked at me "Shh!" with his finger up to his lips.

"Only way to find out." I heard Hiccup say in the distance

I rolled my eyes "You 'shh'!" I whispered to Snotlout in annoyance

"Scoot over I want to watch too," I grumbled and slightly pushed him as I watched the three.

I was now touching his arm with mine. I felt myself blushing but I ignored it and kept on watching and listening.

"Wait a minute! You don't go towards the weird scary sound!" I heard Fishlegs whimpered

Snotlout scoffed "What a baby." He whispered to himself

"Yeah, we do. We always do." I heard Astrid say to Fishlegs behind her

"I hate that about us," Fishlegs said as his voice was filled with worry

As they were walking, we quietly followed. They got to where the twins scattered the bones. Somehow, Hiccup and Astrid walked over them, without even realizing, but Fishlegs bumped into it and looked down "Agh... Bones... That's just perfect."

The twins snickered and high-five each other with their free hand. They were holding bones as well.

They got to the boat and suddenly the anchor fell down almost crushing Astrid but Stormfly saved her.

I glared at Snotlout's back head.

I guess he felt my glare because he glanced at me and then actually looked at me "I didn't do it." He said shaking his head.

I then looked at the twins. "Don't look at us," Ruffnut said.

I sighed and looked back at the three.

"Wow! Trader Johann's ship!" I heard Astrid say in awe

"Wow! He really got off course." Hiccup pointed out loud.

"Fog Monster." I heard Fishlegs mumbled out

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs got on their dragons. Ready to fly up.

"Their dragons will be too heavy for the boat so we should wait for them to send their dragons down," I whispered to the twins and Snotlout

They nodded and we waited for a little bit, and just like I thought, we saw Toothless, Meatlug, and Stormfly fly down.

"Let's go!" Snotlout whispered out and ran over to Hookfang and jumped on, carefully not dropping the bones. Then he flew up above through the fog and above the boat.

I got on (y/d/n) carefully as well and followed Snotlout behind.

The twins then followed behind

We flew above the boat and made sure to stay out of sight.

Snotlout looked at us "Okay, on the count of three..."

"One..."

Meanwhile, Hiccup was talking "Okay, so let's just find this thing and get out of here."

"Two..."

"We're looking for a chest with the Berk crest on it." I heard Hiccup say

Suddenly, one of the bones I was carrying fell out of my arms.

I heard a clattering sound on wood and heard a gasp.

I looked up at Snotlout and gave him a sorry smile "Woops?" I whispered

"Care to explain that?" I heard Fishlegs say down below.

Snotlout rolled his eyes "Three..." he finished and dropped the bones from his arms and I dropped the rest of mine and the twins followed.

"Below deck!" Astrid shouted out

After all the bones stopped clattering we flew down to the boat and unmounted quietly and jumped on the boat. I pointed downwards at (Y/d/n) and (he/she) flew down. Hookfang and Barf and Belch followed.

"Ah, it's just a little...bone-shower. And it passed." I heard Hiccup say below deck.

"Bone-shower...So I'm the only one who thinks that's weird?" Fishlegs said nervously

"Um..." I heard Astrid say.

I looked over at Snotlout. "Okay, what next?" I whispered

Meanwhile, Hiccup was talking "Okay... It's a little weird."

Snotlout picked up a sharp weapon and started to scratch against the boat and slowly started to walk making the floorboards creak.

"So is that." I heard Fishlegs said in a scared voice.

Snotlout continued to randomly scrape around the boat.

"Okay, let's just start looking for the chest and quickly...ah...that really doesn't sound like friendly scraping..." I heard Hiccup say

Snotlout started to snicker. He looked over to his left and saw a couple of gold necklaces.

"Ooh," he said in awe as he picked one up and placed it around his neck. He picked another one up and showed it to me "Do you want one?" He whispered to me

I shook my head "No, thanks. I'll pass." I whispered back.

Suddenly, I heard a scream

"AAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAHHH!"

It sounded like it came from Fishlegs.

Snotlout turned around and I looked up with wide eyes.

The twins were on their knees and were quietly laughing together.

I relaxed, realizing it was them who caused it.

"Fishlegs, I found it!" I heard Hiccup exclaimed

Snotlout looked over at me "Let's do one final scare!" He whispered to me holding in a laugh

Meanwhile, Fishlegs was freaking out "Oh, oh, thank Thor! There was a hand, no skin, all scraped off."

Snotlout started to take very heavy steps towards the stairs that led down below deck.

"It's coming after us!" I heard Astrid say in a panic

"Hide! In there!" I heard Hiccup yelled out.

I quietly followed Snotlout down the stairs. The twins close behind and for a split second I saw some doors closing at the end of the lower deck.

I pointed at it "Over there." I mouthed

He nodded and we all took wide quiet strides towards the door.

I grabbed hold of the door handles and shook the door a little bit by accident

"Nobody... breathe." I heard Hiccup whispering inside

"I just want you to know, I love you guys." I heard Fishlegs whimpering out

I shook my head and sighed through my nose

_'They're really_ _going to hate me for this...'_

I then aggressively pulled open the door and took a couple of steps back

Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs screamed with eyes opened wide but stopped when they saw us.

I gave them a sorry smile and waved

"Hey, guys! Need a haaaaaaaand?" Tuffnut said standing in front of me holding a whole skeleton arm.

"Ugh!" Astrid growled out and tackled Tuffnut to the ground. She ripped the skeleton arm out of his hand and repeatedly started to beat his head with it.

Luckily, he was wearing a helmet but still looked like it hurts

"Yeouch! Ow! Augh! Ruffnut! Do! Something!"

Ruffnut then grabbed the skeleton arm and started to beat him! "Youch ow! Augh!" Tuffnut yelled out with each hit

Hiccup sighed "Alright, alright. Break it up, you guys."

"Ouch! Ow-ow!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Ruffnut stopped but Astrid took the skeleton arm and gave him one last good hit "Yeouch! Uuuuuuugh..."

Astrid looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows "(Y/N), You were in on this too?!" She exclaimed

I raised both my hands up "In my defense, it was not my idea!"

"Then, who..." She asked. I glanced over at Snotlout. Astrid sighed and muttered, "Of course."

"So let me get this straight: This was all you. The bones, the scraping?" Hiccup said to Snotlout

He smiled and nodded "That's right! And this was all you: "Ooh! Ah! Eek!" He said making faces and mocking their screams

Fishlegs walked up beside Hiccup "Actually, most of that was me."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed "Oh, gods...Why-why would you do that? What were you thinking?!" He yelled out to Snotlout

Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and pointed at Hiccup's face "That I was gonna make you pay for sticking me with Trader Johann."

"Where is he?" Hiccup asked as he at Snotlout and looked over at me.

I looked over at Snotlout because that was also wasn't my idea and I shouldn't answer

"Don't worry about him. He's fine." Snotlout answered smiling

Astrid got up from being on top of Tuffnut. Snotlout walked over to Astrid. "Just so you know, I'm not going to forget this." She then hit his stomach with the skeleton arm "And what's with that stupid necklace?" She asked as she lifts it up with the skeleton arm's hand.

"You likey?" Snotlout asked flirtatiously lifting it up "Yeah. Just a little something I found on deck. I can grab one for you if you want."

Suddenly, the boat started to rock back and forth

I gasped "Oh no! We're going to--"

Then there was a loud crack below us and we started to fall. Our bodies started to float up to the ceiling above us

"Ahh!" We all started to scream.

Then there was just a loud thud that shook the ground

I groaned as I blinked. "Ow..." I strained out. Everything was slightly blurry. I blinked a couple more times and noticed I was laying on top of something or someone...

He shook his head regaining his consciousness

I looked down and realized what or, should I say, who I was laying on top on.

I felt my face flush red and I rolled off of him and stood brushing myself off. Luckily, he was still recovering from the fall and didn't notice. Hopefully.

"Everybody okay?" I heard Hiccup say.

Suddenly, there were some creepy and eerie noises outside of the boat.

We all got quiet. I could hear everyone's ecstatic breathing.

"Run!" Hiccup shouted out at us.

We all ran towards the stairs but there was a thick fog that started to flow in and it was all around us.

"Oh...Kay I-I think I've seen enough of this Fog Monster!" I yelped out

"I'll admit. Starting to come around on the 'Fog Monster' theory." Hiccup stated out loud.

As I was walking backward I bumped into something or someone. It felt like a person but then I felt something else in front of me and it didn't feel like a person at all.

I let out a scream which caused everyone in the boat to scream out as well. Fishlegs screaming the loudest.

The fog starts to dissipate and it was silent "Is it gone?" I asked out loud through my covered face.

I looked between my fingers and noticed Snotlout in front of me with Fishlegs on his back.

"I think it's gone. You can get off my back now, (Y/N)." Snotlout said not looking behind him

I stepped in front of him "What do you mean?" He looked at me confused and looked over his shoulder.

"Hi," Fishlegs said nervously. Snotlout then pushed Fishlegs off his back with his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

"We're alive! Right?" Ruffnut asked. Tuffnut flicked her arm "Ow!" She exclaimed and punched Tuffnut in the gut.

"Can we please just get out of here?!" Astrid pleaded

"Wait! The chest! I- It- It's gone! I just had it." Hiccup said as he looks at his empty hands.

I noticed something felt weird around my neck. I touched it and noticed my locket around my neck is gone as well!

 _'No! No! No! I_ _made_ _sure_ _it_ _was_ _extra_ _tight_ _around_ _my_ _neck._ _It_ _shouldn't have fallen off!'_ I started to look around on the ground and couldn't see it.

Meanwhile, Tuff, Ruff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs ran to the stairs and went around Hiccup with worried faces "Oh, too bad, so sad. See you back on Berk!" Tuffnut said quickly

I kept looking around at the ground haphazardly. Turning over crates and barrels.

"What are you looking for?" Astrid asked me with concern.

I shook my head "Nothing!"

"Meatlug! Oh, I missed you, Meatlug. Don't worry, Daddy's taking you home." I heard Fishlegs said outside

"Are you--" Astrid began to say but I interrupted her.

"Yeah! Come on. Let's go up." I said and ran up the stairs following Hiccup.

"You guys go. I have to find that chest." I heard Hiccup say to Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins

"Do what you gotta do. See you when we see you." Snotlout said behind his shoulder as Hookfang was walking.

I walked up beside Toothless who was sitting beside Hiccup "Come on! Don't go!" I called out to them

"Hold on, you guys. That chest is from his mom." Astrid said as she walked up beside me

"Yeah. Touching story. Gotta go!" Tuffnut said as Barf and Belch walked away as well

"Put yourself in his shoes." Astrid continued

"Shoe." Snotlout corrected her

She groaned "What if it was your mother?" Astrid said

They stopped their dragons and stood there.

"Do you think that worked?" I whispered to Astrid.

They looked at each other and turned around and started to walk back to us.

"I think so." She replied with a smile.

Hiccup, Astrid, and I hopped off the boat soon after, followed by Toothless.

As the four dismounted off their dragons. Snotlout pointed at Astrid "I hate you." then he looked over at Hiccup "And this does not mean we're really friends."

Hiccup smiled at them "Thank you, guys. I mean it. Now let's go find that Fog Monster." He said with determination

•●●●•

I was deep in thought trying to remember where my locket went. It wasn't anywhere inside the boat and I remembered putting it on this morning.

It disappeared exactly at the same time when Hiccup's chest disappeared. I also remembered something barely touching me. Not my back but my chest.

"There it is!" Astrid yelled out pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked to see where she was pointing at.

I squinted through the thick fog and scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Is it just me or does fog not move like this at all?" Hiccup commented.

We all flew after it but suddenly it got split into...two?

"What the...?!" I exclaimed

"There's two of them!" Snotlout shouted out

Hiccup pointed to the right "Astrid!" He yelled

"On it!" She yelled back. Snotlout and the twins followed her while Fishlegs and I followed Hiccup.

We went through the trees and were right behind. We flew down and landed what seemed to be a small rocky canyon.

"We lost it." Hiccup said as Astrid, Snotlout, and the twins landed beside us

"So did we," Astrid said

We all dismounted and saw a dark fog figure in front if us.

"It didn't lose us." Tuffnut said as he pointed at the creepy figure

The fog split into two and started to surround us.

Our dragons started to roar.

"Settle down, bud." I heard Hiccup say to Toothless.

They then started to fly up

"What are they doing?" Ruffnut asked out loud looking confused

"They're leaving us." Tuffnut answered

"I knew Hookfang never liked me." Snotlout said sadly.

"They're not going anywhere. Look!" Hiccup said pointing in front of us as the smoke like fog goes away. Our dragons were creating a breeze with their wings.

"They're dragons!" Astrid said in awe

We all looked around us as these tiny dragons were on the walls. I don't remember seeing these guys in the Book of Dragons. Maybe it was in it but I just forgot about it.

The dragons had yellow eyes, head almost in a shape of a dragon skull, there were spines along their backs and their tails were long.

"Yeah, angry ones." Snotlout said watching them

The dragons made high pitched screech sounds at us.

"Well, look on the bright side, Fishlegs. No Fog Monster." Hiccup said to Fishlegs as he didn't leave his eyes on the little grey dragons.

"I feel so much better now." He replied sarcastically

"They're everywhere..." I muttered as I looked at them. Some sort of smoke was coming out of their nostrils.

"What are those things?" Ruffnut asked also looking at the little dragons.

"They're like smokey dragon-pirates without the eye-patches." Tuffnut replied

"Smothering Smokebreath dragons." Fishlegs muttered.

We all turned and looked at him

"What?" He said as he looks at us

"Fishlegs, are you serious?" I asked slightly annoyed with worry mixed into it.

"You knew about these things?" Snotlout's voice cracked in annoyance as he pointed at the little dragons behind him.

"Well I've read about them. I didn't believe they actually existed!" Fishlegs exclaimed defensively

Astrid crossed her arms "So you went with 'Fog Monster' instead?!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

Hiccup looked at us "Guys! Can we please talk about this later?" Then looked at Fishlegs "What else did the book say?"

Fishlegs started to count with his fingers "They hide themselves in a veil of smoke, they're very territorial and, uh..." there was a pause "I forget the third thing." He sighed

The Smothering Smokebreaths started to fly towards us and attack.

I stood by (y/d/n) while (he/she) protected me from the small dragons. I got on (him/her) and ducked as a Smothering Smokebreath flew towards my face.

I didn't bring any weapons with me. I was out in the open and vurnable.

We all tried to fly out but the small dragons just pushed us back with numbers.

"There's too many of them! Let's fall back." Hiccup said to us after we all landed.

"Um... Fall back where?" Tuffnut shouted at Hiccup

"Give us a fire line!" Hiccup yelled out to the twins pointing at the small dragons coming at us.

"Don't have to ask us twice." Tuffnut muttered and Barf released gas and Belch ignited it with sparks. There was huge explosion in front of us.

The little dragons made a scraping sound roar almost like when you scratch an ax head against a rock.

We took this time to fly up and out of the canyon

"What are we doing? Why are we still here?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"I can't leave here without that chest." Hiccup said as he looks at Fishlegs and down at the canyon

"You don't even know if they have it!" Snotlout shouted out.

We heard chain noises and looked up. It was an anchor from Johann's ship getting carried by smoke.

The cloud of smoke carried it inside the cave in front of us.

"I have a pretty good idea. Let's get a closer look." Hiccup said, his eyes not leaving the cave's entrance.

We flew back down and hid behind a large flat rock. We saw little dragons zipping into the cave

"Fishlegs? Anything more you'd like to share?" Hiccup asked as he looks at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs nodded "Unfortunately yes. That third thing: The Smothering Smokebreaths build their nest out of metallic objects."

My eyes went wide open _'Oh no...'_

"That doesn't sound too cozy." Tuffnut said with furrowed eyebrows but then smiled "Or does it?"

"It's not supposed to be." Fishlegs said as his voice wavered "They do it to defend against attacks by bigger Dragons."

"I wish I could see in there." Hiccup sighed as he pound his fist on the rock

"Yeah, you do. Hehehehehe." Tuffnut said chuckling

We looked over at him and he was holding a spyglass backwards looking at his hand

"Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked

"Duh. From the ship. Or whatever that was in the tree." Tuffnut said nonchalantly still messing with the spyglass.

Hiccup snatched it out of his hand and gave Tuffnut an annoyed growl and looked through the spyglass

"They're melding them all together." He moved the spyglass to the right "The chest! It's in there!" He placed the spyglass down "We've get to get them away from that pile of loot."

I silently gasped _'Oh no! I hope they haven't gotten to my locket!'_

"Maybe we can lure them away." Astrid suggested

"With what?" Hiccup asked

We heard whistling behind us.  
We turned around and saw Snotlout cleaning his gold necklace

He lifted it up and started to admire it "Shiny." He looks up at us smiling "Haha...what?"

•●●●•

It took everyone to convince him to distract the dragons. But eventually he agreed

Snotlout stood on one of the rocks and held out the necklace "Here, dragons! Got something for you. Over here. Come get it." He shouted towards the entrance. Little by little the dragons start to pop up. Snotlout started to mumble something under his breath. Something about Hiccup and eating and chest.

The dragons all came out clumped together and went for Snotlout.

"Quickly, quickly! Those things will be done with Snotlout any second now." Hiccup said to us

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and I flew inside the nest. The twins decided not to get involved.

"Aaah! Uh! Watch it! Not there! Hey!" I heard Snotlout yelling outside

Meanwhile, I looked around and found it. It stuck out like a sore thumb because it wasn't melded into the other metals yet. I started to climb up the piles of melded metal.

"What are you doing?" I heard Astrid ask me.

I looked down at her and sighed "I kind of lied...back at the boat. I lost my locket and I was trying to look for it. But I found it now!"

"Uhm guys! They're coming!" Fishlegs yelled out to us

I quickly grabbed the locket and stuck it inside my satchel. Hoping it would prevent them from getting it.

I quickly slid down and got on (y/d/n)

"Hiccup! Look out!" I heard Astrid cry out. I turned my head and a group of them headed towards him

"Toothless!" He shouted out

Toothless climbed up to him and started to flap his wings. The smoke started to disappear.

I then flew out towards the cave entrance and noticed Snotlout was no where to be seen.

"Hiccup! Don't leave me! Aah!" I heard Snotlout yell out from pile of metal. He was held down by the dragons

I gasped and watched from the cave entrance. Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned around muttering something.

"Plasma blast!" Hiccup yelled out.

Toothless shot around Snotlout, scaring the small dragons. The dragons let Snotlout go and Hiccup landed in front of him

"Oh, yeah!" I heard Snotlout yell

I relaxed and let out a sigh. Hiccup flew by us and we quickly followed

We flew above Breakneck Bog and yet they were still following up

"Anything you have that's metal, throw it at them!" Astrid cried out

Everyone started to throw their weapons into the giant group of Smothering Smokebreaths.

I was kind of amazed at how many weapons they were carrying.

Most of them flew back to their nest

"We did it!" Snotlout cheered

But we weren't done yet

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaimed

A straggler grabbed onto Hiccup's metal foot and pulled him off of Toothless. He was flying back down to Breakneck Bog. However Fishlegs flew into the Smothering Smokebreath and Meatlug head butted it, sending it away.

Hiccup mounted back on Toothless and Fishlegs and Hiccup came back up to us.

I sighed happily and pulled out my locket and started to place it around my neck.

"So glad we are done with that!" I smiled.

Right after I said that a Smothering Smokebreath flew straight into me and grabbed hold of my locket. I got pushed off of (y/d/n) but gripped onto my saddle before I fell into the ocean but then I gripped onto my locket with my free hand.

"(Y/N)!" Hiccup gasped

"Are you kidding me?! Can you just leave us alone already?!" I yelled at the dragon as we started to play a game of tug-of-war with my locket.

With the dragon pulling and pulling myself up. I sat back on my saddle and grabbed hold of my locket with two hands.

The dragon pulled hard but I pulled harder. I made sure to grab it closer to it's mouth so I don't snap the chain.

"Let go!" I screamed at the dragon but the dragon refused to let go.

"(Y/N)! You need to--" Fishlegs started

"No!" I yelled at Fishlegs interrupting him and startling him.

"We can get you another locket, (Y/N)! Just let go!" Hiccup said to me.

But I ignored him.

I did one hard pull "Let! G-Whoooaaa!" I yelped out.

The dragon finally got bored and let go but it did it when I pulled.

I ended up doing backward flips while falling.

Everything was spinning and was hard to see what was going on. I was in shock, I couldn't even yell out anything or hear anything either.

I gripped onto my locket and shut my eyes. I was ready to hit the sea and possibly break all the bones in my body and also possibly die.

But nothing happened, instead I felt pressure on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and I was right above the water.

There was a reflection of orange and a hint of black. I looked up and I was under Hookfang.

Snotlout looked down at me from his dragon but I looked away.

_'I think I would have rather died...'_

He flew towards my dragon and dropped me on top of (y/d/n).

"Why didn't you just let go of the locket?!" Hiccup exclaimed

I didn't say anything but he continued "It's just an old, dirty, rusty locket, we--"

"How dare you say that!" I said angrily at him while I was just staring at (y/d/n)'s head and gripped hard on my locket.

There was a heavy silence

"What?" He said in bewilderment.

"It's not just an old, dirty, rusty locket...this locket is...my memories." I muttered

"I-I'm not sure what you're implying." Hiccup stuttered.

I tried not to get too angry and emotional so I took a quiet deep breath.

"Read between the lines, Hiccup. This locket is important to me like how that chest is important to you." I said to him as nice as I could.

He finally understood what I meant. "(Y/n), I am so so--"

"It's alright. Just forget about it." I quickly said as I glanced over at Hiccup and back down to the ocean

We flew back to Berk in awkward silence for a few moments until Snotlout spoke.

"Hmm, I feel like we are forgetting something." He said out loud.

I felt that too and then I remembered. My eyes went wide and I looked over at Snotlout and at the twins who also looked at me.

"Johann." We all said together.

"What about him?" Fishlegs asked.

I started to fidget with my fingers before I could open my mouth, Snotlout confessed.

"We may or may not have left him on a rock...in the middle of the ocean?" Snotlout said grinning.

"You what?!" Astrid exclaimed

"Um, yeah, uhm...we should probably..." I trailed off.

"Yeah..." Snotlout nodded

"We'll be back!" I said to the rest of the group as Snotlout, the twins, and I flew towards where we left him.

•●●●•

"I can't believe we forgot about him!" I exclaimed as we quickly flew

"We? I remembered!" Snotlout said as he looked at me. I looked at him with no expressions and looked away.

"Anyways, what was that between you and Hiccup?" He asked curiously

There was a few seconds of silence and did a heavy sigh "It's...just one of those things that's kind of hard to talk about..."

Snotlout might sometimes act really dumb but he can also be understanding and smart. If he wants to.

He didn't say anything more. So I assumed he got the hint and dropped the subject.

•●●●•

We finally got to the tiny rock in the middle of the ocean. I saw Johann curled up in a fetal position. I started to panic. He looks dead!

"Is he dead?" Tuffnut asked nonchalantly

I looked closer and saw some breathing movements.

"I think he's just sleeping." I said to Tuffnut. I turned towards the sleeping man "Johann, we're back like we promised!" I yelled down at him.

He slowly turned his body towards us and then he quickly sat up.

"Oh, thank the gods! I thought you have forgotten about me!" He cried out.

I forced a fake smile "haha, yeah..."

Snotlout flew in and got Hookfang to grab him by his tunic and flip him up and land him right behind Snotlout.

•●●●•

We dropped Johann off. He was silent the whole time but I could tell he was angry.

We got some rope to get his boat back to Berk.

(Y/d/n) carried the front, Hookfang in the middle, and Barf and Belch were at the back.

"Alright, Alright. That's it. A little to the left!" Stoick shouted

We slowly started to place the remains of the boat on the dock

"We're going to have to clear the forest to fix that boat." I heard Gobber commenting

Stoick turned to Johann "We're glad you're safe, Johann. Is there anything else we can do for you?"

Johann smiled but then frowned when he turned towards us "Yeeeees! Just give me five minutes alone with the four who dropped me back in the ocean!" He said as he glared at us

I let out a nervous laugh "Ah...oh man..."

We landed and dismounted our dragons.

We got an ear full from Johann and I'm pretty sure he went over five minutes.

"We are really really sorry, Johann...right guys?" I said through my teeth, glaring at Snotlout and the twins.

They just made some grunts and mumble sounds and shrugs. I just sighed. That was the best apology that Johann is ever going to receive. From them at least.

"But at least you're..." Johann frowned and furrowed his eyebrow at me "okay?" I squeaked out

He rolled his eyes and sighed. He then started to walk away.

I sighed in relief.

"That was stressful." I muttered to myself.

•●●●•

Later that night I went to my usual thinking spot. The cliff where I looked over the ocean and hear the crickets singing and the leaves rustling behind me as the ocean waves crashed below me.

I grabbed the locket around my neck and held it in my hands.

[ _-song_ _starts here-_ ](https://youtu.be/7sY_iG-hMgo)

🎶Na, na, na, na, na, na, na🎶

_I look up at the horizon feeling tears in my eyes_

🎶I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh, it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly🎶

🎶The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh🎶

_I closed my eyes and let the tears fall_

🎶Na, na, na, na, na, na, na🎶

🎶I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
Oh, I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly🎶

_I kept my eyes closed and just felt the cool breeze as I just gripped onto my locket close to me._

🎶The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, oh🎶

_I opened my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows angrily. I stood up and paced around_

🎶I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened, you passed by🎶

_I picked up a rock and threw off the cliff_

🎶Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back🎶

_I saw a stray pebble and kicked it_

🎶Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere, you're not coming back🎶

_I sat back down towards the ocean touching the sky._

🎶The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, no🎶

🎶The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same, oh🎶

_I started to calm_ _down_ _and started to breath heavily as my voice cracked_

🎶Na, na, na, na, na, na, na🎶

_And whispered as I felt sad again_

🎶I miss you🎶

I sighed "I miss you guys so much." I whispered to myself my as I held my locket close.

I heard dragon wings flapping and a soft thud behind me.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Until, the person spoke up.

"Hey..."

I quickly wiped my tears "Hey, Hiccup." I said, not bothering turning around

I heard him walking closer to me and sat beside me.

"I want to say...I'm sorry about today." He softly said to me

I gave him a soft smile "It's alright. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

He nodded "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked

I thought for a second but I shook my head "I don't feel ready just yet. It still hurts. To talk about it, even thinking about it...it's painful."

He nods again "I understand."

I softly sighed there was more silence.

I did a heavy sigh and sniffed "This world is so cruel... but I learned quickly that this world can't be perfect without suffering..." I looked at the dark ocean that looked like it went on forever.

"Why would you say that?" Hiccup asked as he looked at me with curiosity

"Because...suffering causes learning...it causes understanding for others. Without suffering we wouldn't know what happiness would be." I said looking up at Hiccup and smiled

I continued "through suffering, I know what my happiness is...it's here." I said as I looked at the sky.

"At this cliff?" Hiccup asks

I laughed and shook my head "No..."

I looked at Hiccup "Berk... and you, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, (y/d/n)...You guys don't even realize it but you guys help me continue to wake up everyday and think 'everything is going to be okay.' Because everyone that I love and care about is here."

He gives me a sad smile and suddenly he hugged me. I was caught off guard by the hug. But I embraced it.

We left go of the hug and I smiled at him "Thanks, I needed that." I said softly at him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Oh, so why are you out so late?" Hiccup asks.

I stared back at the ocean and saw the moon starting to peek out behind the clouds. "I come here to think. Sometimes sing." I giggled. I continued "I usually come here when I can't sleep."

I looked back at Hiccup "What about you?"

"Oh! I just like to take late-night flights once in a while." He said shrugging

I nodded "Those are nice too." I said as I let out a chuckle

There was some nice comfortable silence. I looked over at Hiccup and remembered the question I was going to ask.

"Oh, by the way. What was in that chest?" I asked as I tilted my head to side.

He smiled widely at me and started to tell me his story.


	56. Chapter 27: How to Give Back What's Not Yours

Today we are doing hand-to-hand combat. Well, technically, I don't really do hand-to-hand combat. I'm usually with Gothi but today she didn't need me so I was going to watch the others from the side.

I borrowed Fishlegs' botany book and was studying it as I sat beside (y/d/n).

Meanwhile, the twins were fighting each other with large shields.

I looked up and saw Ruffnut repeatedly bashing her shield against Tuffnut's. Ruffnut did one hard hit and it sent Tuffnut and his shield flying.

Ruffnut started to cheer while Gobber walked up to Ruffnut and took her shield "As I've said a million times and as Ruffnut has demonstrated so splendidly, the shield can be your most important weapon. Who's next?" Gobber said smiling

"Hold on. I don't get to hit her back?" Tuffnut asked as he stood up and pointed at his sister.

"On your own time." He replied and then looked over at Hiccup and Astrid "Hiccup, Astrid." He said

Hiccup shook his head "Well, I -I don't think it's really fair for me to be fighting a--"

Before he could finish Astrid tackled him but Hiccup ducked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled and went back to my book

"When you're in a situation like this, it's best to remain calm and take deep breaths." I heard Gobber say. He continued "When that's not an option, I would advise playing dead..."

I heard a groan that came from Hiccup and I silently chuckled

"Just like that. Well done, Hiccup. Good form, Astrid." I heard Gobber commenting

"You okay?" I heard Astrid ask

"Never been better. Shoulder should pop back into place in no time." I heard Hiccup say in a strained voice.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got," Gobber said

"Whoo! I think we all know what I've got. Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout cheered as he did his little chant and a dance.

"Fishlegs, don't be shy," Gobber called out

There was no sound what so ever.

I looked up and didn't see him. So I shrugged and went back to the book.

_'He probably flew off somewhere.'_

"Eh, thoughts on Fishlegs' whereabouts?" Gobber asked us.   
No one answered "Anyone? No? In that case, (Y/N), you're up."

I heard my name called and I slowly looked up from the botany book. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "Huh? What?!"

"Since Fishlegs isn't here you'll be taking his place for today," Gobber said looking at me.

"But...but..." I sighed "I can't get out of this can I?" Gobber smiled and shook his head. I took a deep breath "Okay..." I muttered under my breath as I closed the book and placed it down beside me.

I stood up and walked towards the middle of the arena.

_'Dang it Fishlegs!'_

Snotlout stood across from me "Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said smiling.

I didn't know if I should feel grateful that he wasn't going to punch me across the arena or if I should be offended that he thinks I'm weak.

Then again, he's not wrong if he thinks that...

I looked over at Gobber "Are we not going to use shields?" I asked Gobber.

"Nope, I want you to use your hands!" He exclaimed as he raised his one hand and hook.

I sighed and looked back at Snotlout. Snotlout got into his fighting stance. Fists up and staring at me. I also lifted my fists up but probably didn't look as strong.

We started to circle. Snotlout took a quick step forward and I flinched back. He then started to snicker.

I squinted at him and did the same but he didn't react. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

Without any warning, he started to run quickly towards me.

I started to panic and didn't know what to do. Except dodge.

I turned my body so he doesn't run into me but I grabbed his right arm and swung him around and back to his side of the arena.

I let go and I stumbled backward for putting in so much force.

He stumbles forward but he catches himself and he looks back at me in surprise.

I gave him a little nervous smile.

He huffed and furrowed his eyebrows. He ran after me again.

I tried to dodge him again but he grabbed me and had his arm around my neck while he was standing behind me.

"L-let go!" I said to him in annoyance.

"You'll have to give up then." He said in a teasing tone

"I'll scream!" I shouted out. I took in a deep breath ready to scream my lungs out but he quickly placed a hand over my mouth muffling me.

I growled in annoyance. An idea quickly came to my mind but I didn't like it. It's the only idea I have though. I sighed through my nose and prepared myself.

I slipped my tongue between my lips and gave his hand a big lick.

His eyes went wide "Ugh! That's disgusting!" He yelled out in disgust as he pulled his hand away from my mouth.

I spat at the ground and shuddered. I saw the others looking at me with disgust and horror. Astrid looked like she could throw up any minute.

"Well, that's one way to do it." I heard Gobber commenting

Snotlout lost his grip and I have the perfect move to get this done and over with.

I grabbed his right arm and flipped him over me and he landed on his back on the ground with a thud. His helmet covered his eyes. He lifted it up and looked up at me in surprise as I looked down at him smirking.

At least that's what I imagined.

I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him over me but all I did was barely get him off the ground.

I clench my eyes shut and pulled harder "Ugh..." I puffed out

"What are you doing?" He curiously asks me.

I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and gave him an embarrassed laugh.

"Haha...it was so much cooler in my head," I said though my laughs

He rolled his eyes. He kicked my legs and I fell to the ground on my stomach "Oof!" I yelped out

I was ready to stand up quickly. But Snotlout was faster than me he grabbed both my hands and placed them on my back as he sat on top of me. "Ow, ow, ow!" I whined out.

He was grabbing my wrists really hard.

I wiggled around and tried to lift myself up with my legs but it was no use. He was too heavy and he was squishing me into the ground.

I lifted up my legs one more time but it was still no use so I just let my body go limp.

"Ugh, okay! Okay! You win!" I muttered to the ground.

He lets go of me and stood up. He starts to cheer. "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!"

I stood up as I rolled my eyes. I brushed the dirt off of me and rubbed my wrists.

Even though it was kind of painful it was also kind of fun!

Gobber walked over to my "Good try. Maybe try to work on your offense more." He said smiling.

I sighed and smiled "Thanks Gobber. I'll keep that in mind."

He turned back to the others "Alright, class is dismissed!" Gobber announced

Snotlout walks over to me with a smirk "How does it feel to get your butt kicked!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He was way too happy over this little win. It didn't bother me that much to be honest though.

"It feels really great," I replied sarcastically

I looked over at him "I'm going to kick your butt someday," I blurted out as I walked over to get the botany book by (y/d/n).

Snotlout followed me as he laughed "Really?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you just watch. One day, I'll knock you to the ground." I said with determination as I picked up the book from the ground.

He started to laugh really hard and wiped a tear from his eye. "In your dreams." He then decided it will be funny if he ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I yelled out as I fixed my hair. I then looked up at him slightly worried "Was that the hand that I..."

He looks at his hand and back at me "I think so."

I scrunched up my face in disgust "Ew! Ugh, I need to take a bath anyway"

•●●●•

Later that night we went to go look for Fishlegs but we couldn't find him.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about Fishlegs. Do you think he's okay?" Astrid said as she looks at the night sky. She turned around and gave us a concerned look. I gave Astrid a sorry smile and a shrug

"He looks okay to me," Ruffnut said as she points something at the sky.

We all looked up and saw Fishlegs flying and something was glowing by him

"Is Fishlegs glowing?" Tuffnut asked

"Actually, I think he is." Hiccup said as Fishlegs flew in closer.

Snotlout stepped forwards "Not for long." He said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh, Fishlegs, where were you this afternoon?" Hiccup asked

Snotlout butted in "You missed hand-to-face combat. My hand to your face!" He said as he punched one of his hands to his open palm.

"But instead, I had to fight (Y/N)." Snotlout said as he gestures towards me.

Fishlegs shot me a worried.

I shrugged and smiled at him. "It was good practice...I guess?" I said kind of unsure.

Fishlegs looked back at Snotlout "Well, I prefer to use the part of my body above the neck." He said as he dismounted Meatlug.

"What neck?" Snotlout said with a smile

"Oh, amusing." Fishlegs said with no amuse in his tone "But I refuse to encourage your violent tendencies, Snotlout." Fishlegs added

"Don't knock it till you try it." Snotlout shrugged.

"He's glowing again," Ruffnut whispered out loud

"I know. Spooky." Tuffnut replied

"It's not me that's glowing. It's this." Fishlegs pulled the glowing thing out of his satchel.

It was glowing green and was changing from a green to red to orange. It'll fade to each color so smoothly and it almost looked like it was pulsating

We were in awe, there were wows and awes.

"It's beautiful..." I commented staring at the glowing stone-like-thing he was holding.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

"I'm not sure. Meatlug found it buried in the sand." Fishlegs said as he looks up at us.

"Well, someone might know what it is. Maybe we can ask Gobber," I looked over at Hiccup "or your dad."

•●●●•

We all flew to the Great Hall. There were some people inside but we saw Gobber first.

We ran up to Gobber and he looks at us with curiosity.

Fishlegs pulled the glowing stone out of his satchel and showed it to Gobber.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked Gobber.

Everyone in the Great Hall all looks over at us and started to create a crowd.

"It's a Stone of Good Fortune," Gobber says looking at it.

"Ooh." Everyone says in awe.

"My great uncle's wife's brother once told me of its powers," Gobber said out loud

Everyone in the crowd started to chatter

"I thought he was mute." Mulch said in confusion

Gobber looked over to Mulch "Until he found the stone. Then we couldn't shut him up." Gobber said as he shook his head.

He pointed at the stone that Fishlegs was holding "This stone brings good luck to whomever comes in contact with it." Gobber said as he looked at the crowd

"'Stone of Good Fortune'... huh." Snotlout muttered.

I looked over at him curiously. He seemed way too interested in that stone but my thoughts were cut short when the crowd started to become wild. They started to talk all at once going towards Fishlegs

"I want to touch it!"

"Let me just touch it!"

Some of them tackled Fishlegs to the ground

Suddenly, someone bellowed loudly from the back it shook the room "That's enough! Everyone, stand back!" It was Stoick.

"Who found this?" Stoick continued as he walked forwards.

The crowd made way for the Chief.

"Uh, right here, Chief," Fishlegs said raising his hand while on the ground.

Gobber walked over to Fishlegs and lifted him up back to his feet "It's a Stone of Good Fortune!" Gobber said to Stoick.

The crowd became wild again and started to wave their hands in their air excitedly

Stoick had his hands out and stood in front of Fishlegs

"We want to rub the stone."

"Let me have it!"

"Let me touch it!"

"Come on, now!"

"Please, my baby... she needs good fortune!" A lady said as she held a baby in her arms.

Tuffnut walked up to the lady and looked at the baby "Aah! That's a baby? I thought it was a bundle of sticks wrapped in bacon." He said in disgust as the lady pulled her baby away from Tuffnut.

I silently laughed _'Must have been an ugly baby.'_

Stoick stretched an arm in front of Tuffnut "Never mind, Tuffnut." He muttered to him.

"Three yaks for the stone...Four chickens." One man yelled out

More people started to talk

"Twenty sheep, and my firstborn, Gustav." A big woman said as she lifts up a little boy.

"Me? Huh?" The little boy said.

I scrunched up my nose. _'Odd..'_

I looked over at Snotlout and noticed he had a big smile on his face.

This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Listen to me! This belongs to Fishlegs, and what he does with it is up to him." Stoick bellowed to the crowd but they didn't listen.

"I'll give you ten yaks."

"Four chickens."

"Three chickens."

Hiccup stood by Fishlegs "Maybe we should get you out of here." Hiccup said, escorting Fishlegs along with Astrid.

I followed behind Fishlegs as we started to leave the Great Hall.

"Twenty sheep and Gustav Larsen? You're turning that down? Come on, what do you want for it?" Snotlout said as he stopped walking down the stairs.

We all stopped and turned around and looked at him.

"You can't have it, Snotlout, not for any price," Fishlegs said holding the stone close to him.

Snotlout placed his hands on his hips "Oh, I think I can. You seem to forget... when Snotlout wants something, he just takes it!" He said as he swipes the air.

"How badly do you really want it, Snotlout?" Astrid said as she walked up to him angrily.

He scoffed at her "You're lucky I don't hit girls." He muttered as he glanced away.

"Yeah? So are you." Astrid said aggressively.

They all started to walk down the stairs but I didn't just yet.

"Snotlout..." I said to him looking at him sternly. He looks at me with furrowed eyebrows "You shouldn't take it. It's not yours." I said to him

He scoffed and rolled his eyes and looked away

I sighed "Fine, then take it." I challenged him "But don't expect nothing coming out from it."

I turned around and quickly walked down the stairs. Catching up with the rest of the group.

•●●●•

Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid flew to where ever Fishlegs found the stone.

They came back the next morning and went inside the Great Hall with the Book of Dragons. Maybe the stone is related to a dragon somehow

But I don't know how a stone that glows has got to do with a dragon.

About a couple of minutes later Snotlout flew in on Hookfang.

I ran up to him as he dismounted.

"Where did you go?" I asked him.

I gave him a confused side look.

"What are you doing?" I asked him cautiously. As I saw two baskets attached to Hookfang

"Going to get rich. That's what!" He said with a huge smile and walked passed me. Holding the two baskets. A small one and a little bit bigger one.

I still didn't get what he meant so I followed him.

Snotlout stepped in front of a brown and light blue building with dragon carvings.

"What's in the baskets?" I asked Snotlout.

Snotlout quickly looked around "Oh, just some of these." Snotlout said as he pulled out four stones. Three from one basket and one from the smaller one.

I gasped "Ooh, the Stone of Good Fortune." I said in awe. I looked up at him "Wait..." I squinted at him "Where did you find so many? Did you steal them from someone?!" I exclaimed

He furrowed his eyebrows "I didn't steal them! I found them on some island in some trees!" He said as he quickly placed them back in their respective basket.

"I'm going to sell three of them and, of course, keep one myself." He grinned at me pointing at himself.

I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "Stones in trees? Doesn't that sound really weird to you?" I asked him

He shrugged "Eh, all I know it's going to bring me some good fortune!"

I rolled my eyes as I let out a chuckle. Yeah, it's kinda weird that he found stones in trees but maybe he meant something else. I wasn't sure.

I didn't see anything wrong with selling a couple of stones and it doesn't seem like he took them from someone.

He started to get some attention and created a crowd. I watched as I stood in the crowd.

"I have three Stone of Good Fortune for sale!"

Some people in the area started to gather.

The lady that wanted to give her firstborn away was first. She ended up giving her son to Snotlout and twenty sheep. The lady placed the boy by Snotlout. Then, Snotlout handed the stone to the eager lady. She ran off with it with a happy smile.

After a couple of more minutes, more people started to gather. The twins came across the crowd. I saw them run to their house.

In a couple of minutes, they gathered a wagon full of weapons and shields filled to the brim attached to a yak.

It beat all the offers that everyone was giving Snotlout

"Whoa, isn't that--" I mumbled but Snotlout interrupted me

"Sold!" Snotlout shouted

"Gustav, give the twins their Stone of Good Fortune." Snotlout said to him

The boy eagerly nodded and went down the steps. Handing the stone to Tuffnut

The twins both looked at it with awe. They both looked at each and smiled as they ran off with it towards the forest.

"I have one more Stone of Good Fortune!" Snotlout said as he held it up showing the crowd. He then handed it to Gustav.

"Three yaks and one chicken!"

"Four yaks and two chickens!"

"Five--!"

"Six--!"

Everyone started to get really loud.

"Alright, alright, alright. Everybody settle down. Settle down. I got six yaks and three chickens from the woman with the hook arm." He said as he pointed at the lady who was swinging her hook arm

"Do I hear seven and four?" Snotlout asked, "Do I hear seven and four?" Gustav echoed him

Bucket raised his hand excitedly "I hear seven and four! Seven and four, Gustav, from the guy with the bucket on his head." Snotlout said to the little boy

Bucket then picked something up beside him.

"Oh, and he's throwing in a matching set of battle axes. How cool." Snotlout smiled

"Cool!" Gustav repeated Snotlout

"Seven and four, plus the axes. Come on, folks, only one left. Good luck for the rest of your life. Going once, twice..." there was some grumbling in the audience then Snotlout pointed at Bucket "...and sold!"

Snotlout leaned down to Gustav's height. "Gustav, give Bucket his Stone of Good Fortune."

Gustav ran down the stairs and gave the stone to Bucket. Who was making some weird happy noises.

The boy handed him the stone and he took it off his hand and ran off

"Well, that is it, folks. I only had three stones, and I'm all sold out, so it's time for me to pack up." Snotlout lied to the crowd

The crowd didn't move and moaned and groaned.

Snotlout placed his hands on his hips and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello? Go away..." he smiles and then frowned "It's over!" He shouted at the crowd.

The crowd started to mutter dejectedly as they start to dissipate.

"Snotlout, what are you doing?!" I heard Hiccup say.

I turned around and saw Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs with worried faces.

I looked at them curiously with a bit of concern.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting rich!" Snotlout said happily

"But you can't," Fishlegs said with worry

Snotlout shrugged "I already did. The gems are gone." He said casually

"Gone," Gustav repeated.

We glanced at Gustav and looked back at Snotlout.

Hiccup shook his head "They're not gems. And they certainly don't bring good luck."

"Wait, what?" I said in disbelief. Hiccup looked over at me with a worried face

"Puh-lease. They're bringing me good luck." Snotlout grinned as he jumped off the wooden platform he was standing on "I'm up to my neck in weapons and livestock." He said as he walked over to his yak.

"Snotlout, those are dragon eggs!" Astrid exclaimed as she took a step forward.

"Dragon...eggs?!" I yelled out in surprise

"Uh, Changewings, to be exact," Fishlegs said nervously, looking at me and Snotlout.

"Changewings, schmange..." He stopped and then yelled "I don't care what they are! All I know is I'm rich, and you're not." Snotlout said not caring as he leaned against the yak and pointed at Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Astrid.

I looked at him as if he was crazy!

"We're rich, and you're not," Gustav said. He leaned against a sheep and was pointing at the three as well.

I started to realize why Snotlout really likes this kid.

"Snotlout, listen to me. We need to get those eggs off of Berk before something really bad happens." Hiccup said his voice was filled with worry

"Uh, you do not want to separate a dragon mother from her egg, especially one you can't see that shoots burning acid," Fishlegs added who was rightfully nervous as well.

I blinked at Fishlegs in surprise. I was soaking it all in.

Snotlout stood up and pointed at Fishlegs "Really? You did."

"Th-that was on accident!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"Accident, on purpose, rich, poor... Who cares?" Snotlout said as he raised his hands in the air "They're gone, and I have a no-return policy. Tell 'em, Gustav." He said as Gustav was pushing a barrel of battle axes in front of him.

"No returns." He said as he nodded

"Eh, If you want them, you'll have to take it up with my customers." He said smiling at the three. Snotlout then turned towards me "Come on (Y/N), let's go." He gestures and started to walk away.

I stood still and gripped onto my satchel. He turned around and looked at me confused.

I furrowed my eyebrows upwards and shook my head as I took a few steps back towards Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

_'Sorry, Snotlout...'_

He furrowed his eyebrows angrily as if I betrayed him.

"Whatever, I don't need you anyway," He muttered as he swiped the air and turned back around, walking away

"We don't need you," Gustav said to me as he followed Snotlout

"Ouch..." I muttered

It felt like I just got stabbed. It didn't help that it was repeated.

Felt like I got stabbed twice.

I looked down at the ground sadly. He probably didn't mean it but I was still hurt by it.

Someone placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was Astrid, she gave me a soft smile and I gave her a sad smile in return.

"Oh, it's all my fault." Fishlegs cried out. I turned around and he was walking towards Meatlug

"It's not your fault, Fishlegs." Hiccup said to him. Trying to reassure him.

Fishlegs turned and sat towards us with his face washed over with sadness "Yes, it is. If I hadn't gone to that island and brought that egg back, then Snotlout wouldn't have known where to go get them, and we wouldn't be in danger of imminent attack by angry mother Changewings." He cried out as he held his face with his hands.

Astrid placed a finger on her chin "When you put it that way, it really is his fault." She nodded

Hiccup turned towards her and furrowed his eyebrows

"Just saying." She said shrugging at him.

Hiccup looked back at Fishlegs and walked up to him "Look, it doesn't matter whose fault it is!" Fishlegs looked up at him "We just have to find those eggs." He finished

I raised a hand up "Uhm..." Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs looked at me curiously

"I think I know where to start," I said smiling at them.

•●●●•

We flew in the forest. Since that was where the twins were headed.

"So, let me get this straight. This dragon may or may not be basically invisible and can shoot skin melting acid?" I said slowly and as calmly as I can.

"Yeah, pretty much," Fishlegs said as his voice cracked.

"Ah, that's fantastic..." I mumbled sarcastically

As we were flying we saw them standing at a ledge and a huge pit.

I remembered this area. It was when Hiccup was trying to find the "treasure". This area was also when I got a terrible scar on my side.

"Uh, what are they doing?" I asked out loud

I looked closer and I saw Fireworms at the bottom of the pit.

_'Oh, Thor...'_

"Astrid?" I asked her

"I got him." She sighed

Suddenly, Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut, who was holding the 'Stone of Good Fortune', down to the pit.

"Aah!" Tuffnut yelled but Astrid flew in and caught him before he went into the pit of literally skin melting dragons.

Meanwhile, I landed by Ruffnut.

"Come on," I said gesturing to ride on my dragon.

Ruffnut got on my dragon. I flew and landed at an opening where Hiccup and Fishlegs were.

We dismounted and waited for Astrid and Tuffnut.

"Saving your skin... literally." I heard Astrid voice echo.

Tuffnut must have asked Astrid what she was doing.

Astrid got to where we were and Stormfly tossed Tuffnut to the ground. Face first.

Tuffnut slowly stood up

"Guys, that's not a good-luck stone." Hiccup said as his voice wavered. "It's a dragon egg. And its mother is a dangerous dragon that blends in with just about anything and spits hot, burning acid and destroys whatever is in its path." He explained as he looked at the twins.

The twins looked at him and at each other.

"Okay, so, like, if a tree, for example, were spitting acid and melting everything in sight..." Tuffnut started

"You're saying that would be one of these dragons?" Ruffnut finished

"Wow! They got it on the first try!" Astrid impressed that they weren't so dumb after all.

"We're not stupid," Ruffnut said frowning

"At least I'm not." Tuffnut said rolling his eyes "And besides, there's one right there." He said in a strained voice as he pointed behind us.

Some trees got knocked down to the ground we looked to the right and saw something crawling on one of the trees.

"Whoa. A Changewing." Astrid said pointing at it.

It made a hissing sound and flew to a rock and disappeared but you can kind of still see it as it slightly moves.

If you're not looking closely it looks like it's not there at all.

Hiccup was in awe "It's amazing. It really does blend in."

"It's more impressive actually seeing it," I commented not leaving eyes on the camouflaged Changewing.

"Hiccup, quick... train it so we can keep it and have it spit acid at Ruffnut," Tuffnut said excitedly.

Then Ruffnut angrily pushed Tuffnut hard.

It triggered the dragon. It came out of its camouflage and roared as it spat green acid towards where Tuffnut was standing.

It started to spray acid around us knocking down trees and trapped us between the large tree trunks.

I looked around and saw three Changewings all slowly coming out of their camouflage and were crawling towards Tuffnut

"Ah! Nice try, but as you can see, I am holding the stone..." he raised the 'stone' up showing the dragons. One of them snuck up beside him and grabbed him...

It started to shake him violently.  
"Ow! Ah!" Tuffnut cried out

Eventually, Tuffnut lost his grip on the egg and flung it forwards.

The dragon then tossed Tuffnut to the side. Tuffnut hit a tree on his back and slid down.

Meanwhile, the dragon went after the egg. It caught it with its snout and flew off, the other two followed close behind.

"Did you see that?" Hiccup asked us out loud

Tuffnut pulled himself up from the ground and laid on top of the fallen down tree trunk and groaned as he held his head.

"At least they're gone," Ruffnut muttered as she watched the three Changewings fly off

"Uh, they're not gone." Hiccup sighed

"How do you know?" Astrid asked

"Because the Changewings worked as a team to save that one egg," Fishlegs answered her

"Wait...Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Astrid asked worriedly.

"Oh, that's what he's saying!" Tuffnut smiled as he pointed at Fishlegs "Wait. What are you saying?" He said as he frowned in confusion.

Astrid sighed and shook her head as I gave Tuffnut a raised eyebrow

"None of the Changewings are going to leave until all their eggs are safe," Fishlegs said as he looked at us

"And they are going to tear apart Berk until they find every last one." Hiccup said as he came to the realization.

_'Every last one...oh no.'_

•●●●•

I decided that I was going to go hunt for the rest of the eggs while the others were going to tell the Chief of what's happening.

Since I was with Snotlout I knew who I needed to find.

We flew back to the village. We landed and split ways.

I was running on foot. Looking everywhere.

I talked to Bucket but he refused to give back the egg.

"Bucket, I need that stone...egg...stone egg...whatever, back!" He shook his head and ran away.

I tried running after him but my shorter legs weren't able to catch up to him.

I ran into Gustav's mother. I told her the same thing. She shook her head no and walked away with her baby.

It became night time already and I ran out of ideas. They refuse to give away the 'stone' because they really think it brings them good luck and because they pretty much bought it for a really expensive price from Snotlout.

Speaking of Snotlout I suddenly ran into him. He was still with Gustav. Well, Gustav was still with him.

"Hey!" I shouted at him. He looked up at me and frowned, he started to walk the other way.

I ran up to him and caught up "H-hey..." I breathed out.

He sighed and turned to me "What do you want?" He asked in annoyance.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ditched you or whatever but...those stones...I mean eggs. I need your help getting them back from Bucket and Mrs. Larsen." I said breathing heavily.

"No way! I have a no-return policy, remember?" Snotlout said his eyebrows furrowed angrily.

"No returns!" Gustav said to me. Who was crossing his arms at me.

I ignored him and walked closer to Snotlout.

Gustav stood in front of Snotlout and I.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the boy and sighed as I closed my eyes.

I opened them and looked at Snotlout. "We really need those back! Besides, you said you didn't take them from anyone!" I exclaimed

"I didn't take them from anyone!" He said defensively

"Well, you kind of did! So, Snotlout, please. For the love of Thor just--"

Suddenly, I heard a roar and screams.

I looked at the direction and saw something flying and disappearing. I saw people screaming and running around. There was green liquid flying across the air and hitting doors and almost hitting people.

My eyes widen "Oh no, they're here!" I looked forwards "Snot...lout..."

He disappeared along with Gustav.

•●●●•

I ran towards (y/d/n) and got on. As I was flying I flew into the rest of the group.

"Guys! I'm really sorry. I couldn't convince them to give back the eggs!" I exclaimed.

"Who's 'them'?" Hiccup asked

"Bucket and Mrs. Larsen." I breathed out

They split and flew off. Finding the two people.

As they left I noticed something.

I saw two Changewings on a house. One on the ground and another one flying.

There were four of them.

_'Why are there four?'_

Then I remembered what Hiccup said. They were not going to stop until every last egg is found.

And Snotlout has one.

I landed and heard Stoick bellowed

"To the docks! Everyone board the ships! We're evacuating the island!"

I needed to find Snotlout. If everyone was evacuating then he must be headed towards the docks.

I mounted (y/d/n) and flew up and scanned the area. I saw Snotlout carrying some weapons and a basket and along with him was Gustav.

I landed beside him and jumped off of (y/d/n) and ran up to him.

"The answer is no." He said not even looking at me.

"Snot--"

"The answer is no!" Gustav said as he furrowed his eyebrows at me. I ignored him and looked at Snotlout intently.

I tried again "Snotlout, listen to me!"

"No! Leave me alone!" He yelled out not looking at me.

"Leave us alone!" Gustav echoed him.

We were already going down at the docks.

"Snotlout, just--"

Suddenly, I got pushed down by panicking Viking men and women.

I hissed at the pain from falling really hard but I had to get up.

I looked up and noticed a hand in front of me. My pained expression turned into confusion.

My eyes trailed up the hand, arm, and shoulder. It was Snotlout.

He was holding out his hand.

"Well?" He said impatiently

I hesitated but grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

I rubbed my sore arm awkwardly "Thanks."

I saw his lips curling up a tiny bit but he frowned and didn't say anything. He turned around and got on the boat. However, I wasn't done with him yet. I followed him on the boat.

Some Vikings got in my way and I had to make my way to Snotlout.

Snotlout was talking to Gustav but I grabbed his arm and got his attention.

He groaned "Ugh, what now?"

"Snotlout give back the egg you have," I whispered in a dangerous tone

He pulled his arm away from me "No, I'm not giving away my Stone of Good Fortune!"

I growled in annoyance "Snotlout! It's not a Stone of Good Fortune! And if it was, it's doing a terrible job! Look at what's happening around you!"

I sighed calming myself down.

"Give back the egg, Snotlout. Those Changewings are going to hunt you to the ends of the Earth!" I said to him looking at him concerned

But Snotlout was stubborn he refused to let it go!

"Well, I don't care! I'll fight them all off if I have to."

We saw the rest of the gang and the Chief flying off pushing the four Changewings away from the boat.

I looked back at Snotlout "Are you even listening to yourself?!" I exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

He scoffed and looked away.

I did a heavy sigh. I felt like I was grasping at straws at this point. I was about to open my mouth to say something but someone beat me to it.

"Going somewhere, Snotlout?"

I looked up "Fishlegs?" I muttered in confusion.

He looked very unhappy

"Who's asking?" Snotlout snapped back

"Who's asking?" Gustav echoed Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked at him. He actually looked pretty scary right now.

"Go find your mother, Gustav," Fishlegs said in a very serious tone.

Gustav suddenly had tears in his eyes and ran off.

"I can't believe you! I was really starting to like that kid." Snotlout said to Fishlegs

Fishlegs ignored him and looked at me "I'll take it from here, (Y/N). You should go help Gustav find his mother."

I gave him a slow nod and looked back at Snotlout. He had a little bit of worry on his face.

I walked by Fishlegs and looked up at him "Take it easy on him, yeah?" I softly said to Fishlegs as I gave him a small smile.

I then ran off to help the boy find his mother.

•●●●•

I caught up with him. He was lost in the crowd of Vikings.

"Hey, kid. Gustav was it?" I asked as I leaned down a little bit.

He nodded as he sniffed. I pat his helmet.

"Let's go find your mother," I said to him smiling.

As we were walking between the Viking men and women Gustav and I made some random small talk.

"So, are you sure you want to go back to your mother?" I asked him.

He smiled up at me "Yeah, she let me do whatever I want!"

I gave him a forced smile "Well, if you feel safe and happy around her. That's all that matters."

It didn't settle well with me that his mother just sold him away like that. But I can't really do or say much.

"You're very pretty, by the way." He said smiling at me.

"Awe, thank you. You're such a sweetheart..." I said smiling at him I then looked away "When you're not with Snotlout." I muttered under my breath.

I looked over at him "Why do you like Snotlout, by the way?" I asked him curiously

"'Cause he's so cool and strong! I want to be like him when I grow up!" He said happily as he jumped in place.

I looked away and rolled my eyes as I pressed my lips together _'I don't know if Berk can handle two_ _Snotlouts_. _I can't even handle one!_ '

I started to laugh at my own joke

"What's so funny?" Gustav asks me curiously

I looked down at him smiling "Oh, nothing. I just had a funny thought."

Before he can ask what, I finally found his mother. "Ah, Mrs. Larsen?" I asked.

The big Viking lady with dark hair in braids turned around.

"Yes?" She said

"I'm here to give back your son." I said as I gently pushed Gustav towards his mother.

"Oh? I thought Snotlout had a no-return policy?" She said as she took Gustav to her side.

"Let's just say...he had a change of heart." I said smiling at her.

•●●●•

I walked back to where Snotlout was. He was sitting down, arms hanging off his knees, looking down. Literally and figuratively.

I sat down beside him and he looked up at me and back down.

I digged through my satchel and pulled out the white and pink speckled seashell and placed it out to him.

He looked at it and at me

"Seashell for your thoughts?" I asked smiling at him.

He looked away and closed his eyes. He looked like he was frowning.

I softly sighed and started to place the shell back in my satchel but there was a faint smile and a quiet exhalation of amusement through his nose.

Without looking up he then gently took the shell off my hand as I gave him a small smile.

•●●●•

A few days later Gobber was teaching hand-to-hand combat again.

This time I was with Gothi, making and restocking some remedies. I heard, what seemed to be, loud battle cries.

I looked towards where the sound came from and it lead to the arena.

I smiled softly to myself.

Sounded like Fishlegs and Snotlout going head to head.

•●●●•

It didn't take long for me to get everything finished. I flew towards the arena to see how everyone was doing.

I saw Snotlout and Fishlegs going at each other but both looked exhausted.

They both fell on the ground tired and sweaty. Both dropping their shields.

I dismounted (y/d/n) and walked up beside Astrid "What happened here?" I asked her.

"It's...a tie!" Gobber yelled

"They've been going at each other for forty minutes!" She said to me

I raised my eyebrows "Wow!" I exclaimed.

Which was a big mistake.

"Oh! Perfect timing, (Y/N)!" Gobber said.

He picked up the two shields and tossed me one and the other to Astrid.

"(Y/N), Astrid. You're up!" Gobber said smiling.

I frowned "Oh, man. Gobber, I don't think--"

Suddenly, Astrid started to bash her shield against mine.

I stumbled backwards and saw Astrid smirking at me.

I stopped and blinked at her and then I let out a laugh "Alright then, let's do this!"


	57. Book 5: New Life New Love

Book 5:

** New Life New Love **

Living on an island where your village despises dragons was something that didn't settle right with you. Your whole life was just watching dragons get tortured and killed and that was a normal way of life at this village. But deep down you knew this was wrong. Everything changed when you befriended the thing your village hated most. Especially, your soon-to-be husband who turned you in because he was blinded by hatred and revenge.

** Takes place after HTTYD 2/RTTE and before HTTYD 3 **

■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■

** INCOMPLETE: ONGOING **

**=============================**

** AUGUST 16TH 2020 - ? **


	58. Chapter 1: Escape

I flew off into the distance with my Monstrous Nightmare as I gripped onto my satchel. Chased off by my village, my family, and the person I thought that I would spend the rest of my days with.

They didn't like dragons.

They hurt us and burned our village down, yes, rightfully so, but Firefang was different. And when they found out about her they were enraged and were going let me kill her.

To prove that I hated dragons like them.

But I wasn't like them.

I knew when I saw a dragon getting killed for the first time it felt wrong. Their screams and their eyes full of fear.

The abuse, the torment and the torture. Baby dragons getting killed in front of their mothers. Dragons getting repeatedly beaten until they die.

It was all wrong. All very wrong.

I first met Firefang in the woods. She was badly injured and was on the brink of death.

I brought her back to health and that's when she trusted me and I trusted her.

I told someone. I couldn't keep it to myself. I told someone that I trusted and loved, Anwir, I thought he was the type of person to be trusted. I thought he was someone who was understanding. I thought he was someone who would be able change for me.

But I thought wrong. I was so very wrong.

•●●●•

Anwir came into the cave where I was hiding Firefang.

"I need to show you something!" I said to Anwir full of excitement and nervousness.

"Well, hurry! I was in the middle of training for the next Dragon Battle." He said impatiently.

I sighed "Well, you won't be doing that anymore."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to change your mind!" I said smiling as I revealed Firefang.

He gasped and his eyes were wide open.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled out

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"Wait, I know! You're helping me get revenge, right?" He then pulled out his weapon smiling.

"What?" I muttered out

Firefang felt threatened and lit herself on fire and roared at him.

I ran in front of Firefang and put my arms out panicking. "Stop! You're scaring her!" I screamed

"What...why are you stopping me?! A Monstrous Nightmare killed my family and now you're protecting one?" He yelled out

"What are you talking about?! I'm sorry about your family but this wasn't the same one that killed them!" I yelled back

He pushed me out of the way and I fell down on the ground as he walked over to Firefang with his weapon ready.

"They're all the same."

And with that he ran at her.

"No!" I shouted as I stood up "Firefang, fire!" I screamed

_'I'm sorry...'_

She fired at Anwir but he dodged it. "You gave it a name?!" He screeched out

"Run! Fly away!" I shouted at her. Ignoring his comment

She started to run towards the exit of the cave. Anwir stood up and started to charge at her.

I ran towards the side of Anwir and pushed him down.

He looked at me with horror. Then his expression darkened "I'm going to let the Cheif know about this..." he breathed out glaring at me.

I shook my head as I took several steps back and ran after Firefang.

•●●●•

It's been a few hours and I've been hearing angry shouting around me.

It was getting dark and things were getting harder to see.

As I was walking through the forest, trying to not get caught, I bumped into something.

It did a soft growl. I quickly shuffled myself back and stood up shaking.

Then there was light.

I gapsed and smiled "Firefang!"

She let out a soft groan. Suddenly, I heard rustling all around.

  
"There they are!" One yelled out.

"The traitor!" Another one shouted

"Oh no...Firefang extinguish yourself! We need to get out of here!" I whispered.

I found a stick and lit it on fire and dropped it on the forest floor and extinguished it. Showing her what she needs to do.

She understood and unlit herself. I started to run towards the opposite direction of the voices I heard but I was too late.

Multiple large Vikings stood around me and Firefang with torches, axes and swords.

A big man with a great brown beard stepped through the people and came up to me and stared at me and back at my dragon.

He turned and looked back at the other people

"Take her and the beast to the arena!" He bellowed and then looked back at me "I want her to kill it."

There was cheering around me and two pair of arms grabbed me while the others attacked, roped and chained Firefang up.

She shot at them multiple times but there was too many of them. She was out of her fire and couldn't protect herself.

"Firefang!" I yelled out. Firefang screeched back

"You gave that thing a name? Disgusting." The man mumbled who was dragging me across the forest.

•●●●•

I was at the arena and on the other side was a chained up Firefang roaring and struggling to get out.

"(Y/N), is going to kill this monstrous beast." The Cheif yelled out to the audience as he stands up from his Cheif's throne chair.

There was a roar of cheers in the crowd

"And perhaps if she succeeds her charges will be dropped...and if she is to fail...well, let's hope she doesn't." He said and sat back down.

Then the cage that Firefang was in started to open. Some Vikings quickly unchained and unroped her. She roared and spat fire around her and ran out to the arena.

It caused a roar of excitement in the audience.

I stood there breathing heavily. She had some wounds on her.

I gripped onto my ax. I had to think of a plan quickly.

I couldn't kill her. I just can't.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" The audience chanted.

I looked around me. To find a place to escape. Then I saw it.

I looked back at Firefang. I hopped in place for a second and ran at her.

Her pupils and eyes became big and started to back away.

Before she got too scared I jumped onto her and mounted on.

There was cheering in the crowd.

"FIRE!" I screamed I grabbed her horns and led her head at the wooden pulley system that held the arena gate in place.

Firefang shot at it and the arena door fell down.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Now there was shouting and cries in the audience.

"Go, Firefang!" I shouted. She started to run out of the arena.

I grabbed on tight and tried to keep balance as much as possible.

"Get her and that dragon!" The Chief yelled behind me.

There were Vikings with weapons blocking our path.

Firefang shot at them and I threw my ax at one of them who was ready shoot me with a crossbow.

We made it to the exit of the arena.

Suddenly, someone shot an arrow on my arm and made me fall off of Firefang.

I looked at who shot me and it was Anwir.

He slowly placed down his crossbow to his side. He looked at me with disappointment and turned around and walked away.

Firefang looked towards me as the Vikings started to run at me.

I quickly got up as I winced in pain.

"Let's go! Fly!" I said as I pointed at the sky with my good arm and started running towards the closets edge of the island.

Firefang got to the sky and followed me above the air.

"I hope this plan works!" I muttered to myself

As I got to the edge I jumped. "Firefang!" I called out to her.

She dived down after me. She was fast and caught me before I hit the rocks below me. I gripped her horns but winced in pain as I forgot about the arrow in my arm for a second.

She flew back up and we flew away from the island as some try to shoot their crossbows at us and throw their spears but we were far away now.


	59. Chapter 1: Escape

I flew off into the distance with my Monstrous Nightmare as I gripped onto my satchel. Chased off by my village, my family, and the person I thought that I would spend the rest of my days with.

They didn't like dragons.

They hurt us and burned our village down, yes, rightfully so, but Firefang was different. And when they found out about her they were enraged and were going let me kill her.

To prove that I hated dragons like them.

But I wasn't like them.

I knew when I saw a dragon getting killed for the first time it felt wrong. Their screams and their eyes full of fear.

The abuse, the torment and the torture. Baby dragons getting killed in front of their mothers. Dragons getting repeatedly beaten until they die.

It was all wrong. All very wrong.

I first met Firefang in the woods. She was badly injured and was on the brink of death.

I brought her back to health and that's when she trusted me and I trusted her.

I told someone. I couldn't keep it to myself. I told someone that I trusted and loved, Anwir, I thought he was the type of person to be trusted. I thought he was someone who was understanding. I thought he was someone who would be able change for me.

But I thought wrong. I was so very wrong.

•●●●•

Anwir came into the cave where I was hiding Firefang.

"I need to show you something!" I said to Anwir full of excitement and nervousness.

"Well, hurry! I was in the middle of training for the next Dragon Battle." He said impatiently.

I sighed "Well, you won't be doing that anymore."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm going to change your mind!" I said smiling as I revealed Firefang.

He gasped and his eyes were wide open.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled out

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"Wait, I know! You're helping me get revenge, right?" He then pulled out his weapon smiling.

"What?" I muttered out

Firefang felt threatened and lit herself on fire and roared at him.

I ran in front of Firefang and put my arms out panicking. "Stop! You're scaring her!" I screamed

"What...why are you stopping me?! A Monstrous Nightmare killed my family and now you're protecting one?" He yelled out

"What are you talking about?! I'm sorry about your family but this wasn't the same one that killed them!" I yelled back

He pushed me out of the way and I fell down on the ground as he walked over to Firefang with his weapon ready.

"They're all the same."

And with that he ran at her.

"No!" I shouted as I stood up "Firefang, fire!" I screamed

_'I'm sorry...'_

She fired at Anwir but he dodged it. "You gave it a name?!" He screeched out

"Run! Fly away!" I shouted at her. Ignoring his comment

She started to run towards the exit of the cave. Anwir stood up and started to charge at her.

I ran towards the side of Anwir and pushed him down.

He looked at me with horror. Then his expression darkened "I'm going to let the Cheif know about this..." he breathed out glaring at me.

I shook my head as I took several steps back and ran after Firefang.

•●●●•

It's been a few hours and I've been hearing angry shouting around me.

It was getting dark and things were getting harder to see.

As I was walking through the forest, trying to not get caught, I bumped into something.

It did a soft growl. I quickly shuffled myself back and stood up shaking.

Then there was light.

I gapsed and smiled "Firefang!"

She let out a soft groan. Suddenly, I heard rustling all around.

  
"There they are!" One yelled out.

"The traitor!" Another one shouted

"Oh no...Firefang extinguish yourself! We need to get out of here!" I whispered.

I found a stick and lit it on fire and dropped it on the forest floor and extinguished it. Showing her what she needs to do.

She understood and unlit herself. I started to run towards the opposite direction of the voices I heard but I was too late.

Multiple large Vikings stood around me and Firefang with torches, axes and swords.

A big man with a great brown beard stepped through the people and came up to me and stared at me and back at my dragon.

He turned and looked back at the other people

"Take her and the beast to the arena!" He bellowed and then looked back at me "I want her to kill it."

There was cheering around me and two pair of arms grabbed me while the others attacked, roped and chained Firefang up.

She shot at them multiple times but there was too many of them. She was out of her fire and couldn't protect herself.

"Firefang!" I yelled out. Firefang screeched back

"You gave that thing a name? Disgusting." The man mumbled who was dragging me across the forest.

•●●●•

I was at the arena and on the other side was a chained up Firefang roaring and struggling to get out.

"(Y/N), is going to kill this monstrous beast." The Cheif yelled out to the audience as he stands up from his Cheif's throne chair.

There was a roar of cheers in the crowd

"And perhaps if she succeeds her charges will be dropped...and if she is to fail...well, let's hope she doesn't." He said and sat back down.

Then the cage that Firefang was in started to open. Some Vikings quickly unchained and unroped her. She roared and spat fire around her and ran out to the arena.

It caused a roar of excitement in the audience.

I stood there breathing heavily. She had some wounds on her.

I gripped onto my ax. I had to think of a plan quickly.

I couldn't kill her. I just can't.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" The audience chanted.

I looked around me. To find a place to escape. Then I saw it.

I looked back at Firefang. I hopped in place for a second and ran at her.

Her pupils and eyes became big and started to back away.

Before she got too scared I jumped onto her and mounted on.

There was cheering in the crowd.

"FIRE!" I screamed I grabbed her horns and led her head at the wooden pulley system that held the arena gate in place.

Firefang shot at it and the arena door fell down.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Now there was shouting and cries in the audience.

"Go, Firefang!" I shouted. She started to run out of the arena.

I grabbed on tight and tried to keep balance as much as possible.

"Get her and that dragon!" The Chief yelled behind me.

There were Vikings with weapons blocking our path.

Firefang shot at them and I threw my ax at one of them who was ready shoot me with a crossbow.

We made it to the exit of the arena.

Suddenly, someone shot an arrow on my arm and made me fall off of Firefang.

I looked at who shot me and it was Anwir.

He slowly placed down his crossbow to his side. He looked at me with disappointment and turned around and walked away.

Firefang looked towards me as the Vikings started to run at me.

I quickly got up as I winced in pain.

"Let's go! Fly!" I said as I pointed at the sky with my good arm and started running towards the closets edge of the island.

Firefang got to the sky and followed me above the air.

"I hope this plan works!" I muttered to myself

As I got to the edge I jumped. "Firefang!" I called out to her.

She dived down after me. She was fast and caught me before I hit the rocks below me. I gripped her horns but winced in pain as I forgot about the arrow in my arm for a second.

She flew back up and we flew away from the island as some try to shoot their crossbows at us and throw their spears but we were far away now.


	60. Chapter 2: New Life

Firefang and I started to feel exhausted. We have been flying for about a day and a half and haven't rested. We couldn't find a place to land. It was just a vast ocean, going on forever it seems like.

My wound was getting worse. I have lost a lot of blood so far. I started to feel the side effects.

I started to lose hope. I can tell that Firefang was on the verge of crashing down.

Suddenly, in the horizon we saw something amazing. As we got closer I sat up straight with my eyes wide open

"Dragons." I whispered out

The place was beautiful, houses standing tall and dragons sleeping in little homes just for them.

"I think we found a place where we might be able to stay." I said to Firefang.

Firefang did a weak growl but as we got closer she started to go limp.

"Firefang?" I called out to her.

We started to go down to the forest below us.

"Firefang!" I said as I held onto her horn.

She crashed into the ground hard. I held onto her tightly but ended up hitting my head against her horn hard knocking myself out on top of her.

•●●●•

I gasped as I opened my eyes.

_'Was that a dream?'_

I pushed myself up and felt my arm shot up in pain.

I hissed as I held it. I noticed there was a bandage wrapped around it with some blood splotches.

I looked around me and I was in a state of confusion. There were tools and trinkets.

"Looks like a healers hut" I mumbled to myself.

I then gapsed "Fire!"

I ran out of this mysterious hut. I met a full face of little dragons of all sorts of colors.

"What the!?" I exclaimed. As they flew towards me and around me

"Oh, hey! You're awake!" I heard a male voice call out

I looked up and it was a boy not too much older than me. Probably 19 or 20 years old. He has auburn hair and a metal foot.

I noticed that there were others with him.

"Um, hi?" I said unsure how I felt about them.

A girl with blonde hair with a Kransen walked up beside the boy "We saw you crash down in the forest. Are you alright?" She asked

I nodded "Yes...but...where's my dragon?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, she's resting right now!" Another one spoke up. He was a big guy with blonde hair with a helmet. He also had a long braided mustache.

"Take me there!" I said as I took a step forward.

As I did someone grabbed my arm. I jumped in surprise and it was an old woman with a stick.

I looked at her curiously and saw a man with an underbite and a tooth sticking out walked up beside her.

She started to write something on the ground in a language I didn't understand.

The man started to translate.

"She says that you're lucky that you didn't lose your arm." He said

I looked at him confused "Why would she say that?" I asked.

She started to write again

"Because whoever shot that arrow was close enough that it could have lodged inside your arm and if it went any deeper..." he looked up with furrowed eyebrows. "You would had to get it amputated."

I sighed "That jerk...Anwir..." I mumbled.

"Who's Anwir?" Someone asked. It was another boy he had long hair and was braided and tied around his face. Almost making it seem like he has a beard.

"He is...well...was my partner...my fiance...but not anymore." I said looking down. I was sad and angry but I had someone else now and right now was my dragon.

I looked back at the auburn haired boy

"Please take me to my dragon."

He smile and nodded

•●●●•

I learned quickly that they cared about dragons as much as me.

They even trained them and lived together.

As we got to what looks to be some sort of arena we went inside.

I saw Firefang and noticed another dragon there.

The dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare as well but it was way bigger than mine it had orange scales with black markings on its wings and body.

_'Must be a male.'_

"Hey, girl!" I said getting Firefang's attention.

She looked over and her pupils dilated and ran over to me and snuggled into me.

I sighed in content "I'm glad you're okay."

"Hey! There you are!" I heard someone shouting out.

I looked up to see who this person was talking to.

It was another guy. He wasn't as tall as the others. He was wearing a helmet with huge horns coming off of them. He also has black hair peeking out under the helmet.

He was making a bee line to the orange Monstrous Nightmare.

The dragon ignored him and walked towards Firefang.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." He scolded the dragon.

I just watched them curiously

"Oh! We should probably introduce ourselves and our dragons." The auburn-haired boy said.

"My name is Hiccup I'm the Chief here on Berk and this is Toothless." He said gesturing towards the black dragon.

"I am Astrid and this is Stormfly." She placed a hand on her dragon and it made a squawking sound.

"I'm Fishlegs and this cutie is Meatlug!" He said as he hugs his dragon

"I'm Ruffnut and this here is Barf" she said as she points up to the dragon head above her.

"Tuffnut, and this guy is Belch." He said smiling

And lastly

"Name's Snotlout and this pig headed of a dragon is Hookfang." He said gesturing towards his dragon

When he said the dragon's name I started to giggle

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"Oh, it's just that my dragon's name is really similar to yours." I looked over at everyone "My name is (Y/N) and this here is Firefang. My dragon." I petted her snout softly.

"Well, welcome to Berk (Y/N). You're welcome to stay as long as you like!" Hiccup said while smiling.

I smiled back at him "Thank you...I was actually wondering...if I could live here? I'm not sure where else to go. I was forced to leave my home." I said sadly

"Why? If...you don't mind me asking." Fishlegs said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no. I don't mind." I said smiling at him. "You see, my village despises dragons. They trap them, torture them, and kill them for entertainment. Doesn't matter how old or young they are. They even will go as far to kill newborn dragons in front if their mothers. We called them Dragon Battles."

They gasped in horror "T-that's awful!" Fishlegs cried out

I nodded in agreement "I found Firefang in the woods. She was suffering from severe wounds and I helped her back to health. She then became my best friend. I then later told someone that I thought I could trust. He ended up telling the Chief and I was told to kill my dragon..."

"And if you didn't?" Ruffnut asked

I sighed "They would of killed me for befriending a "monstrous beast" and being a "traitor." And then kill Firefang for...just being a dragon." I said as I looked at Firefang's face

"I escaped that place. Leaving my now ex-fiance, family, and everyone else." I said as tears started falling from my eyes as I was looking down

Someone walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry."

I looked up and it was Hiccup

I did a half laugh "That place was awful anyways. I don't think I'll miss any of them and neither will they."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay, (Y/N). If you need anything let me know." He gave a warm smile.

"Thank you." I said giving him a grin.

Everyone started to leave the arena.

Except Snotlout.

"So, would you like a tour of Berk?" He asked with a smirk as he leans against his dragon.

I smiled at him "Sure!"

He stood up straight "You do?" He asks. "Ahem, I mean, of course, you do!"

He turns around and gets on his dragon and I followed close behind. Snotlout held out his hand and I grabbed it. He help me up onto his dragon.

"Alright, let's go!" He said excitedly

But we didn't move.

"Hey! Why aren't you going? Let's go!" He said to his dragon

His dragon just huffed and stayed just eyeing Firefang.

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked curiously

Snotlout gave me a nervous "Hehe, he always does this." He started to push on his horns "C'mon you five-thousand-pound lizard!" He muttered

I looked at Hookfang and he was not budging. I realized that he wasn't going to leave until Firefang moved.

I chuckled to myself. "C'mon Firefang." I said as I gestured to follow.

She started to come closer. That's when Hookfang started to move and leave the arena.

I started to laugh

"Why are you laughing?" Snotlout asks as he looked over his shoulder

"I think Hookfang likes Firefang." I giggled

I rolled his eyes "He's such a ladies' man...he gets that from me, you know." He said giving me a smirk.

I smirked back at him "I can tell."  
  
He opened his mouth a little bit in shock.

Probably wasn't expecting that kind of response.

"What?" I asked innocently

He turned back forwards "N-nothing!"

Once we were out of the arena Snotlout looked over his shoulder again "Hang on tight!"

Before I could ask why we bolted into the sky.

Naturally, I wrapped my arms around Snotlout and held onto him and closed my eyes.

_'I never gone at this speed before!'_

We were flying high into the sky, at least I assumed we are.

I heard a laugh "You have to open your eyes for the tour."

I slowly opened them and saw Snotlout looking at me over his shoulder.

He gestures down and I slowly turned my head.

It was breath taking. It was very colorful and full of life. The atmosphere felt like nothing that I ever felt in my whole entire life.

"Wow..." I whispered "It's so beautiful." I told Snotlout as I still looked at the village.

Snotlout muttered something but I couldn't hear it because of Hookfang's flapping wings.

"What was that? I heard you say something about me?" I asked

He gave me a chuckle "Oh, I said. 'You are so right' " then he gave me a toothy grin.

I stared at him because I was so sure he said something else but I just smiled back at him.

"Ahem, anyways, let's start from the top and work our way down!" He said as he pointed at one direction and then the other.

"Okay!" I replied cheerfully as we flew above the beautiful village.


	61. Chapter 3: Going To War

It has been a couple of weeks at Berk and I started to like it here, even love it.

Everyone is so nice and so friendly. They are very caring and loving towards dragons.

These were definitely my kind of people.

I have been hanging out a lot with Snotlout. Not because I wanted to. Mostly because my dragon seems to be attracted to Hookfang and it forces me to see Snotlout a lot. Not that it's a bad thing or anything like that.

Snotlout is an odd character, not going to lie. At first his flirtatious behavior was pretty off putting. His ego is huge along with his arrogance. Although, his fighting skills are top notch so it's not just all words.

To be honest. Sounds pretty similar to someone else I know.

However, Snotlout is a bit different. Sometimes he shows it by accident but there is a softer side to him. Like, he _know_ s he's not the best but wants to be seen as one. I hope one day I can show him that he doesn't need to be the best.

There is another man on this island named Eret. Who is the son of Eret. He is a little bit older than me. About four or five years older.

Another odd character, he is quiet charming, cocky and an attractive looking guy.

"And that's my story." Eret finishes as he told me his past.

"Wow, what a story." I said smiling at him.

He let out a chuckle "So, what about yours?" He asks

"Well, I'm from an island about a day and a half from here. People there are cruel and heartless." I said as I stare into the sky.

"Cruel and heartless? How so?" He asks curiously.

"They trap dragons. But they're no Dragon Hunters. They're just lunatics who capture dragons and torture them for entertainment until they kill them or get bored and let them suffer." I said through my teeth as I curled my hands in a fist angrily.

"I want to save them...I want to save all of them." I muttered quietly as I looked at the ground "But--"

Suddenly, I heard foot steps running up to me. "(Y/N)! Ready for your training?"

I looked up and it was Snotlout.

My mood quickly changed and I smiled at him and nodded.

I looked back at Eret with a soft smile "Well Eret, son of Eret, it was nice talking to you."

He smiled back and nodded "It was a pleasure talking to you as well."

I turned back around and Snotlout seemed to be glaring at Eret. But I only glanced at Snotlout's face so I just ignored it.

Snotlout placed a hand on my back and we both head towards our training area. Which was the forest.

•●●●•

"What do you see in that guy anyway..." muttered Snotlout as he leans on a tree trunk.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and let out a laugh "Snotlout, what are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were looking at him!" He exclaimed as he raised his hands up "Ooh, Eret, son of Eret, it was-- blehblehbleh." Snotlout mocked as he made a face.

I was slightly taken aback and let out a scoff "First of all, I don't sound like that. Second, he seems like a great guy! Charming, handsome, ta--"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Snotlout said dismissing what I was saying.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him "And he's not rude, mean, arrogant, egotistical...should I go on?" I asked raising my voice.

Snotlout furrowed his eyebrows at me as he crossed his arms "I think training is over." He mutters.

I grabbed my stuff and started to walk past him. I looked over at Snotlout, tears stinging my eyes "Yeah, I think so too..." and left the forest with my dragon close behind, leaving Snotlout in the forest.

•●●●•

I walked into the village and wiped my tears away.

"I'm not going to cry over a man....that's stupid." I muttered to myself.

"(Y/N)! Hic...are you alright?" A familiar voice asked.

I looked up. "Oh, Eret! Yes, I'm fine...just something in my eye that's all." I said as I let out a laugh and rubbed my eye.

"Alright, well, anyways, Hiccup wants to see you." Eret said smiling.

I gave him a confused side look "See me? Why?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see. Come." He gestures and started walking.

I shrugged to myself and followed behind.

•●●●•

I walked into the Great Hall. There was Hiccup and the rest that I had met already.

"You summoned me?" I asked out loud. My voice echoed in the Great Hall and it spooked me a little bit.

"Yes, we have been discussing about the activities going on in your island." Hiccup said as he walked in front of a table. "I've been told you want to save them." He said softly at me.

I nodded my head eagerly "Yes! I do! However, there's a problem." I said as I fidget with my fingers.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

I sighed "I first want to say. I'm throughly impressed with you all training dragons and the things you have done. I don't doubt that. But these dragons are of another breed."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked

I started to slowly pace as I talked "Most of these dragons are born in captivity. All they know is humans are cruel and heartless creatures. To them, we are the monsterous beasts. Many of them are so far gone and are in constant fear of humans. They may look alive but in reality they're not living." I said sadly.

I pulled up one of my sleeve and showed them a brutal scar across my arm.

"When I was a child I tried to save a Nadder. It got scared and shot its spines at me with no warning..." I looked up at the group "One of them got me." I then placed my sleeve and arm down

"When they found out. They killed it." I said coldly.

Astrid expression turned dark.

"I want to save them. I really do. But it's going to take a lot of work. I-I'm not even sure if we can save all of them." I said as I scanned the whole group

"I'm willing to take the risk." Hiccup said. "They deserve a second chance in life."

Hiccup turned around and looked at the rest of the council group "Anyone who disagrees say it now or forever hold your peace." His voice echoed through out the Great Hall

No one spoke up. I couldn't help but smile a little.

"What about Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked as he points to an empty chair.

I frowned, reminded of what happened today.

Hiccup sighed "He is part of the council, but he's not here. So we'll just have to vote without him. But the majority seems to agree anyways."

He clapped his hands together "Alright, let's start planning." He said in a serious tone.

•●●●•

Since I knew the island like the back of my hand it was obvious that I should draw the map.

The village is surrounded by forest.

The arena however, is in the outskirts of the village. A bit far away. Closer to the edge of the island. They kept the dragons down underground.

The area is heavily guarded. To prevent dragons from leaving or to prevent people releasing them.

Mostly, the second part is my fault. I would accidentally on purpose let dragons escape but they end up being recaught or killed.

I was banned from going down there. They thought I just carried bad luck. That a little child like me shouldn't have the capability to release them. But little did they know.

All we needed to do was to go out there when the arena is not in use and when the majority of the people are asleep.

Since it takes a day and a half to get there we would have to leave Berk around very early morning if we want to get to the island by late after noon.

There is not a single island between Berk and my island. So we would have to rest on enemy territory but not for too long.

We can't bring a lot of people because it'll cause too much attention. Dragons are big and can be loud it'll attract a lot of attention if we are not careful.

We had to be fast but most importantly we had to be smart.

We were going to war.


	62. Chapter 4: Plan B

The battle plan is set. We plan on flying around the back of the island, where no one can see us come flying from the front.

We plan on leaving tomorrow early morning before dawn breaks. By the time we get to the island it'll be late afternoon and we would be able to rest. 

Hiccup and the others have been planning this since the day I told them about what my people do to dragons. They just needed some more information of the island specifically.

•●●●•

It's early morning Eret and Valka decided to stay at Berk. It would have been too many if the Dragon Riders and I all went.

We were ready to set off. Except, Snotlout was no where to be found.

"Where's Snotlout?" Hiccup asked us, annoyance lacing his voice.

"Wasn't he with you yesterday, (Y/N)?" Eret asked as he hands me my supplies.

I let out an audible sigh as I grabbed them out of his hands "Well, he was. After things happened between us and I went to the Great Hall, I haven't seen him since." I said, slightly still upset by Snotlout being rude. I started to roughly shove the food and water into the saddle pouches that Hiccup made for me.

I looked up at Hiccup, maybe thinking he was going to say something.

"I'm not going to ask what happened..." Hiccup stated shaking his head

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to tell you anyway." I mumbled as I looked away.

Hiccup let out sigh and looked to the horizon "Well, looks like we just have to go without him."

Hiccup looked at me "Lead the way, (Y/N)."

I looked back at him and gave him a firm nod. I looked down at my dragon "Let's go, Firefang." I softly murmured as I patted her neck and with that we took to the skies along with the rest right behind me.

•●●●•

We were half way there just another 12 hours left.

We made sure we didn't eat or drink too much so we didn't have to worry about stopping anywhere. We also had to be on time and made sure no hours were going to be lost.

"Wow, there really are no islands. Not even sea stacks." Fishlegs said as he held up a spy glass and looked all around in front of him.

I yawned, I was extremely tired "Yeah, I know. Our dragons are going to be exhausted when we get to my island." I said with a bit of worry.

•●●●•

We were continuing on flying and it looked like it was late afternoon. Just like how I predicted. I could tell that all of our dragons are exhausted. So were the Dragon Riders.

I felt like I was going to pass out of exhaustion. I have fell asleep a couple of times on top of Firefang but it really made my back hurt.

As I was looking through the spyglass I saw a familiar cliff and saw a very familiar arena peeking out way at the back. My eyes widen as I sat up.

"We're here." I muttered as I looked behind me.

They all sat up with wide eyes. I looked over at Hiccup and he gives me a nod.

We all start to turn and flew around the island

•●●●•

We went to the far back of the island. Luckily, the island is huge, a little bit bigger than Berk.

We landed into the thick and dense forest. All of our dragons collapsed on the ground in exhaustion.

We haphazardly and tiredly set up camp. I decided that I was going to be the look out first then Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins.

After only about a few hours I finally was able to get some rest after I ate some food and drank some fresh water. I passed out once I placed my head on my arm as I slept on the ground.

•●●●•

I hissed as I grabbed my arm. I looked at my arm and there was an arrow in it. I noticed some feet in front of me and I started to slowly look up.

"Anwir?" I guessed out loud. Once I got to this person's face my eyes widen. "Snotlout?!" I muttered as I stare at him in horror.

I started to tear up and shook my head "No. Not you too." I cried out, barely above a whisper. He placed the crossbow down beside him and gave me such a pitiful and sorrowful look. He started to walk away, leaving me.

All alone.

•●●●•

" _(y/n)..."_

" _(Y/n)..."_

"(Y/N)!"

I slightly gasped as I woke up. It was dark and I saw the stars were out. I immediately saw a figure hovering over me. I jerk back in surprise.

"It's time. We need to get going."

It was Hiccup.

I sat up and everyone was already awake.

I nodded at him and stood up.

•●●●•

We walked through the woods, leaving our dragons back at camp. They were still asleep and it was going to be difficult if we brought them with us anyway. If it all goes to plan we should be done in a few hours.

We started to get closer to the arena. However, as we got closer there were people chattering and laughing about. There were Vikings walking inside the arena and some people leaving. We were a couple of yards away as we hid behind some trees.

"(Y/N), didn't you say that they were usually asleep at this time?" Hiccup whispers to me.

"Yeah, they are...unless..." my eyes went wide as I smacked my head with my palm "oh no! I'm an idiot!" I muttered angrily to myself.

"What? Why?" Hiccup asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

Before I could answer a familiar voice in the arena bellowed loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the annual Dragon Battles!" The voice echoed all around.

There was a roar of cheers and shouts.

My heart dropped down to my gut as I cursed under my breath.

"We need to move to Plan B." I whispered to the group

"Plan B?! What's Plan B?" Astrid asked with bewildered eyes as she looks at me with worry all over her face.

I sighed and shook my head "We're about to figure that out right now."

•●●●•

We quickly went back to camp and started to plan. "How could you forget?" Fishlegs asked me as his voice shakes.

I looked at him with my eyebrows laced with worry and then I looked down at the ground "I'm really sorry. Dragon Battles is something that I have ignored my whole life. So I never really paid attention to it." I sighed and then I looked up at the group.

"I have a plan in mind. But..." I trailed off.

•●●●•

"What?!" They all said at once.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked with worry

"What if they kill you?!" Fishlegs exclaimed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"They won't...well hopefully not until you guys save the dragons." I said rubbing my arms.

I looked up at them and gave them my best bravest face. "If anything happens to me, continue on with the plan." I looked over at Firefang who was sleeping "Take care of Firefang, as well."

"We're not going to let anything happen to you." Astrid said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I smiled softly at her "Thank you."

•●●●•

We went back to the arena. It looked like the "Warriors" who are participating this year were lining up right now, each of their names being called. One of them was Anwir.

The Dragon Riders hid in the trees. I gave them one last glance and started to head towards the arena.

As I was walking everyone started to stare at me and some even gasped while others whisper to themselves but I kept staring onwards and didn't dare look at anyone's face. I was acting brave, my heart was beating in my ears and my legs felt wobbly.

I got to the arena entrance. Two of the guards even looked at me in surprise and forgot to stop me.

I walked through a small tunnel that lead into the area and the Warriors who were lined up in front of me had wide open eyes as they had their mouth open in shock.

The people in the audience became silent as the Viking who tried to force me to kill my dragon stood up from his chair and stared at me as I stared right back at him.

"I'm back...father."


	63. Chapter 5: Dragon Battles

I continued to stare at my father, the Chief, who tried to force me to kill my own dragon.

Suddenly, two big Viking guards grabbed my arms. I tried hard to pull away, but they just gripped onto me tighter. I glared angrily at one of them until they both let go and took a few steps back. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I glance back up to the Chief who had his hand out.

"Why did you come back?" He asked as his voice bellowed throughout the arena.

He had a frown on his face, unpleased to see his own blood.

I gave him a smirk "What? Am I not allowed to come back home?" I asked him.

"You betrayed us!" A voice yelled in front of me.

I looked at the person who accused me and it was Anwir.

I sighed and gave him a sorry expression "Yes, I have and I truly regret that."

I looked at the Chief "I'm here to make amends. To apologize for betraying my tribe."

He squinted at me "I don't believe you."

"What is there not to believe?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened to that dragon?" He asks.

Luckily, I was prepared for this question. I knew it would have been suspicious if I just suddenly appeared back at home.

In my satchel I had something that would convince them. Hopefully.

I pulled it out with both hands and the audience gasped and started to murmur. I tossed it at the ground and it made a squish sound.

My father's eyes went wide as Anwir and the rest of the Warriors stared at it.

"Is that..." Anwir trailed off.

"This, right here, is a heart of a dragon's." I announced.

"How is that possible?" Anwir asked me as he shakes his head in disbelief.

I pulled out a dagger. Coincidentally, it happeneds to be a dagger that Anwir gave to me for my birthday. I'm not sure why I still kept it. I have no use for it, as a matter of fact, I never used it once for anything. Anwir gave it to me so I could kill a dragon with it, but I never used it for that and I never will.

"The dragon got hungry and tried to eat me." I said as I stared at the dagger. I then threw the dagger at the heart, letting it just stick in there. I looked up at Anwir "And so I killed it in its sleep by slitting it's throat. I then cut its heart out."

I saw his lips curling up to a smile. I wanted to give him a disgusted look but I hid my emotions. I looked at the Chief and saw he had a some what impressed look.

"I'm impressed, (Y/N)." He smiled at me and I smiled back him "However..." he continued. I slightly frowned, wondering what more he wanted. "I'm not throughly convinced. I want you to participate in this year's Dragon Battles." He gave me a smile as if he won.

However, I gave him a big grin as his smile diminished "I'm glad you said that Chief. I will participate in this year's Dragon Battles."

There was a roar of cheers and claps all around. This was not where I was headed but if it kept the Chief and people busy then so be it.

Besides, Hiccup helped me learn a lot more about dragons.

•●●●•

The Chief started to explain what was going to happen.

We are placed into two teams. Since I was added at the last mintue, instead of three on each team there was four and three. The younger yet gruff men and women, Team Black, who probably just became young adults not too long ago, have four players.

I was placed with Anwir's team, Team Red. Our team only has three players, counting me.

I was staring at the other players, until someone placed a hand on me.

"I told you they were all the same." He said with a smile. "Oh, and also sorry about that arrow to the arm. Say...how did you get it out?"

I pushed his hand off of me, giving him the cold shoulder "Painfully."

"Ah." He said as he nodded and looked straight ahead back at the other team. "You're probably still mad at me, huh?" He asks

I ignored him and continued staring onwards.

"Tonight, each team will take down as many dragons as they can! Which ever team has the most points by the end of tonight wins this year's Dragon Battles!"

The audience became wild and cheered. I felt myself starting to sweat a lot.

Where were they? What are they doing?

I just hope they are okay.

I trust them and I believe them.

•●●●•

The Black Team went up first. While we, the Red Team, went to a room back behind the arena to strategize our battle plan.

There was going to be dragons of different class types. Some familiar and one or two that's going to be newly introduced.

I've studied The Book Of Dragons and I tried to cram as much information as I can, with the help from the others, I can also take control of these dragons without me hurting them and hopefully, them not hurting me.

As we talked I heard dragon roars and screams out in the arena. It sent chills down my spine, just hearing the dragon's roar in fear and terror. It sounded like a Monstrous Nightmare roar, which made things even worse for me.

I gripped onto my pants as I listened to the screams. Tears forming in my eyes as I stare at our battle plan on the table.

"Hey, kid. Are you okay?"

I looked up and it was a girl that I have met once before. She has a scar down her left eye. She has short shaggy blonde hair and was a little buff and almost as tall as Hiccup.

Someone placed an arm around "Ah, don't worry about her. She might just be afraid of the blood that she's going to get her hands on. Right?" Anwir said grinning down at me.

The girl raised an eyebrow "Even though you killed a dragon and ripped its heart out?"

I shook my head as I opened my mouth "It was for self defense and I needed evidence."

She nodded slowly "Right."

The excuse I gave Anwir for why I don't participate in Dragon Battles was because I was afraid of blood and guts and that I would pass out because of shock. Of course, that's not true. Yes, blood and guts make me squeamish but that's not the reason why I don't participate.

•●●●•

There were rumors of what new dragon species that were going to be introduced. However, to me, they sounded familiar.

As we were talking there was shouting outside. We all looked up at each other in confusion and went towards the door that lead to the arena.

Once I stepped outside, my eyes went wide as my heart stopped. I felt the world spinning around me.

_'No...'_


	64. Book 6: Abomination

Book 6:

** Abomination **

An innocent prank gone wrong, (Y/N) got cursed with a spell when she was just a child that can only be broken with true love's first kiss before her 21st birthday. However, as each day passes her curse gets worse, leaving her less human and looking more like an abomination. Time is ticking, will she be able to find her true love or give up and be stuck as an abomination forever?

**A** **bomination**   
[ uh-bom-uh-ney-shuhn ]   
** noun **   
● anything abominable; anything greatly disliked or abhorred.   
● intense aversion or loathing; detestation   
● a vile, shameful, or detestable action, condition, habit, etc.

**Takes Place After HTTYD 3**

**■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■**

**COMPLETE**

**============================**   
**SEPTEMBER 19** **TH 2020 -** **SEPTEMBER 24TH 2020**


	65. Chapter 1

_Kill it!_

_Kill that abomination!_

_What an ugly abomination!_

_Ugly!_

_A freak of nature!_

(Y/N) opened her eyes as she woke up from her slumber. She groaned as she sat up and leaned against the icy cave wall.

She sighed as puffs of clouds came out of her mouth. Just listening to the drips from the cave as she closes her eyes. Desperately trying to forget the awful and ugly memories.

She hears a short low rumble and another low rumble comes back, but this time it was longer, she held her stomach. She opens her eyes and stood up and leaves her cave.

•●●●•

She stood at the edge of the cliff as she looks down, her hair flowing through the wind. She starts to strip herself off her clothes and places them by the entrance of her cave.

She takes a few steps back from the cliff. She jumps in place and shakes her hands as she prepares herself and she ran, and she ran hard, towards the cliff. (Y/N) jumps and closes her eyes. There was ringing in her ears, but it was something she got used to over the years.

She opened her eyes and she was gliding above the water. She was concentrated on looking through the water for fish as she also starts to smell the air.

She smells a familiar smell and she starts to look around. She sees a big fat fish and dives into the water. The fish quickly swam away, but (Y/N) was fast.

She opened her mouth and chomped down on the fish as it starts flopping around violently as it slap again (Y/N)'s face a couple of times.

(Y/N), quickly swims back up and pulls the fish out of her mouth with her clawed hands as she takes big gasps of air and coughs as fish blood started to get in her throat.

After catching her breath, she turns around and quickly heads back home.

•●●●•

She gently lands on her clawed feet as she walks over to her clothes on the ground and picks them up.

She then walks into her icy cave. She tosses her clothes to the side as she sat down on the icy floor and starts to eat the fish raw.

As she finished up eating her fish, she looks up and turned her head to the right as she looked at a shard that used to be part of a mirror.

Blood covered her now elongated snout and her eyes are angled and small. Two long horns stretched out of her head as three smaller ones came out of her jaw.

She continued to stare at her reflection, "Abomination, go away. Abomination, hide away." Her voice, low and unrecognizable, rumbled throughout the whole cave.

She slowly starts to transition. Her snout now becomes a recognizable face as her muscle and like scaley arms start to become smooth human skin. Her toes no longer in three and clawed, but now five and round. Wings on her back disappear into her body. Her tail goes back into her tailbone as her hair reappears on her head and the elongated horns go back inside her head.

(Y/N) continues to stare at her reflection, but not her face. She stares at her stomach.

A scaly stomach that refuses to go back to soft human skin.


	66. Chapter 2

_I told you not to come back!_

_You killed my pet...my only friend._

_**It was a mistake! I didn't mea--.** _

_**Where are you** _ _**taking** _ _**me? Let me go! No! No! No!** _

(Y/N) opened her eyes and let out an audible sigh. It's always the same. Always there to haunt her. Maybe it's part of _it._

She sat up as she stretched her arms and then scratched her side.

Life was honestly a drag to her. Being in this cave made her lose track of time and made her lose hope.

It's always the same routine every day. Eat and sleep.

She looks at her reflection and lifts up her old tunic. Last time she saw the scales, it was only around the belly button area. Now, the scales are up to her chest and a strip that went down on her back are scales.

She lifts up her sleeves and see scales going up her arm to her shoulder, except some parts of her wrist and hand are still human skin.

Her legs are now scaley except her feet.

Even if she lost track of time, she knew her time was coming up and soon. Time was running out.

She took a good look at herself. One thing that she always wanted to do was to travel the world. However, all she has done was hide out in her tiny cave. Afraid of the world.

But time was running out. There was no point in just hanging around in the cave.

"I guess I rather die as an abomination out there rather than suffer from insanity in here." She mumbles to herself and with that, she made up her mind.

She stripped down her clothes and closed her eyes as she starts to hear the ringing. She slowly opens her eyes and looked at her reflection as she stretched out her wings.

She walked over to her clothes, she picked up her satchel as she stuffs her clothes in it. She slung the satchel over her body, carefully going over her wing, and stared at her reflection one last time. She picked up the mirror shard and placed it in her satchel.

She turns around and walked towards the exit of the cave. Before she stepped outside, she looked back at the cave behind her one more time as she takes a deep breath. She looks forwards into the open sea and let out a heavy sigh as she starts to get a running start and flies into the sky. Wings stretched out over the ocean breeze.

•●●●•

(Y/N), flew for days. She would once in a while land, but only for sleep or a quick break. She continues to fly and she saw a beautiful island.

Once she flies closer she noticed it was a nice looking village. Very colorful buildings and structures she never seen before. She flies above the village and started to sniff around the area, (Y/N) noticed many different smells. Very faint, but there.

"Sheeps....yaks....chickens....people...and..."

Her eyes went wide. She sniffs again to make sure her nose was not deceiving her.

"Dragons?"

She landed in the forest and looked into the village. She quickly noticed the place was abandoned for a few months maybe even more. There were some burned buildings, it looked as if someone burned them a while ago.

She decided to explore the place. It was quiet and eerie. Only the sound of the wind and (Y/N)'s heavy steps was made.

She came up to a great big building and walked up the long steps.

She walked into the building. Her claws were clacking on the stone beneath her and the sound echoed around her.

She sniffs the air and she smells people and dragons.

"Did dragons raid here?" She mumbles to herself.

She didn't find anything useful, not even a single dead body around, but she picked up an interesting scent. A scent, a smell that she smelled before. A smell that she thought she had forgotten a long time ago.

"That Nightfury..." She whispered out loud to herself

She debated with herself for a while. Pacing back and forth of what she should do.

She looked up and the scent looked like it was headed West.

"Well, there's nothing to lose." She mumbles to herself and flew towards West.

•●●●•

She flew for a couple of hours and rested, ate, and other business she had to take care of in between.

It was about a day and a half and (Y/N) came upon an island. It was something she had never seen before. Her eyes went wide.

"Whoa..."

It was a huge monolithic island. Impossible for any normal Viking to get up. It is so above the sea level that it was in the clouds.

(Y/N) smiled to herself. She might of found a home for herself. Maybe this was where that Night Fury lived.

However, as she got closer to the island she started to pick up some scents. This time, human scents where stronger a stronger presence than dragons.

She frowned, "How is that even possible...unless."

"Are there more like me? No, that's impossible." She said shaking her head, "There has to be another reason."

She landed on the island and started to follow her nose as she raises it in the air and takes a deep breath.

She walks through the dense forest, going through the vines and the thick bushes.

Eventually, she ran into a village. She quietly gasped and hid behind a tree. She carefully peeked around the tree and saw that there were people walking around and talking to each other and laughing.

She sniffed the air, for some reason she still smells dragons and some...delicious foods!

As she was people watching, she saw a man. He has a helmet with huge curled horns. He was wearing a short dark furred cloak that has huge circular metal attached to it and has a red tunic with a huge belt around his waist and brown pants and furry brown braces on each of his wrist.

(Y/N) slit pupils dilated as her heart raced when she saw the Viking's face. He was a handsome guy with blue eyes and had a little bit of facial hair.

She turned her back on the tree that she was hiding behind and held her heart.

She was in disbelief, that just a quick glance she felt something she hasn't felt before. She got spooked and went back into the forest.

•●●●•

She found a big cave. The only animal she found were bats, but no sign of dragons at all, even though she can smell them.

She debated for a while if she should stay or leave.

She decided to stay. She wanted to see more of that Viking and possibly explore and maybe take a thing or two from the village at night. Besides, she was getting tired of fish.


	67. Chapter 3

_Fly_ _away child and don't come back._

_**But--!** _

_Go!_

_**Will I ever see you again?** _

_I-I'm sure..._

_**Promise?** _

_Promise, now go and don't look back._

(Y/N) turned her body and suddenly she started to fall from the tree she was sleeping on and landed in a bush underneath her. She sat up as she groaned and held her head with her hand.

It's been a week now since (Y/N) came upon this island and living here.

She has been observering this Viking man from afar and yet, she still doesn't know his name. She was just too far away. She doesn't know why she feels such a strong attachment towards this man.

Is this what falling in love feels like?

Even if it was love, it's not like anyone wants to be with an abomination. An ugly, scaley, freak of nature.

However, she can't help but wanting to know more about him. What he likes to do. What his favorite food is. And of course, what his name is.

Other than spy on the Viking man, (Y/N) also has been going into the food storage at night and has 'borrowed' different meats and vegetables. She doesn't 'borrow' too much all at once, afraid it will raise suspicion.

One of her go to meals she has made is chicken and cabbage soup. It is one of her favorite meals, it reminded her of the good parts of her past and it was something she haven't had for a very long time.

•●●●•

Night time fell again and it was time for (Y/N) to go into the food storage.

There wasn't anyone around. All she can hear were the crickets and the sound of her breathing.

She started to a feel a bit more comfortable now going to the village since people at this time are usually asleep and she has never seen a person leave their homes at this time of night.

(Y/N) decided that instead of heading towards the food storage and leaving right away, she decided that it was finally time to see why she kept smelling dragons.

It's clear, by looking at the buildings, dragons must of been part of them one way or another. The style of the buildings were also awfully similar to the abandoned place that she flew into before she came here.

She started to roam around the village. As she walked, she picked up a strong scent of dragon and she followed it.

As (Y/N) followed the scent, she came up upon a hut that was on two large and long white trunks. She noticed a roped ladder, but instead of taking the roped ladder, (Y/N) flew up and landed gently on the wooden platform with a quiet clack from her claws.

With a closer look at the hut, it has a face of a Viking that looked very familiar. The colors of the hut was blue with white and red accents.

She grabbed the door handle and held her clawed hand there. Her heart started to race, she was nervous, she wasn't sure if this would be appropriate, but she just had to know.

"If I'm quiet, I should be okay." She mutters, barely above a whisper.

She slowly pulled on the handle and the door opened with a creak. She peeked inside and it was a pretty big spacious place.

There was a fireplace, two benches, and a bed with a person on it. There were weapons hung on the walls.

Compared to the outside. The inside was pretty bland.

She quietly walked in as the floor boards creaked under her weight and her padded forefoot made soft thuds followed by clacks from her claws.

From the far end of the hut was a closet. The scent of dragon was lead there. She carefully and cautiously walked over to it. She grabbed the handles of the closet and took a deep breath and she swung the doors open.

Suddenly, everything started to fall out from the closet. Metal clashing and clattering loudly against each other. Meanwhile, something landed on her head and her peripheral vision was slightly covered.

She jerked her head towards the bed and whoever was sleeping on it, started to wake up.

"Who's there?" A male voice muttered as they sat up.

(Y/N) laid still as she froze in fear.

The person started to shuffle out of the bed and that's when (Y/N) fight or flight instinct kicked in.

She quickly stood up letting all the metal weapons and whatever else was on top her clatter to the ground and she dashed towards the door.

"Hey! Come back here!" The male voice yelled, but before he could reach her, (Y/N) was already outside on the wooden platform, she then quickly flew off into the forest.

•●●●•

(Y/N) breathed heavily as she flew quickly through the trees. It was hard to see though because whatever was on her head, it was covering a lot of her vision.

She didn't see a branch that was slightly below her peripheral vision and she rams into it with her stomach. All the air escaped her mouth as she grips her claws onto the tree branch as she hangs there.

She carefully lifts herself up and sat on the branch. (Y/N) then took off the thing that was on her head in annoyance with a growl.

She turned it towards her and she looked at it with confusion.

It looked like a mini head of a dragon with orange scales and slanted yellow eyes. There were large and long horns on the top of the helmet and it looked like the mouth was opened so the wearer would see through the 'mouth'. It has small wooden white things that look like teeth going around the top and bottom of the dragon helmet.

(Y/N) took a sniff at it and it was definitely the smell she was smelling, with another scent that she picked up. The scent was definitely from a human male.

She takes a closer look at the dragon helmet and looks like they were made from scales of a dragon, but that has been shed off and not a dragon that was killed and skinned because underneath the scales was just cloth and not actual dragon skin.

Everyone knows dragon skin is tough. No one would want to pass that opportunity to have tough dragon skin armor.

She looked at the helmet some more. She wasn't sure if she should return it to the rightful owner. She did kind of stole it with even realizing.

However, what would happen if she did return? She doesn't have anything to cover herself in her normal form besides her old clothes, but they don't cover up her scales anymore like they used to.

She sighed as she thought and thought. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly and she groaned in annoyance.

She forgot to grab herself some food from the food storage.

**Author's Note:**

> Edits will be periodically be made as I get better at writing :)


End file.
